Almas Unidas
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: UA. Segunda parte de Almas Perdidas. Tras años de tranquilidad, Cooler y Cold aparecen para que la historia vuelva a repetirse para Bulma y Vegeta. Ahora el Príncipe deberá luchar para salvar a su familia, pero no lo hará solo. ¿Quiénes son los que han aparecido? ¿Por qué Cold tiene retenido a un saiyajin? ¿Cómo conseguirá de nuevo la libertad?
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Como prometí aquí esta la segunda parte de Almas Perdidas, que en este caso se llamara Almas Unidas. Espero que este fic os guste igual que el otro, por eso he decidido daros varias sorpresas que como dije en el otro fic os puede gustar! :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Los recuerdos de la caída del planeta Tierra volvían a su cabeza cada paso que daba. Bulma podía cerrar los ojos y sentir la presión de la mano de su madre tomando la suya con fuerza cuando tenía diez años, pero esta vez era diferente. Ahora era ella quien agarraba a su pequeña de cinco años, corriendo por las calles del pueblo akrogiano mientras su esposo y su hijo luchaban por salvar a sus habitantes, así como de mantener intacto aquel lugar que ella había aprendido a llamar hogar.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa y era que Freezer había vuelto pero en el cuerpo de su hermano Cooler. Nunca le conoció más allá que ser nombrado por el tirano, y siempre lo hacía para insultarle al ser más débil que él, pero ahora que no estaba vivo podía proclamarse sin lugar a dudas uno de los seres más fuertes. ¿Cómo pensar que él aparecería? Tuvo tiempo de tomar una venganza en su momento y desde entonces habían pasado la friolera cantidad de dieciséis años. Podía creerlo en el progenitor, el gran Rey Cold, pero éste parecía lejano a honrar la memoria de su hijo vertiendo la sangre de aquellos que acabaron con su vida.

–¡Mami! ¡Mami! –Bulma miró de reojo a la pequeña que seguía la carrera con dificultad detrás suyo, agarrándose a ella con su pequeña mano–. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están papá y Trunks? –

–Ellos están bien, cariño–la humana intentó calmar a su hija, a pesar de que no paró en ningún momento de correr, arrastrándola con ella–. Verás que pronto estarán con nosotras. Todos juntos. –

–¿Con el Rey Darek también, mami? –preguntó nuevamente con su inocente y preocupada voz.

Bulma dejó de correr repentinamente, provocando que la pequeña chocase contra ella. El corazón de la humana empezó a latir con fuerza y un par de lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos sin poder controlarlo. La entrada de Cooler en el Palacio se llevó diversas vidas inocentes, entre ellas la de su mejor amigo el Rey Darek. El tirano pensaba matar a Trunks, pero el monarca se interpuso entre la ráfaga oscura de ki y su hijo, atravesándole el pecho. El joven medio saiyajin sostuvo su cuerpo entre sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo, mientras la sangre teñía los ropajes y su piel perdía su color, dejando un ser sin alma.

La niña, al ver que su madre no continuaba, se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella y contemplar su rostro repleto de lágrimas, ocultando su boca con su mano derecha mientras miraba a cualquier punto del suelo. Bra no dudó en abrazar a Bulma, que sólo pudo reaccionar acariciando su cabello, pero sin poder realizar un gesto más.

Todo lo que tenía, todo por lo que un día lucho, estaba cayendo poco a poco dejando únicamente un rastro de polvo y sangre. No quería cerrar los ojos, no quería ver los cuerpos de su familia de nuevo, los cuales ahora recibían la compañía del monarca.

–¿Por qué estás ahí quieta? –Bulma se dio la vuelta, cuando escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, viendo a Raditz y a Nella correr en su dirección. La mujer, que vio el estado de su amiga, la abrazó con fuerza para intentar calmarla, logrando que el llanto terminara por romperse de una manera desconsolada–. No es tiempo para esto. Akrog caerá de un momento a otro y no podéis estar aquí. –

Bulma contempló al saiyajin que agarraba a la pequeña de forma protectora. Bra estaba nerviosa desde el momento en que vio a su madre, pues rara vez la podía contemplar tan destrozada, y eso era lo que Raditz no quería que viera, al menos no en ese momento.

–Id a la sala de naves y montaros en una hasta algún planeta donde podáis refugiaros–ordenó el saiyajin entregando a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre. Bra no tardó en aferrarse a ella mientras que Bulma intentaba reconfortarla sacando las suficientes fuerzas para calmarla.

–¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Bulma, preocupada por su familia y su amigo–. Trunks nunca se ha enfrentado a soldados así y…–

–Es fuerte–habló rápido el saiyajin para calmarla, pero para una madre eso era imposible–. Hacedme caso. Tomaremos luego una nave e intentaremos comunicarnos con vosotras. Estará todo bien. –

Bulma no estaba convencida de aquella idea. Quería ver a su hijo y quería que fuera con ella, así como Vegeta y Raditz, pero éste último no le dejaría avanzar.

–Bulma, será mejor hacerle caso a Raditz–la humana miró a Nella que acariciaba su espalda–. Bra está asustada, no puedes exponerla. Trunks estará bien. Sabe transformarse y eso le pondrá a salvo. Confía en él. –

–Ni el Príncipe ni yo dejaremos que le pase nada al muchacho–la científica asintió mirando a su amigo. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento y marchó a buscar una nave con su hija en brazos y en compañía de Nella.

Por Bra corría todo lo que podía, la apretaba contra su cuerpo para protegerla de que viera lo que ella estaba contemplando. Edificios cayendo, gente muerta en el suelo y sangre por las calles. Akrog estaba muriendo y algo en ella caía con aquel planeta.

La palabra libertad tenía muchísimos significados para Bulma, sobre todo cuando ya la había logrado una vez Freezer murió y encontró su nuevo mundo en aquel planeta. Ahora volvía a sentir como las cadenas, frías e indestructibles, apresaban sus muñecas y tobillos, incluso llegaban a aprisionar su cuello, haciendo que el aire le faltase. No quería sentir de nuevo tanto dolor y ardor, no quería vivir esa impotencia.

–Están saliendo naves del planeta–Bulma miró al cielo cuando escuchó a Nella.

Desde el edificio donde se encontraban la zona de naves habían empezado a despegar varias. Imaginaba que estaban evacuando a todos aquellos que habían podido sobrevivir hasta el momento. Algunos de estos transportes eran esféricos mientras que otros tenían un tamaño considerable, pero Bulma conocía el más importante, uno de gran espacio construido para situaciones como aquellas, en la que ella misma había estado trabajado.

–Debemos darnos prisa–dijo Bulma mirando a Nella, encontrándose con la mirada de ella–. Si están evacuando a los ciudadanos es cuestión de minutos que la nave que los lleva despegue. Debemos ir en ella. –

Nella asintió y las dos comenzaron a aumentar su carrera pero de poco sirvió cuando Bulma vio la nave despegar a lo lejos. Se detuvo contemplando el vehículo con los ojos abiertos mientras en sus brazos aún intentaba reconfortar a su hija. La mujer a su lado la contempló. La humana había palidecido y su mirada había perdido brillo.

–Puede que no hayan salido todas y podamos ir en otra aunque sea más pequeña–Nella intentó calmar a Bulma. Pocas veces podía decir que veía a la joven de aquella manera, donde parecía no saber que hacer cuando siempre intentaba tener la situación controlada, y sino era así al menos encontraba rápido una salida, pero en ese momento sólo veía a una mujer asustada e intentando proteger a su hija.

Una fuerte explosión alertó a ambas mujeres. Con la mirada clavada en el cielo vieron la horrenda imagen de aquella nave que acaba de salir siendo abatida, envuelta en una nube de humo y fuego mientras los restos metálicos caían al suelo. Bulma sintió a su hija removerse, intentando ver que era lo que sucedía, pero ella la agarró por la cabeza para evitar que se girase.

–Es una autentica suerte que no estuvieran en esa nave–una voz áspera se escuchó a la espalda de las dos mujeres.

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sólo escuchó esa voz una vez en su vida, cuando tenía doce años y era esclava de Freezer. Se dirigió a ella para menospreciarla y para pedir su ejecución, jamás lo podría olvidar. Sin miedo alguno por ella, únicamente por su hija, entre sus brazos, se giró para contemplar al enorme ser con cuernos. Todo su cuerpo era morado, exceptuando las partes de los antebrazos y piernas, así como en su cabeza. Era todo músculo, y su gran altura imponía respeto, pero no para ella. Su capa rojiza llegaba casi hasta el suelo, ocultando su larga cola. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color que la sangre, el cual uno estaba oculto tras el cristal amarillo del scouter que llevaba colocado en el lado izquierdo.

–Veo que te subestimé, niña–Bulma vio como daba un paso hacia delante, pero ella no se inmutó. Mantuvo su mirada hacia aquella enorme bestia mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Bra.

–Ya no soy ninguna niña–habló ella con firmeza–. Si te atreves a tocarme a mí, o a mi hija, lo pagarás bien caro. ¿Recuerdas lo que le pasó a la escoria de tu hijo? –

El tirano comenzó a reír al escuchar a Bulma. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones, daba igual Freezer, Cooler o Cold, los tres eran iguales en ese aspecto tan cínico.

–¿Por qué querría yo matarte a ti o a tu pequeño retoño? –preguntó, mirando a la pequeña que su madre intentaba proteger–. Todo lo contrario. Admiro tu trabajo como científica… ¿Bulma? Era ese tu nombre ¿verdad? –

Bulma apretó los dientes. Aquellas palabras… sentía que era exactamente igual que lo que vivió en la Tierra. El tirano, que parecía leer su mente, notaba como la mujer estaba a la defensiva y protegiendo a la pequeña.

–No quiero alargar más esto–él volvió a dar un paso, esta vez ella dio uno hacia atrás en compañía de Nella–. Dame a tu hija. No sufrirá ningún daño. –

–¡Jamás! –contestó con la misma rapidez con la que se alejaba de él–. ¡No pienso consentir que le hagas a mi hija lo que tu hijo me hizo a mí! –

–Intento ser más amable de lo que fue mi hijo con tu familia–el tirano miró a Nella. Y sin pensarlo disparó hacia la altura de su pecho.

Aquella ráfaga pasó a demasiada velocidad ante los ojos de Bulma. Cuando miró a Nella, ésta ya la había atravesado. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos se quedaban en blanco. La humana no pudo retener un grito de dolor.

Bra cayó al suelo cuando su madre no tuvo fuerzas para sostenerla. Vio como caía de rodillas ante una Nella tirada en el suelo y desangrada. La pequeña no comprendía que le ocurría a la mujer y quiso acercarse para abrazarla, pero aquella flaqueza de Bulma le costó caro. La gran mano del Rey Cold agarró el diminuto brazo de la niña, que al ver a semejante bestia empezó a chillar y patalear, llamando la atención de su progenitora, quien se dio cuenta rápido del error que sin querer cometió. La humana se levantó para golpearle, sin importarle la diferencia de fuerza, sólo se dejaba llevar por la rabia y el pánico.

El enorme ser sonreía viendo como inútilmente la mujer luchaba por proteger a su hija, mientras que ésta lo único que hacía era llamarla para que la socorriera. Podía admirar aquel gesto de valentía, pero prefería jactarse por el burdo intento, pues no era más que un ser débil que podía matar de la misma manera que a su amiga. Cansado de aquella situación decidió que ya era hora de acabar y continuar con su trabajo, aquel por el que estaba allí.

–La cuidaré bien, niña–Bulma miró al lagarto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, así como envueltos en una aura de rabia. Cold la golpeó a la altura del cuello con una fuerza controlada, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Bra, al ver a su madre, empezó a llorar y gritar ante la molestia del tirano.

–¡Papá te va a matar! ¡Papá, Trunks y Raditz te matarán por malo! –chilló la niña mientras el Rey sonreía.

Cold, cansado de los chillidos, golpeó a la niña para que terminase con su escándalo. La colocó en su hombro izquierdo mientras contemplaba a la mujer inconsciente. No evito un gesto de notoria repugnancia, pues no podía creer que por culpa de ella su hijo estuviera muerto. La traición de ella, junto con la de los saiyajins, se podía escuchar por todo el Universo, pero nadie lo hacía para menospreciarlos sino todo lo contrario. Hablaban de los héroes que consiguieron liquidar al mal que les acechaba, y él no podía consentir que su memoria fuera manchada por manos tan insignificantes como eran, para él, aquellas dos razas que se enfrentaron al Gran Freezer.

El tirano llevó su mano hacia su scouter con la intención de comunicarse mediante él, mientras comprobaba como la pequeña dormía sobre su hombro. Una voz no tardó en escucharse por el aparato.

–¿Cómo fue, padre? –Cold desvió la mirada de Bra a Bulma mientras escuchaba la voz por el aparato.

–Tengo a la cría, Cooler–Cold dio una pequeña patada al cuerpo de Bulma para que quedarse boca arriba–. La madre está inconsciente. Te mandaré las coordenadas para que la busques. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –

–Los monos no son tan duros–respondió su hijo a carcajadas–. ¿Te vas a marchar ya? –

–Ya tengo todo. Me iré a la nave–contestó el progenitor mirando a la niña en su hombro–. Cuando abandones el planeta hazlo polvo estelar. No quiero rastro de este pueblo traidor. –

–Como ordene, padre–Cold cortó la comunicación con su hijo.

Tras la llamada finalizada, volvió a buscar nueva comunicación con otro sujeto, que tardó menos que su hijo en contestar.

–Rey Cold–la voz del hombre sonaba delicada, tranquila y con respeto, algo que engrandecía al nombrado cada vez que le llamaba.

–He finalizado mi trabajo. ¿Está la nave lista para el despegue? –la voz de Cold era siempre ruda, marcando las pautas cuando fuera necesario para dejar evidencia de quien era el que mandaba–. Quiero salir de esta pocilga que llaman planeta. –

–Por supuesto, Rey Cold–la sonrisa, que enmarcaba el terrorífico semblante del tirano, se ensanchaba.

–Magnífico–el tirano, antes de cortar comunicación y emprender vuelo, habló mientras contemplaba el cuerpo humano que inconsciente yacía en el suelo–. Haz un hueco más en la nave. Vas a tener compañía, Tarble. –

Cortó la comunicación y, con la niña aún cargada en su hombro, prendió vuelo sin dejar de contemplar a la madre que había vuelto a caer presa del dolor de un tirano.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí. Tarble está vivo, pero esa pista la di hace tiempo en la primera parte de esta historia. Freezer le dijo en su momento a la Reina que su hijo estaba con el Rey Cold, eso significaba que en el futuro debía aparecer y aquí está. **

**Os puedo avisar de que esta no es la única sorpresa, ahí alguna más. Y antes de nada también quiero disculparme porque como habéis comprobado han muerto dos personajes que en la primera parte eran importantes, el Rey Darek y Nella, pero para hacer una nueva historia tenemos que hacer ciertos sacrificios, lo bueno es que Raditz sigue vivo ¿no? xD**

**Gracias por haber leído! No os desconectéis ;)**


	2. Cadenas

**¡Aquí el primer capítulo lleno de bastantes sorpresas y respuestas! Espero que os guste :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 1._ **Cadenas.**

El joven medio saiyajin empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos mientras un dolor intenso se instauraba en su cabeza, como si un martillo golpeara de forma repetida en ella. Miró a su alrededor, estudiando donde se encontraba. Estaba sentado sobre las frías baldosas, mientras su espalda se recargaba en la dura pared. Sentía en sus muñecas una fuerte y heladora presión. Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, encontrándose con cadenas rodeándole. El metal tenía una fuerte luz azulada que resplandecía en aquel lugar.

Giró hacia un lado para ver numerosos barrotes de metal que le separaban de la salida de aquella sala. Un pequeño gruñido le hizo mirar delante suya. Allí se encontraba su padre en la misma postura que él y con los mismos grilletes que le apresaban.

–¿Qué es esto? –el joven miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con Raditz que contemplaba las cadenas que le tenían preso. Intentó romperlas pero no lo consiguió.

Trunks volvió a mirar a su padre que estaba despertando tras el escándalo de Raditz con las cadenas. Vegeta despertó desorientado, miró a su alrededor hasta encontrarse con los azulados ojos de su hijo, para luego ser consciente de que estaba preso en una celda con las manos esposadas.

–Cooler–fue lo primero que dijo el Príncipe.

Vegeta recordó la fatídica batalla con el hermano de Freezer. Luchó en su forma super saiyajin, incluso en compañía de su primogénito bajo la misma apariencia, pero ambos fueron derrotados, así como Raditz que más tarde se unió con la intención de acabar con el enemigo.

–Madre y Bra–una punzada se clavó en Vegeta al escuchar a su hijo. Con los ojos abiertos buscó a ambas por la celda pero se encontró únicamente con Trunks y Radtiz, el cual seguía en un intento nefasto de conseguir liberarse de las cadenas.

–Estarán en algún planeta a salvo–dijo Raditz mirando a Trunks–. Ambas se fueron junto con Nella en busca de una nave. –

–¿Las viste montar en alguna nave? –preguntó Vegeta con tono frío y demandante. Raditz ya había aprendido a lidiar con un Príncipe diferente al que conoció bajo las ordenes de Freezer. A pesar de que seguía intentando mantener esa postura que tanto le caracterizaba, no podía evitar ocultar cuando se preocupaba por algún componente de su familia, y lo entendía, pues en ese tiempo él también había sufrido bastantes cambios.

–Las ordené–contestó Raditz. Vegeta frunció el ceño, no contento con aquella respuesta.

–La gran nave que evacuaba el planeta fue destruida antes de que lo abandonase–recordó Vegeta, pues aquella explosión no pasó desapercibida para nadie–. ¿Las viste subirse en ella? –

–Príncipe Vege…–

–¿De qué mierda me sirve que me digas si están a salvo si ni siquiera las llevaste hasta la maldita compuerta de una nave? –Vegeta se levantó amenazante mientras Raditz mantenía la calma.

El soldado comprendía que el Príncipe estuviera nervioso, a tal punto él incluso lo estaba. Pero no quería creer que la vida de la pequeña y la científica se evaporaba junto con el planeta Akrog.

–Nunca he visto esa actitud en un saiyajin–Vegeta se giró a gran velocidad al escuchar la voz de alguien que no conocía. Los tres guerreros contemplaron al hombre que había tras los barrotes, el cual se divertía observando al Príncipe–. Me resulta bastante repulsivo. Sería mejor que dejases de hacerlo. –

Vegeta miró a aquel sujeto con rabia. Tenía una apariencia física como la suya, pero su color de piel era azul. Su cabello rubio era corto y sus ojos amarillos. Iba vestido con un traje de combate morado, con la armadura verde en la cual, a la altura del abdomen, tenía un símbolo que el Príncipe supo identificar como uno de los soldados de Cooler.

El hombre colocó sus manos entre los barrotes, dejándolos reposar con actitud perezosa mientras sus ojos contemplaban los oscuros del Príncipe.

–Salza–gruñó Vegeta acercándose a él. Intentó quitarse los grilletes que le tenían preso, pero le pareció una tarea ardua.

–Anulan el ki–contestó con tono aburrido el soldado–. ¿Crees que seríamos tan idiotas de dejaros en una celda sin tomar medidas antes? –

La rabia cada vez se adueñaba más del Príncipe. Salza, uno de los soldados más leales a Cooler. Era como comparar a Zarbon, incluso tenían el mismo comportamiento cuando estaban con los tiranos. Pocas veces tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con él, y todas tuvieron problemas. Había algo que les caracterizaba a los guerreros fieles a sus amos, y es que siempre querían ser superiores a los demás.

–Cuando me quite estas mierdas haré que te tragues tus palabras–Salza le contestó con una sonrisa pícara, aumentando más el odio en el Príncipe.

–El Gran Cooler requiere de su majestuosa presencia–habló con sarcasmo el soldado, para luego contemplar a los demás hombres encerrados en la celda–. Así como la de tu lacayo y tu cachorrito. –

Salza se apartó de los barrotes para, a continuación, abrir la puerta de la celda. Raditz y Trunks se pusieron en pie, detrás de Vegeta.

–Cómete tu orgullo, mono–habló Salza una vez se vieron las caras sin metales entre ambos–. Tu mujercita está viva y si quieres estar con ella será mejor que no hagas tonterías. –

Escuchar aquello alertó al Príncipe. Pensar que Bulma estaba bien le tranquilizaba, pero toda calma se marchaba si estaba en aquel lugar, aquel que ya imaginaba el saiyajin. La base de Cooler.

Salza dio la espalda a los saiyajins para salir de aquella sala, esperando porque los prisioneros siguieran sus pasos. Vegeta no tardó en andar, sin dejar de mirar ni un momento al soldado mientras imaginaba las tantas maneras de matarlo. Trunks, que seguía a su padre en compañía de Raditz, contemplaba todo a su alrededor.

Salieron a los estrechos y blancos pasillos. El muchacho contemplaba a los soldados que animadamente pasaban por allí. Muchos tenían la osadía de burlarse de ellos y eso fue extraño para él. Nunca antes había visto a alguien menospreciar a su padre. Sabía, por historias contadas, que antaño él sufrió de aquellos tratos, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era muy diferente a cuando era narrado.

Salza paró delante de una gran puerta metálica de color negro mate. Se acercó al panel que había en el lado izquierdo y tecleó una combinación de seis números que no se repetían en ningún momento. La entrada se abrió y él pasó primero. Vio a su padre dar el siguiente y paso y tras él, fueron los dos restantes. Las grandes compuertas se cerraron nada más él la atravesó.

Vio como el soldado se arrodillaba ante una figura que conoció con rapidez. Cooler, aquel que había acabado con el planeta Akrog y que había conseguido vencerle tanto a él como a su padre, se encontraba de pie, con las manos detrás de su espalda y observándoles.

–Gran Cooler–aquellas palabras de Salza hicieron viajar la mente de Vegeta. Recordaba cuando él tenía que arrodillarse ante Freezer y llamarle con respeto. No podía soportar un segundo más, quería matarle–, aquí están los saiyajins. –

–Buen trabajo, Salza–el soldado se levantó y, con sumisión, se hizo hacia un lado para que Cooler tuviera una visión perfecta de los tres guerreros. El tirano se encontró con la colérica mirada del Príncipe, logrando que una excitante sonrisa se instaurase en su rostro–. Vegeta, cuanto tiempo. –

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Siempre odió que aquella familia se dirigiera a él como si fuera nada, olvidando su título y la importancia que su raza tuvo. Esta vez no iba a ser como cuando vivía bajo las órdenes de Freezer. No pensaba arrodillarse y mucho menos mostrarse sumiso.

–Lo vas a pagar caro, Cooler–dijo con firmeza, sin nombrarle como Salza lo hizo.

Cooler sonrió satisfecho de su respuesta. Veía al Príncipe como nunca antes tuvo oportunidad. Cuando visitaba a su hermano él asentía y acataba mientras que ahora negaba y amenazaba. Quería guardar en su mente como su temperamento y su rostro se transformaba.

–Imagino que tendrás varias preguntas–siguió hablando Cooler, no haciendo caso de su amenaza.

–Dime dónde están ellas–habló sin dudar y sin importarle que Cooler descubriera lo importante que eran su esposa y su hija.

–¿Por qué he tardado tanto en buscar mi venganza por la muerte de mi hermano? –siguió hablando el tirano, sin tener en cuenta ninguna palabra del Príncipe.

–Déjate de tonterías–Trunks contemplaba a su padre. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la paciencia pero aquella impotencia que le invadía le hacían verse más nervioso–. ¡Habla de una vez! –

Cooler se acercó a él, sonriendo y con la cabeza bien alta. Vegeta apretó su mandíbula, en su cabeza ya lo había matado tantas veces como hubiera querido. Intentó de nuevo zafarse de aquellos grilletes, pero era incapaz por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera en ello.

–A partir de ahora tú y ellos dos trabajáis bajo mis órdenes–Vegeta mostró sus dientes como si fuera un perro rabioso. Raditz gruñó al escucharlo, en desacuerdo con la idea mientras que Trunks había comenzado a intentar, de igual forma que su padre, a escapar de las cadenas que le tenían preso.

–¡Te pienso matar! –amenazó el Príncipe. Cooler respondió con una risa sádica.

–Arrodíllate y llámame como el protocolo lo ordena–escupió el lagarto, aproximándose más al Príncipe.

Vegeta quería golpearle con la cabeza, pero sabía que por culpa de los grilletes, que anulaban todo su ki, saldría perdiendo, así que optó por escupir en su rostro.

–Jamás–dijo con seguridad.

Cooler separó las manos que, hasta el momento, tenía detrás de su espalda. Vegeta vio que en ambas llevaba dos controles.

El lagarto se separó un poco de él y se limpió el rostro con el antebrazo. No parecía sorprendido o asqueado por la reacción del Príncipe, pues su sonrisa se mantenía igual, o incluso más terrorífica que antes.

–Elige–habló el lagarto mostrando los controles–, con el izquierdo te muestro a tu mujer y con el derecho a tu hija. ¿A quién deseas ver, Príncipe Vegeta? –

Vegeta sintió como su corazón se paraba, para luego empezar a latir desenfrenado. Sus ojos dejaron de mostrar rabia, para denotar completa preocupación. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ocultar su nerviosismo tragando saliva.

–¿Dónde las tienes? –fue la voz de Trunks la que se escuchó.

Ante aquella intervención Cooler desvió la mirada hacia el muchacho, dedicándole una sonrisa que logró perturbar al medio saiayin. El tirano presionó el control derecho, mostrando en la mitad del monitor, que estaba tras él, a la pequeña niña durmiendo en una cama. Vegeta conocía aquellos colchones. Aquellos roñosos que utilizaban en las bases. Podía sentir un ardor invadir todo su cuerpo con sólo contemplar aquella imagen.

–Está con mi padre–Vegeta miró a Cooler que hablaba contemplándole. Quería almacenar en su mente cada reacción del saiyajin–. Estará bien. Sabe cómo cuidar de un bebé. –

Cooler presionó el otro control, mostrando en el otro lado de la pantalla a Bulma, quien se encontraba inconsciente en el interior de un tubo lleno de un líquido verde. Su rostro se ocultaba por la mascarilla que tapa su boca y su nariz para que pudiera respirar, mientras que su cuerpo se cubría con una corta túnica blanca. Ver aquella imagen fue el golpe que remató al Príncipe.

–La humana está aquí–Cooler señaló con su dedo hacia el suelo, denotando sus palabras con sus gestos–. Ella, al igual que vosotros, trabajaréis para mí. –

–¿¡Qué le has hecho!? –gritó Trunks al ver a su madre. Cooler contempló al chico sorprendido, pues hasta el momento le pareció que era el más tranquilo–. ¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! ¡Si mi padre no consigue matarte lo haré yo! –

–Muchacho, no te metas en conversaciones de mayores–habló Cooler para volver a mirar al Príncipe–. Ella está bien. En cuanto salga de ahí podrá descansar y después comenzar a trabajar. –

–Ella no se arrodillará ante ti–amenazó Vegeta. Conocía a Bulma perfectamente. Tenía orgullo y, tras lo ocurrido con Freezer, no iba a doblegarse nuevamente.

Cooler volvió a acercarse a él, tanto que llegaba a incomodar al Príncipe. Su mirada se clavaba en la suya. Podía ver aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le habían dañado y aquella sonrisa que tantas veces se había jactado de él. Sentía que tenía delante a Freezer y no a su hermano.

–Claro que lo hará. ¿Sabes por qué? –Cooler acercó sus manos hacia los grilletes de Vegeta, el cual estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento del tirano–. Porque antes de entrar a ese tubo a recibido algunas descargas eléctricas que le han provocado una pérdida de memoria a largo plazo. –

Una vez finalizaba su frase, Cooler liberó al Príncipe de sus grilletes, quien intentaba concebir la información que acababa de recibir mientras que el tirano se deleitaba con su expresión.

–Me he encargado de que olvide a tu hija, a tu hijo, al planeta Tierra y a Akrog–siguió hablando el tirano mientras Vegeta comenzaba a temblar de impotencia–. Ni siquiera recuerda que estuvo trabajando para mi hermano. En su cabeza sólo existe el pensamiento de una brillante científica que trabaja para el Gran Cooler. –

Cooler veía como el cabello de Vegeta empezaba a cambiar de color y como un aura invadía su cuerpo. Sabía que se iba a trasformar, pero no le daría el placer de que llegara hasta el final.

–Por supuesto tampoco se acuerda de ti y de esos asquerosos ratos de intimidad que habéis compartido–Cooler se separó para contemplar al Príncipe romper de rabia.

Ahora Vegeta tenía el poder de atacarle, de matarle. Ya estaba libre de sus grilletes y lo único que debía hacer era acercarse y golpearle hasta acabar con su vida.

–Te recuerdo que si me matas perderás mucho–siguió hablando el tirano. Trunks desviaba su mirada entre el lagarto y el Príncipe. Nunca había visto a alguien con tanto poder de manipulación como Cooler–. Mi padre tiene a tu hija y no dudará en matarla de la forma más cruel que jamás podrías llegar a imaginar. –

Vegeta alzó la mirada hacia el monitor donde se encontraban su hija y su mujer, cada una en un lugar diferente. La pequeña dormía plácidamente, aún con su vestido y sus coletas, mientras que en la otra estaba la humana que flotaba en aquel tubo.

–Arrodíllate, Vegeta–repitió Cooler.

Trunks miró a su padre desde atrás. Jamás en la vida imaginó ver al Príncipe de aquella manera, impotente y sin saber que hacer. Era el único libre en aquel instante para acabar con Cooler, pero sabía lo que podía pasar.

Vegeta dio un paso hacía él. Cooler, a pesar de su seguridad, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento. Sabía que el Príncipe había cambiado. Tuvo la mala idea de enfrentarse a su hermano por culpa de una mujer, y con el paso de los años imaginaba que su forma de ser había sufrido cambios, pero aún así tenía ante él a un saiyajin. Aquella raza era imprevisible, podía mandar a su familia al infierno sólo por mantener su orgullo intacto.

Pero el orgullo de Vegeta estaba demasiado dañado, ahora incluso sentía que no conocía el significado de la palabra dignidad, porque estaba arrodillándose ante el lagarto, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo, con los puños y los dientes apretados a causa de la rabia y la impotencia. Ni siquiera con Freezer llegó a sentirse tan miserable, pero había algo que le importaba mucho más que todo aquello y eran su mujer y sus hijos, prometió protegerlos y no pensaba fallar.

Trunks no dudó en imitar a su padre y tras él, sin objetar nada, Raditz le siguió. Cooler contemplaba la escena satisfecho. Sabía que había logrado su cometido y, por ello, iba a disfrutar como nunca imaginó.

–Si quieres velar por la seguridad de ambas debéis mostrar obediencia y cumplir con todas mis órdenes–Cooler se acercó a donde se encontraba Trunks, el cual alzó la mirada hacia él–. Si os mando destruir un planeta, vosotros acatáis. Sino… la niña será la que sufra las consecuencias. –

Sonrió contemplando el juvenil rostro. Cooler comprobó, en su combate con Trunks, que el muchacho peleaba limpiamente. Era un joven con una disciplina diferente a la que había en aquella base. Él padecía la enfermedad de la piedad, y sabía que eso también le entretendría.

–Salza–el soldado se acercó al tirano cuando éste le llamó–, que se junten con los demás. –

El hombre de tez azul asintió, acatando la orden que su superior le había encomendado. Se dio la vuelta para ver a los tres guerreros de rodillas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Aquella imagen le resultó igual de gratificante que en su momento a Cooler. Se acercó al Príncipe, que sabiendo que estaba ante él no pensó levantar la cabeza para contemplarle.

–Vamos–demandó el soldado, que no esperó por que se levantaran. Él comenzó a andar con la idea de que le siguieran sin tener que decir más.

Vegeta se levantó, cruzándose de nuevo con la cínica y cruel mirada de Cooler. Había vivido tanto tiempo en libertad que volver a estar en aquella situación se le hacía insostenible. Podía mostrar su forma de ser tal y como era, pero esta vez no podía hacer frente, no mientras aquel tirano tuviera la forma de tenerle controlado. Se odió por ablandarse tanto a lo largo de los años, de que la personalidad de Bulma hubiera machacado parte de la suya y la transformarse en otra muy diferente, pero tampoco podía culparla. Él decidió seguirla de la misma forma que ella le seguía a él. Ambos decidieron formar una familia, por ello no podía dejarla ni a ella ni a sus hijos.

Cooler podía estar satisfecho de haber ganado, logrando su cometido en cuanto a Vegeta, pero éste no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil. No pensaba tratarle con el respeto que él le demandaba, no quería volver a vivir como lo hizo con Freezer.

El saiyajin se dio la vuelta, pasando entre Raditz y Trunks que se habían puesto en pie cuando vieron al Príncipe hacerlo. Siguió los pasos de Salza, así como lo hicieron los otros dos guerreros. Vegeta sabía que Cooler quería tener el control de él, pero no podría de su mente. En ella imaginaba como sería su perfecta y gloriosa venganza.

* * *

El líquido que envolvía el cuerpo de la humana iba desapareciendo poco a poco por un conducto en la parte inferior del tubo. Ella descendía de la misma manera que aquella sustancia bajaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando los dedos de sus pies tocaron el frío metal del suelo de aquel estrecho recipiente. Sentía todo su cuerpo cansado, como si todas las fuerzas la abandonasen.

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra el mojado cristal, con la intención de mantenerse estable al notar como su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una gran cantidad de extraños seres, cada uno con una apariencia más extraña que la anterior, vestidos con batas blancas y tecleando en ordenadores que habían alrededor del tubo en el que ella se encontraba.

Bulma se quitó la mascarilla que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro, ésta quedó colgando del tubo que conectaba con algún hueco en la parte superior de aquel recipiente en el que estaba metida, el cual ya había comenzado a agobiarla. La mujer comenzó a dar en el cristal con su puño derecho mientras exigía que la sacasen de allí, pero desde el otro lado su voz era inaudible.

–¿Cómo fue el proceso? –la figura de Cooler salió de algún lado de la sala, llamando la atención de Bulma.

No pudo escuchar al extraño ser, que logró hacerle recorrer un gélido escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Allí todos tenían una apariencia peculiar, algunos incluso podían ser aquellos horribles monstruos que salían en las historias de terror contadas para que los niños tuvieran miedo, pero Cooler era sin duda el que destacaba. Sentía que era una pesadilla con vida.

–La humana no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado–informó el superior que estaba a cargo en aquella área. Su apariencia no era diferente a la de ella, salvo que su estatura era muy pequeña, su piel rosada y sus ojos blancos. Su cabello y su largo bigote denotaban la edad anciana por la que atravesaba–. En cambio, aún mantiene esos conocimientos tecnológicos que tanto desea, Gran Cooler. –

–Perfecto–el lagarto no estaba realmente cómodo con aquella situación, era algo que el hombre podía percibir y comprendía–. El Gran Rey Cold deberá ser informado. –

–Mi equipo ya mandó un informe–Cooler escuchó con desagrado a su más brillante científico. Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el cristal donde se encontraba la aterrada muchacha. Ambos se contemplaron, uno con odio y otra con miedo.

–¿Cuándo puede comenzar su trabajo? –preguntó Cooler, apartando la mano del cristal, pero sin dejar de contemplarla.

La humana estaba completamente mojada, haciendo que su azulado cabello se pegara a su rostro y cuello. La pequeña túnica que llevaba, de color blanca y ensuciada por el verdoso líquido en el que había estado sumergida, cubría hasta cierta parte del muslo, mostrando sus largas y blanquecinas piernas. El lagarto miraba a la mujer intentando descifrar que encanto fue el que llevó a Vegeta a su perdición.

–Debería descansar, Gran Cooler–respondió el científico, contemplando de igual forma a la mujer–. Mañana podrá incorporarse en la plantilla. –

–Bien–Cooler se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al tubo y, por ende, a Bulma–. Llevadla con las demás mujeres. No quiero que tenga ningún acercamiento por el momento con alguno de los saiyajins. –

–Como ordene, Gran Cooler–el lagarto abandonó la sala. El hombre de pequeña estatura empezó a movilizar a toda su plantilla, ordenando que sacasen a la mujer del tubo.

Bulma veía como una pequeña puerta se hacía hacia un lado. Pegó su cuerpo contra el cristal, no quería salir de allí, pues tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir. Cooler la había asustado, pensando en que se lo encontraría de un momento a otro.

–Tienes que salir–Bulma miró al hombre que había compartido palabra con el lagarto. Estaba al lado del tubo, esperando porque ella lo abandonase–. Te traerán ropa limpia, comida y te llevarán a tu habitación para que puedas descansar. –

Bulma negó con la cabeza al escucharle. Imaginaba que todo aquello era una trampa, que era cuestión de poner un pie fuera para que ella muriera, porque en aquellos ojos sanguinarios de Cooler, podía ver la crueldad y la muerte.

–No te van a hacer nada–dijo el hombre, intuyendo lo que ocurría en la cabeza de la humana–. El Gran Cooler no te matará, al menos no si sales de una vez de este tubo. –

La peliazul miró asustada a su alrededor. La gente iba y venía, tecleaba en su ordenador, observaban tras microscopios o redactaban en algunas hojas. Volvió la mirada al científico, él no era aterrador y su voz era bastante conciliadora. Tragó saliva y anduvo hasta salir de aquel tubo. El hombre la recibió con una sonrisa amable, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar los tres escalones que conectaban desde el recipiente hasta el nivel del suelo. Ella la aceptó a desgana, puesto que aún se mantenía inestable.

–¿Qué me han hecho? –preguntó ella, intentando hacer memoria de cómo acabó allí dentro.

–Un accidente–respondió con firmeza el hombre, que soltó la mano de la humana una vez llegaron al suelo–. Estábamos corroborando que no habías sufrido ningún daño tanto físico como cerebral. –

–¿Y qué habéis descubierto? –volvió a cuestionar, mientras despegaba los mechones de cabello que contra su piel se apegaban.

–Es posible que algún golpe te haya ocasionado una leve amnesia–informó el científico, de dicha forma podía justificar que la humana no tuviera recuerdos sobre su infancia o toda vivencia de importancia–. La recuperarás poco a poco. Por el momento deberás descansar. –

Bulma sonrió ante la falsa amabilidad del hombre, que detrás de sus palabras escondían mentiras y horribles intenciones.

–Entonces… Cooler–intentó recordar Bulma el nombre que el científico había nombrado.

–Gran Cooler–corrigió el hombre. Bulma asintió incómoda–. Una nave te encontró en un planeta lejano y te trajeron para estudiarte, pero tuviste bastante suerte. Eres una celebridad para los científicos. –

La peliazul asintió. Sabía que tenía grandes conocimientos sobre tecnología y ciencia y, por alguna razón, la vinculaba a algún lazo familiar, pero no hallaba rostro. Pronto recordó la amnesia que le fue mencionada.

–El Gran Cooler quiere que te unas a nuestra plantilla y trabajes en el gran proyecto–Bulma contempló curiosa al científico–. Estamos creando un prototipo de guerrero. No espero que lo entiendas, pero sí que muestres empeño en su creación. –

–Si de esa manera consigo que el Gran Cooler no acabe conmigo, lo haré–habló ella con una seguridad que camuflaba el miedo que sentía con tan solo nombrar a aquel tirano.

–Bien–sonrió nuevamente el científico–. Ahora se encargarán de ti algunos compañeros. Mañana podrás unirte a nuestro trabajo. –

–Muchas gracias–contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa–. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bulma. –

–Lo sé–el hombre vio como la muchacha extendía su mano hacia él, el cual la estrechó con firmeza–. Yo soy Bonnet, el responsable del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. –

Sin decir más, Bonnet dejó a la muchacha para que fuera atendida por algunos compañeros, los cuales llevaban prendas secas y una bandeja de comida para la humana.

* * *

El Rey Cold había cortado toda comunicación con su hijo una vez éste le informó de que todo estaba bajo control. Bulma trabajaría en el proyecto que el monarca le encomendó a él y los saiyajins se encargarían de hacer lo mismo que cuando vivían con Freezer, matar y destruir. Podían decir que habían sido una gran incorporación, debido a que tanto Vegeta como Trunks podían transformarse en super saiyajins, pero eso no llegó a sorprender a ninguno de los dos tiranos.

–Gran Rey Cold–el hombre, sentado en el gran trono de la sala, bajó su mirada hacia el suelo para encontrarse con un ser de pequeña estatura que estaba arrodillado ante él.

Una sonrisa se instauró de forma inmediata en el rostro de Cold cuando vio al hombre. Esa apariencia física era igual a la de un saiyajin, salvo por el detalle de que éste no tenía rabo. Su pelo era puntiagudo, pero, si lo comparamos con el de Vegeta, no era tan largo. Sus ojos negros no mostraban ni un ápice de maldad y su cuerpo no era robusto como el de los demás soldados.

–Es todo un placer tenerte en mi presencia, Tarble–el hombre sonrió ante el comentario–. ¿Qué quieres? –

–La niña–recordó el hombre a la pequeña que había traído consigo el Rey Cold. Desde que llegó al planeta había permanecido dormida, pero hacía unos minutos despertó de manera ruidosa–. No para de chillar y llorar. Dice que quiere ver a sus padres y su hermano. –

–Es tu tarea el tener que lidiar con ella–recordó Cold, contemplando la mutación del rostro de Tarble, de un gesto apaciguador a uno desencajado–. Sabes que no confío en ningún soldado de esta base más que en ti para cuidar de esa pequeña. –

–Yo no soy un soldado–Tarble agachó la mirada–. Su confianza es debido a que sus hombres pelean y yo no estoy a tal altura que debo hacer de niñera. –

–¡Tarble! –el golpe que Cold dio en el reposabrazos hizo que el hombre se sobresaltara. Ambas miradas se encontraron ante aquella acción–. No permito que dudes de tus habilidades. No serás el más fuerte, ni mucho menos el mejor soldado de esta base, pero tu inteligencia sobrepasa a cualquier descerebrado bajo mi mando. –

Cold se puso en pie, mostrando así cuan alto era. Tarble no se caracterizaba por su altura, si se ponía al lado de cualquier guerrero de aquella base, pero lo del tirano era abismal. Las paredes del castillo en el que residía y las naves en las viajaban debían ser altas y espaciosas para que él cupiera. Por ello infundía respeto, sabía que era lo que más le hacía destacar en él, así como su mirada y su potente voz.

–Esa mocosa vale oro–la mano de Cold de posó en la cabeza de Tarble, como si estuviera hablando con un niño–. Nadie en esta maldita base, excepto nosotros dos, lo podrían llegar a entender. –

–Me alaga su confianza, Gran Rey Cold–el nombrado sonrió satisfecho al escucharle.

–Ve con ella e intenta calmarla–Tarble asintió viendo como el tirano quitaba la mano de su cabeza.

El Rey Cold vio salir a Tarble de la sala mientras él volvía a tomar asiento en su imponente trono. Podía recordar cuando llegó a él siendo un bebé, arrebatado de forma cruel de los brazos de su desconocida madre, la cual había intentado evitar por todos los medios que él cayera en manos de uno de los tiranos. Sólo podía recordar como su hijo Freezer le contaba su horrendo final, violada hasta la muerte por culpa de su osadía.

Toda la vida se encargó de criar al segundo hijo del Rey Vegeta. Un saiyajin que desde su nacimiento era débil. Pero Cold tenía una intuición que pocas veces fallaba, y que con Tarble no fue el caso. Un ser de gran linaje como lo era él, blando y repudiado, debía tener algo que le hiciera destacar. Él, que era un ser que con sólo mirarle imponía respeto, no menospreciaba la apariencia de nadie. El hermano de Vegeta tenía una inteligencia de la cual carecía la mayoría de su raza. Él no pelea en combate, pero era capaz de crear tácticas de guerra que le hacían salir vencedor.

El Rey Cold apostaba por aquellos seres que destacaban, era como coleccionarlos. Tarble para él era oro en bruto, era por eso que su trato era muy diferente con él, al que pudo llegar a tener Freezer con Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta contemplaba a Salza con odio. Se perdía hasta la altura de su nuca mientras imaginaba como de perfecto sería propinarle un golpe en aquella zona, pero como era evidente no podía hacer nada más que pensar en vez de reaccionar.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Vegeta miró a su hijo que se puso a su lado. Su tono de voz era bajo, para que Salza no pudiera escuchar la conversación–. ¿Cómo vamos a salvar a Bra y conseguir que madre nos recuerde? –

–Nadie sabe dónde reside el Rey Cold–contestó Raditz en el mismo tono audible que el muchacho.

Vegeta apretó los puños ante la rabia. Era muy cierto que Cold siempre se había mantenido al margen. Antes de que su planeta fuera destruido se presentó ante su padre para informarle de que Freezer había tomado su puesto, relevándose a sí mismo a un puesto inferior que su hijo. Desde entonces nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. No había desaparecido porque alguna vez le vio en la base, pero siempre solía ser cauteloso e intentar pasar desapercibido, a pesar de lo difícil que era debido a su ki y su altura.

–Seguro que hay información en esta base–pensó Vegeta en alto, con la intención de que lo escuchasen únicamente su hijo y Raditz.

–¿Piensas que es así de sencillo? –Vegeta miró con rabia a Raditz debido a su pregunta–. Cold tiene a Bra y Cooler ha borrado la memoria de Bulma. No encontraremos unas instrucciones que nos diga como se deben hacer las cosas. Llevan años planeando esta venganza. –

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Trunks se alertó ante las palabras de su amigo. Raditz contempló al muchacho y entendía que para él todo era extraño y confuso–. ¿Crees que tienen algo más preparado? –

–No vamos a ser sus títeres–reaccionó Vegeta. Trunks miró a su padre, él no dejaba de mirar al soldado que les guiaba y sabía lo que por su cabeza pasaba. Él era el único libre de los grilletes, pero por dentro tenía otras cadenas mucho más poderosas que las que antes le tenían preso–. Puede que en todos estos años hayan estado planeando su venganza y que hayan conseguido algunos avances, pero no les daremos el placer de que hagan con nosotros lo que quieran. No pienso consentir que un maldito lagarto me vuelva a mandar y a humillar. –

Salza terminó de andar y paró frente a unas puertas, consiguiendo que los tres guerreros se detuvieran. El soldado se giró hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se acercó al más joven y le quitó los grilletes, para después repetir la acción con Raditz.

–Así me gusta–dijo Salza contemplando a un rabioso Raditz–. Obedientes como perras. –

Salza podía sentir como la mirada de Raditz lo estaba matando, pero sólo respondió con su sádica sonrisa. Le dio la espalda y tecleó una combinación en el panel al lado de la puerta, que se abrió una vez terminó de poner el código. Esta vez no entró el primero, sino que ordenó que los tres guerreros ingresasen, para después seguirlos.

Trunks contempló la sala en la que habían entrado. Era un pequeño vestíbulo que estaba compuesto únicamente de una mesa de metal redonda con varias sillas alrededor del mismo material. Podía ver que conectaba con varias puertas, las cuales tanto Vegeta como Raditz sabían que llevaban a las habitaciones. La base de Cooler no era diferente a la de Freezer.

Salza golpeó en varias puertas, esperando porque alguien saliera de ellas. Raditz miró extrañado, pues no esperaba que tuviera que compartir aquella sala con alguien, pero Vegeta no se sorprendió. Cooler mandó a su soldado fiel a que les reuniese con alguien más, sabía que serían los de su futuro escuadrón.

Dos puertas se abrieron al escuchar los golpes. De ambas salieron dos hombres, uno más joven que otro. El más anciano, el cual tenía tanto el cabello como la barba canosa, tenía una herida en su ojo izquierdo que le impedía poder abrirlo. A pesar de su edad tenía un físico musculado.

Al lado, el hombre más joven, tenía una melena que llegaba hasta los hombros, negra y alborotada. Sus ojos eran oscuros y su mirada tranquila. Tenía una postura relaja a pesar de que su masa muscular era bastante notable.

Ambos hombres contemplaron a los tres extraños. El más anciano sólo se detuvo para contemplar a uno en concreto. El Príncipe.

Los tres guerreros se vieron sorprendidos ante el ruido de otra puerta abrirse. De ella salió un hombre que perturbó a uno de los saiyajins. Su cabello negro, así como sus ojos, estaba revuelto, con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa de lado. Su color de piel era un poco más bronceada que la del anciano y la del joven.

Raditz sintió que algo en su interior se removía al verle, y éste le contestaba con una mirada de superioridad. Su rostro y su cabello se le asemejaban a alguien de su pasado.

–¿Qué ocurre, Salza? –en ese momento se percataron de la cuarta presencia, que terminó de romper la cabeza de Raditz. El hombre que habló era igual que el que había salido, pero su tez era más pálida y su mirada más serena.

Vegeta, hacía tiempo que dejó de mirar los rostros, sólo podía contemplar el apéndice que se enroscaba a la cintura de cada uno. Esa cola peluda que destacaba en una única raza.

–¿Os creísteis los únicos en sobrevivir a la destrucción de vuestro planeta? –preguntó Salza mirando la cara de Vegeta y Raditz, mientras que Trunks intentaba comprender que era lo que ocurría–. Os presento a vuestros nuevos compañeros. –

Salza se acercó al anciano que no dejaba de mirar a Vegeta, el cual empezó a molestarse por ello.

–Paragus–presentó Salza, para luego ir con el joven que salió tras él–, su hijo Broly–el soldado se acercó al hombre de tez más morena, el cual parecía ser quien más se divertía con aquella situación–, Turles–finalmente se acercó al único que había hablado hasta el momento–y Kakarotto. –

Salza se acercó a los tres guerreros con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Podía ver en el rostro de los más mayores la sorpresa ante encontrarse con hombres de su misma especie.

–A un lado tenemos a Raditz–presentó Salza a los nuevos integrantes–. El joven Trunks nacido de la unión de un saiyajin y una raza tan débil que es vergonzosa de nombrar–ante el comentario, tanto el mencionado como su progenitor le miraron con odio, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa.

El soldado se acercó a Vegeta, contemplándole directamente en los ojos. Quería disfrutar de cada sentimiento de rabia, sorpresa e impotencia que estaba atravesando. Nunca pensó que algo tan simple como aquello consiguiera embriagarle tanto.

–Por supuesto, el Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajins, Vegeta–mencionó Salza con despotismo, queriendo aumentar su humillación–. Me encantaría quedarme y disfrutar de la agradable conversación que se avecina, pero tengo asuntos que me requieren. Disfrutad. –

Salza abandonó la sala dejando a los tres guerreros en compañía de los cuatros saiyajins. Vegeta les contemplaba a todos, mientras que Paragus sólo le miraba a él. Broly observaba a los nuevos integrantes del escuadrón, analizándoles con detenimiento. Turles, miraba a Raditz con una sonrisa casi sádica, mientras que éste se perdía observando a Kakarotto, el cual parecía bastante confuso.

El melenudo supo reconocer la apariencia de su padre tanto en Turles como en Kakarotto, pero al primero ya lo conocía de pequeño y le odiaba, en cambio al otro no, porque no tuvieron tiempo. Creyó que había muerto en la destrucción del planeta Tierra, pero ahí estaba, sano y salvo de la misma manera que lo estaba él. No sabía como sentirse, lo único que sabía era que él era su hermano pequeño, un saiyajin de tercera con un ki que daba bastante pena.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo! ¿Qué os pareció? Aún faltan algunas cosas más para mostrar pero en principio la mayoría de las sorpresas han salido a la luz. ¡Más saiyajins! Y entre ellos un Goku que está vivo! ¿Os gustó?**

**En este punto quiero aclarar la situación de Bulma. No he querido separarla de Vegeta, sé que muchos no queríais y yo tampoco la verdad, pero necesitaba algo diferente. Si les dejo juntos y tal y como estaban no tendría tanta emoción, en cambio si uno de los personajes sufre un cambio, en este caso Bulma, entonces podemos sacarle un poco más de juego, por que si pensáis en la situación ahora mismo Vegeta deberá intentar conquistar a su esposa, la que no recuerda absolutamente nada. **

**¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! No os desconectéis ;)**


	3. Esclavos

**Aquí os traigo el capítulo 2! Siento mucho la tardanza pero no he podido subirlo antes, como recompensa mañana subiré el capítulo 3 :)**

**Personajes del gran Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 2._ **Esclavos.**

Bulma contemplaba la larga melena oscura de la mujer que ante ella estaba, la cual se mecía con su caminar. Cuando terminó de comer en el laboratorio, se presentó aquella desconocida con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras Bonnet le ordenaba hacerse cargo de la científica. No se habían dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos, sólo se limitó a hacerla un pequeño gesto con la mano para que siguiera sus pasos hacia algún lugar que ella desconocía.

Durante el camino que compartieron, la humana centró su atención no sólo a su desconocida compañía, sino a todo su alrededor. De este modo pudo apreciar que aquella base estaba dividida en zonas. Una de ellas eran las que utilizaban los soldados y personal de importancia, como los científicos y enfermeros, y luego estaba el área de los esclavos. Los pasillos mostraban las paredes más agrietadas, con algunas luces parpadeando o sin alumbrar si quiera. El suelo solía estar manchado, con algunas baldosas levantadas, mientras que el olor de humedad se adueñaba de cada rincón.

Mientras caminaban se cruzó con dos guerreros que acaloradamente se reían, haciendo que las carcajadas resonasen por todo el pasillo. El que iba delante tenía una apariencia escalofriante, alto y musculado, con la piel grisácea, los ojos amarillos, nariz torcida, cicatriz en el pómulo derecho y sin existencia de cabello. Ese hombre llevaba entre sus manos una pequeña cadena que ataba a tres mujeres que iban detrás de él en fila. Sus apariencias jóvenes, inocentes y asustadizas la espantaron, ni siquiera fue capaz de aguantar la mirada por más de dos segundos. Detrás de ella iba el segundo soldado, pero no quiso contemplarle.

Al cruzarse fue incómodo. Escuchó algún comentario acerca sobre su físico y lo que querría hacerle, al igual que tuvieron palabras para referirse a la mujer que la estaba acompañando. Ella no hizo ningún caso. No sabía si estaba asustada o realmente le era indiferente, porque su postura era la misma que tuvo cuando la conoció. Para suerte de Bulma los soldados pasaron rápido, siguieron su camino y dejaron que ellas continuaran con el suyo.

Finalmente, aquella mujer que la estaba guiando hacia un destino desconocido, se detuvo delante de unas puertas de madera. En aquella zona no habían instalado las compuertas con códigos, sino que se abrían con una llave normal. La morena accedió primero a la sala a la que llevaba y tras ella la siguió la peliazul. Los ojos de Bulma contemplaron cada rincón de la polvorienta habitación.

Era un dormitorio con paredes que alguna vez fueron blancas y ahora se teñían de un color amarillo sucio, con grandes humedades y grietas como adorno. El mobiliario contaba de dos camas individuales, de colchones destrozados y cubiertos con colchas de tamaño más pequeño. Había un armario con las puertas rotas junto a un espejo con los bordes negros.

–¿Está es mi habitación? –preguntó Bulma con una mueca asqueada mientras veía como algún bicho se metía por las grietas de la pared.

–Nuestra–la humana se giró a ver a la joven que tenía un tono de voz bajo. La mujer había alzado la mirada, consiguiendo, finalmente, el poder mirarla.

Aquella mujer de tez pálida tenía los ojos igual de negros que su lacio y largo cabello. Miró su largo vestido morado que cubría desde su cuello hasta sus pies, con unas mangas largas que se ensanchaban, ocultando de esta forma sus manos. Podía ver el escudo de Cooler a la altura del pecho, y adornándole un colgante oscuro junto con un candado.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Bulma contemplando curiosa a la mujer, quien había llevado sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda, así como la privó de nuevo de mirarla a los ojos, cuando bajó la mirada para contemplar algún punto perdido en el suelo–. Mi nombre es Bulma. –

–Me llamo Chi Chi–contestó ella aun utilizando su bajo tono de voz.

–¿Te ocurre algo? No me miras a la cara y…–

–Cooler quiere que trabajes para él y yo debo cuidarte–contestó sin más la mujer, cortando a Bulma en su interés por saber sobre ella–. Compartiremos habitación y ya está. –

Bulma alzó una ceja mientras veía como la mujer se acercaba a la cama que daba al lado de la pequeña ventana. Contempló como se tapaba con la pequeña colcha dándole la espalda. Tragó saliva y se tumbó en su colchón, más cercano a la puerta. Suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño se adueñara de ella, pero tardaría bastante en ocurrir.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que los saiyajins descubrieran al escuadrón al que pertenecían y, durante ese tiempo, el silencio fue el protagonista acompañado de miradas analizadoras y amenazantes.

Vegeta ya había contemplado seguidamente a los cuatro integrantes de aquel escuadrón. Al hermano de Raditz le veía despistado, se apreciaba que no comprendía lo que ocurría y tampoco parecía querer comprenderlo. Turles mostraba una postura desafiante y arrogante. Quería quitarle de un puñetazo aquella sonrisa ladina. Broly tenía un aspecto violento. Sus ojos estaban teñidos del color de la sangre, lo que le alertaba de un posible ataque.

A pesar de esos dos últimos, quien realmente le estaba llamando la atención era Paragus. Si su hijo miraba como un asesino, su progenitor ya estaba matando. Todo el escuadrón, a excepción del más viejo, analizaban a los tres nuevos integrantes, pero él solo miraba al Príncipe. No le parecía que los demás le importasen.

–¿Cómo habéis sobrevivido a lo que ocurrió en el planeta Vegeta? –finalmente, Raditz fue el que decidió romper aquel incómodo y tenso silencio.

Vegeta miró a los cuatro hombres, intentando adivinar quien sería el portavoz de ellos. Pronto imaginó en Paragus, pero fue Turles quien tomó la palabra.

–Como vosotros–la voz de Turles se asemejaba a su postura, sonaba potente y orgullosa–. Ninguno estaba en el planeta. –

–¿Sabíais lo de nuestro planeta? –preguntó, ahora, el Príncipe.

–¿Qué lo destruyó Freezer? Desde el principio–sonrió Turles, molestando al Príncipe por su frialdad–. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí debemos nada al Imperio. La destrucción de ese planeta no nos afectó. –

–Sabes que eso tiene un nombre, ¿verdad? –el tono frío de Vegeta no llegó a incomodar a ninguno de los presentes, sino que consiguió que cada uno reaccionase de manera diferente.

–¿Traición? –siguió Turles con su ironía y su sonrisa radiante–. Ejecutaron a mi padre por ello y a mi madre por ser su mujer. De no ser uno de los guerreros más poderosos de la raza saiyajin hubiera tenido el mismo final, pero decidieron dejarme con vida para servir al Imperio, sin saber que lo único que quería era venganza. Para mi desgracia Freezer se adelantó mientras yo estaba en un planeta sin conexión, por lo que no me llegó el aviso que ordenaba volver. –

Vegeta miró desafiante a Turles, que se mantenía rígido en su sitio. Raditz contemplaba al soldado con rabia, a pesar de todo él era fiel a su raza y a su Imperio, por lo que escuchar hablar de esa manera a otro saiyajin le hervía la sangre. Por otro lado, el joven Trunks contemplaba la escena sin saber que pensar.

El hijo del Príncipe siempre fue educado con la idea de que la raza saiyajin era noble, poderosa, orgullosa y sanguinaria, pero siempre creyó que lo último era con otros planetas, ahora acababa de descubrir que también tenía sus métodos para los suyos, y nos les temblaba la mano a la hora de impartir justicia con su propio pueblo.

–Tu padre intentó matar a mi hijo–Vegeta contempló a Paragus que, a diferencia de Turles, habló con una rabia incontrolable–. Cuando supo que Broly nació con más poder que el heredero a la Corona decidió hacer lo más ruin que un saiyajin podía hacer. Matar a un digno futuro Rey para salvaguardar su linaje. –

Vegeta contempló a Broly de arriba abajo, cuando su padre destacó que era alguien poderoso mostró una sonrisa con orgullo, perfectamente plagiada al arrogante del grupo. Analizó al saiyajin detenidamente para comprobar que la información fuera cierta.

–Cooler ordenó que le implantasen un chip en su cuerpo con la intención de retener gran parte de su ki en él–informó Paragus al intuir las intenciones del Príncipe–. De esta forma los tiranos podían seguir proclamándose los más fuertes del universo. –

–No te creo–contestó con seguridad el Príncipe–. ¿Por qué querría un lagarto a un ser más poderoso que él en su ejército, por mucho que tuviera un chip para controlarle? Asume que, como el otro idiota, ambos huisteis del planeta por traición a la Corona. –

–Admito que me place pensar en como ese planeta de mierda estalló hasta ser polvo estelar, pero no por deseo de traicionar a la Corona, sino por el gusto de pensar como el Rey moría sin orgullo de haber vencido a Freezer–contestó Paragus sin titubeo.

Vegeta se aproximó amenazante a Paragus, pero, antes de intentar algo, Trunks se interpuso en su camino. Los ojos negros del Príncipe miraban con rabia a los de su hijo. No deseaba un enfrentamiento con él para que le dejase matar al traidor, porque era lo único que quería en ese momento.

–¿No te das cuenta que esto es lo que Cooler desea, padre? –Trunks intentó que su progenitor pensase con coherencia y no se dejase llevar por la ira–. Ahora mismo tenemos otras prioridades, esto no es más que un obstáculo fácil de evitar. No sigas sus juegos. –

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula mientras escuchaba a su hijo mediar. De todos los presentes, Trunks era el único que parecía pensar con cordura, porque Raditz también deseaba un enfrentamiento con los traidores.

–Yo siento mucho lo ocurrido–tanto Vegeta como Trunks, así como Raditz, desviaron la mirada a Kakarotto, quien hablaba con la mirada más seria y sincera–. Siento lo que le pasó al planeta Vegeta y a todos los habitantes. Yo en ese momento estaba viajando al planeta Tierra. –

–Kakarotto siempre tan sentimental–se burló Turles–. El idiota sufrió un accidente que le hizo cambiar su personalidad. Es tan imbécil que sería capaz de dejar vivir a Cooler si en sus manos estuviera la opción de matarlo. –

Raditz contempló al saiyajin. Recordaba el mensaje que recibió de sus padres avisándole de que su hermano había viajado a otro planeta. Nunca le buscó y, tras la destrucción de la Tierra, le creyó muerto. No sentía nada cuando le miraba, sólo el leve destello de su padre en su mirada, por lo demás todo era irrelevante.

–Ahora que formáis parte del escuadrón debo destacar algunas cosas–Turles se acercó a Vegeta, una vez que pareció más calmado tras la intrusión de Trunks y Kakarotto–. Yo soy el líder. Yo ordeno y vosotros sois los que cumplís. –

–Una mierda–contestó enseguida Vegeta–. Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, no me rebajaré a recibir órdenes de un traidor de tercera que se dedica a ponerle el culo a Cooler. –

–Desgraciadamente no tienes más opción–Turles pasó de largo–. ¿Qué os parece si festejamos el bello encuentro? –

–Prefiero irme a imaginar como fue la ejecución de tus queridos padres–sonrió de lado el Príncipe. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a una de las habitaciones que se mostraban vacías.

Trunks, quien aún se mantenía delante de Paragus cuando intentó detener el enfrentamiento con su padre, decidió seguirlo para hablar con él, pero Turles se plantó delante suya con la intención de retenerlo.

–Joven Príncipe–el tono de Turles seguía teniendo un toque de vacile junto con un leve destello de burla al momento de referirse al título que hubiera recibido Trunks si hubiese nacido en el seno del Imperio, si éste siguiera intacto–, festeja con nosotros este momento. No todos los días puedes encontrarte con nuevos saiyajins. –

–No les escuches–Raditz, quien tenía la intención de ocupar otra habitación, se interpuso cuando vio a Turles increpar al primogénito de Vegeta–. Son unos parias que no merecen el tiempo de un verdadero saiyajin. –

–¿Te consideras uno como tal? –siguió molestando el cabecilla del escuadrón–. Según mis conocimientos todo el mundo habla del saiyajin que mató a Freezer, pero no recuerdo que fuera tu nombre el que se mencionara. Ni siquiera en un segundo plano. –

Raditz apretó los puños pero no llegó hasta Turles para propinarle el puñetazo que merecía. Fue Kakarotto quien, esta vez, detuvo la posible segunda pelea del momento. El melenudo miró con rabia a su hermano menor, molesto de su interrupción. Le contempló fijamente a los ojos para ver una mirada seria, en la que le pedía que no se metiera en problemas con el que estaba proclamado líder.

Turles rio a mandíbula suelta, concluyendo de esta forma la burla hacia Raditz. Rodeó con su brazo el cuello del joven semi-saiyajin y, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano, le pidió a Broly que le siguiera, el cual no dijo nada, únicamente obedeció.

El melenudo contempló como Turles se llevaba a Trunks mientras que Broly le seguía. Su mirada volvió enseguida hacia Kakarotto.

–No te metas en donde no te llaman–gruñó Raditz contemplando a su hermano menor–. Esto no va contigo. –

–Si ahora todos somos del mismo escuadrón entonces si va conmigo–se justificó Kakarotto.

Raditz observó el semblante serio de su hermano, pero poco a poco lo fue relajando hasta que volvió a ser el mismo que había conocido cuando entró en la sala.

–Debería enseñarte tu habitación–la sonrisa de Kakarotto le molestó. Nunca antes había visto un gesto como aquel en un saiyajin, pero si en otras especies.

Ver su sonrisa inocente le recordaba a la misma que se mostraba en el rostro de Bulma. La humana y su hermano, criado en el planeta Tierra, compartían algo más que lugar de nacimiento. Aquel que tenía su misma sangre no compartían nada más que eso, pues su carácter era diferente y eso le molestaba.

–Si padre viera al hijo que tiene volvería a morir–contestó de mala gana. Miró detrás de su hermano cuando escuchó la risa burlona de Paragus, quien aun se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

Raditz se dio la vuelta y entró en una habitación que no tuviera un nombre en la puerta. Ingresó en ella ante la mirada de Kakarotto, quien no comprendía el motivo por el que su hermano se había molestado con él.

* * *

Turles soltó a Trunks cuando llegaron a la taberna de la base. Vio a Broly colocarse a su lado con una sonrisa ladina mientras miraba a todas partes. El joven estudió su alrededor para ver a un montón de soldados bebiendo y acompañados de mujeres de diferentes razas con escasa ropa en ellas, inclusive sin ninguna prenda. Las mejillas del semi-saiyajin se prendieron al ver a una de esas chicas pasar por delante de ellos sin nada cubriendo su torso y cargada con una bandeja llena de jarras de cerveza.

–Festejemos–Trunks miró a Turles, quien mostraba su dentadura radiante en una sonrisa que parecía imborrable–. Dime, muchacho, ¿cómo te gustan las hembras? –

Trunks tragó saliva mientras veía como Broly agarraba una cerveza que servía una de las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor. Ésta no dudó en guiñarle un ojo al soldado que tardó poco en reaccionar dándole una palmada en su trasero, recibiendo una sonrisa picarona de ésta mientras marchaba a seguir sirviendo jarras.

–Preferiría volver a la habitación–dijo el chico mientras veía como Turles también se servía una jarra de cerveza antes de que la joven se marchase. Le contempló beber con gusto un gran trago, manchándose con la espuma de la bebida.

–¿Hombres? –preguntó Broly con sorna.

–Me gustan las mujeres–confirmó Trunks rápido–. Sólo que no me gustan así. –

Trunks miraba a las jóvenes que eran manoseadas y acosadas por soldados borrachos o pervertidos con ideas que él no quería imaginar. Podía notar en los gestos de muchas de estas mujeres el descontento, y, aunque ejercían otro rol, las que hacían de camareras tampoco se mostraban a gusto.

–Puedo adivinar–Trunks miró a Turles, quien se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su mano–. Eres virgen ¿verdad? –

–No tengo porque contestarte–el joven quiso darse la vuelta y salir de aquel lugar, pero Turles le detuvo agarrándole por el brazo–. Suéltame. –

–Tengo el remedio perfecto para ti, mocoso–Turles miró a Broly sonriente, y éste devolvió la mirada de igual forma.

* * *

Vegeta se acostó sobre la fría y pequeña cama. Su mirada la clavó en el metálico techo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su frente. Apretó la mandíbula y se rindió a los recuerdos recientes. La imagen de su hija en los brazos del Rey Cold y la de Bulma dentro de aquel líquido, junto con la idea de que su memoria fuera borrada, habían apaleado al Príncipe. ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué trampa era aquella?

No podía mover ninguna ficha de su tablero, porque cuando tenía pensado el recrear un plan de rescate se encuentra con un escuadrón de saiyajins traidores. Ellos no parecían tener problemas en servir a Cooler y eso le hervía más la sangre.

Cerró lentamente los ojos y siguió pensando. Pensó fuertemente en la calidez y suavidad de la humana, la cual estaba en la misma base que él. Debía hacerla recordar de alguna forma. Debía conseguir que volviera a él.

(Flash Back)

_Dos años atrás_

_Sintió las uñas afiladas de la mujer clavarse en su pecho mientras escuchaba como su nombre salía de su boca. Elevó la mirada, cegado por el placer, para encontrarse con ella sobre él, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los cabellos pegados por su cuello enrojecido por los mordiscos que recientemente él le brindó. La vio balancearse hacia delante, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada, así como la de él._

_Sus manos acariciaban el duro torso mientras sus cabellos se desplegaban por su piel. Podía notar los latidos de su corazón contra su cuerpo y pensó que no había nada mejor en el mundo que hacer el amor con aquella mujer._

_–Tengo frío–dijo ella después de un rato._

_Bulma se separó del cuerpo de su amante, sólo para colocarse a un lado con la cabeza aun apoyada sobre él. Agarró las sábanas echadas hacia la orilla de la cama y envolvió los dos cuerpos, para después depositar sus manos sobre su torso._

_–Vegeta–el hombre, quien había apoyado su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la mujer, la contempló cuando escuchó su nombre–, ¿algún día esto acabará? –_

_–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó él, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la espalda desnuda de la mujer, a lo que ella reaccionó con leves escalofríos placenteros._

_–A veces pienso que podría aparecer otra mujer y que te olvidarás de mí–Bulma miró directamente a los ojos al Príncipe–. Que estés con ella como ahora lo estas conmigo. –_

_Vegeta se perdió en la profundidad de sus expresivos y brillantes ojos. Para él era más que obvio que todo su Universo era ella, así como los hijos que tenían en común, no pensaba que pudiera llegar a tener ideas como aquella._

_–¿Por qué piensas eso, mujer? –Bulma bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar la inseguridad que la embriagaba._

_–Hoy tuve una conversación con Raditz y que hace ya tiempo tuve con Nappa, pero quedó en el olvido–Bulma suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar–. Vuestra raza os hace envejecer con lentitud, hasta el punto de tener la edad de un anciano y no parecerlo. En cambio, en mí pasaran los años y en mi aspecto se notará. –_

_Bulma volvió a alzar la mirada y entonces Vegeta pudo comprobar la inseguridad que difícilmente intentaba de ocultar._

_–Tendré arrugas, canas, los pechos se me caerán… Incluso puede que mi inteligencia se quede en un mero recuerdo de la juventud por culpa de la edad–los ojos oscuros de Vegeta no perdían ningún detalle de la humana cuando hablaba. Podía sentir el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta–. Yo envejeceré como se envejece con el paso del tiempo mientras que tú le harás frente con una juventud eterna, y eso me hace reflexionar de que cualquier chica querría estar contigo y tú… tú quisieras buscar en ellas lo que ya en mi no quedará. –_

_–Bulma–la humana se ruborizó al escuchar su nombre en el tono suave que Vegeta utilizó. Notó como su mano, con la que recorría su espalda, la atrajo hacia él, pegando ambos cuerpos desnudos mientras sus miradas se intercambiaban–, sólo hablas tonterías. –_

_–Entonces… ¿no será así en el futuro? –preguntó ella inquieta, a lo que él le dedicó una sonrisa de lado._

_–No sé como será el futuro, pero estoy seguro que no como tú te lo imaginas–Bulma vio como él se movía hasta quedar encima de ella, encerrando su cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos colocados a ambos lados de ella–. Ahora deja de pensar, mujer. –_

_Ambos se fundieron en un beso que consiguió calmar a la científica, así como las caricias y atenciones que recibió hasta que su juicio se vio nublado por el deseo._

(Fin Flash Back)

El Príncipe abrió los ojos, volviendo a clavar su mirada en el techo. No supo cuantas veces repitió el mismo recuerdo, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía más real el contacto de ambos y no pudo anhelarlo más. La necesitaba y en ese momento no hubiera dudado en dar una respuesta más rápida y concisa. ¿Otra mujer? Bulma podía envejecer todo lo que quisiera, pero no lo haría sola.

Hace ya tiempo que se dio cuenta de que su presencia le hacía bien. La necesitaba y no sólo para lo físico. Con ella había comenzado una nueva vida y no había recuerdo en el que no saliera ella desde entonces. Moriría con ella, y esperaba que fuera el él primero, porque no podría soportar su marcha y ahora era lo que sentía que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Trunks contemplaba la puerta metálica de color caoba delante suya. Había un panel al lado, pero éste era diferente a los que anteriormente vio, pues tenía una ranura en la parte superior, mientras que delante mostraba una pequeña pantalla con una cantidad monetaria.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el chico curioso.

–Es la puerta al placer–contestó Broly mientras Turles sacaba monedas de una pequeña bolsa de cuero.

–Cuando salimos a nuestras misiones volvemos siempre con muchos esclavos, entre ellos hembras que terminan aquí–Turles empezó a meter monedas en la ranura del panel mientras hablaba–. Algunas de ellas son vírgenes y tienen un precio elevado. Suelen estar detrás de esta puerta. –

Trunks volvió la mirada a la puerta caoba. Negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo con la idea que rondaba a ambos saiyajins, pero antes de darse la vuelta Turles ya había introducido la cantidad exigida para que la entrada a la habitación se abriera. Le dedicó una ancha sonrisa al joven y le empujó hacia adentro.

El sensor de movimiento notó la entrada del semi-saiyajin dentro de la habitación, por lo que la puerta se cerró ante su azulada mirada. Trunks contempló aquel lugar, era un dormitorio pensado únicamente para el placer, ya que sólo constaba de una amplia y gran cama.

Escuchó unos sollozos y buscó de donde provenían, encontró en un rincón a una joven, tirada en el suelo con la espalda pegada en la esquina y su rostro oculto entre sus rodillas. Llevaba un vestido blanco echo jirones que mostraba su piel. Su cabello era largo y rubio, esparciéndose como una cascada dorada. Escuchaba su llanto agitado y sintió una horrible congoja ante la imagen. Se dio la vuelta y golpeó con fuerza la puerta mientras exigía que la abrieran.

–¡Hasta dentro de una hora no se abrirá! –escuchó la voz burlona de Turles detrás de la puerta–. ¡Disfruta, mocoso! –

Podía escuchar como las risas de los dos soldados se alejaban de la puerta, por lo que sus golpes cada vez iban en descenso hasta que terminó por dejar de aporrear la puerta. Se dio la vuelta, chocando su espalda contra el frío metal. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiró y sin poder evitarlo miró a la muchacha. Se sorprendió al verla con la cabeza alzada, observándole desde aquella postura que había optado como protección.

Sus ojos enrojecidos tenían el mismo color que la dulce miel, sus mejillas estaban rojizas por culpa del llanto y sus finos labios se encontraban temblando. El color de su piel era semejante a la de él, pero por la parte del cuello podía destacar hematomas morados que, imaginó, eran a causa de los golpes. Contemplando su jovial rostro podía pensar que tenía más o menos la misma edad que él.

Trunks se separó de la puerta y se acercó a la joven que, ante aquel movimiento, se levantó con las manos y la espalda pegada a la pared. Su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo temblaba presa del miedo. Mechones de su rubia cabellera se esparcían por su rostro repleto de lágrimas mientras se pegaba tanto como podía al muro.

–¡Por favor, no me hagas nada! –pidió ella continuando con su llanto–. Haré todo lo que quieras menos eso. ¡Por favor, por favor! –

El joven detuvo su andar en mitad del camino que le separaba de ella. No había visto jamás a una persona tan asustada y eso le hacía sentir dolor. Tragó saliva y la contempló. Su vestido estaba más roto de lo que se veía cuando estaba agachada. Era de manga larga y una de ellas había sido arrancada, la falda tironeada hasta el punto de dejar su pierna izquierda al descubierto mientras que había arañazos por algunas zonas del abdomen.

–Por favor–siguió pidiendo ella, cada vez más bajo pues sentía que la voz se iba junto con su esperanza de salir ilesa.

Trunks no continuó andando pues no lo veía apropiado al ver el deplorable estado en el que ella se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor no sabiendo que hacer. Pensó en sentarse sobre el colchón y así lo hizo. Todo paso que daba hasta la cama, hasta el momento en que tomó asiento sobre ella, fue seguido por la dorada mirada de la joven.

–No te haré nada–dijo por fin Trunks contemplando a la chica–. No me interesa. –

La joven no dejaba de mirarle y Trunks podía entender lo que pensaba. Sonrió sin ningún tipo de emoción e intentó calmarla.

–Yo no he pagado por ti. Puedes estar tranquila porque no te haré nada–ante la respuesta ella apartó la mirada rápido.

–Que no me lo hagas tú no significa que con el próximo tenga la misma suerte–Trunks contempló su mirada triste y perdida.

No imaginó tener una respuesta como aquella cuando lo que quería era calmarla, pero tenía razón. Él no iba a hacer lo que Turles quería, pero podría venir uno como él para concluirlo. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía y no pudo seguir contemplándola por vergüenza. No comprendía por qué había hombres como aquellos, que disfrutaban humillando y haciendo daño.

–No eres como ellos–Trunks volvió a mirarla y se sorprendió de ver que se había separado un poco de la pared. Contemplaba al joven con curiosidad, pero aún mantenía una postura temerosa.

–Ni lo seré–afirmó él.

Trunks vio como la muchacha enredaba un par de mechones alrededor de su dedo. Su respiración se iba calmando mientras andaba con lentitud hacia él. El semi-saiyajin la contempló detenidamente y pensó que era una joven hermosa, por lo que sentía pena ya que estaba condenada desde el momento que entró en aquella base.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Trunks curioso. Ella tomó asiento en la cama pero a una distancia prudencial de él. A pesar de que estaba más calmada seguía nerviosa, pues sabía que después de él aparecería otro hombre.

–Aloy–contestó ella mirando a los ojos azules del joven.

–Yo soy Trunks–sonrió él, consiguiendo que ella mostrase una leve sonrisa–. ¿Cómo has acabado aquí? ¿Destruyeron tu planeta también? –

–¿También? No–negó ella mientras se apartaba unos mechones detrás de su oreja–. Soy la Princesa de Riolhase, hija del Rey Riolhase III y, de no haber sido por el golpe de estado, futura heredera a la Corona. –

Trunks abrió los ojos y la boca ante la sorpresa y ella notó la curiosidad pronto.

–Mi planeta nunca tuvo tratados con ninguno de los tres tiranos, pero desde hace dos años mi padre tiene un Consejero Real, Lord Krixus, que intentaba convencerlo de hacer pactos con Cooler–comentó la joven mientras recordaba con mirada perdida lo sucedido en el pasado–. Hace una semana que el Rey cayó enfermo, obligándole a estar en cama. Al ser menor de edad le cedió su poder a Lord Krixus y éste le traicionó aliándose con ese lagarto. –

–El golpe de estado–recordó Trunks a lo que Aloy asintió.

–Lord Krixus le concedió a Cooler gran cantidad de nuestras riquezas y me entregó a mí para hacer lo que quisiera conmigo–Trunks contemplaba como el rostro juvenil de la muchacha se iba descomponiendo hasta el punto de que las lágrimas volvieron a emanar de sus ojos–. No me importa lo que hagan conmigo… pero no sé si mi padre vive… o si lo retienen… No lo sé. –

–Lo lamento–Trunks agachó la cabeza, no sabiendo bien que decir o como reaccionar.

Aloy contemplaba, con los ojos llorosos, el semblante de Trunks. Apreciaba su sinceridad cuando habló. Podía mantener su postura de que era diferente a los hombres que, hasta el momento, se había cruzado en la base.

–¿Tu planeta? –Trunks miró a Aloy cuando preguntó. La vio quitarse las lágrimas intentando mantener la postura y no recaer de nuevo–. Me preguntaste si el mío también fue destruido, intuyo que el tuyo no tuvo un buen final. –

–Cooler–recordó Trunks–. Mi madre es del planeta Tierra y mi padre de Vegeta. Ambos fueron destruidos por el tirano Freezer, pero yo nací en Akrog, reinado por el Rey Darek. Un gran hombre. –

–Lo lamento–repitió ella. Trunks se encogió de hombros mientras recordaba al Rey y la propuesta final que le hizo, aquella a la que no tuvo tiempo de responder.

–El Rey no podía tener linaje–Trunks, al igual que hizo Aloy, contó su historia–. Era su cumpleaños y lo celebraba como siempre, por todo lo alto y repleto de gente. Ese día había más que los años anteriores, y el motivo lo supe después. Quería que yo fuera su sucesor. –

Aloy, atrapada por la narración del joven, se fue acercando un poco más a él, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que estaban ya a una distancia cercana para hablar en un tono neutral.

–Le iba a decir que no, aunque en ese momento la respuesta sería sí, para que los invitados no lo vieran como un desplante a su Rey–Trunks comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, perdiendo su mirada en ellos–. Le diría la verdad en privado, de una manera que no se sintiera herido por mi reflexión, pero no pude darle ninguna de las dos contestaciones. Cooler entró en el castillo, intentó matarme pero Darek se interpuso en el camino, muriendo en ese momento. –

El silencio reinó por varios segundos en aquella habitación. La tensión y el dolor palpitaban en el ambiente, no sabiendo ninguno que palabras exactas decirle al otro que no fuera un simple lo siento.

–Cooler retiene a mi hermana con su padre y a mi madre aquí–siguió narrando Trunks–. Ha conseguido borrarle la memoria para que trabaje para él, y de esa manera que mi padre y yo también sigamos sus órdenes sin objetar nada. –

–¿Tu madre? –Trunks asintió mientras Aloy no paraba de contemplar su rostro–. ¿Una mujer de cabellos azules? –

Trunks buscó con rapidez los ojos de la joven que aún se mantenía contemplándole. Ella pudo percibir la sorpresa en él y supo que se trataba de la mujer que mencionó.

–Cuando me estaban trayendo hacia aquí me crucé con dos mujeres por el camino y una de ellas tenía cierto parecido a ti–se explicó la muchacha–. Era el área de servicio, donde suelen estar los esclavos que trabajan para Cooler. –

–Era ella–sonrió Trunks al escucharlo–. ¿Tú estás en esa área? –

Aloy negó, borrando al instante la sonrisa del muchacho.

–A las que servimos para… esto–dijo en voz baja la última palabra–. Nos quedamos aquí. –

Trunks apartó la mirada y se levantó del colchón, llevando sus manos hasta su frente, pasándola por toda su cabeza y echando, de esta manera, su cabello hacia atrás.

–Pero–el semi-saiyajin miró por el rabillo del ojo a la joven que seguía hablando–, una mujer que estaba conmigo antes me dijo que había una posibilidad de que pudiera acabar allí. –

El muchacho se giró para tenerla de frente. La joven tragó saliva y siguió hablando.

–Si pagases por mí, para que fuera solo para ti me mandarían a esa área–Trunks alzó una ceja al escucharle–. Mis servicios aquí no valdrían y me llevarían a la cocina o a limpiar, porque sería como tu esclava y nadie más tendría derecho de tenerme. –

–¿Pagar como si fueras cualquier cosa? –preguntó él con ironía, y ella asintió incómoda.

–Aquí los esclavos no son más que eso–contestó ella mientras se levantaba y se ponía de frente–. Piénsalo, Trunks. Ambos saldríamos ganando. –

–¿Ambos? Tú no tendrás que prostituirte, pero yo lo único que puedo sacar bueno es que he podido ayudarte–Trunks soltó un fuerte suspiro–. Ni siquiera tengo dinero. –

–Por favor–Aloy insistió–. Ambos ganaríamos. Podría acercarme a tu madre, podría intentar hacer que recuerde.–

Ambas miradas conectaron en ese instante, Trunks podía leer la desesperación en los ojos de ella mientras que la joven contemplaba la inseguridad en los de él.

–No puedo pagar–recordó él. La joven agachó la cabeza y asintió pesadamente.

–Lo siento–dijo ella con dolor–. Aún no asimilo lo que está ocurriendo. La esperanza en estos lugares no existe. –

Trunks contempló como la joven volvía a tomar asiento mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo. Él se quedó de pie, pegado a la pared mientras intentaba evitar contemplarla, así pasaron el tiempo que quedaba hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

* * *

Transcurridas unas horas, Vegeta decidió abandonar la habitación donde se había encerrado en el momento que asimiló que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con la figura de su hijo sentado en la pequeña sala, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Frunció el ceño mientras le observaba perderse en sus pensamientos.

–Si nos acercamos a madre–Vegeta alzó una ceja al escuchar la voz de su hijo, sonaba pesada y muy apagada–Cooler le haría daño. –

–Cooler no le hará nada–amenazó Vegeta colocándose frente a él. Trunks alzó su mirada para contemplar la de su padre. Siempre era muy seguro y lo mostraba, pero por una vez notaba que estaba igual de angustiado que él.

–Sé donde está exactamente–su progenitor le miró con atención y Trunks suspiró–. Pero no puedo llegar a ella, no tengo los medios o, mejor dicho, el dinero para ello. –

–¿Dinero? –Vegeta empezó a ponerse más nervioso, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el menor.

–Una chica la vio y dijo que podía intentar ayudar, hacer que madre recordase pero para ello debía pagar por ella–el Príncipe negó molesto.

–Una zorra que te quiere utilizar, hijo–Vegeta se dio la vuelta con intención de salir de allí. Quería ir a entrenar y así distraerse de sus recuerdos.

Trunks vio a su padre abandonar la sala. Era consciente de que no podía contar con su ayuda, sabía que no podía esperar más de él en cuanto se lo dijera. Se levantó y suspiró. Ya había tomado una decisión y pensaba hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a su madre.

* * *

Aloy se encontraba con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda y una venda cubriendo sus ojos. Sollozaba mientras escuchaba las risas del soldado que la había guiado desde fuera de la habitación donde estuvo con Trunks hasta donde estuviera ahora.

–No te veía hombre de favores–dijo el soldado que se encontraba al lado de la joven.

–Hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, Rudux–Aloy escuchó una voz potente frente a ella. Hasta el momento pensaba que estaba en compañía de un único soldado. Aquello le hizo latir el corazón con fuerza, sin poder evitar soltar las lágrimas.

–Algo tramarás–la joven soltó un gritó cuando sintió la mano del soldado agarrarla con violencia por el brazo. Con la misma fuerza la empujó hasta que chocó contra algo que después pudo saber que era alguien. Su cuerpo entero tembló cuando sintió como la rodeaban–. Toda tuya. –

Aloy lloraba sin poder cesar, el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella y sentía que era cuestión de tiempo que cayera desmayada. Notó como unas manos subían por sus brazos y pasaban por su cuello, acelerando su pulso con cada movimiento. Acarició sus labios y finalmente llegó hasta tocar la venda, apartándola con lentitud. Cuando la joven volvió a tener un campo de visión se encontró con la terrorífica sonrisa de Turles.

–No esta mal–sonrió él incrementando el terror en ella–, espero que sepas disfrutarla como yo lo haría. –

Turles la empujó con violencia hacia un lado, pero antes de caer fue sostenida por unas manos que la tomaron con mayor delicada. Aloy no pudo evitar llorar al encontrarse con la mirada pacífica de Trunks.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Como habéis visto tenemos otro personaje conocido que es Chi Chi y un segundo que es Aloy, el cual tendrá un papel importante como lo tuvieron en su momento Nella y Darek.**

**Como ya dije mañana tendréis el capítulo tres!**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	4. Mensajes

**Aquí el capítulo 3! Espero que os guste :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 3._ **Mensajes.**

Había amanecido en la base de Cooler, pero Bulma apenas pudo dormir algo en aquel incómodo colchón. Llevó la mano a su frente y soltó un gran suspiro de cansancio. Se incorporó en la cama y apartó las sábanas mientras se ponía en pie. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su compañera de habitación y la encontró levantada, vestida y haciendo su cama.

–Buenos días–sonrió Bulma, vio como Chi Chi la miró de reojo para luego volver a su labor. La peliazul frunció el ceño ante el gesto y se levantó de la cama con desgana–. Así da gusto amanecer. –

Bulma comenzó a alistarse con rapidez, quería abandonar aquella habitación y alejarse de la mujer que, estaba claro, no quería ningún trato con ella. Se puso un vestido violeta y un calzado cómodo. Tras terminar de prepararse, hizo la cama.

–Te mostraré donde está el comedor–habló Chi Chi, quien esperaba a la peliazul al lado de la puerta–. Allí podrás ir después al laboratorio. El camino de vuelta ya te lo sabes. –

La científica optó por no decir nada. Veía que de parte de la morena no iba a recibir nada más que mera información fácil de recordar.

Ambas mujeres abandonaron la habitación. Bulma sentía que la imagen de ayer se repetía. Chi Chi andaba a la cabeza en silencio y ella contemplaba unos pasos más atrás. Durante la noche pensó en alguna manera de acercarse a ella y poder entablar una conversación, ya que allí no conocía a nadie y, tras el encuentro con los dos soldados que llevaban encadenadas a las tres jóvenes, sentía que no sería fácil encontrar a alguien con quien hablar.

El tiempo transcurrido desde que salieron de la habitación hasta que llegaron al comedor fue alrededor de tres minutos, si le preguntasen a Bulma podría decir que pasó como media hora. Cuando llegó al lugar se encontró con una sala pequeña y con un aspecto tan deplorable como, imaginó, cualquiera de las demás de aquella área. Sólo había una mesa de madera gastada que llegaba desde un lado hasta el otro del lugar, con taburetes a ambos lados de ella.

Los asientos estaban ocupados por diferentes especies del Universo que, como ella, estaban obligados a trabajar para el lagarto. Algunos, por sus batas, intuyó que trabajarían con ella o en la zona de enfermería. Podía ver a algunas mujeres de avanzada edad servir la mesa, lo que le dio a entender que se trataba del servicio.

–Vamos–Bulma miró a Chi Chi que la hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Las dos mujeres ocuparon dos lugares cerca del inicio de la mesa. Bulma contempló una servilleta debajo de un par de cubiertos y delante un pequeño vaso de cristal verde.

–¿Qué queréis tomar? –la científica alzó la mirada al escuchar una voz detrás suya. Se encontró con una joven de dorados cabellos recogidos, con una mirada triste y una sonrisa forzada. La humana se impresionó al ver a alguien joven atendiendo, ya que allí todas eran mujeres mayores.

–Leche y tostadas–pidió con seguridad Chi Chi.

La joven anotó en una pequeña libreta la orden de la morena, luego alzó su mirada hacia la peliazul esperando por una respuesta.

–Lo mismo–vio a la chica anotar nuevamente para después marcharse e ir a buscar lo ordenado. Bulma se giró a ver a Chi Chi que estaba contemplando a un par de reptiles discutir sobre la dolencia de un guerrero–. ¿Por qué es tan joven la chica que nos atendió? –

Chi Chi miró a Bulma cuando escuchó su voz. Alzó una ceja al no comprender la pregunta que le estaba haciendo así que la humana decidió ser más detallada.

–Hasta el momento en esta zona todas las mujeres que he visto son de avanzada edad, sobre todo las de servicio, mientras que esa muchacha es más joven que yo–concluyó la peliazul.

–Imagino que algún soldado habrá pagado por ella–Bulma hizo una mueca de disgusto al escucharla–. ¿Te has replanteado esa pregunta sólo con ella? Las únicas jóvenes sentadas en esta mesa somos tú y yo. –

Chi Chi volvió a apartar la mirada de Bulma para seguir escuchando una conversación que parecía importarle tan poco como el estar pendiente de ella. La peliazul decidió ignorar aquel comportamiento tan brusco y fijarse en las mujeres que las acompañaban. No había jóvenes y ayer se cruzó con tres esclavas de poca edad.

Pensar no le hizo nada bien, se preguntó por qué estaba ella allí, ya que corroboró que Cooler gozaba de un gran equipo en el laboratorio donde todos eran hombres. Ella sería la única mujer y ese sería el motivo por el que estuviera sentada en aquel comedor y no por ser cocinera o limpiadora. Cuando intentó reflexionar el motivo que llevó a Chi Chi, una mujer que tendría su edad, no pudo evitar rememorar la respuesta a la pregunta que recientemente hizo. Alguien podría haber pagado por ella.

Miró a la morena detenidamente. ¿Podía un soldado haber pagado para que fuera únicamente de él? Tan sólo hacerse esa pregunta le daba asco. No podía imaginar que alguien fuera propiedad de otro, como si se tratara de algo que acababa de comprar y se hubiera encaprichado con ello, pero es que de la manera en la que ella respondió era como lo entendía.

–Aquí tienen–Bulma contempló de nuevo a la joven que las estaba sirviendo. Vertió la leche en ambos vasos y depositó a cada una su plato con tostadas. Antes de que ésta se marchase le dedicó una mirada a la peliazul que hizo que ésta última sintiera un calambre por la espalda, como si hubiera querido decirla algo.

–No suelen durar mucho–la científica miró a Chi Chi que contemplaba, como ella, a la muchacha–. Algunos soldados se interesan más de la cuenta por alguna de las esclavas obligadas a prostituirse, pagan por ellas y las mandan directamente aquí para que ningún otro tenga el deseo de tomarlas. Las violan tantas veces como quieren y cuando se cansan las matan para culminar su placer. –

–¿Tú…?–

–No te importa el motivo por el que yo esté aquí–interrumpió Chi Chi sabiendo la pregunta que formularía. Bulma vio rabia en sus ojos–. Sólo te lo digo para que no te encapriches con la idea de hacer amigos. Aquí nadie viene a hacerlos y cuanto antes lo sepas antes te evitaras disgustos. –

Dando por finalizada su conversación, Chi Chi volvió a apartar la mirada de Bulma con brusquedad para prestar toda su atención en el desayuno. La peliazul bufó irritada y se levantó de la mesa llamando la atención de todo el mundo. La morena iba a protestar, pero antes de siquiera decir su nombre, la humana ya había abandonado el comedor corriendo.

* * *

Amanecer en una cama en la que estaba solo era raro para Vegeta. Había olvidado lo que era el mundo sin ver sus ojos nada más despertar y ahora debía lidiar con ello. Se levantó con desgana mientras pensaba que por poco tiempo continuaría aquella situación. Pensaba hacer que los días en los que ella amanecía desnuda a su lado, en los que entrenaba con su hijo al aire libre o en los que su pequeña correteaba delante de él volvieran pronto.

Se vistió con rapidez y salió de su habitación. Allí se encontró con Kakarotto que estaba dispuesto a salir. Éste, al ver al Príncipe, sonrió y con la mano le saludó. Pensaba hablar pero Vegeta no iba a dejarle. Veía a cada uno de los saiyajins que había en aquella base como un traidor y ese, en especial ese, le hacía sentir incómodo. Veía en él una actitud inusual en su raza.

Salió de la sala e intentó dirigirse hacia el comedor. Pensaba encontrarlo rastreando el ki de su hijo, que no tardó en hallarlo. Frunció el ceño al notar que estaba en compañía de Turles, aquel saiyajin era un manipulador, se apreciaba desde lejos. No dejaría que utilizase a Trunks para saber que cosas.

Con paso firme se dirigió hacia el comedor, pasando por los largos pasillos de aquella horrible base que tenía el mismo parecido que la de Freezer. Ese lugar le hacía recordar y cada recuerdo era como una inyección de rabia que se introducía en él. Quería matar a Cooler, necesitaba hacerlo. No sabía como ni mucho menos cuando lo haría, pero pensaba hacerle sufrir más que a su hermano.

–Oye–Vegeta se paró en seco al escuchar una voz detrás suyo llamándole, ya que allí no había nadie más que él.

Sintió una punzada dentro de él. Todo su cuerpo tembló. No estaba loco. Esa voz la conocía. Esa voz… había soñado con ella.

Se dio la vuelta, con las manos temblando y los ojos que parecían que iban a salir de sus órbitas. Allí la vio, delante de él con mirada asustada y esquiva mientras acariciaba su brazo izquierdo, como si de aquella manera pudiera calmar sus nervios.

–¿Sabes donde está el laboratorio? –preguntó la mujer en un tono suave.

Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella, haciendo que reaccionase dando uno hacia atrás. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con la del Príncipe, terminando de fulminarle. Él no hizo nada más, la veía asustada y no quería que se sintiera así.

–Trabajo en el laboratorio–siguió hablando ella–. No sé donde está… Creía que lo sabía pero me he perdido y te había visto por el pasillo… No quiero problemas, sólo que me ayudes. –

"_No quiero problemas_" repitió Vegeta en su cabeza. Cooler había borrado su memoria y ahora para ella él no era más que otro soldado en aquella base. Ella le podía ver peligroso, como si fuera capaz de hacerla daño pero no era así. En ese momento sentía impotencia, y no solo de lo que pudiera pensar ella, sino de que tenía la tentación y el deseo de besarla.

–No lo sé–fue lo único que dijo el Príncipe. Bulma asintió y volvió a retroceder.

Veía que ella se marcharía a seguir buscando su laboratorio, pero para él eso era como volver a perderla.

–Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo–Bulma miró extrañada al hombre que se acercó a ella con más lentitud, para que entendiera que no debía temerle–. Podrías ayudarme tú después a buscar el comedor. –

Sin poder evitarlo ella sonrió y bastó con verlo para que algo en él se llenase de alegría. Podían haber pasado los años, pero seguía viendo a la misma inocente chica que entró en aquella base de Freezer.

–Pues no te recomiendo ir a la de servicio–contestó ella dando un pequeño paso hacia él, gesto que hizo para que viera que tenía confianza–. Me llamo Bulma. –

La vio estirar el brazo izquierdo con la mano abierta, esperando porque él hiciera lo mismo y correspondiera a su saludo. Si ella le conociera sabría que él no hubiera accedido y si él se hubiera encontrado con cualquier otro ser del planeta, hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión. La diferencia es que era ella y sólo quería su tacto nuevamente.

–Príncipe Vegeta–el saiyajin estrechó su mano con la de Bulma, pudo sentir su tacto frío que se cumplimentaba perfectamente con la suya caliente. Así había sido siempre.

El contacto junto con aquella mirada ardiente de Vegeta, en vez de hacerla sentir incómoda, hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchase. Notaba que algo de él le era conocido, pero no supo el qué.

–¿Empezamos la búsqueda? –preguntó ella soltándole la mano y haciendo que él pronto echase en falta ese contacto.

Vegeta asintió y sin pensarlo ambos empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de aquella base. Podía notar su mirada curiosa clavada en él. Internamente sonrió porque todo aquello era como vivirlo por segunda vez.

–¿Un Príncipe? –él asintió con orgullo y ella le miró con los ojos brillantes–. ¿Qué hace alguien con un título tan importante en esta base? –

–Eres una mujer muy curiosa–respondió Vegeta a lo que ella asintió algo avergonzada–. No tengo planeta en el que gobernar. –

–¿Desapareció? –preguntó interesada.

–Destruido–contestó él viendo como su expresión pasaba del interés a la tristeza. Ella era incapaz de evitar mostrar sus emociones, lo que le hacía ser un libro abierto, pero a él no le importaba, porque no se cansaba de leerlo–. El hermano de Cooler lo hizo. –

Vegeta podía ver como Bulma intentaba pensar en quien podía ser. Cooler había sido capaz de hacerla olvidar todo su paso por la base de Freezer hasta tal punto que no era capaz de recordar al tirano.

–Freezer–nombró Vegeta esperando por la reacción de Bulma. Ella sólo estaba recibiendo información, no estaba recordando nada. Él sabía que la peliazul hubiera puesto una mueca de asco o desagrado con tan solo escuchar aquel nombre, pero tan sólo asintió dándole a entender que estaba atenta a su historia–. Da igual. Lo maté. –

Los ojos de Bulma se agrandaron al escucharlo y él sonrió de medio lado con orgullo. Sólo aquella acción desencadenó una reacción que no pasó desapercibido para el Príncipe. Ella se había ruborizado.

–¡Eh! –ambos miraron al frente para encontrarse con Bonnet, el superior de Bulma. Éste se acercó a los dos con gesto enfadado. Vegeta, que vio ridículo su aspecto, mostró una sonrisa burlona, molestando de inmediato al hombre de baja estatura–. ¿Qué haces aquí con este mono, Bulma? –

–¿Mono? –repitió Bulma mirando a Vegeta que había cambiado su semblante por uno más sombrío–. Él es el Príncipe Vegeta, Bonnet. Deberías tenerle más respeto. –

Vegeta se giró a ver a Bulma cuando le escuchó. Pudo ocultar la sorpresa en sus palabras, pero fue imposible cuando ésta le dedicó una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Príncipe? ¿De qué? –Bonnet miró molesto a Vegeta, pero su apariencia imponente junto con su mirada amenazante consiguió asustarle–. Bu-bueno que sea la última vez, Bulma. No-no puedes entretenerte en los pasillos hablando con cu-cualquiera. –

–Sólo me ayudaba a encontrar el laboratorio–Bonnet miró de arriba abajo al Príncipe. Era obvio que sus intenciones eran todas menos ayudar a la mujer–. Y yo le tengo que ayudar a encontrar el comedor. –

–¡De eso nada! ¡Puede ir solito! –Bonnet agarró a la mujer de la muñeca para tirar de ella y llevarla hacia el laboratorio.

Aquel gesto para Vegeta no era aceptable, así que se adelantó a sus acciones. Apartó a Bonnet de Bulma, agarrándole por el cuello, alzándole hasta que sus pies se separaran del suelo y haciéndole chocar contra la pared de manera brusca.

–No vuelvas a hacerlo–dijo con voz heladora. Bonnet tragó saliva. Sus ojos mostraban terror y sus labios temblaban de miedo.

–Vegeta–la mano de Bulma tocándole el hombro hizo que un calambre recorriera todo su cuerpo, obligando a aflojar el agarre–, suéltale, por favor. –

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciarla. Estaba preocupada pero no asustada, aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo si seguía viéndole con aquella conducta.

–No le diré a Cooler… no diré na-nada–Vegeta miró a Bonnet–. Si él su-supiera volvería otra vez a empezar. –

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Entendía el mensaje. Bonnet iría corriendo a chivarse a Cooler y éste intentaría hacer que Bulma olvidase aquel encuentro con él. Gruñó con rabia y, con el mismo sentimiento, soltó al científico que cayó sentado al suelo.

El Príncipe se dio la vuelta y miró a Bulma que le contemplaba preocupada.

–Mujer–un escalofrío inundó el cuerpo de Bulma, erizando su vello con tan solo aquella palabra. Sus ojos se agrandaron y curiosa miró al saiyajin que la contemplaba de una manera que la hacía arder todo el cuerpo–, no seas tan confiada con el primer soldado que te encuentres por estos pasillos. No siempre tendrás la suerte que has tenido hoy. –

Ella sonrió y le vio marchar en la dirección por la que habían venido. Tragó saliva y se acercó a Bonnet para ayudarle a levantarse. Éste estaba bastante molesto y durante el camino hacia el laboratorio le pedía una y otra vez que no volviera a ir sola y mucho menos a hablar con el hombre con quien se había cruzado.

* * *

_~Dos días después~_

Bulma suspiraba pesadamente mientras se quitaba la bata. Era la única que estaba en el laboratorio y es que todo el mundo se había marchado. Ella estaba cansada de la rutina que tenía. Su tiempo lo invertía en el aquel lugar, en el comedor y en la habitación. No había ido a ningún otro sitio y no había hablado con nadie más que con Bonnet y algún que otro compañero. La convivencia con Chi Chi era de un buenos días y buenas noches que según el humor de ella alguna vez podría tener una contestación.

Sólo las noches las empleaba en recordar al soldado que se cruzó en los pasillos y que no había vuelto a ver. Era cierto que se había cruzado con otros guerreros, pero todos la miraban de arriba abajo y soltaban un comentario incómodo, lo que le hacía recordar el consejo que Vegeta le dio.

–Buenas noches, Bulma–la mujer que estaba apunto de salir del laboratorio se encontró con la muchacha que trabajaba en el comedor. Llevaba una bandeja con comida y un vaso lleno de agua.

–Buenas noches–contestó la humana viendo como la chica se acercaba a una mesa vacía para dejar la bandeja.

–No te he visto en el comedor así que te he traído la cena. Imagino que tendrás hambre–Bulma sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba. Vio la bandeja con un plato de caldo, una pieza de fruta y un vaso lleno de agua–. Sé donde la cocinera guarda las mejores raciones así que puedes comer sin querer vomitar después. –

–Te lo agradezco–Bulma agarró el plato y una cuchara para empezar a comer. En silencio contempló a la joven que no se había marchado y que, incómodamente, la estaba observando. Cuando ingirió el sorbo de caldo que había introducido en la boca se dispuso a hablar–. Te he visto mucho en el comedor pero no sé como te llamas. –

–Aloy–contestó la joven con una sonrisa.

–Y tú sabes el mío por….–dejó de hablar para esperar la respuesta de la rubia.

–Alguna vez que te hayan nombrado cuando hablabas con alguien en el comedor–contestó con seguridad la joven–. Sé servir y escuchar a la vez. –

–Yo lo llamaría ser más curiosa de lo normal–sonrió Bulma haciendo que la joven se sonrojase–. No te avergüences. Yo también lo soy bastante. –

–La verdad es que no tengo mucha gente con la que poder hablar y te veía una persona bastante empática. Algo que por aquí no se ve–comentó Aloy mientras veía como la humana bebía agua.

Bulma dejó el vaso sobre la bandeja y miró la fruta. Estaba en mejor estado que las demás que había comido.

–Ni con tu compañera de habitación–respondió la mujer recordando a Chi Chi–. ¿Tú duermes con alguien? –

–Duermo con una de las cocineras que ronca tanto dormida como despierta–se burló la joven haciendo que la mujer riera por el comentario–. Es agradable, pero como todo el mundo aquí se ha acostumbrado al ambiente sombrío y es muy cortante, incluso bastante bruta hablándome. Tengo miedo de acabar así. –

Las palabras de Chi Chi llegaron a su mente tan pronto como la joven hablaba sobre su futuro en la base, uno en el que podría morir por culpa de su supuesto amante.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Bulma con un tono de preocupación.

Aloy la contempló unos segundos y ese fue el tiempo que necesitó Bulma para acordarse de aquella mirada. Ya había visto a la muchacha antes, era una de las que llevaban los soldados a rastras el día que Chi Chi la enseñaba donde estaba su habitación.

–Es cierto que eres curiosa–Aloy hizo que Bulma volviera al presente–. Un soldado pagó por mí, para que nadie pudiera hacer conmigo tantas cosas horribles como pudieran llegar a pensar. –

–¿Acaso él no lo hace? –Aloy sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Es diferente–la muchacha echó uno de sus dorados mechones detrás de su oreja–. Él no me hizo nada, solo quiere protegerme. Es raro que un soldado sea así pero los hay. –

Bulma sonrió porque no pudo evitar pensar en el Príncipe y en el trato que tuvo con ella. Se había cruzado con otros soldados pero es que ninguno se podía comparar a él, porque hasta la mirada que tenía era muy diferente.

–¿Te ha pasado a ti también? –Bulma miró a la joven que la contemplaba con curiosidad–. Tienes esa típica sonrisa. –

–¿Típica sonrisa? –

–Ya sabes… cuando te acuerdas de alguien especial que te hace sentir bien–las mejillas de Bulma empezaron a sonrojarse, provocando una sonrisa en Aloy–. Lo hay. ¿Quién es? –

Bulma alzó una ceja, sorprendida de la curiosidad de la joven, pero prefirió no quejarse porque, además de que ella también lo era, Aloy era con la única persona, aparte de Vegeta, con quien había tenido una conversación fluida.

–Vegeta–Aloy sonrió, no por lo que Bulma pudiera llegar a pensar, sino porque sabía por parte de Trunks que ese era su padre y que se habían cruzado hacía escasos días. Que la joven estuviera allí fue con un propósito–, me dijo que era un Príncipe. –

–Pero… ¿cómo conoces a un Príncipe en esta base? –Aloy se apoyó en la mesa mientras veía a Bulma terminase la fruta que le había traído.

–Estaba perdida y me lo encontré en el pasillo. Le pregunté y dio la casualidad que fue amable y de que era un Príncipe–contó ella apoyándose a su lado–. ¿Ha saciado tu curiosidad? –

–Más o menos–sonrió la joven–. ¿Es un hombre con el pelo en forma de llama? –Bulma borró la sonrisa al escucharla a lo que la muchacha decidió explicarse–. También me toca servir en el comedor donde están los demás soldados, y recuerdo a un hombre que se llama Vegeta. –

–Era él–Bulma suspiró y apartó la mirada de Aloy–. Pero Bonnet me ha avisado de que Cooler no quiere que mantenga ningún tipo de relación con ningún hombre de esta base. –

–¿Por qué? –Bulma se encogió de hombros.

–Yo también lo pregunté pero no quisieron darme una respuesta certera–la científica echó hacia atrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello azul–. Tengo que centrarme en mi trabajo, dicen. No hay más. –

–Podríais intentar hablar o quedar a escondidas–Bulma alzó una ceja contemplando a la rubia–. Resultaría muy emocionante a la vez que excitante ¿no? –

–Puede–suspiró la mujer–. Pero para eso debería volver a verle y no creo que ocurra. –

–¿Y si te ayudo? –Aloy se separó de la mesa para ponerse delante de Bulma con una sonrisa segura mientras la mujer cruzaba los brazos contemplando a la muchacha.

–¿Y como harías algo así? –preguntó la mujer curiosa por la respuesta.

–Ya te dije que le veo en el comedor–recordó la rubia contemplando como la mujer ante ella le prestaba atención, mostrando más interés con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la joven–. Puedo hacerle llegar un mensaje de tu parte. ¿Qué te parece? –

Bulma se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada mientras pensaba en la idea. No le gustaba pensar que pasaría si Cooler se enteraba de que ha faltado a su orden, pero la verdad es que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Hasta día de hoy, además de Aloy, Vegeta parecía interesado en hablar con ella y no quería perder esa oportunidad.

–Puede que no sea mala idea–Bulma miró a la joven que parecía decidida en darle un mensaje al saiyajin–. Está bien. –

Bulma accedió al plan de Aloy a sabiendas del riesgo que podría suponer si Cooler llegara a enterarse de ello, pero prefería a quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo como pasaba el tiempo en aquella base aburrida y oscura.

* * *

La noche había pasado tan malas como todas las anteriores sin Bulma. El día llegaba y no era ni de cerca mejor. El saiyajin se encontraba en el comedor desayunando en compañía de su hijo, de Raditz y del hermano de éste que se había propuesto ser la molestia de los recién llegados, al menos así lo veían tanto el Príncipe como el melenudo, porque el único que le toleraba era Trunks.

El saiyajin sintió la presencia en la mesa de otra persona, de pie ante ellos. Poca atención prestaba ya que eran parte del servicio, pero ver que la muchacha que servía la mesa le decía algo al oído a su hijo le molestó. Duró poco rato con él y seguir con sus tareas.

Vegeta miró a su hijo que volvió la cara a él. Encontrarse a su padre con una mirada fría, el ceño marcado y un ki que aumentaba por segundos le alertó de que estaba bastante cabreado.

–¿Te crees que este es el momento para que te pongas a hacer el tonto con una mujer? –Trunks suspiró al ver el estado de su padre–. Mocoso, escucha lo que te voy a decir porque…–

–Madre pregunta si aún sigues buscando el comedor–Trunks interrumpió sin miedo alguno a su padre, que silenció al escucharle, así como Raditz miraba atento y Kakarotto curioso.

Vegeta empezó a ponerse nervioso y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el mejor lugar para perder los nervios y que tampoco estaba acompañado por quien quisiera para poder hablar. Las miradas de los dos hermanos le hicieron sentir más incómodo así que optó por lo único razonable que le pasó por la cabeza.

Se levantó bruscamente y agarró por el brazo a Trunks, llamando de esta manera la atención en varios soldados que, para su suerte, pronto les dejó de interesar. Sacó a su hijo a la fuerza del comedor y lo llevó hasta el pasillo. Buscó con su mirada alguna sala vacía para poder entrar y la encontró a cinco puertas que conectaban con el comedor.

De un empujón le metió dentro de aquella habitación que no era muy grande, sólo lo suficiente para almacenar robots destrozados que utilizarían en un futuro para sacar piezas. Allí estampó al muchacho contra la pared y sin ningún miramiento empezó con su interrogatorio.

–¿De qué demonios va esto, Trunks? –el joven miró con firmeza a su padre–. ¿Quién era esa chica? –

–Pagué por ella–Vegeta miró a los ojos azules de su hijo. No tenía miedo, sólo veía que estaba intranquilo e imaginaba que aquella situación le estaba sobrepasando, pero él no se dio cuenta.

Vegeta soltó a su hijo mientras recordaba una conversación que tuvo con él. Trunks ya había mencionado lo de la joven y él le advirtió de que era mala idea.

–Ella se va a acercar a madre para que podamos ayudarla a recordar–explicó el joven–. Ayer fue al laboratorio y hablaron. Mamá le habló de ti y Aloy le ofreció la oportunidad de ser la mensajera entre ambos. –

–¿Sabes que pasará si Cooler se entera? –Trunks sonrió al escuchar a su padre, porque aquella frase era más típica de su madre que de él.

–Sí, y madre también. No ha dudado en arriesgarse–Vegeta apartó la mirada de su hijo. Recordó cuando le mencionó que se encontró con ella en el pasillo, pero no contó todo tal y como lo haría Bulma–. ¿Qué más opciones tenemos? –

–Trunks–gruñó Vegeta volviendo la mirada a su hijo–, está bien. Puede que tu plan salga pero ¿cómo has conseguido dinero para pagar por esa chica? –

El Príncipe vio como su hijo esquivaba la mirada y eso le alertó. Sabía que su padre era incapaz de pasar algo por alto.

–Turles pagó por ella a cambio de que yo trabajase para él–el ki de Vegeta volvió a elevarse. Trunks era consciente de que la respuesta no era agradable–. ¿Y qué hacer, padre? Es la única opción que tenía y que…–

–Es humillante y más para alguien de sangre real–Trunks rodó los ojos–. Tenías que consultarme y…–

–¡Lo hice! –interrumpió bruscamente el joven. En los ojos fríos de su padre se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo mejor que podía hacer–. Lo intenté hablar contigo y me dijiste que no era buena idea, pues ya ves que te equivocabas. –

Vegeta empezó a cerrar los puños con fuerza. Trunks no pasó desapercibido cada movimiento amenazante de su padre y decidió seguir hablando.

–Puede que sea humillante lo que he hecho pero si esto ayuda a que madre nos recuerde no me importan las vejaciones que tenga que sufrir–las palabras de su hijo hicieron que la rabia se amainaran. Él hablaba con seguridad, sin ningún tipo de miedo, y eso enorgullecía al Príncipe–. Haría esto tanto por ella como por ti, padre. Y aún me remueve no poder estar con Bra. –

El Príncipe suspiró tras escuchar a su hijo. Éste se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Vegeta contempló los azulados ojos de Trunks, herencia de su madre y los cuales también tenía la pequeña Bra.

–Además podemos ganar más–Trunks sonrió separándose de su padre–. Aloy es hija de reyes. Si ayudamos a su planeta cuando acabemos con Cooler ella nos ofrece vivir allí. No tendríamos que buscar un nuevo hogar. –

Vegeta asintió y Trunks sonrió ante el gesto de su padre, dando por zanjada aquella conversación en la que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins estaba de acuerdo con el plan de su primogénito.

–Entonces ¿qué le vas a contestar a madre? –Vegeta recordó la frase de su hijo. No se sentía cómodo con aquella idea de mandar mensajes como una panda de jóvenes pero no le quedaba otra si quería verla otra vez.

–Sólo quiero verla. Que se lo diga–Trunks resopló no muy convencido pero no objetó nada. Conocía a su padre a la perfección.

* * *

La noche se hizo dueña una vez más de aquella base. Bulma había terminado con su trabajo y había vuelto de cenar. Ahora se encontraba en el que era, sin lugar a dudas, el sitio más relajante para ella. La ducha.

El vapor se hizo presente en el baño mientras ella limpiaba su melena con el champú. El agua caliente caía por su cuerpo desnudo mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados, imaginaba como era el mundo fuera de aquella base. Por mucho que intentase, no conseguía recordar. Sentía como todo estaba en blanco y no podía darle forma. Bonnet dijo que iría recordando con el tiempo, pero éste no estaba de su parte y la hacía mantenerse en el mismo vilo.

"_Piensa, Bulma, piensa_". Se decía así misma intentando forzar algún recuerdo, algo que la diera lucidez.

–_¿Quieres que te ayude?_ –Bulma abrió los ojos cuando. En su cabeza escuchó aquella voz–. _Tú sola no puedes enjabonarte la espalda_. –

Bulma volvió a cerrar los ojos. En su cabeza había como otro universo en el que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada. En ese mundo ella tenía los ojos abiertos y se había girado para poder contestar al otro ocupante de aquella otra ducha imaginaria.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –Bulma miraba al guerrero que se topó hacía unos días en el pasillo. En su imaginación él estaba desnudo, pero no tenía la capacidad suficiente para imaginarlo tanto como ella querría.

–_Porque tu mente es muy sucia, mujer_–otro escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que terminase en su zona más sensible.

–Sí solo nos vimos una vez–dijo ella, para convencerse de que no estaba obsesionada con el hombre que estaba soñando en su universo inventado.

–_¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?_ –la voz de aquel Vegeta era sensual. Su mirada no hacía falta imaginarla, él la miró así en el pasillo.

El calor envolvió el cuerpo de Bulma. Estaba tentada a cambiar el agua para que saliera fría.

–Porque mi mente es muy sucia–respondió ella con una sonrisa.

–_¿Ya te lo has imaginado?_ –Bulma tragó saliva contemplándole. Su mano se había puesto sobre su mejilla, pero odiaba no poder sentir el tacto–_. ¿Cómo se siente cuando te toco?_ –

Bulma era incapaz de responder, sus propias manos estaban acariciando su piel, pasando por su cuello, palpando sus pechos, viajando por su vientre y concluyendo en su entrepierna. Sus labios se entreabrieron ante el tacto de los dedos contra su sensible zona.

–_¿No vas muy rápido? Apenas conoces mi nombre y ya deseas que te lo haga en la ducha_–Bulma no fue capaz de responder a su visión, sólo tuvo capacidad suficiente para imaginar que su mano era la de él.

Un portazo fue suficiente para que Bulma se sobresaltara. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que esa ducha estaba ocupada sólo por ella y que su mano estaba explorando su cuerpo. Dejó de tocarse en cuanto la voz de Chi Chi se escuchó detrás de la puerta, avisándola de que llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro y que ella también tenía que entrar.

Bulma no tardó en salir de la ducha, cubrió su acalorado cuerpo con una toalla y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una molesta Chi Chi. Hacía tiempo que optó por ignorarla, porque era básicamente lo que la morena hacía. La mujer entró en el baño y ella se quedó en la habitación. Se sentó sobre su odiosa cama y empezó a pensar.

"_Apenas conoces mi nombre y ya deseas que te lo haga en la ducha"._ Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante el recuerdo. Era cierto. Había visto a Vegeta una vez pero algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre tenía algo especial. Cada vez que recordaba sus ojos negros sentía todo su cuerpo arder y al pensar en sus labios, los cuales contempló en su momento tras un análisis que pensó que había sido cautelosa, sólo podía pensar en probarlos. Había algo que le atraía de él, como un imán al metal.

Lo que más la tenía desconcertada era cuando la llamó mujer. No debía darle importancia pero su cuerpo reaccionó a ello, era como si esa palabra encendiera algo en su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos se disolvieron cunado escuchó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación, y, tras ellos, una voz. Era Aloy diciendo que necesitaba hablar con ella. Bulma sonrió y se levantó de la cama aun con la toalla enredada en su cuerpo. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para ver a la muchacha con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

–¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó Bulma al verla. La joven asintió eufórica–. Pasa y comparte tu alegría conmigo. –

Aloy no tardó en entrar. Bulma cerró la puerta mientras invitaba a la muchacha a sentarse, pero ésta amablemente le dijo que no hacía falta.

–¿Y bien? –esperó Bulma por una respuesta.

–Vegeta quiere verte–dijo de manera directa la joven. Bulma no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa a lo que Aloy sonrió más–. Me ha dicho que dentro de dos días se va a ir a una misión encomendada por Cooler y que le gustaría verte antes de partir. –

–Oh…–la sorpresa se apoderó de Bulma hasta tal punto que no sabía como reaccionar. Se sentó en la cama para poder recopilar la información que acababa de recibir.

–¿Quieres? –preguntó Aloy tomando asiento a su lado. Bulma sonrió y asintió–. Podéis veros por la tarde en mi habitación. Mi compañera se pasa todo el día fuera de ella. –

–Prefiero estar en un sitio donde no haya una cama–Aloy alzó una ceja al escucharla y más al notar su rubor–. En los pasillos de esta área no pasan soldados y a ciertas horas apenas está transitado. Podríamos vernos por aquí. –

–Es un poco cutre ¿no? –Bulma hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario de la rubia–. ¿Por qué te molesta un sitio donde hay una cama? –

–¡Eh! Te pasas de curiosa–contestó de mala gana la peliazul aún con sus mejillas ruborizadas–. Tú dedícate a decirle que en el pasillo y se acabó. –

–Vale–aceptó con desgana la joven.

Bulma resopló ante los comentarios de la joven. Realmente no era la curiosidad de ella, sino más bien los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Sus recuerdos estaban tan nublados que no era capaz de recordar a un hombre a su lado, compartiendo un momento de intimidad, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas ideas, lo que le generaba miedo e inseguridad.

* * *

Sus ojos negros no perdían detalle de la niña de cabellos azules que estaba sentada en el jardín interno de la base. La hierba era artificial, no emanaba olor alguno de ella. Las paredes metálicas que les rodeaban eran blancas y el techo de cristal dejaba ver el cielo tiñéndose de rojo.

El hombre había estado estudiando a la pequeña y sus comportamientos, había pasado de la desesperación a la rabia y ahora sólo se encontraba añorando a su familia.

–Bra–Tarble, quien estaba a cargo de la niña por orden del Rey Cold, se acercó a ella mientras le hablaba en un tono suave.

–¿Por qué no vienen? –la pequeña habló sin mirar a Tarble. Durante el tiempo que estaba allí no había parado de preguntar sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Era consciente de que estaba con gente mala, porque vio lo que le hicieron a su madre, pero no entendía porque su padre no había ido a salvarla–. ¿Ese hombre malo ha matado a mi papá? –

Tarble se sentó al lado de Bra. La niña alzó la mirada al hombre que había estado con ella hasta el momento. Sus ojos azules estaban apagados, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus labios se arqueaban con tristeza.

–Te pareces mucho a él–le dijo la niña contemplándole. Tarble se sorprendió de escucharla–. Tienes el pelo en punta y papi también, aunque él es más como una llama y tú como pinchos. –

El hombre sonrió a la pequeña mientras acariciaba su cabello, intentando calmarla. Bra no pudo aguantar y se acercó a él, abrazándole para poder llorar en su pecho. Tarble sintió que se rompía ante aquella imagen. Por mucho que viviera en una infernal base no podía compararse con los que allí habitaban, algo dentro de él le hacía ser diferente y ahora había conocido a aquella niña que le hacía darse cuenta que no era raro, habían más seres capaces de sentir como él lo hacía.

–Escúchame, Bra–Tarble le apartó un poco, vio sus ojos repletos de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas–, tu padre no está muerto. Verás que estarás de nuevo con él, y con tu madre y tu hermano. –

Bra asintió entristecida para volver a abrazarlo. Tarble no dudó en rodear a la pequeña para consolarla mientras que pensaba en que decirle al Rey Cold. Necesitaba explicaciones sobre aquella niña. Sabía que era la hija del enemigo, de aquel que mató a Freezer, pero no entendía porque hacer tanto daño. ¿Por qué retenerla y no matar a su padre?

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! **

**¡Muchas gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	5. Propuesta

**Hey! Aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo que espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 4._ **Propuesta.**

Cooler había convocado al escuadrón saiyajin ante su presencia. Estaban colocados en una fila mirando directamente hacia la dirección donde estaba el tirano. Vegeta no paraba de contemplarle, analizando sus movimientos y su postura. El lagarto andaba de un lado para otro mirando a cada uno de los guerreros, la cabeza la mantenía alta, las manos las había colocado detrás de su espalda y su cola se meneaba de un lado hacia otro, llegando a azotarla sonoramente en diferentes ocasiones. El Príncipe podía comparar aquella actitud con la de Freezer, lo único que le fallaba era que aquel que tenía delante no era como su hermano.

Vegeta, así como la mayoría en el Universo, conocía los celos que procesaba Cooler a su hermano. Freezer siempre fue conocido por el más temido, su padre, el Rey Cold, lo veneraba casi como a una deidad, mientras que éste, que andaba de un lado hacia otro ante él, era el segundón. Para una raza que ambicionaba tanto la dominación mundial ese puesto era un insulto. Pero nunca existió un enfrentamiento entre ambos y era obvio el motivo. Cooler podría ser ambicioso, pero no idiota. Hubiera muerto si se hubiese enfrentado a su hermano.

Con Freezer fuera del terreno de juego, Cooler era en ese momento un ser temido en el Universo, pero el Príncipe sabía que, incluso muerto, su hermano siempre estaría en primer lugar. Ahora debía demostrar que no era así, que él era un ser al que debían respetar y por eso había optado aquella postura de tirano temido.

Finalmente paró su andar, justo delante de Vegeta. Sus sanguinarios ojos se encontraron con los oscuros del Príncipe. Intentaba intimidarle, sacarle alguna reacción al saiyajin que demostrase que él era el que estaba al mando y que debía obedecerle sin rechistar, pero el guerrero no era así. Hizo una mueca de desprecio, casi diciéndole que era una mierda que apestaba allá por donde iba, pero Cooler se lo tomó con humor, ampliando su malévola sonrisa.

–¿Cómo fue el encuentro con los tuyos? –preguntó Cooler haciendo referencia a los demás saiyaijins–. Imagino que ha sido una grata sorpresa. –

Vegeta no contestó. Solo se dignó a despreciarle con la mirada y eso, en vez de molestar, hizo que Cooler quisiera seguir hablándole y atosigarle.

–Ya veo–siguió el tirano, observando desde la planta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello al guerrero ante él–. Siempre quise que llegase el momento de presentaros pero Freezer no era muy participe. Creía que os uniríais para ir contra él. Irónico ¿no es cierto? –Vegeta siguió sin hablar, contemplando como el lagarto seguía con sus palabras–. Sus monos fueron los que se revelaron mientras que los míos aquí siguen, fieles a mí. –

–Tan traidores como tú–Cooler desvió la mirada al guerrero al lado izquierdo de Vegeta. Raditz fue el único que se atrevió a hablar.

–¿También creéis que yo intenté matar a Freezer? –el lagarto volvió su atención a Vegeta, quien se mantenía en su postura.

Cooler dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a andar de un lado hacia otro bajo la mirada de los guerreros allí presentes, retomando su postura inicial.

–Debéis destruir un planeta–dijo con firmeza, llevando la conversación al motivo por el que estaban citados–. Salza os informará con todo detalle sobre la misión–Cooler volvió a detenerse, pero esta vez delante del guerrero más joven, Trunks–. No quiero fallos. –

Trunks apretó la mandíbula a la par que sus puños. La sangre le hirvió contemplando la sanguinaria mirada y la cínica sonrisa del tirano. Vegeta observó durante un par de segundos aquella escena. Sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Cooler. Su hijo no era el más débil allí, bien lo sabía, pero si el que más se podía dejar llevar por sus emociones. Él jamás mataría a alguien, por no mencionar que hasta el momento no lo había hecho, por lo que destruir un planeta ya eran palabras mayores.

Cooler se degustó con la rabia del joven, complaciéndose así de lo que no pudo conseguir con su progenitor.

–Vegeta estará al mando del escuadrón–dijo finalmente, separándose de Trunks para tener una visión completa de todos los guerreros.

El mencionado pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero su ceño se mostraba más fruncido.

–¿Cómo? –la voz de Turles se escuchó segundos después de la información de Cooler. Hasta el momento él mostró un tono vacilante y prepotente, pero esta vez no sólo denotaba sorpresa, sino que se mezcló con la rabia que le estaba invadiendo.

–¿Qué? –el tono de Cooler fue de auténtico desprecio, junto con una mirada desafiante.

–¿Cómo demonios pones a ese imbécil al mando? Yo soy quien lidera este escuadrón–Vegeta contempló con curiosidad la escena y no precisamente por la conversación.

Cuando él, Raditz y Nappa se tenían que presentar ante Freezer debían tragarse el orgullo y la dignidad para doblegarse. Siempre hablaban con respeto y debían analizar bien sus palabras, porque él era un ser temido que podía acabar con la vida de quien quisiera con sólo un maldito dedo. En cambio, en aquella base era muy distinto. Cooler podía tener una postura autoritaria, pero parecía que sus subordinados se dirigían a él como si fuera el típico compañero que está contigo bebiendo una cerveza.

–Pero ahora está Vegeta–apuntó el tirano con la mirada al mencionado–. Puede que le odie más que a ti, Turles–Cooler dio un paso hacia donde estaba el guerrero–, pero en la vida hay diferentes clases. Puede que no haya un planeta y su título valga una mierda, pero si un guerrero de tercera está por encima de un Príncipe, ¿significa que un estúpido civil puede estar por encima de mí? –

–Es mi puesto–volvió a recalcar Turles sin hacer caso a sus palabras.

Cooler decidió zanjar rápido aquella conversación. Alzó su dedo índice hacia la altura del guerrero y, en un segundo, soltó un rayo rojizo que atravesó la zona de Turles que apuntaba. El saiyajin llevó su mano hacia la herida, cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre brotaba y manchaba sus dedos. Apretó los dientes con rabia mientras escuchaba los pasos del lagarto acompañados de los azotes de su cola contra el pavimento. Éste volvió a parar justo delante de Vegeta, esta vez no había broma en su rostro, estaba serio tras el encuentro con su subordinado.

–Como bien le he dicho a esa rata–menospreció Cooler intentando retomar su estado de calma y control sobre si mismo–, cada uno tiene su lugar. Ningún saiyajin de tercera está por encima de uno de élite, y por supuesto ningún guerrero está por encima de mí. Si dejo que los inferiores gobiernen se creerán los dueños del mundo–sonrió con sarcasmo–. Ilusos. –

–Eso es lo que temes–Trunks intervino llamando la atención de Cooler. El joven se mostraba sereno y seguro en sus palabras–. Quieres que todo esté bien equilibrado, porque si alguien inferior se ve poderoso será cuestión de tiempo que los demás le sigan, y entonces se volverá una amenaza. –

–Por eso Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta–remarcó el Príncipe a las palabras de su hijo. Vegeta sonrió al ver que Cooler ya no mostraba ni un ápice de simpatía burlona.

–Sandeces–concluyó el lagarto–. Salza entrará ahora para daros toda la información necesaria. –

Cooler abandonó la sala sin mirar atrás. Vegeta, Trunks y Raditz sonrieron sin evitarlo tras la humillación que recibió el lagarto, mientras que Turles contemplaba la imagen con rabia.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio en compañía de Bonnet, quien le mostraba los planos que debía analizar. La peliazul contemplaba lo que era un cuerpo mientras que el científico le informaba lo que sería el futuro proyecto en el que debía trabajar. Un soldado indestructible, presentó el hombre.

–Pero cada parte de este soldado está compuesto por diferentes materiales–observó la mujer, contemplando como cada parte del cuerpo tenía destacado el material que tendría–. ¿Los tenemos todos? –

–Desgraciadamente no–respondió Bonnet, enrollando el plano y guardándolo en un armario cercano–. Algunos de nuestros escuadrones van a buscar los materiales. –

–Hay algo que no entiendo–Bulma se apoyó sobre la mesa donde antes estaba extendido el plano–, si Cooler es tan poderoso y tiene trabajando para él a los mejores guerreros del universo ¿para qué quiere fabricar un soldado así? –

– ¿Importa mucho? –la mujer se mostró dubitativa, no muy satisfecha con la respuesta–. Nuestro trabajo es fabricarlo, no saber el motivo. –

–Pero…–

–Al Gran Cooler no le gustan los curiosos–recalcó el enano–. Es un consejo que te doy. Además de recordarte que no le debes llamar sólo por su nombre. –

–Está bien–los ojos azules de la mujer buscaron el reloj en la pared. Lo encontró encima de la entrada. Marcaba ya la hora de comer.

–Luego seguimos–dijo Bonnet al darse cuenta de que la humana se interesaba por la hora.

Bulma sonrió, se apartó de la mesa y salió del laboratorio. A penas pudo dormir algo pensando en encontrarse con el guerrero. Toda la noche se preguntó que estaba pasando y por qué esa necesidad y esos nervios por verlo. Sus ojos se habían clavado en ella como una daga ardiente en su pecho. Sus pensamientos rozaban desde la ingenuidad y la curiosidad hasta la más indecente lujuria, como la que tuvo en la ducha.

La hora del almuerzo era un buen momento, eso fue lo que le dijo a Aloy. Los pasillos estarían vacíos porque los esclavos o estaban en su comedor o servían a los guerreros, pero por allí no pasaba ni un alma. Así que le dijo que aquel era el momento perfecto para verlo y que así debía hacérselo saber al soldado que extraña y calurosamente se había colado en sus pensamientos.

Llegó al pasillo tras una ardua carrera. Paró justo enfrente de una puerta que tenía encima un cartel que ponía "Almacén 4", justo donde citó al guerrero. La humana chocó su espalda contra la pared para descansar. Su respiración era agitada ya que no acostumbraba a correr. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos para intentar recobrar el aliento. Inspiró y expiró durante un rato, hasta que finalmente los abrió.

En su rostro se podía apreciar un gesto de sorpresa al ver al soldado apoyado en la pared enfrente de ella, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de lado, sin dejar de contemplarla. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rojizas a causa de ello.

–¿Llevas mucho ahí? –fue lo primero que pregunto. Él ensanchó la sonrisa a la vez que se despegaba de la pared. Los ojos grandes de Bulma contemplaron su andar hacia ella, provocando que sus nervios fueran en aumento.

–Así que querías verme–Vegeta pegó una de sus manos en la pared, justo al lado derecho de Bulma, quien tragó saliva sin siquiera pestañear. El tono del Príncipe era bastante seductor, lo pudo apreciar a la primera–. Dime, mujer, ¿qué quieres de mí? –

"Mujer" repitió ella mentalmente. La respuesta perfecta sería "tengo un nombre. Es Bulma", pero se quedó sin palabras y, por extraño que pareciese, le gustaba escucharlo. Tenía una manera de pronunciarlo que conseguía que su cuerpo temblase y su vello se erizase.

–¿Has enmudecido? –volvió a hablar Vegeta. Él contempló a la humana, la notaba nerviosa. Le hacía recordar a las primeras veces que veían cuando ambos estaban en la base de Freezer.

Bulma, dentro de su estado de nervios, se relamió los labios. Vegeta, notando como un fuego invadía todo su ser, bajó la mirada hacia ellos, sintiéndose tentado a probarlos. Se preguntó si ella le dejaría o de lo contrario le apartaría.

–Fuiste amable–habló ella finalmente, haciendo que él volviera a contemplarla directamente a los ojos–. Quería agradecértelo. –

–¿Y cómo? –Bulma era capaz de notar las intenciones en una pregunta realizada con dos palabras. Sabía lo que él quería y era lo que ella había estado fogosamente soñando toda la noche.

–No soy de esas–Vegeta alzó una ceja–. No me acuesto con el primero que es amable conmigo. –

–Y, en cambio, aquí estamos–con la mano que tenía libre la tomó del mentón. El contacto cálido de su piel hizo que sintiera un cosquilleó por todo su cuerpo, sin evitar dejar que escapase de sus labios un sonoro suspiro–. Tú citándome a escondidas y yo apareciendo como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. ¿Y todo por un simple gracias? –

–Y una amistad–dijo ella con tono suave, embaucada por su voz sensual y potente. Vegeta, ante la repuesta, dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

Bulma contemplaba su rostro. Recordó su agresividad con Bonnet, mientras que ahora mostraba aquel lado seductor. Reía como si le hubiera contado un gran chiste, para después relajar su gesto. Su sonrisa de lado le hacía verse atractivo y su mirada oscura y ardiente penetraba en la suya clara e indecente.

–Mujer–volvió a decir él. Para ese momento Vegeta ya había percibido la reacción de ella ante aquella palabra y aquel tono. Lo pudo volver a notar. Su mirada brillaba, tragó saliva y su vientre parecía endurecerse. Algo dentro de ella le recordaba–, sabes tan bien como yo que no me has hecho venir para darme las gracias y que seamos amiguitos. Dime, ¿cuánto he llegado a perturbar tu inocente pensamiento? –

El corazón de la humana latió fuerte. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo él lo adivinó? Su sorpresa sólo reforzó la veracidad de sus palabras, enorgulleciendo al guerrero de perturbar su mente con deseos indecentes.

Vegeta no quiso escuchar mucho más. Estaba cansado de esperar y todo su ser ardía de deseo. Su mujer estaba ante él, deseándole como siempre lo hizo. Con la mano que aún la tomaba del mentón la acercó a él, aproximándose también él hacia ella, rompiendo el espacio que los separaba con sus labios.

Él exigió un beso de ella que pareció durar poco, pero que él fue incrementando. Vegeta tenía los ojos cerrados para poder sentir mejor el roce de sus labios, mientras que ella los mantenía abiertos, incrédula de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Notó su lengua tocar sus labios. Él quería aumentar el calor, quería volver a sentirla y pensaba hacerlo. Ella colocó sus manos en los hombros del guerrero, haciendo presión para que se separara. Vegeta lo notó e hizo lo que quiso para ver su reacción, que no tardó en llegar. Un bofetón que le dolió más a ella que a él en lo físico, porque en el interior a él todavía le estaba resonando.

–Joder–se quejó ella tocándose la mano adolorida. Alzó la mirada hacia él, repleta de rabia–. ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces? ¡Te dije que no era una de esas que tu frecuentas, maldito pervertido! –

Vegeta dio unos pasos hacia atrás viendo como la mujer acariciaba su mano. Se preocupó por si era grave e intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero para entonces Bulma ya estaba alerta y no se lo permitió.

–Claro que quería darte las gracias y claro que quería ser tu amiga–gruñó ella apretando los dientes–. No tienes derecho a besarme sin mi maldito consentimiento. ¡No lo tienes! –

–Bulma–Vegeta intentó calmarla pero , para entonces, ella estaba cegada por la rabia y la vergüenza.

–¡No te acerques! –ella volvió a ceder cuando le vio aproximarse–. No quiero verte otra vez. –

Vegeta sintió como si un jarro de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza. La vio darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en dirección contraría. Quiso ir tras ella pero sus palabras, que se repetían constantemente, le dejaron inmóvil. ¿Cómo demonios pasó? Era lo único que podía decirse. Él la vio interesada y sentía que le estaba correspondiendo, pero en algo erró y no encontraba la por qué.

* * *

Bulma llegó a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo detrás suyo y chocando su espalda contra la puerta. Agachó la cabeza y observó su mano que aún le dolía. Podía notar como todo su cuerpo se prendía y no era precisamente de deseo sino de vergüenza. Recordar lo que anteriormente había ocurrido la hacía sentir una gran rabia e impotencia, mientras se pregunta cómo pudo hacerle esto a ella. Intentó rememorar su noche anterior y en ella había pensamientos con Vegeta bastante acalorados, por lo que si, hubiera sido conocedora de lo que iba a pasar, posiblemente pensase que le gustaría aquel encuentro. En cambio, la realidad era diferente.

Ella veía al guerrero atractivo y había algo en él, que ya no era sólo físico, que le atraía, pero cuando sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, forzando un beso para el que ella no estaba preparada, sintió asco, vergüenza y humillación.

–¿Cómo pude pensar que sería diferente a los otros soldados? –se preguntó en voz alta mientras masajeaba con cuidado la zona adolorida de su mano–. Esto me servirá para aprender la lección. –

Suspiró separándose de la puerta para sentarse sobre su cama. Clavó su azulada mirada sobre las mugrientas baldosas mientras aún atendía a la pequeña inflamación en su mano. Por mucho que se repitiese que debía borrar el recuerdo no pudo.

En su cabeza estaba clavada cada palabra, mirada o sonrisa del guerrero. Él mostraba mucha seguridad en sí mismo, tanto que pensó ser correspondido por ella. Inevitablemente acarició sus labios, recordando como el Príncipe los había reclamado en un beso bastante ardiente. Estaba nerviosa hasta el punto de que un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y un cosquilleó nació en su estómago.

Se dejó caer en el colchón mientras los nervios aún se apoderaban de todo su cuerpo. En ese momento se estaba odiando por sus pensamientos y su reacción. Debía odiarle y mantener su palabra de no volverlo a ver pero parecía que algo en su interior la estaba contradiciendo.

* * *

Trunks, sentado sobre el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento, contemplaba a su padre golpear con fuerza a Raditz en un combate llevado a las altura. Recordó cuando le vio entrar en las habitaciones hecho una fiera y reclamándoles por su vagancia, así que les ordenó ir allí y pelear. No sabía que le pasaba, pero era consciente de que nada bueno, porque el Príncipe arremetía contra el melenudo con gran agresividad.

–Es bastante fuerte–el joven alzó la mirada a su derecha para encontrarse con Kakarotto, quien hablaba mientras observaba el combate–. ¿Podría ser más fuerte que Cooler? –

–Es muy posible–contestó el muchacho para volver su atención a la pelea–. Fue él quien terminó con la vida de Freezer y, por lo que sé, él era más fuerte que Cooler. –

–Me hubiera gustado ver ese combate–sonrió Kakarotto sin perder detalle de cada movimiento del Príncipe.

Trunks observó con curiosidad al soldado. Ya había notado la diferencia que había entre él y los demás, pero la realidad es que él era diferente a cualquier saiyajin, ya que tampoco tenía un carácter semejante a su padre o a Raditz. Parecía como si Kakarotto pensase igual que él.

–¿Crees que tu padre quiera pelear conmigo? –Trunks alzó una ceja curioso mientras veía la radiante sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Kakarotto.

–No lo creo–dijo con sinceridad el menor–. Conozco a mi padre. Él te ve poca cosa para que mantengáis una pelea. Incluso Raditz es poco para él y no tiene reparos en decirlo. –

Kakarotto contemplaba al Príncipe saiyajin pelear con rabia. Tenía una mirada asesina y los dientes apretados de tal manera que se marcaba más su mandíbula. Cada puñetazo que le daba a Raditz iba con más fuerza que el anterior, haciendo que el contrincante estuviera más pendiente de defenderse que de devolver los golpes. No controlaba su ki y lo explotó hasta transformarse en un Super Saiyajin.

–Raditz no sabe transformarse–informó Trunks.

Kakarotto estaba cada vez más emocionado, veía a Vegeta moverse con más agilidad y golpear con mucha más fuerza. Su ki había aumentado de manera considerable y se notaba cada vez que le quitaba terreno a un agotado Raditz.

–Debo pararle–el joven estaba a punto de elevarse y volar en dirección a ellos, pero Kakarotto se interpuso. Trunks miró sorprendido al guerrero. Podía leer su expresión con claridad. Estaba dispuesto a pelear.

Kakarotto dejó que todo su ki fluyera hasta acabar rompiendo. Su cabello se alzó en forma de llama, tiñéndose de rubio, sus ojos se volvieron claros y su musculatura aumentó. Trunks contempló impresionado al saiyajin envuelto en un aura dorada digna de los Super Saiyajins.

Vegeta paró el combate en seco, dejando de atacar a un golpeado Raditz, para desviar toda su atención al saiyajin que acababa de transformarse. Hasta el momento, al único que había visto como a un Super Saiyajin, después de a el mismo, era a su hijo. No pensó que podría encontrarse con otro en aquella base y, de ser así, que fuera a quien consideraba el más débil. Tanto el Príncipe como Kakarotto intercambiaron miradas, este primero pudo leer en sus ojos como le retaba a un duelo.

Hasta el momento Vegeta estaba peleando con rabia a causa del encuentro con su mujer, pero ahora mismo sólo sentía excitación y curiosidad por un combate que podría ser digno de él. Kakarotto alzó el vuelo y se puso delante de él, mientras que el Príncipe se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

–Admito la sorpresa–dijo Vegeta analizando al saiyajin–. ¿Alguien más sabe transformarse? –

–Broly–informó Kakarotto–, pero no lo hace. El dispositivo que tiene se lo impide porque no lo puede controlar. –

–¿El idiota de Turles? –Kakarotto negó–. No entiendo. Si eres más fuerte que él ¿cómo está ese imbécil al mando? –

–A mí no me consideran tan saiyajin como a él–Vegeta escuchaba interesado al guerrero mientras seguía analizándolo.

–Yo no os lo considero a ninguno–Vegeta dejó de cruzar los brazos para ponerse en postura de combate–. Peleemos. –

Kakarotto frunció el ceño, pero con la sonrisa aun intacta a la vez que se preparaba para la pelea. Trunks, desde el suelo, contemplaba con incredulidad la escena, al igual que Raditz, quien estaba sentado y con la espalda contra la pared. El guerrero estaba sangrando a causa de la cantidad de golpes que recibió del Príncipe.

En cuestión de segundos comenzó la pelea. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro a la misma vez, encontrándose a mitad el camino. Empezaron a propinarse puñetazos y patadas. Vegeta parecía bastante interesado en aquel sujeto, pues parecía estar a la altura de él, mientras que Kakarotto seguía la pelea con gran placer. La intensidad empezó a aumentar por segundos.

Vegeta le dio un puñetazo a la altura del estómago, haciendo que Kakarotto se retorciera. El Príncipe le agarró del cabello para retenerle y así impactar con fuerza su rodilla contra el rostro de él, pero lo evitó. Le agarró por la pierna y lo lanzó hacia otro lado, haciendo que su cuerpo chocase contra la pared. Kakarotto se lanzó hacia él para empezar a propinarle numerosos golpes, consiguiendo que su contrincante escupiera sangre.

Cuando iba a impactarle otro golpe, Vegeta le tomó del puño, lo acercó a él y le propinó un rodillazo en el abdomen, haciendo que volase a pocos metros de distancia. El Príncipe creó una esfera de ki azul en su mano derecha y la lanzó contra Kakarotto. Se escuchó el gemido de dolor de éste cuando le llegó el golpe.

–Es increíble–Trunks se sentó al lado de Raditz–. Él sabe transformarse. –

Raditz apretó los dientes con rabia. En ese momento sentía que el odio a su hermano había incrementado y los motivos eran obvios. Kakarotto se podía transformar mientras que él llevaba años intentando conseguirlo y, hasta el momento, no lo había hecho. Si le contemplaba podía ver dos cosas, la más evidente era el parecido con su padre Bardock, y la otra era el aura de emociones que debían entorpecer la posibilidad de hacerse más fuerte.

–Seguro que lo consiguió mediante algún tipo de brujería–Trunks miró al soldado sin comprender–. La leyenda del Super Saiyajin ha sido siempre tan codiciada que se hablaba de hechizos y pociones que facilitaban alcanzar la transformación. –

Trunks decidió no contradecir la palabra de Raditz, pues la rabia que le invadía era muy notable. Tanto su padre como él llegaron a conseguir transformarse sin necesidad de hechizos o pociones, por lo que esas opciones las veía como simples bulos de los saiyajins, y veía que el guerrero se había agarrado a esa teoría por no aceptar que su hermano menor, débil como imaginaban, lo hubiese logrado antes que él.

Vegeta limpió el hilo de sangre que emanaba de sus labios y que había recorrido por su barbilla, mientras que Kakarotto le contemplaba con una sonrisa complaciente, con heridas visibles en el rostro que lo habían ensuciado con su sangre. Ambos intentaban recobrar el aliento tras el reciente combate.

–Hace mucho que tienes ese poder–habló el Príncipe sin dejar de contemplar al saiyajin–. ¿Cuándo y cómo ocurrió? –

–Hace diez años–Vegeta sonrió, no hubiera aceptado que Kakarotto se hubiese transformado en Super Saiyajin antes que él–, fue en una pelea contra Turles. –

Tanto Vegeta como Raditz y Trunks se sorprendieron. Ya era desconcertante que Turles estuviese al mando cuando Kakarotto era capaz de transformarse y él no, sino también impresionaba el hecho de que fuera mediante una pelea entre ambos.

–¿Cómo? –volvió a repetir Vegeta. Él necesitaba respuestas a lo que estaba viendo, y las necesitaba con grandes detalles.

–Yo soy más fuerte que Turles–informó Kakarotto–. Él veía peligrar su puesto en el escuadrón, como te pudiste dar cuenta es algo que no le agrada. Quiso que me doblegara y los métodos que utilizó fueron rastreros. Peleamos y debido a la rabia que sentí me transformé. –

–¿Qué hizo? –siguió preguntando Vegeta.

Kakarotto, incomodo por el interrogatorio, desvió la mirada, gesto que no gustó al Príncipe.

–No te lo puedo decir–Kakarotto se encontró con los ojos de Trunks. En él veía una claridad que jamás había visto antes en un guerrero.

Repentinamente fue atacado. Vegeta agarró a Kakarotto por el cuello con gran presión. En los ojos del Príncipe se veía el desprecio que sentía por él.

–Ahora yo soy quien manda–recordó el Príncipe–. Te lo ordeno. –

Kakarotto le agarró por la muñeca con fuerza y, con rapidez, con la mano libre le propinó un puñetazo en la costilla. Vegeta retrocedió, obligando a soltarle. Apretó los dientes y, decidido, alzó el puño con la intención de golpear el rostro del guerrero, pero éste se lo impidió. Cerró su puño con una de sus manos mientras le miraba con seriedad.

–A pesar de que podría confiar en vosotros, no puedo decir nada–Kakarotto empezó a aumentar su poder, haciendo que la mano con la que apretaba a la de Vegeta lograse dañarle.

Vegeta contemplaba como el cabello de Kakarotto se volvía aún más puntiagudo, y como aquella aura dorada se veía acompañada por pequeños destellos eléctricos azules. El ki de él iba incrementando hasta el punto de que le hacía retroceder.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Vegeta sorprendido.

–El Super Saiyajin 2–la sorpresa golpeó a Vegeta. Kakarotto tenía un semblante muy serio. Su ceño estaba marcado, su sonrisa había desaparecido y su mirada se había vuelto amenazante.

Vegeta agarró a Kakarotto por la muñeca para que soltase su puño, pero no pudo. No dejaba de contemplarle a la vez que intentaba zafarse. Jamás imaginó ver algo así, porque tampoco sabía que existía. Él, como todos los saiyajins, conocían la historia del Super Saiyajin, pero jamás se habló de que este poder tenía más fases.

–¡Basta, Kakarotto! –una voz autoritaria resonó desde la entrada de la sala de combate.

Paragus apareció en ese momento, consiguiendo que Kakarotto soltase al Príncipe. Su cabello volvió a tomar su color y estado natural, así como sus ojos volvieron a ser oscuros. No apartó la mirada de Vegeta, quien aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Kakarotto descendió hasta el suelo, poniéndose justo delante de Paragus, quien se veía bastante molesto por lo que acababa de presenciar.

–Aquí no se te ha perdido nada–le dijo Paragus con tono de reprimenda–, vuelve a la sala de entrenamiento con nosotros. –

Kakarotto resopló y, como si su alegría no se hubiera ido, se despidió de los que allí estaban, los cuales aún intentaban entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Vegeta tocó el suelo mientras veía como su contrincante abandonaba la sala con aquel que les interrumpió. Una vez ya no estaba volando, volvió a su estado natural.

–Padre–Vegeta no se giró a ver a su hijo–, ¿qué fue eso? –

Vegeta apretó los puños con rabia, frunció el ceño y ahogó en sus pensamientos las ganas de gritar por la impotencia y la humillación que recientemente acababa de sufrir.

–Ese miserable...–Trunks miró a su padre sin comprender–uno de tercera… un don nadie. Super Saiyajin 2. –

–Tenía un ki impresionante–Vegeta miró a su hijo con la rabia que le invadía, como si en vez de a Trunks tuviese en ese momento a Kakarotto–. ¿Era tan fuerte? –

–No puede ser más fuerte que el Príncipe de los Saiyajins–las palabras de Vegeta destilaban veneno, algo que inquieto a su hijo. Nunca vio a su padre como en ese momento, parecía ver a alguien indefenso. El Príncipe bajó la mirada para contemplar la mano que hacía escasos minutos Kakarotto tenía atrapada–. No pude zafarme. –

–Si fue una pelea con Turles lo que le hizo transformarse en Super Saiyajin–la voz de Raditz se escuchaba detrás de Vegeta–. ¿Qué sería lo que le llevó a pasar a la siguiente fase? –

Aunque sintiera su sangre hervir, Vegeta también se lo preguntaba. Ya no sólo el motivo que llevaría a que ambos soldados luchasen, sino a cual sería el otro para, como dijo Raditz, consiguiera en aumentar su transformación.

* * *

_2 días después._

Desde que Vegeta descubriera que Kakarotto había llegado, no solo a ser un Super Saiyajin, sino también a conseguir la segunda transformación, no había dejado de entrenar. En su cabeza sólo aparecía la imagen de ese soldado en aquella forma. Aún podía percibir su ki, e incluso la presión de su fuerza. Eso era lo único que había conocido y, realmente, deseaba saber más de ese poder, pero también quería poseerlo. Deseaba tener esa transformación y debía saber como la consiguió.

Además de todo ello, tampoco había olvidado a su mujer. Por las noches le atormentaba aquella frase "No quiero verte otra vez". Su hijo, cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido, empezó a decirle que obró mal. Lo último que necesitaba era un sermón, y menos de su primogénito.

El Príncipe se encontraba sentado en el comedor junto con Trunks y Raditz. Kakarotto ya no había vuelto a estar con ellos, imaginó que algo le dijo Paragus. No le importaba, pues sólo le interesaba para pelear, el resto del tiempo le incordiaba su presencia. Veía a su hijo hablar con el saiyajin mientras él tomaba un poco de su copa de vino.

A veces podía apreciar como los ojos de su hijo se desviaban de lugar, y pudo saber a donde. La muchacha que le informaba sobre Bulma estaba por ahí rondando, sirviendo a los demás guerreros. En ese momento se percató de que nunca habló con Trunks sobre mujeres, a pesar de que la humana le había mencionado en reiteradas ocasiones de que debía prepararle para "la gran charla". Tonterías, pensaba el Príncipe. Él veía en su hijo a todo un hombre que no necesitaba lecciones sobre el sexo.

–¿Has empezado a pagar ya tu deuda? –Trunks miró a su padre cuando éste habló–. La muchacha. –

Trunks contempló a Aloy cuando su padre le señaló con la mirada en su dirección. Raditz también observó a la joven, para él no era desconocido lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella y el papel que debía desempeñar.

–Turles todavía no me ha pedido nada–Vegeta frunció el ceño. Seguía viendo humillante lo que hacía su hijo, aunque entendiera la causa.

–No está mal–Raditz la contempló de arriba abajo–. ¿Sólo te sirve de mensajera? –

–¿Para qué más la querría? –se molestó Trunks por el tono que empleaba.

Raditz y Vegeta se miraron cuando el muchacho habló, no pudieron retener una sonrisa burlona que no pasó desapercibido para Trunks.

–Yo respeto a las mujeres–dijo con seriedad el chico–. Para mí no son como para todos esos cavernícolas que las ven sólo como juguetes para sus deseos más primitivos. –

–Esa frase es de tu madre–se burló Vegeta contemplando como su hijo se cruzada de brazos–. No te estamos diciendo que la maltrates o la fuerces, sólo que hasta tú, hijo mío, puedes sucumbir a esos deseos primitivos. Nadie te juzgará si te diviertes un poco. –

–¿Eso pensabas tú de madre? –Vegeta silenció con la pregunta de Trunks, a la vez que Raditz dejaba de reír.

Aquella pregunta pilló muy desprevenido a Vegeta y le abofeteó con una fuerza que parecía un golpe real. Si recordaba su época con Bulma y viviendo en la base de Freezer podía ver a un hombre deseando a una muchacha que le amaba, pero que temía mucho a su primera vez. Podía pensar en las caricias, en los besos y en las miradas. Él podía estar deseándola con todas sus fuerzas, controlándolas para no dañarla. Jamás se dejó llevar por, como dijo su hijo, sus deseos más primitivos.

Vegeta se levantó de la mesa ante la sorpresa de su hijo. Se marchó sin decir nada, algo que a Trunks le pareció muy extraño, ya que esperaba por una reclamación por su insolencia o algo así, muy similar a lo que su padre solía decir.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba en su habitación sentada sobre su cama. Estaba leyendo un libro que Bonnet le mandó para estar informada sobre ciertos planetas y su materia prima. Había marcado con un rotulador naranja las páginas que debía leer, ya que aquella información era vital para el proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo.

–Planeta Hodux–leyó la humana en voz alta–, habitados por hoduxis… pueblo pacífico… clima cálido… especializados en sanación… Diamante hodux–las dos últimas palabras las leyó con más interés, llegando a señalarlo con el índice de su mano derecha–. Éste es uno de los materiales. –

–Es el más afilado del Universo–Bulma se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz masculina. El libró cayó al suelo mientras que ella se levantaba asustada.

Vio a Vegeta apoyado en la puerta. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no fue capaz de escuchar cuando él entró. Notó sus mejillas arder por culpa de haber sido descubierta. No tardó mucho en reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –el tono de Bulma se tornó frío. Vegeta se apartó de la puerta y la miró de arriba abajo. Su mujer llevaba una blusa violeta que mostraba su hermoso escote, a conjunto iba con unos jeans negros que acentuaban sus piernas. La deseó como la primera vez que la vio.

–Quería informarte de que mañana me iré a una misión que durará una semana–Bulma le miró extrañada, no entendía el motivo que le trajo a su habitación para decirle eso.

–¿Y eso a mí que me importa? –volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono gélido.

–Mujer–Vegeta la nombró así para ver si conseguía alguna reacción de ella, ocultó su sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que se estremeció y de que se vio obligada a apartar durante unos segundos su mirada–. Tú me dijiste que no eras de esas mujeres que yo suelo frecuentar, pero quiero que te quede claro que yo no soy de esos hombres que te cruzas por los pasillos. –

–Eso me quedó claro. Eres mucho más atrevido que ellos–la humana estaba a la defensiva y eso no sorprendía a Vegeta. Ella siempre encontraría una respuesta para todo.

–Lo hice porque me sentí correspondido–Vegeta dio un paso más hacia ella, pero Bulma no se alejó. Quería demostrar que era fuerte. Allí, en esa habitación, él no podía mandar–. Pero quiero que te quede claro. No tengo intención de dañarte. Jamás lo haría. –

Ella se sorprendió de tal manera que no supo como reaccionar. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se entreabrió.

–Si te he dicho que me voy a esa misión es porque tengo el deseo de que seas tú a la primera que vea cuando regrese–el rojizo en las mejillas de Bulma se intensificó– Mujer, no te haré daño. No haré algo que no quieras. –

Bulma tragó saliva, se recompuso y volvió a retomar una postura segura, algo que la hizo verse irresistible a los ojos de Vegeta.

–¿Por qué me dices esas cosas a mí? –Vegeta terminó por acercarse, sin vacile acarició su rostro mientras ella se quedaba quieta, pero alerta de que volviera a repetirse lo de la última vez.

–Porque tú, Bulma–el tono que utilizó la hizo estremecerse mucho más a cuando la llamaba mujer–, te mereces estar con el Príncipe Vegeta. –

–¿Y el Príncipe Vegeta se merece a Bulma? –ella le contempló, su ego era grande, pero sabía que en sus palabras había un mensaje oculto, algo que él no era capaz de decir, tal vez por orgullo.

–¿Tú que crees? –preguntó él con soberbia.

–Yo lo que creo es que me debes demostrar que eres de fiar–ella se separó, haciendo que la mano con la que él la acariciaba rompiese todo contacto con su piel–. No niego que eres atractivo e incluso puede que tengas razón en que has podido perturbar mi inocente pensamiento con deseos lascivos–él sonrió ante su sinceridad–, pero eso no me hace desearte si te comportas como la última vez. –

–Quieres hechos y no palabras ¿es eso? –ella asintió–. Hagamos un trato–Vegeta observaba a la mujer sin perder detalle de ella–. Ven a buscarme cuando vuelva y, si lo haces, te demostraré que puedes llegar a desearme hasta el punto de enloquecerte, pero no haré más que eso. –

–¿Y ya está? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–No–la tomó del mentón y, con delicadeza, pasó su pulgar por el su labio inferior, acariciándolo con una sensualidad que la encandiló–. Haré todo lo que sea para conseguir que desees besarme. Tú a mí. Yo no lo haré. –

–¿Y si no puedes resistirte? –Vegeta sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraban un fuego que no se extinguía.

–Yo podre, pero tú no–Bulma alzó una ceja, interesada en la propuesta.

–¿Y qué pasará si al final te beso? –Vegeta se aproximó más a ella, haciendo que escasos centímetros separasen sus bocas.

–Que ya no habrá vuelta atrás–la humana tragó saliva, su cuerpo temblaba y ardía a la vez.

Hubo un silencio que el deseo hacía que fuera incómodo. Los pensamientos lascivos danzaban sin pudor por la mente de ambos, a la vez que deseaban que el espacio se rompiera de inmediato para crear un beso, pero ninguno lo hacía por orgullo.

–Acepto–dijo con seguridad la mujer.

Vegeta sonrió y soltó a la humana mientras la contemplaba de arriba abajo. Hubiera dado mucho por haber dado rienda suelta a su pasión en aquel mismo lugar, pero no quería volver a asustarla. Ahora tenía un medio para que ella pudiera confiar nuevamente en él, y no podía desperdiciarlo.

–Espero verte a la vuelta, Bulma–él se despidió con una sonrisa de lado y, finalmente, abandonó la habitación.

El corazón de Bulma latía intensamente. No podía controlar el deseo que sentía en ese momento. Algo en su interior le pedía salir corriendo y fundirse en sus labios, pero su cabeza era más calculadora y la hacía razonar. Quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	6. El don de Akrog

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¿Sorprendente un capítulo nuevo al día siguiente de publicar el anterior? Yo estoy igual de sorprendida xD. Es un regalo para compensaros!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 5._** El don de Akrog.**

Era la hora del almuerzo y, soldados y trabajadores, esclavos todos ya que allí ninguno era libre mientras trabajasen para el Rey Cold, asistían al comedor. Tarble y Bra fueron los únicos que decidieron renunciar a ese momento. La niña porque dormía en la habitación que la designaron, y el saiyajin porque decidió colarse en la enfermería y rebuscar en el ordenador unos archivos.

El hombre aún se acordaba de la conversación que tuvo por la mañana con la niña, el motivo porque el ahora se encontraba allí como si fuera un ladrón buscando algo que robar, ya que lo que hacía no era legal a los ojos del tirano.

(Flash Back)

_Tarble tocó dos veces a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de la pequeña. Él la avisó de que no golpearía ni una ni tres veces, porque casi nadie tocaba dos, así ella sabría que se trataba de él. _

_El hombre había estudiado a la niña y su comportamiento durante estos días. Ella había aceptado su compañía y eso fue lo que él anotó en su informe. Ella le toleraba, pero no le apreciaba o mucho menos confiaba en él. Para Bra, Tarble era el único que hablaba con ella sin despreciarla o sin mirarla con desagrado, y con eso le bastaba para tratarlo un poco._

_Lo normal era que ella le diera paso, una vez confirmado que se trataba de él y no de otro, pero no escuchó su vocecita en ningún momento. Se atrevió a abrir la puerta sin necesidad de ser invitado. Tecleó el código en el panel y acto seguido la puerta metálica se elevó hacia arriba y él entró. Entonces encontró a la pequeña, sentada sobre su cama, con el pijama blanco, el cabello suelo y el rostro oculto entre sus rodillas, las cuales rodeaba con sus brazos. Anduvo hasta donde estaba ella, no habló o pidió permiso para sentarse, simplemente se sentó en el colchón a su lado mientras la contemplaba._

–_¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó Tarble esperando porque alzase el rostro y le mirase._

–_Vete–su voz infantil sonó apagada, mucho más que la primera vez que le dirigió la palabra. Tarble se preocupó._

_Agarró sus brazos, haciendo que dejara de rodearse las piernas con ellos, para después sujetar con sus manos su cabeza y levantarla lentamente. Bra no estaba llorando, pero había indicios de que si lo estuvo en algún momento. Su rostro enfermizo, sus ojeras oscuras, sus ojos rojos, sus pómulos rosados y sus labios hinchados le decían que lo había pasado mal._

–_Bra, sabes que soy tu amigo–Tarble tomó la mano de la niña y con suavidad la acarició–. Yo no quiero que llores ni que lo pases mal. Quiero cuidarte. –_

–_Tú eres amigo de ese monstruo malo–el hombre le hizo una señal de silencio, para que no volviera a dirigirse así al Rey Cold–. No quiero callarme. Él es malo, así que tú no puedes ser bueno. –_

–_Vamos a ver, Bra–Tarble alzó su otra mano para acariciar su cabello con suavidad–. Yo no soy malo. Yo te quiero proteger, no hacerte daño. Eres una niña muy lista–la pequeña observó con sus grandes ojos al hombre que dulcemente la hablaba–, y tú lo sabes. –_

_Bra hizo un puchero. Quería llorar de nuevo pero intentó aguantar. Tarble le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para que se calmara. _

–_Ahora dime–Tarble volvió a su preocupación–. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –_

–_Una pesadilla–recordó la niña que se separó de él para abrazarse a si misma–. Era muy fea. –_

_Tarble miró con curiosidad a la pequeña. Se pasaba todo el día durmiendo y a penas comía, de ahí que su aspecto cada vez fuera más enfermizo. Temía que acabase mal y tuvieran que trasladarla a la enfermería de manera urgente._

–_Era con mi mamá–Bra miró hacia la pared, como si de esa manera pudiera recordar mejor su pesadilla–. La agarraban dos hombres por los brazos mientras ella gritaba. Me llamaba a mí, llamaba a mi hermano y también a mi papá. –_

–_¿Le hicieron daño a tu madre? –Bra asintió._

–_La tumbaron en una cama como la de los hospitales y la ataron sus manos y sus pies–Tarble escuchaba como la voz de Bra parecía no tener vida alguna–. Luego le pusieron un casco en la cabeza. Ella seguía gritando y llorando, pero yo no podía ir y tampoco papá o Trunks. Sólo ese monstruo feo que atacó al Rey Darek. –_

–_Cooler–el nombre del hijo del Rey Cold salió de los labios de Tarble de manera rápida._

–_Sus ojos eran muy rojos y no paraba de mirar a mamá–Bra apartó la mirada de la pared para observar a Tarble–. Tenía un control, cuando apretaba un botón ella temblaba, gritaba y lloraba. Lloraba, temblaba, gritaba… y volvía a temblar mucho, a gritar y a llorar–una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo–. Y luego dejó de llorar, de gritar y de temblar. –_

_Tarble tragó saliva sin dejar de contemplar a la pequeña, la cual acabó de romper en llanto. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara con él. No podía dejar de pensar como alguien tan joven tenía unos sueños como esos. No lo comprendía._

(Fin Flash Back)

Después de un gran rato de búsqueda sonrió al encontrar lo que quería. Vio el archivo que transfirieron de la base de Cooler a la de Cold. Allí había bastantes informes pero sólo uno le interesó.

–Bulma Brief–leyó en un tono bajo el saiyajin. Abrió el informe y empezó a leer.

Se perdió en cada párrafo y lo analizó con detenimiento, hasta que finalmente leyó el resultado. Tragó saliva y resopló.

–Descargas eléctricas–frunció el ceño–. Los temblores… eran descargas que estaba recibiendo. –

* * *

Trunks se encontraba en su habitación en compañía de Aloy. Él partiría en cuestión de minutos a la misión que Cooler encomendó, así que habían acordado que debía hacer ella en su ausencia.

–Créeme, Trunks–dijo ella viendo como el muchacho andaba de un lado hacia otro de manera nerviosa–. El encuentro que tuvieron ayer tus padres pareció ilusionar a tu madre. Yo sólo me encargaré de que piense lo increíble que es. Incluso puede que sirva para ayudarla a recordar. –

–Fue una suerte que se reconciliaran después de la metida de pata de mi padre–suspiró el muchacho.

Aloy contemplaba al joven que seguía andando sin parar. Sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a él, se colocó detrás suyo y posó su mano sobre el hombro de él, provocando que dejase de andar.

–Estás muy tenso–dijo ella con suavidad–. ¿Qué te pasa? –

Trunks se dio la vuelta y cruzó su mirada con la de ella. Por mucho que intentase ocultarlo ella se veía preocupada.

–Es la misión–Trunks se tocó la frente y la masajeó con suavidad–. No dejo de pensar en ello. –

–Eres un hombre fuerte, no deberías temer–Aloy agarró la mano con la que él se estaba masajeando la frente. Trunks tragó saliva al sentir como la acariciaba mientras que sus miradas se encontraban–. No quiero que me prometas que volverás con vida, porque sé que lo harás. –

–No he matado a nadie en mi vida, Aloy–ella forzó una sonrisa ante sus palabras–. Si desobedezco a Cooler y no cumplo con la misión, será mi hermana la perjudicada. No puedo exponerla, pero tampoco me siento capaz de matar a personas inocentes. –

–Entiendo tu estado–Aloy apretó su mano y él, inevitablemente, le correspondió con suavidad–, pero sinceramente no creo que le hagan nada a tu hermana. –

–El Rey Cold…–

–¿Cold? –repitió ella y Trunks asintió–. Piénsalo, Trunks. Si quisieran utilizar a tu hermana para someteros, ¿no la tendrían aquí? A Cold no le debería interesar una niña y, en cambio, está con él y no con Cooler. ¿Cómo puede extorsionaros si no está aquí? –

Trunks soltó la mano de Aloy y apartó la mirada. Él no pensó en nada así, sólo que les separaron para hacerles chantaje, después de todo ¿qué podría tener una niña de importante?

–No puedo arriesgar la vida de mi hermana por una hipótesis–Aloy asintió, entendiendo la postura de Trunks.

Trunks le dio la espalda. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar por lo que podría estar pasando la pequeña. Había encontrado una manera de ayudar a su madre, aunque no era fiable por completo, pero al menos ya era más de lo que podía hacer por su hermana, porque no encontraba nada.

–Trunks–el joven alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Aloy delante. Ella no dudó en acariciar el rostro del muchacho con suavidad y él no se apartó, simplemente se limitó a sentir el contacto–, eres un buen hombre y un gran soldado. Hagas lo que hagas, estará bien. –

El medio saiyajin llevó su mano sobre la de ella y, con la misma suavidad con la que Aloy le acariciaba, él correspondía.

–¿Interrumpo? –ambos se apartaron de forma abrupta al escuchar a una tercera persona en la habitación.

Trunks miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su padre apoyado, con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada fría.

–Padre–dijo él para luego mirar a Aloy, estaba con la cabeza baja–, no pasaba nada. –

–Tenemos que irnos–Vegeta se separó de la puerta y le dio la espalda a su hijo y a Aloy–. Deja de hacer el idiota y vamos. –

–Voy–Trunks le vio salir. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a la chica que reía a causa del momento, a lo que él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

–Vuelve vivo y bien, Trunks–Aloy no dudó en abrazarle y él correspondió–. No me lo prometas, porque entonces lo pasaré mal de verdad. –

–Tú cuida de mi madre–Trunks se separó de ella–. No me lo prometas, porque sé que lo harás sin que te lo pida. –

Ella asintió. Él se despidió y abandonó la habitación, dejándola a ella sola allí.

* * *

Tarble se dirigió a la sala del trono donde debía encontrarse el Rey Cold. Antes de poder entrar se cruzó con los soldados que custodiaban la puerta. Éstos contemplaron al saiyajin de arriba abajo, con gran desprecio, pero no objetaron nada cuando entró. Cuando entró, anduvo hasta donde se encontraba el inmenso tirano, quien estaba sentado con el codo en el reposabrazos y su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano. Ambos se miraron durante el tiempo que él andaba, hasta que, finalmente, paró a dos metros de distancia de los escalones que ascendían hasta el trono, se arrodilló y durante unos segundos agachó la cabeza.

–Gran Rey Cold–nombró el hombre con respeto.

–Deberías estar cuidando a esa mocosa–se quejó Cold de primeras. Tarble alzó la cabeza y le contempló.

–Precisamente de ella es de quien quiero hablarle–Cold hizo un gesto con la mano para que se levantara. Tarble obedeció. Se mantuvo en una postura firme, con los brazos pegas al cuerpo y la cabeza alta–. La niña tuvo una pesadilla que…–

–¿Una pesadilla? –la gran bestia dejó de apoyarse en su mano, para poder dar un golpe con su puño en el antebrazo que hizo dar un paso hacia atrás al saiyajin–. ¿Me vas a venir a dar un parte diario de lo que le pasa? ¿Crees que me importa algo sobre lo que sueña, come o caga? –

–No se trata de una simple pesadilla–el tirano resopló y, con un nuevo gesto, le ordenó a que siguiera hablando–. Antes debo avisarle, Gran Rey Cold, que he cometido una infracción importante. –

El Rey Cold frunció el ceño y le miró de arriba abajo, esperando por saber que estaba haciendo Tarble que pudiera ir contra las normas, ya que siempre era alguien que respetaba las leyes por encima de todo.

–He revisado informes de la base del Gran Cooler–Cold se puso en pie tan rápido como él terminó aquella frase, la altura intimidaba pero Tarble siguió hablando–. Concretamente de Bulma Brief, la madre de la niña. –

–¿Qué maldito motivo te lleva a hacer algo así, pequeña rata? –el tono de voz del lagarto era gélido y amenazante. Consiguió impresionar a Tarble, pero éste pudo mantente su postura.

–La pesadilla de la niña coincide con el informe de la madre–en ese momento Cold no dijo nada, sólo miró atentamente a su subordinado–. Bra mencionó que vio a la mujer tumbada en una camilla y que temblaba. Haría referencia a las descargar eléctricas que recibió. –

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en que ambos se miraban. Tarble imaginó que sería castigado por su imprudencia y lo entendía, pero en vez de eso, la reacción del Rey Cold llegó a ser más diferente de lo que imaginó. Éste empezó a reír en voz alta mientras el saiyajin le miraba estupefacto. El tirano volvió a sentarse en el trono y, tras unos segundo más de risas sonoras, suspiró fuertemente.

–Entonces era cierto–Tarble miró dudoso al tirano.

–Disculpe, Gran Rey Cold–el nombrado observó al saiyajin que aún seguía asimilando lo que acaba de suceder–, ¿qué es cierto? –

Cold se llevó una mano a su mentón y lo acarició con suavidad mientras le miraba con expresión divertida.

–Dime, Tarble, ¿sabes lo que es feresi? –el nombrado asintió.

–Era un animal del planeta Akrog–Cold confirmó la información de Tarble con un leve movimiento de cabeza–. Lo utilizaban los akrogianos como transporte, pero por lo que leí es una raza extinta desde hace un milenio. –

–¿Y sabes cual era el producto más valioso de ese planeta? –Tarble, extrañado, volvió a asentir.

–La medicina–el lagarto sonrió ampliamente, perturbando al hombre–. No entiendo estas preguntas, Gran Rey Cold. –

–Sólo hay un error en tu información–el Rey Cold golpeó con los dedos el reposa brazos–. El feresi no era un animal extinguido, al menos no antes de la destrucción del planeta. –

El Rey Cold se puso en pie de nuevo y miró al hombre quien no comprendía la información.

–El planeta Akrog tenía medicinas muy eficaces. Desde siempre se han dedicado al arte de la curación–con las manos detrás de la espalda bajó los escalones–. Algunos curanderos decían que si bebías sangre de un feresi adquirirías ciertos dones que el resto del mundo no tendría. –

–¿Dones? –preguntó interesado el saiyajin.

–Algunos decían que podían controlar la mente, otros que eran más rápidos, algunos incluso hablaban de inmortalidad–Cold volvió a reír–. ¿Dónde estarán ahora? –suspiró sin dejar de lado la sonrisa amplia que en su rostro se creó–. El punto es que la mayoría tenían como una visión algo extraña. Podían ver cosas que habían pasado, a veces incluso que estaban pasando, pero sin estar allí. –

–¿Está diciendo que Bra tiene ese don? –Cold asintió.

–Al parecer la familia real tenía esos animales a su disposición. Hicieron creer que se extinguieron para protegerlos de los curanderos, pues ellos no creían en esas ideas–Cold paró justo delante de Tarble y le miró fijamente–. Salvo el último Rey, quien le dio de esa sangre a la niña cuando tenía dos años. –

–¿Cómo sabe eso? –Tarble cada vez se sentía más perdido, así como asustado. No quería imaginar que fuese real lo que le estaba contando el tirano.

–Porque tanto Cooler como yo estuvimos estudiando el planeta durante mucho tiempo y, al igual que has hecho tú, nos metimos en archivos prohibidos y ahí se mostraba–Tarble le contemplaba sin asimilar palabra–. El Rey Darek dio sangre de feresi a la hija del Príncipe Vegeta con dos años de vida. No hay reacción, ponía el informe. –

–Entonces no tuvo una pesadilla. Vio lo que le hicieron a su madre como si estuviera allí mismo–Cold asintió nuevamente–. ¿Por eso quería a la niña? –

–Además de ver el pasado y poder ser consciente del presente, datos importantes mencionan la capacidad de ver un futuro posiblemente manipulable–Cold alzó la cabeza con orgullo–. Y eso quiero que vea. Quiero que sueñe tanto cuanto pueda y que la oigas hablar, para que luego vengas ante mi presencia y me digas que Freezer mató a Vegeta. –

–¿Freezer? Dirá Cooler–Cold bajó la mirada para encontrarse con él.

–Me he equivocado–Tarble miró extrañado. Era obvio que de sus hijos era Freezer el favorito, pero no entendía su error, pues su muerte fue hace dieciséis años–. El don de la niña está resurgiendo, y te necesito a ti para que estés con ella. Cuanto más confíe, más sabremos. –

Tarble asintió. Cold le ordenó que se retirase y el acató. Salió de la sala y se dirigió con gran rapidez a su habitación. Tenía suerte de haberse librado de un castigo, pero ahora sentía que algo malo estaba por venir y en su cabeza sólo podía repetirse el nombre de Freezer.

* * *

Bulma estaba sentada sobre una mesa metálica, contempló de nuevo los planos y resopló. Los había visto tanto que ya se sabía cada línea de memoria, pero Bonnet dijo que así debía ser. La humana no paraba de contemplar al soldado que debían crear. Tenía la cabeza redonda, no sería muy alto y lo que le llamaba la atención era la cola. Era exactamente igual que la de Cooler.

–¿Cómo se va a llamar el soldado? –Bonnet silenció cuando escuchó la pregunta de Bulma–. Hablamos de materiales y de tiempo de construcción, pero no sabemos su nombre. Necesitará uno para cuando el Gran Cooler le llame. –

–¿En eso piensas? –Bulma rodó los ojos ante el tono molesto de Bonnet. Ella no se cansaba de preguntar aunque nunca recibiera contestaciones–. Eso es lo menos importante. –

–Pues yo creo que es lo más importante–apuntó Bulma con su dedo al enano–. Cuando nacemos nos ponen un nombre, porque es relevante. ¿Cómo te darías por aludido si no pueden llamarte de ninguna manera? –

–Esto es un laboratorio, no una sala de debate–Bulma sonrió ante las respuestas de Bonnet.

–Hasta en la ciencia se debate, amigo–la mujer se puso en pie, se quitó la bata y la tiró sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentada–. Estoy cansada de ver ese papel y de aguantarte a ti. Puede que haya perdido la memoria, pero eso no significa que no tenga un límite. –

Sin decir otra palabra, salió del laboratorio mientras Bonnet le soltaba insultos y avisos que nunca llegarían a oídos de Cooler, por mucho que él amenazase.

Bulma estaba cansada de esa base. No le gustaba el proyecto, no le gustaba el laboratorio y prefería ahorrarse los adjetivos para los compañeros. Simplemente estaba harta. Decidió irse a su habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero se encontró con la compañía de su compañera Chi Chi y de Aloy.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Bulma a Aloy, quien estaba sentada en la cama de Chi Chi, junto con ella.

–Vi a Chi Chi nerviosa y la acompañé a la habitación para que se calmara–Bulma se sentó sobre su cama mientras observaba a la morena. Durante ese tiempo no hablaban nada más que para un hola y adiós y alguna pregunta irrelevante.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –ante la pregunta, Chi Chi miró a la peliazul. En ese momento Bulma fue consciente de que había llorado, así que podía estar realmente preocupada por la morena y no pensar que le daba igual.

–No es nada… sólo que no me acostumbro todavía–Bulma miró extrañada a la mujer–. Cada vez que sale de misión no estoy tranquila, no hasta que le vuelva a ver. –

–¿Al hombre que pagó por ti? –Chi Chi asintió para después tragar saliva con pesadez, notando como una bola se había formado en su garganta.

Hubo un silencio en el que Chi Chi sollozaba, Aloy acariciaba su espalda y Bulma la contemplaba. La peliazul había asimilado que nunca tendría una amistad con su compañera de habitación, ya que nunca habían tenido una conversación normal. Hasta el momento ella la veía como una mujer de piedra, gélida y distante. Pensó que era por el aviso que le dio, de que no hiciera amigos para evitarse daños, pero ahora comprobaba que hasta ella sentía dolor por los demás.

–Cuando Freezer atacó mi planeta tenía siete años, me raptaron y me llevaron a esta base–Bulma y Aloy contemplaron a Chi Chi, quien, después de aclararse la voz, rompió el silencio–. Yo no era la única que estaba allí. También se llevaron a otro niño, tenía diez años y fue quien me protegió de los malos. Era muy fuerte para ser un crío–la morena sonrió ante los recuerdos–. Pensé que moriría tarde o temprano, ¿para qué querían una niña? Luego lo supe... existen hombres con unos deseos tan repulsivos, que eran capaz de hacerle a alguien de esa edad cosas muy malas, pero mi Goku no lo permitió jamás. –

–¿Goku? –Aloy pensó si escuchó ese nombre en algún momento cuando estaba en el comedor.

–Aquí le llaman Kakarotto–los ojos marrones de la joven se abrieron al escucharlo. Sabía quien era–. Me dijo que Goku era el nombre que le pusieron en la Tierra, pero al parecer él no es humano, y que realmente Kakarotto era como se llamaba. Ambos crecimos y él decidió comprarme para protegerme y que nadie me hiciera daño. –

–No me quiero imaginar haber pasado por algo de eso–dijo Bulma, apartando la mirada sin poder soportarla durante más tiempo.

–Es un buen hombre. No es como los demás... por eso temo cada vez que sale de misión–ella volvió a romper en llanto, Aloy la abrazó fuertemente para que llorase sobre su hombro.

–El planeta Tierra–repitió Aloy, esta vez mirando a Bulma–. Freezer lo destruyó. –

Bulma tragó saliva.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tight!", escuchó Bulma en su cabeza e inevitablemente, cerró los ojos.

La hierba era de color verde, la casa grande y amarilla. La mayor tenía el pelo rizado, el hombre gafas y fumaba. La muchacha paseaba alegremente con el viento moviendo su pelo rubio y haciendo danzar su blanca falda.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Tight!", volvió a escuchar. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

En la hierba había sangre y la casa estaba destruida. La mayor estaba en el suelo, el hombre contra la pared y la chica tirada con la entrepierna llena de sangre, manchando su hermoso vestido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta que algo en ella explotó. Su cuerpo pesaba, el aire le faltaba y su cabeza daba vueltas. Se agarró al borde la cama y, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó.

Aloy contempló a la peliazul que se encontraba fatigada, sudando y con la mirada perdida.

–¿Bulma? –la nombrada no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió al baño y cerró detrás de ella dando un fuerte portazo.

Abrió el grifo esperando a que saliera el agua fría, llenó sus manos con ella y empezó a echársela por la cara, el cuello y la nuca, mojando su cabello en el transcurso. Lo tomó y lo amarró en una alta coleta para que no le molestara y así seguir mojándose. Cuando sintió que su mareo desaparecía, cerró la llave del agua, alzó su cabeza y se contempló en el espejo.

–¡Bulma! –se escuchó la voz de Chi Chi, que después golpeó la puerta–¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Abre! –

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, como si de esa manera hiciera que todo lo que estaba sintiendo se disolviera. Se dio la vuelta y, con la mano temblando, abrió la puerta. Allí se encontraban las dos mujeres, cada una a un lado, mirándola con atención.

–¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –preguntó Aloy asustada.

–Creo… creo que he recordado a mi familia–Aloy sonrió ante la noticia–. Mi madre… mi padre… Tight… ¿mi hermana? –la muchacha borró la sonrisa–. Están todos muertos. –

* * *

_Dos días después_

Las naves de los saiyajins impactaron en el planeta que debían purgar. Salieron de los transportes y empezaron a inspeccionar el terreno con los scouters. Habían caído en una parte desabitada, donde sólo había arena y piedras rojizas. El cielo estaba oscuro y el viento traía consigo una suave brisa que levantaba el polvo.

–Según éste informe se necesita un metal típico del planeta–leyó Paragus en su scouter–. Después se procederá a su destrucción. –

–Puto Cooler–gruñó Turles–. ¿Ahora quiere que le hagamos la compra? –

–Acostumbrado a los lametones que le debes dar en el culo no me extrañaría que te elija de recadera–Turles desvió la mirada a Vegeta, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa repleta de burla.

–Ja ja–Turles rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos–. Vamos a ver que tan buen líder eres. –

–Mucho mejor que uno de tercera, te lo aseguro–Vegeta se puso en medio de todo el escuadrón–. El viejo y el del chip irán en busca del metal ese, el sentimental con Raditz peinarán la zona, Trunks y yo nos ocupamos de los habitantes. –

Trunks frunció el ceño al escucharle. Esperaba no tener que entrar en combate de primeras y mucho menos en compañía de su padre.

–¿No te olvidas de alguien, principito? –Vegeta miró de arriba abajo a Turles.

–¿Eres eficiente en algo? –Turles se carcajeó tras escucharle–. No me digas tu respuesta, es tan predecible como tú. ¿Te crees que por haber tenido el privilegio de liderar un escuadrón ya eres alguien? –

–Padre–Vegeta miró seriamente a su hijo, como si le estuviera reprendiendo ante su interrupción–, esta discusión no va a llevar a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no vais los dos a pelear y yo peino la zona con Raditz y Kakarotto? –

–¿Piensas que yo iré con ese idiota? –señaló a Turles.

–¿Y por qué no? Ambos sois iguales–aquello molestó tanto al Príncipe como a Turles, pero Trunks no se arrepintió ni mucho menos rectificó–. Demostrarías mucho más si vais los dos a si vas conmigo. Así él vería porque mandas tú y no él. –

Vegeta miró de arriba abajo a su hijo. El Príncipe no era idiota y sabía que Trunks no quería matar a nadie, pero también era muy listo. Si negaba la propuesta, podrían llegar a pensar que él no quería demostrar su fuerza a Turles, y que cuando discutían eran solamente meras palabras que salían de su boca.

–No te acostumbres a que acepte siempre tus consejos, mocoso–Trunks sonrió triunfante. Vegeta miró a Turles y, con un leve gesto de cabeza, le ordenó que le siguiera.

Cada uno realizó la misión encomendada. Broly y Paragus fueron a buscar el material ordenado por Cooler, Raditz, Kakarotto y Trunks buscaron cosas de valor, así como analizaron al enemigo, Vegeta y Turles comenzaron por liquidar a algunos de estos habitantes.

–Debo admitir que no me caes tan mal, Príncipe–Turles, quien volaba al lado de Vegeta, empezó a darle una conversación que poco le interesaba–. Ambos somos hombres con grandes ambiciones, en eso no se confundía el muchacho. –

–Tú y yo no somos iguales–dijo con seguridad el Príncipe–. Yo tengo unos valores que tú nunca podrás tener, porque eres un traidor. –

–Deja el orgullo un momento de lado, idiota–Turles frenó el vuelo de golpe. Vegeta le imitó, no por gusto, sino por el insulto.

–Orgullo. Algo más que tú también desconoces, escoria–el insultado sonrió ante el ataque.

–¿Lo ves? –Turles bufó–. ¿Crees que estoy a gusto trabajando para ese lagarto insípido? –esas palabras si que sorprendieron a Vegeta, y el saiyajin de tercera lo notó–. Deseó su muerte de la misma manera que tú se la deseaste a Freezer. –

–¿Y por qué no le has matado ya? –Turles se encogió de hombros.

–El malnacido nos torturó cuando mataste a Freezer. Dijo que era un aviso para que no tuviéramos las mismas ideas–Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, buscando credibilidad en su odio–. La única manera que tengo para matarlo es quitarle el puñetero chip a Broly, y que éste le destroce. Pero Cooler es muy listo, el dispositivo es pequeño y cada cierto tiempo le envía al laboratorio para que se lo saquen y se lo coloquen en otro lado. –

–¿Lo duermen mientras hacen eso? –Turles asintió–. ¿De verdad es tan poderoso? –

–No he peleado con él sin el chip en la vida–recordó el saiyajin–. Ese chip le anula el ki y a la vez es un limitador. No puede pasar a cierto nivel. Como si fuera un vehículo. –

Vegeta intentaba creer las palabras de Turles, pero le costaba. No se fiaba de él. No quería creer que realmente estaba pensando en una rebelión contra Cooler, porque parecía muy cómodo en ese mundo. Aunque si creía que el tirano les torturase.

–¿Cómo llegó Kakarotto a transformarse en Super Saiyajin? –preguntó Vegeta, recordando la conversación con el hermano de Raditz.

–Sorprendido ¿verdad? –sonrió Turles–. Hijo de perra ese Kakarotto. Con esa cara de imbécil y ese sentimentalismo mediocre…–el guerrero notó impaciente al Príncipe–intenté forzar a su mujer y se enfadó. –

–Le envidiabas porque era más fuerte que tú–le señaló Vegeta, recordando las palabras de Kakarotto. Turles hizo una mueca de desprecio.

–Me gano una batalla sin importancia, y yo debo hacerme respetar, Príncipe Vegeta–sonrió el guerrero con gran orgullo.

–Una batalla sin importancia, pero planeaste violar a su mujer–Vegeta hizo un gesto pensativo–. Él te pilla y de la rabia se transforma–el Príncipe vuelve a mirar al guerrero–. ¿Enserio pretendes que confíe en ti? Eres un traidor con tu raza, y no sabes llevar un escuadrón. –

–Sé llevarlo…–

–No sabes–interrumpió el Príncipe–. Cuando un soldado te doblega le golpeas a él, no vas a escondidas para meterte bajo las faldas de su amante, porque lo que empieza en un campo de batalla, termina en un campo de batalla. Eso es lo que hace un guerrero, en vez de tener una pataleta digna de un idiota, como lo eres tú. –

Vegeta volvió a emprender vuelo, dejando atrás al guerrero quien apretaba sus puños con fuerza a causa de la impotencia de sólo poder matar al Príncipe en su cabeza y no de verdad. Notaba como su sed de sangre y su rabia aumentaban con cada encuentro que tenía con él.

* * *

En mitad de aquel desierto se encontraba un pequeño pueblo, de apariencia pobre, por el que Trunks caminaba. Observaba las casas que allí habían, algunas tenían el techo derrumbado, otras mostraban sus puertas rotas y algunas con los cristales destrozados, pero, a pesar de aquella pobreza, podía escuchar la risa de aquellos que ahí vivían.

–Señor–Trunks se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó una suave voz. Miró hacia abajo para ver a una niña de piel grisácea con algunas rayas azuladas, sus ojos eran negros al igual que sus labios. Se tapaba el torso y la cabeza con una manta oscura y agujereada–, son tres monedas. –

La niña le extendió la mano, mostrándole una piedra amarilla y brillante que no tenía una forma exacta. Trunks se agachó y contempló el hermoso mineral. Podría encontrarlo en cualquier parte sin tener que pagar, pero, al verlo, le hizo recordar al rubio cabello de Aloy. El muchacho miró a la pequeña que temblaba por el frío.

–Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pequeña–analizando la altura y la voz, Trunks pensó que tendría la edad de Bra–, pero no tengo nada para poder darte. Lo siento mucho. –

–Por favor–la niña le agarró del brazo mientras sollozaba–, mi familia y yo llevamos tres días sin comer. Tengo mucha hambre, por favor, sea un hombre bueno. –

Trunks se levantó asustado. "Hombre bueno". Él estaba allí para matar a esa gente y esa niña le decía que debía ser un hombre bueno. Notaba como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y como un dolor leve se formaba en su nuca.

–No puedo–dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la niña le seguía–. ¡No me sigas más! –

Un rayo rojizo pasó a gran velocidad al lado de Trunks, sin que a éste le diera tiempo a reaccionar, y atravesó a la niña, quien cayó al suelo de espaldas, mientras soltaba la piedra en su mano. El medio saiyajin corrió a ver la pequeña y comprobar su estado, aquel ataque le atravesó el corazón y la mató.

–Eres débil–Trunks conoció la voz de Turles a sus espaldas–. Era una puta niña. –

–Que hace un momento estaba viva–Turles se agachó, poniéndose a su lado–. Eres un psicópata. –

–Hago mi trabajo, que para eso me pagan–Trunks negó con rabia.

–Un día me vas a pagar todo esto, Turles–el nombrado sonrió con cinismo.

–Te recuerdo que quien debe pagar eres tú, que eres el que tiene una deuda conmigo–Trunks se levantó y Turles hizo lo mismo. El muchacho le miraba desafiante mientras que el saiyajin seguía atosigándole con su comportamiento–. Y sino lo haces pronto, tendrás que devolverme la mercancía. No sabes las ganas que tengo de probarla. –

Trunks le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Turles escupió sangre y se irguió, dispuesto a seguirle la pelea.

El saiyajin se lanzó directo contra el hijo del Príncipe. Le dio varios golpes en el estómago y luego uno en el rostro. Antes de recibir el segundo, Trunks le detuvo y empezó a pegarle. Su rodilla chocó contra el costado derecho de Turles, para después clavarle el codo contra la espalda, desplomándole contra el suelo.

Se puso encima de él, le agarró del cabello y le estampó la cabeza contra la arena, hundiéndola poco a poco en ella.

Turles se zafó, dándole con el codo en un costado. Trunks se tuvo que apartar, tiempo que utilizó el contrincante para ponerse en pie y darle patadas en el estómago. Veía al primogénito de Vegeta gemir de dolor y doblarse por los golpes, ocasionando que en algunas escupiera sangre.

–¿Para que demonios quieres a una hembra que no vas a tomar? Dámela a mí, que yo sabré darle el uso que tú no sabes–rió Turles mientras le golpeaba–. Todavía te falta mucho para ser un hombre, mocoso. –

Trunks le agarró la pierna y le arrastró al suelo. Se transformó en Super Saiyajin y le dio golpes en la cara, hasta que ésta estaba completamente manchada de sangre. Turles acabó inconsciente, pero el medio saiyajin no cesó con su ataque. Tenía mucha rabia contra él, demasiada.

–¡BASTA! –Trunks paró de golpearle cuando su padre apareció allí–¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Qué haces, Trunks? –

Vegeta le dio una patada a su hijo, haciéndole volar a poca distancia. Trunks cayó cerca de la niña, sus ojos se encontraron con aquella piedra amarilla que le había ofrecido. No dudó en agarrarla y guardarla.

–Se acabó–el muchacho vio a su padre dando órdenes por el scouter–. Si ya están los materiales vamos a mandar este planeta al infierno. –

El Príncipe se acercó a su hijo quien estaba levantándose del suelo.

–¿Piensas en tu hermana, idiota? –Trunks apartó la mirada–. Este planeta debe ser destruido y no protegido. Si haces lo que te da la gana, o directamente no haces absolutamente nada, la perjudicada será ella. –

–Si Bra estuviese en peligro estaría en la base de Cooler–respondió Trunks con rabia–. Si ese lagarto la toma con alguien no será con ella, será conmigo. –

–Dalo por hecho–Vegeta suspiró con fuerza–, a no ser que sea yo quien te castigue. –

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Trunks sin entender.

–Se acabó la conversación, muchacho–Vegeta agarró del cabello a su hijo, hundiendo su cabeza contra su rodilla.

Vegeta se transformó en Super Saiyajin, y bajo aquel poder empezó a golpear al joven, mientras que el planeta ardía en llamas por el ataque de los soldados. Los habitantes morían, los árboles se quemaban y el cielo se llenaba de humo. Los gritos y el llanto se escuchaban por todos lados, hasta que reinó el silencio.

El cuerpo de Trunks caía cerca del de Turles. Tenía heridas graves en el rostro y en el cuerpo, seguramente alguna fractura y hematomas elevados. Vegeta contemplaba a su hijo ensangrentado, se dejó caer de rodillas y gritó. Gritó con tanta fuerza que sólo escucharlo dolía.

(Flash Back)

_Vegeta estaba en la habitación del pequeño Trunks, se encontraba frente a la cuna de éste, contemplando como dormía. El bebé tenía menos de un mes de vida y no hacía más que comer, hacer sus necesidades y dormir. De vez en cuando lloraba, demasiado fuerte para que su padre pudiera aguantarlo, y en otras ocasiones le daba por quejarse, sobre todo cuando le quitaban de los brazos de su madre._

–_Es muy guapo–Vegeta sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura, y como una cabeza se apoyaba sobre su hombro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la humana que observaba al bebé con una sonrisa radiante–. ¿A quién se parecerá más? –_

–_Es fuerte y atractivo como yo–Bulma rió al escucharle._

–_Y es inteligente como yo–Vegeta arqueó una ceja._

–_¿Cómo lo sabes? –la joven se separó de él y se puso a su lado, agarrándole ahora por el brazo._

–_Intuición–él no dejaba de contemplarla, el embarazo había desaparecido y en ella dejó la huella del cansancio, pero él seguía viéndola hermosa. Para él nunca estaba fea, sólo su belleza cambiaba y todas las que le mostraba a él le cautivaban–. No va a tener todo de ti, Vegeta. –_

–_Tienes razón–Vegeta miró al pequeño–. Espero que un día no sea tan fuerte como yo. Prefiero que lo sea más. –_

–_¿Alguien más fuerte que tú? ¿Y no te importará? –preguntó con tono burlón ella, pero Vegeta negó con seriedad y sinceridad._

–_Es de mi sangre–Bulma observó al niño, había gestos que se parecían a su padre–. Además de que seré su entrenador, y si lo hago será para llevarle al puesto más alto. –_

–_Vegeta–el nombrado dejó de mirar al niño, para contemplar a la mujer, quien también le observaba–, yo no quiero que mi hijo viva lo que nosotros sufrimos. No quiero que luche contra seres poderosos, no quiero eso. –_

–_Las amenazas siempre existen–la mujer agachó la cabeza, pero Vegeta la tomó del mentón y la elevó para verla–. Bulma, no debes preocuparte. Pase lo que pase yo estaré con él. Le protegeré a él como te protegeré a ti. –_

–_¿Lo prometes? –preguntó ella mirándole con los ojos brillantes._

–_Lo prometo–Vegeta acercó a la mujer para poder besarla y así tranquilizarla._

_El niño dormía en la cuna, tranquilo y sin temores, ajeno a cualquier preocupación de los adultos._

(Fin Flash Back)

Vegeta se levantó, hizo deshacer su transformación y se acercó hacia su hijo, lo agarró colocando un brazo alrededor de su cuello y cargó con él.

–Vegeta–el Príncipe miró a Raditz que apareció en ese momento y que se acercó con preocupación al ver a Trunks–, ¿qué le ha pasado? –

–No me quedó otro remedio–dijo Vegeta contemplando a su hijo–. Si no lo hago yo, lo hubiese hecho Cooler, y él no sería tan misericordioso. –

–¿Misericordioso? ¡Debe entrar con urgencia a un tanque de recuperación! –Raditz observó el magullado cuerpo.

–¡Deja de discutir y llévate a esa escoria! –ordenó Vegeta mientras señalaba a Turles–. Salgamos de este condenado planeta. –

Vegeta alzó vuelo agarrando a su hijo, mientras que Raditz cargaba a Turles. El Príncipe iba lo más rápido que podía, ya que el saiyajin melenudo tenía razón. Trunks necesitaba urgentemente atención médica.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí llegó este capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**No sé si os gustó la idea de Bra, pero es que realmente me pareció interesante que ella tuviera algo que la hiciera especial, ya que nos acostumbraron a verla "menos saiyajin", por decirlo de alguna manera. De esta manera tendría un papel de importancia, lo que llevaría a que Tarble fuera también importante.**

**Además de lo de Bra, también os he dejado una pequeña pista, tal vez no tan pequeña... xD, que seguramente habréis notado. ¿Lo habéis visto? Si no, no pasa nada. Más suspense a la historia.**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	7. Familia

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Aquí os dejo con una actualización de la historia. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 6._ **Familia.**

_Dos días después_

Bulma estaba apoyada contra la pared metálica de la sala de naves. Tras haber conseguido sacar información a algunos trabajadores, de forma que no sospechasen, supo que ese día Vegeta regresaría de su misión. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Recordó su último encuentro con él y las palabras que mantuvieron. Aquel trato que le propuso había estado en su cabeza desde la última vez que le vio. Ella debía presentarse cuando regresara y él la seduciría de tal manera que acabaría por besarle. No dejó de pensar hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, o lo que podía llegar a decirla, para cautivarla. Lo único que tenía claro era que ese hombre sería capaz de todo, pues mostró un interés que no paraba de sorprenderla.

Recordó una conversación que tuvo con Aloy el día anterior. La muchacha dijo que el saiyajin parecía embaucado por ella. Que parecía que le tuviera embobado ya que, en esa base, ningún hombre se hubiera tomado semejante molestias con ella tras haber sido rechazado. En cambio, el Príncipe saiyajin, se coló en su habitación para proponerla aquel trato. Si lo pensaba detenidamente no era muy normal. Era cierto que los soldados de allí no se tomaban nada bien las respuestas que no les gustaban. Otro en su lugar hubiera abusado de ella como reprimenda, pero Vegeta ni siquiera intentó volver a besarla, sólo le hizo una propuesta.

–No te he dado permiso de salir del laboratorio para que vengas a vaguear aquí–Bulma resopló al escuchar la voz de Bonnet. Giró la cabeza y miró en dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraba el ser de baja estatura.

–¿No te cansas de ser un estorbo, Bonnet? –el hombre frunció el ceño y ella le dedicó una falsa sonrisa dulce que le molestó más–. Quiero estudiar las naves, pero hasta que no se vayan los de mantenimiento no puedo empezar. ¿Entiendes? –

Bonnet contempló a los operarios que se encontraban comprobando la situación de las naves, recargando las baterías y limpiando las manchas o arreglando los rasguños externos que tuvieran.

–Ese no es tu trabajo–recordó el hombre–. El tuyo está en el laboratorio, no aquí. –

–¿Qué maldito problema tienes conmigo, enano de las narices? –Bulma se apartó de la pared y contempló al hombre que se sobresaltó ante el tono de voz de ella–. Todos los que están trabajando en esa mierda de proyecto están cansados de mirar un maldito plano. Hasta que no vengan los materiales no se puede trabajar en eso, así que, en vez de estar de brazos cruzados y dejándome la vista mirando un papel, prefiero estar aquí y hacer algo de utilidad. –

–No eres más que una mujer osada y…–Bulma sonrió sarcásticamente.

–Que me da igual lo que me digas. Que estoy harta de ti y de tu voz–le interrumpió ella. Su tono era agresivo y eso asustó a Bonnet–. ¿Qué harás? ¿Chivarte a Cooler? Adelante, ve. Pero esta vez de verdad. Porque amenazas con palabras y al final no haces nada, y es porque nada puedes hacer. –

La mujer volvió a chocar su espalda contra la pared. Volvió a mirar al frente mientras escuchaba los pasos de Bonnet alejarse de allí. Bulma sonrió satisfecha. Al principio estaba asustada y él se encargaba de ello, pero ahora mismo no sentía lo mismo. Él la amenazaba por todo y siempre era con ir a decírselo a Cooler, hasta que la humana se dio cuenta de que a él no le convenía ir ante el tirano y hablarle de ella. Estaba cansada y no quería aguantar más órdenes de él, así que optó por no dejar que la manipulara.

–Abrid las compuertas–Bulma miró a su derecha. Había un técnico que estaba hablando por su scouter, dando órdenes a alguien–. En dos minutos aterrizarán las naves del escuadrón saiyajin. –

La humana sonrió y miró a su alrededor. No había soldados cerca, ni tampoco estaba el lagarto, al cual sólo vio una vez. Allí estaban los técnicos que se ocupaban de las naves. No debía preocuparse por ser descubierta.

Se separó de la pared mientras veía las compuertas, que estaban instaladas en el techo, se abrían, mostrando la inmensidad del espacio y sus hermosas estrellas. En el suelo habían unos colchones de gran resistencia para soportar el impacto de las naves que aterrizaban.

Para Bulma dos minutos fueron extremadamente largos, pero finalmente pasaron. Vio como caían siete naves esféricas, una seguida de otra, colocándose de manera lineal. Vio como las puertas se abrían, excepto dos de ellas, dejando ver a los saiyajins. Buscó con rapidez y gran necesidad al Príncipe, le vio salir justo en el transporte que estaba en el medio de los demás. Sonrió ilusionada, esperando cruzar mirada con él, pero éste no prestó mucha atención a su alrededor, provocando que la sonrisa de la humana se esfumara.

Contempló como abandonaba con rapidez la nave para ir hacia una de las que no se había abierto. Presionó un botón que estaba a un lado de ésta y la compuerta se abrió. Extrañada se inclinó para poder tener mejor visión del interior del transporte. En ese momento Vegeta sacó de allí un cuerpo muy mal herido. Bulma se tapó la boca del espanto. El muchacho estaba ensangrentado, la ropa hecha harapos y heridas muy visibles. El Príncipe pasó el brazo del joven por su cuello, mientras le sostenía por la cintura. Avanzó con rapidez hasta la salida.

En el momento que Vegeta alzó la cabeza se encontró con ella. Estaba allí delante, con los ojos abiertos y la boca tapada. Pronto se acordó de su trato y supo el motivo por el que ella estaba allí. Había accedido a dejarse seducir, pero en ese momento no pensó en ello, ya que su preocupación era el estado de su hijo. La vio acercarse hasta él sin dejar de mirarle.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó asustada. Vegeta no sabía que contestar. Por un momento agradeció que no se acordara de nada, porque entonces lo hubiera pasado mal.

–No hay tiempo–dijo él–. Debe entrar en un tanque de recuperación urgentemente. –

–Turles también–recalcó Broly, quien ayudaba a su compañero que había recobrado la consciencia.

–Os llevo a enfermería–Bulma se dio la vuelta para que la siguieran, y así hizo Vegeta, para después ir todos tras él.

Vegeta miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo. Tenía la cabeza baja por culpa de su estado de inconsciencia, el cabello pegado a su piel y manchado de sangre. Si Bulma tuviera memoria sabría quién era Trunks, lo estaría abrazando y seguramente hubiera llorado sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que hubiera insultado al Príncipe por lo que hizo, y que no le hubiera valido ninguna excusa, por cierta que fuera. El saiyajin siempre vio como la humana se desvivía por su primogénito. No era capaz de decir que si quería más a uno u a otro, pero todo el mundo era consciente de ello. Él consentía tanto a la pequeña Bra que siempre quería estar con su padre, haciendo que la científica pasara su tiempo con el mayor.

Tras cruzar los pasillos llegaron hacia la enfermería. Allí se encontraban los médicos que estaban redactando informes en los ordenadores. Bulma vio aparecer a un hombre que parecía una rana andando a dos patas. Éste tenía una bata puesta y en sus enormes ojos adornaban unas gafas.

–Hay dos heridos–señaló ella a los hombres. El anfibio miró a Trunks, lo analizó con la mirada. Después miró atrás, encontrándose con Turles.

–Hum... –volvió la mirada a la humana, quien esperaba una respuesta–que metan a Turles en un tanque y al muchacho lo dejáis en la camilla para que lo examine. –

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella incrédula.

–¡Hijo de perra! –Vegeta se acercó al médico, sosteniendo a su hijo con firmeza–. Él está peor que esa escoria de atrás. No lo vas a poner sobre una mierda de camilla. –

–¿Mandas tú acaso, pelo pincho? –preguntó sin miedo el anfibio–Tengo que examinarle para ver si puede entrar en el tanque de recuperación. Podría tener alguna patología que provocase más daño a su organismo si entra en un tubo de esos. –

Vegeta marcó más su ceño, sin dejar de mirar fríamente al médico. Quería agarrarlo de aquella bata blanca y propinarle golpes hasta que se le fuera el aire de los pulmones.

–A nadie nos han examinado antes para eso–dijo Kakarotto mirando al médico, quien se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto.

Broly empezó a reír en compañía de un adolorido Turles. Ambos avanzaban para llevar al herido al tanque, pero Bulma se dio la vuelta y lo impidió.

–Quita–amenazó Broly.

–No–contestó ella con frialdad y seguridad. Se dio la vuelta y miró al médico–. Ahora mismo vas a meter al chico en un tanque de recuperación–dio un paso hacia delante, sin dejar su tono frío y mostrando una mirada amenazante–. Porque como no lo hagas, cojo un bisturí, te lo clavo en tus asquerosos ojos y, cuando te metan en un tubo de esos–señaló con el dedo a los tanques detrás del anfibio–, te introduzco un veneno en los tubos del antibiótico que acaba por mandarte al infierno. ¿Te ha quedado claro? –

Bulma finalizó de hablar sin quitar su gélida mirada del anfibio, quien tragó saliva tras su palabrería. Él no era un ser fuerte y a quien temería sería a los saiyajins o cualquier soldado, pero la mujer amenazaba con la mirada y cada frase le lanzaba una daga. Si a él le clavaban un bisturí en el cuerpo, él saldría herido, mientras que la mayoría de los hombres en aquella base no tendrían ni un rasguño por ese material.

Apartó su mirada de ella y se fijó en el Príncipe Vegeta, quien no ocultaba el asombro por la mujer, a quien fijamente miraba.

–Métele en un tanque–ordenó el médico al saiyajin.

–¡Gracias! –dijo Bulma con sarcasmo mientras veía como el médico se marchaba junto con los demás que trabajaban en la enfermería.

La mujer se giró para ver a Vegeta. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que llevase a Trunks al tanque y el no dudó en hacerlo.

–¿Y tú de donde saliste, mujer? –preguntó Turles con sorna, contemplando con lujuria a la humana. Ésta sólo se dignó a regalarle una mirada de desprecio.

Broly ayudó a Turles a meterle en otro de los tanques, mientras allí se quedaban Raditz y Kakarotto, ya que Paragus, tras el encuentro, decidió irse para entregar el material que habían traído.

–Buena amenaza–dijo Raditz, colocándose al lado de la mujer. Bulma sonrío a lo que sintió era un cumplido.

Aquel comportamiento le hizo recordar a Raditz aquella época que vivían en la base de Freezer. Se acordó de esa Bulma adolescente que se peleaba con quien fuera necesario para que curasen como era debido a los saiyajins.

–¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó ella mirando al joven. Vegeta le había desnudado, dejándole sólo con la ropa interior. Le metió en el tanque, le puso el respirador y le colocó conectores por el cuerpo. Cerró la cápsula y apretó un botón en la parte inferior, haciendo que un líquido verdoso ascendiera hasta llenar el tubo.

–Fui yo–contestó Vegeta volviendo donde estaban ellos. Miró a Radtiz y a Kakarotto–. Marchaos. –

Raditz asintió. Le gritó a Broly para que saliera, éste a regañadientes hizo caso. Allí se quedaron a solas tanto Bulma como Vegeta, ya que Trunks y Turles descansaban en los tanques.

La mujer miró impresionada a Vegeta, no quería creer lo que le acababa de confirmar.

–¿Tú has dejado así a ese pobre chico? –preguntó ella señalando en dirección a Trunks.

–Ya te dije que sí–suspiró Vegeta, quien se apoyó en una mesa. Bulma hizo una mueca de desprecio que él notó–. No me mires así, mujer. Era lo único que podía hacer. –

–¿Lo único? –en su tono se notaba el sarcasmo.

–Si no le castigo yo lo hubiera hecho Cooler–Vegeta se escuchaba agotado–. Y eso hubiese sido peor. –

–¡¿Peor?! –Bulma gritó algo alterada–¿Peor que esto? Estaba casi muerto. –

–Le suministramos medicina para que aguantase el viaje–Bulma negó con la cabeza, no creyendo lo que escuchaba–. Estará dos días como mucho en ese tanque. Con Cooler se hubiera tirado una maldita semana. –

–¿Acaso te importa algo la vida de ese chico que casi lo matas? –Vegeta se apartó de la mesa, alterado por las palabras de la mujer–. No finjas que te preocupas. Porque tú eres un soldado más aquí y haces lo mismo que todos. –

–¡Cierra la boca! –la humana se sobresaltó cuando él goleó la mesa, rompiéndola en dos por la rabia–. ¿Cómo demonios no me va a importar lo que le ocurra? ¡Es mi hijo! –

Silencio. Aquellas palabras formuladas por el Príncipe hizo que el encuentro fuera silencioso y tenso. Lo único que se escuchó fue cuando ella tragó saliva a causa de los nervios y la vergüenza, mientras que él se replanteaba lo que dijo. Acababa de dar dos informaciones muy valiosas. La primera, que Trunks era su hijo, la segunda, que le importaba.

–¿Tu hijo? –Bulma rompió el silencio, bajando su tono de voz. Podía darse cuenta que él no había medido sus palabras. Estaba fuera de si.

–Mi hijo, sí–confirmó Vegeta–. Podría no haberle castigado y, que cuando llegásemos de la misión, pedirle a Cooler que pagase conmigo lo que le haría a él. Pero no lo haría y hubiera intentado evitar lo inevitable. O lo hacía yo, o lo hacía él. –

El suspiró de Bulma se escuchó con gran pesadez. Sus ojos seguían el andar de Vegeta, quien no dejaba de analizar a su hijo metido en aquel tanque.

–No te recriminaré nada, Vegeta–ella sonaba dulce, pero él sabía que lo estaba forzando. La conocía demasiado bien para saber cuando era ella y cuando fingía–. Pero… ¿y si cuando él despierte Cooler quiere castigarle? –

–No lo hará–respondió con seguridad–. Se quedará con las ganas de hacerlo, pero ni lo intentará si quiera. Porque entonces le enviaría de nuevo aquí y otra vez habría que esperar para que se recupere. A Cooler no le conviene perder tiempo en sanaciones cuando deberíamos estar trabajando. –

Bulma, en ese momento, se paró a ver al chico. La sangre ya no ensuciaba su rostro y eso le hacía verle mejor. Podía ver su fruncido ceño que parecía no relajarse, su puntiaguda nariz, sus finos labios y su mentón perfilado. Le comparó con Vegeta y les sacó muchos parecidos.

–Sé quien es el muchacho–Vegeta miró por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer–. Por una amiga que se llama Aloy–él asintió–, pero no me dijo que fuese tu hijo. –

–No sabía que fuera de tu interés mi vida personal–el saiyajin se dio la vuelta, para poder contemplarla como a él le gustaba. Ella sonrió tímidamente–. Tengo dos hijos. Trunks y Bra. –

–¿Bra? –Bulma se extrañó al escuchar un nombre femenino, mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña ante la información. Él era padre de dos hijos.

–La pequeña–confirmó él–. Tiene cinco años. –

–¿Y dónde está? –siguió curioseando la peliazul.

–Haces muchas preguntas–Bulma se sonrojó y, de manera inconsciente, agachó la cabeza para que él no viera su vergüenza–. La tiene el Rey Cold. –

Nombrar a los enemigos sin despreciarlos era todo un reto para Vegeta, pero a Cold le nombraba de una manera diferente que a Cooler. A ese tirano lo hacía con odio, rabia y, sobre todo, amenaza. Tenía claro que lo quería matar de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Bulma volviendo a contemplarle.

–El padre de Cooler–ella se mostraba extrañada. Vegeta se sorprendía de como una información que ella conocía ahora mismo le pareciese nueva–. Cold la tiene presa para que Trunks y yo trabajemos para el bastardo de su hijo. –

–Eso… eso suena horrible–Vegeta observaba los ojos de Bulma. En su mirada había algo diferente, algo que nunca antes notó, pero que después percibió. Ella sentía pena por él–. No me quiero imaginar por lo que estás pasando. –

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Se preguntaba a si mismo. Luego se respondió. Su mujer, ante él, no se acordaba de nada, sólo en ese momento se alegraba porque sino estaría sufriendo igual o más que él. Su hijo estaba siendo psicológicamente torturado, porque sabía lo que intentaba Cooler con él. Quería verle ensuciado de la sangre de inocentes y ver en su mirada clara una cólera incontrolable. Su hija… ni siquiera sabía nada de ella. No había día que no la recordase y ahora mismo sentía como su pecho se comprimía por la desesperación y la impotencia.

La carga que tenía a sus espaldas era muy dolorosa y le pesaba, pero no le importaba tener que ser él quien la soportaba si con ello su mujer no sufría, su hijo no moría y su hija aún vivía.

–Vegeta–Bulma se acercó a él y, sin pensarlo, llevó su mano hacia su rostro. Vegeta se perdió en su mirada azul mientras sentía el tacto de su piel sobre la suya–, yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites. No dudes en pedirme ayuda. No te dejaré sólo. –

Ella le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas y él la guardó en su cabeza, allí donde estaban todas las que ella le regalaba.

* * *

Bra paseaba por los pasillos de la base en compañía de Tarble. Éste andaba con las manos detrás de su espalda, mientras que ella jugaba con sus manos. Él contemplaba a la pequeña que desde por la mañana tenía un comportamiento extraño. Parecía preocupada y despistada.

–Hoy estás extraña–Bra alzó la cabeza y miró a Tarble, quien con tono amable se dirigía a ella–. ¿Volviste a soñar con tu madre? –

–No–negó secamente para volver su atención a su juego de manos.

Tarble frunció levemente el ceño, no por enfado sino por descontento. Aquella respuesta no le pareció adecuada.

–¿Volviste a soñar algo? –Tarble pensó en el don que ella tenía, al menos lo que el Rey Cold dijo que ella debería tener.

–Papá dice que es malo ser curioso–contestó ella volviendo su atención a él–. Mamá dice que en la Tierra la curiosidad mató al gato. –

–Veo que no quieres contarme nada–ella se encogió de hombros.

–Es que se lo quiero decir a mi papá, no a ti–remarcó la niña, apuntando con su dedo índice a Tarble, quien arqueó las cejas haciéndose el sorprendido.

–En ese caso no te preguntaré más–Tarble volvió la mirada al frente, sin perder la postura con las manos a su espalda–. Sólo quería ser tu amigo, ya que ni tu papá, ni tu mamá, ni tu hermano están aquí para escuchar tus sueños. –

–No están porque ese monstruo feo y malo les hizo algo malo–Bra paró de andar, se giró para estar frente a él. Tarble imitó a la pequeña y la observó.

–Él no les ha hecho nada malo, Bra–Tarble se agachó, para estar a la altura de la niña, quien fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz. Esa expresión le pareció familiar.

–¿Entonces por qué no están conmigo? Ellos no me dejarían sola por tanto tiempo–el saiyajin vio como los mofletes de la niña se tornaban rojos, así como el blanco de sus ojos. Iba a llorar–. Quería preguntarle a mi papá… sólo quería saber quien era el bebé. –

–¿Qué bebé? –preguntó curioso Tarble. Notó que la pequeña, en su debilidad, acabó abriéndose a él para hablar.

Bra tragó saliva y empezó a recordar antes de hablar. Se mordió el labio, respiró fuertemente y, con los ojos negros de Tarble sobre ella, le contó su sueño.

–Vi a una mujer sentada en un sillón. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, y los ojos también. Como los de mi papá–Tarble asintió, para que entendiera que la escuchaba–. Tenía un bebé en sus brazos que dormía. Ella lloraba mientras le miraba y le hablaba. –

–¿No sabes quien era ella? –Bra asintió.

–Mi abuelita–sonrió la pequeña con tristeza–. No la he conocido y no sabía que era ella hasta que vi a mi papá. –

–¿El bebé? –Bra negó.

–Papá era un niño como yo, estaba delante de la abuela mientras ella abrazaba al bebé–Tarble empezó a extrañarse del sueño de Bra–. Mi papá dijo que era débil, que todo el mundo se reía de él porque nunca sería un guerrero. Ella lloró. –

Tarble sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de manera inevitable. Sintió la pesadez de las burlas de los soldados de allí por no ser un hombre fuerte. Aquel relato le hizo sentirse como aquel bebé, que era indefenso y odiado.

–Ella dijo que se lo llevarían y él preguntó que a dónde–Tarble escuchaba la voz suave de Bra–, pero no lo sabía–se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, él esperando a que continuase y ella mirándole–. Y me desperté. –

Tarble observó a la niña que parecía un poco desconcertada. Entendía que ella estaba viviendo una situación difícil. Estaba lejos de sus padres y su hermano, ahora además se sumaba el que podía ver escenas reales pero que no comprendía.

–Papá no me dijo que tuviera un hermano–aclaró la niña.

–¿En tu sueño no dijeron un nombre? –ella negó y él suspiró pesadamente–. Es posible que no se acuerde, Bra. Él era pequeño y, si ese planeta fue destruido, su hermano puede que no viva. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? –

Bra frunció el ceño, no de enfado, sino de incomprensión. Tarble la notaba extraña, su respiración empezaba a agitarse. Estaba muy preocupada.

–¿Piensas que mis sueños son reales? –Tarble enmudeció–. Porque si crees que mis sueños son de verdad… A mi mamá la hicieron daño. –

El saiyajin silenció. No sabía que responder porque tampoco sabía si era lo más acertado. La pequeña estaba intranquila, al borde de un ataque que se presenciaba muy fuerte. Intentó aclararse la voz, para escucharse lo más conciliador posible.

–Bra, son sueños–él puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para tranquilizarla–. ¿Cómo van a ser reales si no estabas con tu madre y no habías nacido cuando has soñado con tu padre y un supuesto hermano suyo? Sólo te he dicho eso para que te des cuenta de que no puede ser que ese bebé exista. –

–Si pudiera hablar con papá lo sabría–Bra se separó de forma brusca de Tarble.

Se dio la vuelta y marchó en dirección contraria a la que iban antes. Quería volver a su habitación y encerrarse. Quería estar sola y no acompañada. Quería llorar y deseaba, muy fuertemente, que alguien de su familia la escuchara.

* * *

Vegeta estaba tumbado en su cama. Había cenado, visitó a su hijo antes de volver a su habitación, se duchó, se puso cómodo, con sólo un pantalón negro tapándole, y se tiró encima del colchón. Un brazo lo tenía detrás de la almohada y el otro sobre su frente. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas. Había clavado sus ojos en el techo mientras su cabeza viajaba fuera de la base. Las imágenes que pasaban por ella eran siempre las misma. Trunks herido de gravedad por su culpa.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Le pareció extraño que alguien tocase a esas horas de la noche. Pensó en Raditz.

–Vegeta–susurró una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El Príncipe se puso en pie a gran velocidad. Aquella voz sólo podía pertenecerle a Bulma. Corriendo se acercó al panel para abrir la puerta y así verla al otro lado del umbral. Ella sonrió al verle, mientras que él, con un leve movimiento de cabeza, la invitaba a entrar. La humana accedió sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro y sin dejar de mirarle un momento. La compuerta se cerró tras ella, dejándoles a ambos en la habitación.

La mujer contempló al saiyajin y se sonrojó por ello. Verle medio desnudo hizo que recordara aquel pensamiento erótico que tuvo con él en la ducha, y que no fue el único. Soñó con él la noche anterior. Un sueño ardiente en el que él, salvaje y pasional, la hacia el amor en el mismo laboratorio sobre una de las mesas metálicas. Intentó llamar a la calma, olvidar sus lujuriosos deseos nocturnos y recobrar la compostura.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó él con una sonrisa de lado y tono entre seductor y curioso.

–Quería decirte que durante el tiempo que tu hijo esté en la enfermería, yo estaré allí para cuidarle–Vegeta la contempló de arriba abajo. Ella estaba igual que como la encontró por la mañana. Una blusa amarilla escotada, pantalones claros y ajustados y calzado cómodo.

–¿No podías esperar a mañana que te has tenido que colar en mi habitación en plena noche? –Bulma percibió el sentido de la pregunta.

–Precisamente porque sabía que no estabas durmiendo–Vegeta borró su sonrisa. La preocupación por Trunks había impedido que el sueño pudiera con él, y se imaginó una noche entera en vela–. Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco puedo dormir. –

–No me digas que Trunks te quita el sueño–él alzó una ceja y ella negó sonriente.

–Es verdad que me preocupo por él–Bulma colocó un mechón azulado detrás de su oreja derecha–, pero es que la curiosidad me mata. –

–No me digas–dijo él con ironía–. ¿Qué quieres, mujer? –

Ella silenció durante unos segundos. Él notó que estaba algo avergonzada, como si no supiera por donde empezar. Se cruzó de brazos mientras la contemplaba relamerse los labios y mirando de aquí para allá, sin buscar un punto fijo, hasta que se encontró con su mirada azabache. Sonrió con dulzura y timidez, engatusándole junto con sus brillantes ojos.

–Tu mujer–habló directamente. Él pareció sorprendido y ella se explicó–. La madre de tus hijos. No me habías mencionado nada de ella. –

–¿Celos? –Vegeta la estudió, parecía un poco incómoda por sus palabras y por la pregunta que él le hizo, pero negó rotundamente–. Se marchó y no sé donde está. –

–Lo siento–él negó con la cabeza, para que pensase que ella no debía tenerle lástima–. Sólo quería saber que el hombre que parece interesado en mí no estaba con otra mujer. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie. –

–Soy un hombre fiel–Vegeta se sentó sobre el colchón–. Ella se marchó y yo estoy aquí, contigo a solas en mi habitación y mi amplia cama. –

Bulma se sonrojó mientras él la desnudaba con la mirada. La veía jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa por lo que él había dicho. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda.

–Pero eso es decisión tuya, Bulma–ella recordó el trato. Él no haría nada, sólo la seduciría. Sería ella quien diera el paso–. Cuando la tomes, te arrepentirás de no haberla tomado mucho antes. –

Pensó en lo egocéntrico que era, y luego pensó que tal vez tuviera razón. Que lo mejor en ese momento era dejarse llevar por el deseo pero sabía que no era buena idea. Él estaba preocupado por su hijo, y ella quería ver el potencial de Vegeta en el arte de la seducción. Deseaba aquello.

–Me tengo que ir–dijo casi con pesar.

Vegeta se levantó y se dirigió al panel para para teclear el código.

–No dudes en informarme de todo lo que tenga que ver con Trunks–ella asintió.

Tecleó el código y la puerta se abrió. Bulma se despidió con un dulce "buenas noches" y un leve movimiento de mano como despedida, y se marchó. Él la contempló hasta que la compuerta se cerró.

Se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos pero el sueño, esa noche, no le llegaría.

* * *

_Tres días después_

Bulma se escapaba continuamente del laboratorio para ir a la enfermería y poder atender a Trunks. Bonnet la avisaba de manera constante de que aquel comportamiento le traería problemas no solo a ella, sino también al equipo encargado del proyecto. La humana hacía caso omiso a sus advertencias, pues se veía como alguien intocable cuando se dio cuenta que detrás de toda amenaza no había nada más que eso, palabras soltadas con desprecio que jamás llegaban a oídos de quien debería oírlas. Cooler.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería se acercó al tanque que ocupaba el muchacho. Vio sus heridas sanadas, sólo tenía que recuperar toda energía perdida en la pelea. Era ese el motivo por el que estuvo un día más ahí dentro y no solo dos como dijo su padre.

Turles se sanó en un día y ella estaba allí. Intentó ser amable y tenderle su ayuda, pero éste reaccionó de otra forma. La intentó acorralar y con un tono de voz bajo y sensual le dirigió palabras obscenas, dignas de un depravado sexual. Para la suerte de Bulma, Raditz llegó antes de que pusiera una mano encima de ella. Sino hubiera sido porque el saiyajin parecido a Kakarotto acababa de salir de un tanque de recuperación, hubiera peleado con el melenudo sin problemas.

Bulma miró a su alrededor. A penas había un par de especialistas allí, pero el médico, aquel al quien amenazó, no estaba. No volvió a verle y así lo prefería. No sabía qué motivo le llevó a negarle tratamiento al muchacho cuando era evidente que necesitaba ser atendido de urgencia. Pensó que Cooler estaba detrás de todo aquello. Él amenazaba a Vegeta y a Trunks a trabajar para él, de lo contrario sería la pequeña de la familia quien sufriría las consecuencias. Podría haber advertido al médico de que, si ocurría un caso similar al que había acontecido, negarle la atención médica necesaria.

Se escuchó una pequeña alarma que procedía del tanque de recuperación donde se encontraba el muchacho. Ella estudió lo que estaba pasando hasta que se topó con los ojos azules del joven. Sonrió al ver que estaba consciente por lo que, con la mayor rapidez que pudo, tocó un botón al lado de la máquina, haciendo que el líquido que le envolvía descendiera, para que después se abriera la compuerta.

Trunks se quitó la mascarilla y todos los tubos conectados a su cuerpo. Se apoyó a ambos lados de la máquina para poder salir de ella. Bulma fue corriendo a por una toalla blanca y dársela al muchacho.

Le contempló de pie, delante del tanque de recuperación. Un joven con cuerpo atlético, sin ninguna cicatriz que adornase en su piel, ahora mojada. Tenía una melena que le llagaba hasta los hombros, que él apartaba hacia atrás sintiendo la molestia de los mechones tapando su rostro. Vio que sus rasgos faciales eran una copia exacta a los de su padre. Era atractivo, pensó la humana.

–¿Cómo estás? –Trunks miró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con su madre. Cuando abrió los ojos dentro del tanque la vio, pero pensó que era parte de su imaginación. Comprobó que no era así. Ella estaba delante suya, con su sonrisa amable y sus ojos grandes y brillantes. No supo como reaccionar–. Me llamo Bulma. He estado cuidando de ti durante el tiempo que has estado ahí dentro. –

Bulma le acercó la toalla, bajó la mirada hacia ella y la tomó. Tragó saliva algo nervioso. No veía a su madre desde hacía más de una semana y ahora se la encontraba allí. Fue duro comprobar que ella no se acordaba de quien era, de que se presentase ante él como una desconocida y no como lo que era, su madre.

–Bueno… Aloy también estuvo–Trunks empezó a secarse el cuerpo mientras que ella hablaba–. Pero es muy peligroso que esté aquí, así que la tengo que obligar a que se marche. –

–También puede ser peligroso para ti–avisó Trunks mientras secaba su cabello. Miró a su madre que no paraba de contemplarle. Se sentía extraño en aquella situación–. Gracias. –

Trunks le devolvió la toalla y ella la agarró. Estaba húmeda tras haber sido utilizada.

–Tu ropa está allí–señaló ella apuntando con el índice hacia una pequeña mesa metálica colocada en una esquina.

Mientras Bulma tiraba la toalla en un cesto, Trunks se acercó a donde estaba su ropa. Se encontraba contrariado. No sabía como actuar con su madre. Sentía que todo era frío y distante, pero era porque así lo hacían las circunstancias. Ella era una mujer que de milagro sabía como se llamaba, y él era un hijo que ansiaba abrazarla y no podía. Quería decirla que todo iba a salir bien y que salvaría a Bra, que se quedase con su padre, que él sería quien les protegería ahora. En cambio intentaba evitarla la mirada, porque así no se sentiría tan culpable de no haber luchado como debería cuando Cooler llegó a Akrog.

Trunks miró la ropa que había doblada sobre la mesa. Era el traje común de color azul que utilizaban los soldados. Estaba limpio y olía bien. Frunció el ceño y empezó a rebuscar entre la prenda con cierto nerviosismo.

–¿Y mi ropa? –preguntó él mientras la analizaba.

Bulma se acercó a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Le veía buscar desesperado levantando la ropa de la mesa, analizándola y dejándola de mala manera mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

–Estaba rota y ensangrentada–Bulma metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata. Trunks se dio la vuelta para que estuvieran cara a cara–. La tiré, obviamente. –

Se apoyó en la mesa mientras en su rostro se tornaba un gesto de cansancio. Bulma dio un paso hacia él y sacó la mano que tenía en su bata, para extenderla ante los ojos azulados del muchacho.

–¿Buscabas esto? –Trunks vio la piedra amarilla que se llevó de aquel planeta que quedó destruido. Sonrió tranquilo y la agarró, observándola con detenimiento–. La encontré en esos trapos que llamabas ropa. Era lo único que encontré, así que lo guardé. –

–Era lo que buscaba–afirmó él mientras giraba la piedra entre sus dedos.

–Es raro ver a un soldado preocupado por una piedra cualquiera–Trunks alzó la mirada y vio a su madre, con aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba y hablando en ese tono amable que siempre usó con él–. Pensé que o eres un amante de las piedras y te gusta coleccionarlas o… –la sonrisa de Bulma se hizo más notable–ese color se parece mucho al cabello de cierta chica. –

Trunks se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Bulma se colocó a su lado, apoyándose en la mesa mientras observaba como él se avergonzaba de ser descubierto. Pensó que se parecía a Vegeta en lo físico, porque cuando le contemplaba veía a un muchacho sincero y sin maldad alguna.

–Una niña me quería vender la piedra para poder comer. Turles la mató fríamente–aquel nombre hizo que algo se revolviera en el interior de Bulma–. Me llevé la piedra pensando que sería un buen regalo. Con esta historia sólo me doy cuenta de que soy un idiota y de que cada vez que la vea veré a esa pequeña tirada en el suelo y llena de sangre. –

Bulma le pidió que le dejase la piedra, él se la entregó. Ella la contempló en silencio. No era nada más que un mineral como otro cualquiera, no tenía valor monetario alguno. Lo podías encontrar en ese mismo planeta si salías de aquella base.

–¿Sabes que veo yo? –Trunks observó a su madre que miraba con detenimiento la piedra–. Veo que ese planeta no está destruido del todo. Que esto es lo último que queda y que debe ser guardado como una reliquia–volvió la atención al muchacho que escuchaba atentamente–. La puliré un poco para darle una forma más bonita, le pondré una correa fina para que parezca un collar y te la devolveré. Será un buen regalo para Aloy. –

–Gracias–ella escuchó su voz sincera. Sus ojos azules hacían verle alguien de confianza, no por su color, sino por la intensidad de su mirada. Guardó la piedra y se apartó de la mesa.

–Tu padre querrá verte–Trunks pudo disimular la sorpresa. Aquella frase desvió toda atención de lo que acababan de hablar para concentrarse en otro tema.

Él asintió, agradeció nuevamente y salió de la enfermería. No esperaba que su madre amnésica hubiera sido informada sobre que era el hijo de Vegeta. Pensó en la potencia de descargas que utilizó Cooler en ella, para no reaccionar ante esa información. Ni un leve recuerdo de quien era ella y lo importante que era para él.

Pensó con rapidez. Debía encontrar la manera de hacerla recordar. Se conocían, sabían quien eran, ahora sólo tenía que encontrar algo más, algo mucho más impactante que la hiciese pensar.

* * *

Tarble accedió a la sala de seguridad de la base. Allí sólo se encontraba un hombre trabajando. Su aspecto igual que el suyo, pero bastante más alto, con la piel amarilla y físico delgado. Era calvo con los ojos negros escondidos tras una enormes gafas de pasta.

–Tarble–dijo el hombre al verle. Éste estaba sentado delante de varios ordenadores. En la mesa había cuatro pantallas planas de marco negro, en ellas se podían ver informes que éste estaba leyendo–¿qué haces aquí? –

–La niña está dormida y yo muy aburrido, Beiro–nombró Tarble mientras se acercaba con paso lento hacia él–. Me gustaría hacerte el relevo. –

–Imposible–negó con cansancio el hombre–. Hoy tengo que estar todo el día aquí. Deberías buscar otro sitio donde trabajar. –

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no descansas bien? –el tono de Tarble era serio, bajo y tranquilo. Beiro hizo un amago por pensar pero el saiyajin no le permitió tomarse tiempo para responder–. Eso me dice que mucho. –

Tarble sacó una pequeña bolsa marrón atada por el extremo con una cuerda fina. Él la aflojó y sacó de ella tres monedas de oro y las dejó en un hueco de la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Beiro.

–Ayer trajeron a varias mujeres del planeta Pratox–los ojos negros de Beiro brillaron detrás del cristal. Tarble sonrió al apreciarlo–. ¿Sabes que ese es uno de los lugares más exóticos del universo? Se dice que cuando pasas una noche con una de sus mujeres experimentas un placer inimaginable. –

–Sí, lo sé–Beiro bajó la mirada a las monedas que dejó Tarble sobre la mesa–. Pero con eso no me llega para estar ni diez minutos con una de ellas. –

Tarble inclinó la bolsa sobre la mesa, dejando que cayeran tantas monedas que acabaron esparciéndose por el suelo ante la incredulidad del hombre.

–Con esto te llegará para estar dos horas con dos mujeres, Beiro–él no dudó en agarrar las monedas sobre la mesa y por el suelo.

Se levantó, colocándose las gafas mientras miraba con extrañeza a un tranquilo Tarble.

–No entiendo–Tarble le entregó la bolsa para que guardase las monedas, y así lo hizo Beiro–. ¿Por qué tantas molestias? –

–Eres de los pocos hombres en quien confío y me preocupa tu salud. ¿Qué hay de mal en eso? –Beiro buscó la mentira en él, pero no la encontró.

–Me das dinero para disfrutar de dos rameras de las caras sólo para trabajar delante de estas pantallas–Tarble, quien parecía tranquilo, empezó a impacientarse por las preguntas–. Es ser demasiado bondadoso. –

–Estoy hasta las narices de la mocosa y quiero hacer otra cosa–Tarble se cruzó de brazos–. Si vas a quejarte me voy, pero con mi dinero. Te quedas aquí como un muerto mientras yo disfruto de lo que tú te has perdido. –

Beiro rechistó, molesto por su comportamiento. Soltó un fuerte gruñido y asintió.

–Está bien. Quédate en esta cárcel–sin medir más palabra, Beiro salió ante la atenta mirada de Tarble.

El saiyajin suspiró tranquilo. Mentir se le daba bastante bien cuando la gente confiaba en él. Se acercó a la silla y se sentó delante de las pantallas.

Nuevamente estaba haciendo una ilegalidad, pero esta vez no sería contada al Rey Cold. Contaba con el silencio de Beiro, ya que él no se delataría de haber dejado su puesto de trabajo para su placer personal, porque entonces sufriría un gran castigo.

Tarble se presentó ante el Rey Cold nada más escuchar la descripción del sueño de Bra. Él preguntó por el segundo hijo de la Familia Real saiyajin, el tirano dijo que no sabía nada y que seguramente hubiera muerto con la destrucción de aquel planeta. Él no creía en esa historia. Podía ser verdad, pero no creía que el lagarto no estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría con alguien de importancia.

Decidió hacer su investigación por libre, accediendo a los viejos archivos que se tenían del planeta Vegeta antes y después de su destrucción. Pudo encontrar informes tras media hora de búsqueda. Vio una carpeta en la que pinchó, allí había demasiados documentos, pero para su suerte el de la Familia Real estaba de los primeros. Lo abrió sin pensar.

–Más documentación–dijo con cansancio al ver que era un enlace que llevaba a diversos documentos, entre imágenes, vídeos y fichas.

Durante una hora analizó todo lo que le pareció interesante. Había una ficha del Rey y otra del Príncipe Vegeta. De éste último encontró mucha información. Vídeos de él entrenándose, imágenes de su evolución física y evaluaciones periódicas donde medían su potencial. Pensó que era fuerte, y que entendía porque Bra siempre amenazaba con que mataría al Rey Cold, pero se preguntaba si era tanto poder como para llegar a ese extremo.

No veía nada que tuviera que ver con un segundo hijo. Por un momento pensó que Cold tendría razón y que su idea de no saber nada era porque realmente no había nada. Lo de Bra sería un sueño sin significado, sólo el deseo de ver a su padre y lo imaginó de pequeño con su familia. Tal vez por el hecho de que ella tenía un hermano creó un sueño en el que Vegeta también tenía uno.

Le quedaba media hora hasta que llegase Beiro. Así que empezó a abrir documentos por aburrimiento. Decidió estudiar a la madre. Había poca información acerca de ella y cuando le escribían un informe era con desprecio. "Una mujer de tercera", se repetía todo el rato.

Abrió una fotografía en la que salía la Familia Real al completo. Se hizo de perfil pero se podía ver todo gesto. La mujer estaba sentada en el trono, con las manos unidas a la altura de la cintura, el Rey en pie, saludando a Freezer que estaba en esa instantánea, y al lado del monarca el joven Príncipe, quien contemplaba al lagarto.

Frunció el ceño al ver la mirada de Freezer, mientras el Rey parecía hablarle él miraba a otro lado. Sus ojos estaban en dirección a la Reina sentada, pero podía ver que no a la altura de los ojos de ella. Entonces volvió a analizarla. La saiyajin tenía las manos sobre su barriga, era grande mientras que se apreciaba en ella un aspecto delgado.

–Estaba embarazada–sonrió Tarble al darse cuenta. Freezer miraba su barriga.

Cerró la imagen y volvió a analizarla a ella, hasta que abrió un vídeo. Uno que cerró tan rápido como se dio cuenta de su contenido.

Eran soldados de Freezer, los reconoció. Y era ella también la que aparecía. Estaba con los brazos flexionados contra la pared, al igual que su cabeza se apoyaba en ella, mientras era violada por aquellos hombres. En su cabeza quedó guardado su grito de desesperación. Miró la pantalla que todavía marcaba el archivo que había abierto. No entendía por qué la estaban violando.

La mano le temblaba, no dudó en volver a abrirlo a pesar de que le había espantado. Quería saber si aparecería Freezer o alguno de los tiranos, pero no pudo aguantar nuevamente. Escuchó su quejido de dolor y se apresuró a cerrarlo. Ella gritó antes de que quitase el vídeo. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe cuando fue consciente de la palabra que salió de los labios de la Reina. "Tarble".

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo! Este fue uno de los más largos hasta el momento, espero que os haya gustado xD**

**Como veis Tarble y Bra empiezan a ser importantes, ¿os podéis imaginar que va a pasar ahora que Tarble a escuchado su nombre de boca de la Reina? Se abre debate xD**

**Tengo que decir que me gusta mucho escribir a una Bulma que muchas veces es dura, sin dejar de ser cariñosa y dulce con quien quiere, pero también me gusta verla en esa situación de pensamientos lascivos, donde sueña y piensa en Vegeta. No es la misma Bulma que cuando era una adolescente, porque aunque no se acuerde de nada ella es consciente de lo que es el sexo y que le gusta y que le gustaría que fuera con el príncipe. **

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	8. Sospechas

**¡Hola a todxs! Aquí os dejo con el capítulo 7, espero que os guste!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 7._ **Sospechas**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Trunks salió del tanque de recuperación. Cooler estaba rabioso y tenía ganas de volver a mandarle para la enfermería, pero tuvo que quedarse con las ganas. Se conformó con una amenaza directa a Vegeta, de que no volviera a tomar esa iniciativa para librar a su hijo del castigo que él debería haber realizado. El lagarto empezó a preparar la siguiente misión para los saiyajins. Deberían ir a otro planeta para hacer exactamente lo mismo. Buscar un material y destruir después todo a su paso.

Bulma acababa de salir de la ducha tras media hora ahí metida. Le llevó más tiempo el pensar en el Príncipe que en asearse. Iba envuelta con una toalla por el cuerpo y otra la utilizaba para secar su cabello. Miró hacia la cama de Chi Chi, la mujer se encontraba sentada sobre el colchón, peinando su larga y oscura melena húmeda. Habían acordado que la científica sería la última en ducharse ya que, según su compañera, tardaba demasiado en el baño.

–Tienes el pelo muy largo–dijo Bulma contemplándola. Chi Chi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con ella.

Desde lo ocurrido el día en que la vio llorar la relación había evolucionado un poco, pero nada exagerado. Chi Chi y ella hablaban un rato de lo que había acontecido su día, pero nada más. La morena no volvió a mencionar al hombre que le hizo llorar con su partida en la misión. Bulma, curiosa por naturaleza, se moría de ganas por preguntar. Quería saberlo todo, pero era consciente de que no recibiría respuesta.

–¿Por qué tardas tanto en la ducha? –cambió de conversación Chi Chi. Bulma apartó la mirada, algo sonrojada–. Teniendo el pelo más largo que tú tardo mucho menos. –

–Es un momento para relajarse–Bulma tiró a un cesto de ropa la toalla con la se secaba el cabello. Se acercó al armario para ponerse un pijama mientras se deshacía también de la que rodeaba su cuerpo.

–Entiendo–el tono de Chi Chi era como el de siempre. Sin expresión alguna–. Las paredes son finas y se puede escuchar tu… relajación–la última palabra tardó unos segundos en decirla.

El rubor de Bulma se hizo más intenso. Intentó no hacer caso omiso y seguir con sus cosas. Agarró unas bragas blancas y se puso un camisón corto del mismo color. Cerró el armario y se dio la vuelta para ir a su cama, donde apartó las pequeñas sábanas y se tumbó.

–¿Es qué tú no lo haces o qué? –se atrevió a preguntar Bulma después de un rato. Miró a la mujer que había dejado de cepillar su melena y que estaba a punto de tumbarse–. A ti no te hará falta. Tienes a ese hombre. –

–Mi vida íntima no es asunto tuyo–la voz de Chi Chi fue ruda, molesta por el atrevimiento de Bulma.

La peliazul se echó hacia delante para quedar sentada. Observó a la mujer que desafiante la miraba. Frunció su azulado ceño y se dispuso a contestarla con el mismo tono de voz que utilizó su compañera de habitación.

–La mía entonces tampoco debería interesarte. ¿No crees? –Bulma estaba cansada de su frialdad e indiferencia. Por mucho acercamiento que llegase a tener con ella, se daba cuenta de que en algún punto se volvía a encerrar en su oscura soledad y la apartaba nuevamente de la científica, como si aquellos pasos que dieron para llevarse medianamente bien no hubiesen servido de nada.

–Pero tú a mí no me oyes, mientras que yo tengo que escuchar las obscenidades que haces en el baño que compartimos–Chi Chi apuntó bruscamente con el dedo a la puerta del aseo.

–¡Pues ponte tapones porque voy a seguir haciéndolas! –Chi Chi gruñó molesta por la contestación de Bulma. Ésta última resopló, cansada de la absurda pelea–. Estoy harta de esta situación. No sé porque eres así conmigo, pero no lo soporto más. No me acuerdo de una mierda, sólo de ese pensamiento que he tenido. Lo único que me saca de este asqueroso lugar son aquellos que son amables–la morena veía como la peliazul rodeaba con sus brazos sus rodillas–. No entiendo porque mi compañera de habitación tiene que ser así conmigo. –

Se hizo el silencio durante segundos, que después se hicieron minutos largos, tensos y silenciosos. Chi Chi miraba a Bulma y Bulma miraba a la pared manteniendo aquella postura como si fuera una niña pequeña. Se perdía en una lucha interna consigo misma, porque por mucho que quisiera recordar nada venía a su mente, a excepción de aquel sueño con las personas que imaginaba eran su familia.

–¿Sabes cuantas mujeres han ocupado esa cama antes que tú? –Bulma dejó su batalla interna, volviendo su atención a Chi Chi–. Dejé de contar hace años, porque de la misma manera que las traían se las llevaban. Venían para ser esclavizadas y así morían. Lloré a muchas, hasta que me cansé y me hice de piedra para no sentir el dolor de perder a una amiga más. –

–¿Y te sirvió ser de piedra? –Chi Chi negó con la cabeza.

La morena apartó sus sábanas y se levantó del colchón para acercarse hacia donde estaba Bulma, quien dejó de abrazar sus piernas al ver que se aproximaba.

–Puede que no las llorase, pero si las recordé con dolor–la científica se hizo a un lado, dejándola un hueco para que se sentase–. Goku es lo único que me debería importar… Solo él. –

Chi Chi tomó asiento al lado de Bulma. Los ojos azules estudiaban de arriba abajo a la mujer sentada a su derecha. Ella tenía la mirada al frente, podía sentir dolor y amargura tanto en su habla como en su rostro..

–¿Por qué me mientes, Chi Chi? –la mencionada frunció el ceño al no comprender–. Te he visto cuando te cambiabas de ropa. Intentabas que nadie te viera, pero es imposible–Bulma hizo una leve pausa, notó como ella tragaba duramente saliva–. Pude ver la cicatriz que tienes en el abdomen. –

Chi Chi se levantó con rapidez para volver a su cama, pero Bulma la agarró de la muñeca para que no se marchase. Ambas se contemplaron en rotundo silencio. La morena tenía los ojos brillantes, amenazando de que lloraría en cualquier momento, mientras que la peliazul intentaba transmitirle calma. Quería que supiera que estaba allí si lo necesitaba. Pudo apreciarlo y, sin remediarlo, rompió en llanto.

–El mayor se llama Gohan–Chi Chi llevó su mano hacia su vientre mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el colchón de la peliazul, quien prestaba gran atención–, él tiene trece años. El pequeño, Goten, tiene diez–Bulma veía como acariciaba la zona–. Hubo ciertas complicaciones y una de las cocineras me tuvo que hacer una cesárea para poder sacarlo. –

–¿Una cocinera? –Chi Chi asintió con amargura.

–Oculté ambos embarazos tanto a Cooler como al resto de la base. Sólo lo sabían un par de sirvientas que se encargaron de ambos partos–relató Chi Chi. En su voz se apreciaba el dolor y la tristeza. Sus labios empezaron a temblar y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas–. Yo no quería que ellos vivieran aquí, en un infierno en el que o los matarían o les reclutarían por tener sangre saiyajin. –

De sus labios se escapó un suspiro pesado, dejando salir parte de su dolor interno. En ese momento Bulma veía a una mujer con mucho miedo, desprotegida y vulnerable.

–Goku les escondió en un planeta y allí están siendo criados por una familia–Bulma pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella para reconfortarla–. Ni siquiera pude estar un día entero con ellos, porque el llanto alertaría… no pude ni amamantarlos, ni hacerles reír…–

Chi Chi, inesperadamente, abrazó a Bulma, que recibió a la mujer que se encontraba temblando. Ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la científica, mojando su piel con las lágrimas. La peliazul no era capaz de imaginar aquel dolor que cargaba pesadamente a sus espaldas su compañera de habitación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en cosas que antes no imaginó. ¿Habría alguien quien se preocupase por ella? Recordó su sueño, o su recuerdo, no lo sabía bien. Aquellas personas podían ser su familia y podían estar muertas. ¿No tenía una vida antes de su amnesia? ¿Acaso nadie se acordaba de su existencia?

* * *

Había amanecido y Vegeta se encontraba en el comedor en compañía de Raditz para desayunar. Kakarotto ya no se sentaba con ellos, sino que se iba con los demás, intuía que no era una decisión que tomó él. Trunks, por su parte, no había amanecido. Su padre le avisó que debería despertar e ir a comer, pero el muchacho no hizo caso. Le notaba nervioso y avergonzado, sabía que era por lo ocurrido en la misión.

Vegeta miró al saiyajin, que estaba sentado delante suyo toqueteando su scouter verde. Al Príncipe le sorprendió que, después de tantos años, los avances tecnológicos fuesen tan lentos. Ellos no necesitaban ese aparato para rastrear el ki. Sólo lo utilizaban para mandar información o hablar entre ellos, pero nada más. Para él era un trasto inservible y que muchas veces servía para espiar, pero ya sabía como manipularlos para que no escuchasen al otro lado.

–¿Qué desean desayunar? –Vegeta miró hacia su lado izquierdo. Vio a Aloy delante con una libreta abierta, donde enfocaba su atención, y un bolígrafo en la otra mano.

–Algo que no esté podrido o sepa a mierda–Aloy tragó saliva, nerviosa, al escuchar al Príncipe hablar con voz ruda y seca.

Ella asintió sin apuntar nada. Se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar algo que traerles. Raditz la analizó de arriba abajo, perdiéndose en las largas piernas que dejaba al aire gracias al vestido azul que llevaba. Sonrió con picardía y volvió la mirada al Príncipe.

–Trunks tiene suerte–Vegeta alzó una ceja al escucharle–. Es una buena hembra. –

–Y que le costó cara–de reojo, Vegeta miró a la mesa donde estaban sentados los demás saiyajins. Turles estaba al lado de Kakarotto, se podía saber quién era cual por el color de piel y por la mirada abusiva del primero. Reía descaradamente, para que escuchasen su voz. Delante de ellos estaban Broly y su padre. A penas hablaban, pero algo le decía que no debía fiarse de ellos–. Aún no exigió el pago. –

–Turles es calculador–Vegeta volvió la mirada al frente–. Querrá humillar a Trunks, pero buscará el momento adecuado. –

–Trunks debe conseguir dinero para evitar esa humillación–Raditz negó con la cabeza.

–¿De dónde? La muchacha era una que se vendía virgen. Era cara y ese bastardo pedirá intereses por su "buena ofrenda" –Vegeta apretó los dientes. A Raditz no le faltaba razón.

La última misión les salió cara a todos, excepto a Paragus que por llevar el material que habían ido a buscar se llevó un plus más que el resto. Ni Vegeta, ni Trunks, ni Turles, vieron una cantidad de pago por culpa de la pelea.

–Aquí tienen–los guerreros volvieron a mirar a la joven que había aparecido con una bandeja llena de frutas, dulces y batidos de colores. Vegeta alzó una ceja al ver una fuente entera ante ellos, algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido para muchos guerreros, que se quejaron de su desayuno.

–¡Esto es otra cosa! –se animó Raditz quien tomaba una fruta verdosa y se la llevaba a la boca, endulzándose con su fresco sabor.

–¿Trunks no está? –preguntó ella mientras Vegeta agarraba un dulce en espiral de color rojizo.

–No–contestó él antes de morderlo. La chica asintió y, tras notar el tono serio y distante del Príncipe, se dispuso a irse–. Podrías ir a su habitación y despertarle. –

–Claro–ella se volvió a acercar, contemplando al Príncipe desde arriba–. Gracias. –

–Una cosa–Vegeta habló en un tono bajo pero perceptible para ella–. Quiero que le digas a Bulma que esta noche venga a mi habitación–el guerrero alzó la mirada hacia la joven.

Ella asintió, colocándose un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja. Ambos hombres siguieron comiendo mientras ella los miraba.

–¿Va a ayudarla a recordar? –Aloy apreció la amenaza en los ojos de Vegeta. La asustó, pero prefirió aclarar la pregunta en vez de silenciar–. Hace una semana que tuvo un recuerdo. –

Vegeta dejó de comer, cambiando su expresión de amenazante a sorpresa. La joven sabía que Bulma no le comentó nada, de lo contrario se lo hubiese dicho a ella. Aloy prometió ayudar y para ello debía informar de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la científica.

–¿Qué? –Raditz soltó la comida en ese momento, tan sorprendido como el Príncipe.

–Dijo algo de que recordó a su familia. Sus padres y una hermana–Aloy no hablaba alto, no quería que nadie escuchase esa conversación salvo ellos, porque sabía que así debía ser–. Fue algo rápido. Los vio vivos y después muertos. Se impactó mucho. –

–¿Cómo sucedió? –preguntó en tono demandante el Príncipe.

–Su compañera de habitación es humana y habló acerca de la destrucción de su planeta–Vegeta y Raditz intercambiaron miradas en el momento que Aloy mencionó la palabra humana–. Yo le dije a Bulma algo en concreto de que el planeta Tierra había sido destruido y pareció ser un detonante. –

Vegeta repasó en su cabeza la información que acababa de recibir. Recuerdos. Familia de Bulma. Otra humana. Destrucción de la Tierra. Detonante. Aloy utilizó palabras claves que hicieron convulsionar recuerdos de Bulma. Ahora era un poquito más ella, pero le quedaba mucho que recordar.

–Dile que venga esta noche a mi habitación–ordenó el Príncipe.

Aloy asintió observando a ambos saiyajins que parecían estar analizando la información recibida. Sin decir nada más se marchó, dejándolos con sus pensamientos y un montón de miradas puestas en ellos a causa de la comida que ella dejó.

* * *

En el laboratorio habían novedades sobre el proyecto en el que trabajaba Bulma. Hubo un gran avance gracias a que ciertos escuadrones aportaron los materiales necesarios. Por el momento sólo llevaban lo que sería la parte del brazo izquierdo del guerrero y ella se encargaba de comprobar la movilidad de éste. La humana sonreía orgullosa al ver que el trabajo iba bastante bien y, por qué no decirlo, que gran parte era gracias a ella.

–Cooler me hizo llamar para hablar sobre los avances–Bulma miró a Bonnet que se quitaba la bata y la dejaba sobre un perchero–. Encárgate de limpiar antes de irte a comer. –

La humana resopló de mala gana. Miró a su alrededor. Allí no había absolutamente nadie. Los trabajadores se habían ido a almorzar y Bonnet, como acababa de decir, iba a ver a Cooler. Ella dejó su trabajo y se puso a limpiar con la escoba los restos de metales, papeles y polvo que había en el suelo. Sin querer se dio con un mueble, haciendo que un destornillador cayera y rodase por debajo de éste.

Dejó la escoba apoyada contra la pared, amarró mejor su coleta y se agachó para ver por el hueco del mueble. Agradeció que el espacio fuera pequeño para poder llegar hasta el utensilio con facilidad.

–Bonita postura–Bulma escuchó una voz masculina detrás suya. Rápidamente se levantó y se giró, con la cabeza alzada mostrando una postura segura al ver a Turles delante de ella, con los brazos cruzados y gesto burlón–. No pensé que fueras tan dispuesta, mujer. –

–¿Qué haces aquí? –ella no sonó amigable, todo lo contrario. Estaba alerta porque sabía que él era peligroso.

–Que hostilidad–la risa de Turles se escuchó vacilona, mientras relajaba sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo–. ¿Qué haría un soldado como yo en un lugar de mierda como éste? –

Él avanzó hacia ella, que la única acción que hizo fue dejar el destornillador nuevamente sobre la mesa. No quería retroceder porque eso demostraría que le tenía miedo, algo que era cierto, pero él no debía saberlo porque se jactaría y aprovecharía de aquella debilidad.

–Pues verte a ti, mujer–se quedó a dos pasos de distancia. Bulma seguía con pose prevenida y orgullosa, mientras que él se mostraba relajado–. Admito que siento un interés por ti. –

–¿Debería sentirme alagada? –ahora fue ella quien se cruzó de brazos. Él sonrió.

–Deberías–colocó un dedo en su mentón, para elevar más su rostro y contemplarlo como quería–. Hasta el momento ninguna lo ha conseguido hasta tal punto. –

–Pues que asco–ella se apartó con brusquedad.

Bulma agarró la escoba nuevamente e, ignorando la presencia de Turles, siguió barriendo el suelo. Él la analizó de arriba abajo. Su blusa ceñida violeta, su falda blanca que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, la bata que era más larga y que estaba abierta. Finalmente decidió perderse en el escote pronunciado que llevaba.

–Mujer–la agarró del brazo, obligándola a soltar la escoba y a girarse hacia él. De sus labios se escapó un quejido por el dolor–, cuando yo quiero algo, lo tomo. Y te quiero a ti ahora mismo. –

La empujó bruscamente contra la mesa donde estaba el brazo metálico. Éste cayó al suelo y se rompió al instante. Bulma miró desde el estropicio hasta el soldado que se acercó a él con la lujuria y el deseo en los ojos. Cerró las piernas con fuerza mientras intentaba ponerse en pie.

–Tienes dos opciones–la fuerza de Turles era infinitamente mayor que la de ella. La agarró por el rostro con una mano, apretando sus pómulos obligándola a mirarle, mientras que con la otra, tocaba su pecho por encima de la blusa–. O te dejas llevar y disfrutas conmigo, o te abro las piernas y disfruto yo solo. Yo lo pasaré bien, depende de ti sentir lo mismo. –

Le agarró de la muñeca con la que le sostenía la cara. Intentaba alejarla y él se dejó hacer, sólo para bajarla hasta su trasero y apretarlo con lujuria. El pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, duro y pesado, ella jadeó dolorosamente. La manoseaba sin vergüenza mientras clavaba sus dientes por la piel de su cuello. Sintió todo su cuerpo ardiendo y unas ganas increíbles de llorar. Pero no lo haría.

–Cooler te va a matar–amenazó ella.

–No lo creo, mujer. Provocas con tu vestimenta y con esa soberbia. Pides a gritos que te hagan todo lo que yo tengo pensado–soltó con burla antes de pasar su lengua por sus mejillas.

Bulma cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza para no sentir la mojada lengua de él sobre su piel.

–Por destrozar su proyecto–habló con rapidez. Turles miró detrás de ella, bajando la vista hasta el suelo detrás de la mesa para ver los materiales esparcidos–. Lleva mucho tiempo buscando los materiales para la construcción de un soldado. Habíamos avanzado y tú lo has roto por tu calentón. –

Volvió su atención a la mujer, quien había abierto los ojos para enfrentarle, con un gran matiz de desprecio en su azulada mirada. Soltó un gruñido ante su amenaza, la aplastó más contra él hasta que escuchó un nuevo quejido de dolor por su parte.

–Si ya tengo asegurado el castigo–la agarró por la coleta, echando hacia atrás su cabeza. Bulma tembló de pavor–, al menos que valga la pena ¿no crees? –

–¡Suéltame! –empezó a golpearle en el pecho mientras se echaba hacia atrás. El agarraba su trasero con vehemencia a la vez que tironeaba su cabello. Gritó fuertemente y él se excitó. Pasó su lengua de manera violenta por su piel, por su cuello, barbilla y labios. Ella los apretó con fuerza para no sentir el tacto.

Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas se escaparon al final. Pensó que se retractaría cuando supiera que destrozó el invento, pero eso le sirvió para saber que Turles era impredecible, y eso le hacía más peligroso de lo que imaginó al principio. Una bestia que parecía no tener un límite.

Como un fuerte alivio, el cuerpo de Turles se apartó de ella, pero no por voluntad propia. Bulma pudo ver a Trunks detrás de éste. Le agarró con fuerza y le empujó hacia el otro lado del laboratorio, impactando contra un escritorio, tirando y rompiendo todo lo que había encima de éste. El joven se puso delante de la humana para protegerla. Tenía una postura de combate, esperando por el contrataque del saiyajin.

–Trunks–Bulma le nombró con una alegría repentina. Verle era una autentica salvación.

–Veo que tú no aprendes, mocoso–Turles se irguió y con paso amenazante anduvo en dirección a Trunks–. Deja de ser tan débil. –

–No pienso permitir que te aproveches de tu fuerza para hacer daño a quien no puede defenderse–Trunks no titubeaba. Le miraba desafiante, como si sus azulados ojos estuvieran envueltos en llamas–. No te equivoques. Yo no soy débil, porque débil es matar a gente que sabes que no puede contra ti. Es de ser débil y un vil cobarde. –

–¿Terminó tu discurso de ser divino? –Turles enfrentó al muchacho con la cabeza alta, el porte erguido y la mirada arrogante–. Quiero reventar tu puta cara de niño bueno. –

–¡Hazlo y el castigo será el doble! –esta vez fue Bulma la que se interpuso. No sabía si Trunks ganaría a Turles, por mucho que supiera que fue él quien llevó al saiyajin al tanque de recuperación. No quería arriesgarle–. Ya has destrozado algo de importancia para Cooler, si sigues poniendo en peligro el laboratorio para demostrar tu hombría acabarán por cortártela. ¡Sigue así y te mandarán al infierno! –

Turles alzó a mirada hacia una de las cámaras que había sobre una esquina. Sintió su orgullo herido al enfrentarse ante una débil mujer y medio saiyajin que le faltaban agallas. Alzó la cabeza y les miró con todo el desprecio que le cabía en su oscuro interior.

–Te mataré–apuntó a Trunks–. Lo haré lenta y dolorosamente, y me encargaré de que tu querido padre lo vea y lo sufra–luego miró detrás de él para contemplar a la humana–. Y manchado con su insignificante sangre te buscaré, mujer, y te haré gritar hasta que te quedes sin alma. –

Turles se marchó nada más terminar con su amenaza. Trunks relajó su postura, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Bulma. Ella fue más rápida. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con una fuerza desesperante. El muchacho rodeó su cintura con cuidado mientras la escuchaba sollozar.

–No sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegas a aparecer, Trunks–Bulma se separó de él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas–. Buenos… si lo sé, pero no lo quiero imaginar. –

–Es muy peligroso–dijo él, dando un paso hacia atrás para que hubiera mayor separación–, pero ni mi padre ni yo dejaremos que cumpla su amenaza. –

–Vegeta se moriría si te llega a pasar algo, Trunks–él sonrió con un toque de tristeza. Sabía que él lo pasaría mal, pero le parecía irónico que ella lo dijera cuando no se acordaba de nada–. Ha sido una suerte tenerte aquí. –

Bulma, mostrando una gran necesidad, se acercó hacia un fregadero que utilizaban para limpiar sus manos. Abrió el grifo del agua y empezó a echársela por su rostro y su cuello. Trunks veía como su madre se limpiaba con agresividad. Se acercó a ella, con paso lento, y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Escuchó como tragaba saliva con gran pesadez. Cerró llave del agua y se giró para contemplar los ojos azules del joven.

–Me siento sucia por dentro–dijo ella con voz cansada–. Su lengua me ha tocado y no hay agua, jabón o desinfectante que me haga sentir limpia. –

–Tenía que haber venido antes–Bulma sonrió tristemente. Posó su mano en el rostro de Trunks y lo acarició con dulzura.

–¿Cuándo dejarás de culparte de todas las cosas ajenas a ti, muchacho? –Trunks tomó la mano de su madre con delicadeza, mientras la veía sonreír con una tristeza visible–. No ha sido culpa tuya. Ha sido toda una suerte, realmente. –

–En verdad no–Bulma frunció el ceño creando un gesto de duda. Apartó la mano de él y esperó por su respuesta–. Justo venía para decirte que mi padre quiere verte. Le gustaría que fueras esta noche a su habitación. –

Trunks se sintió mal, tras lo ocurrido, llevarle un mensaje semejante. Bulma, por su parte, se quitó la bata y soltó su cabello, mientras miraba de arriba abajo al muchacho.

–¿Te envía a ti para darme el mensaje? –el joven negó.

–Esta mañana vi a Aloy y me lo dijo. Pensé en ser yo el mensajero esta vez–vio su sonrisa aparecer de nuevo mientras colgaba la bata en el perchero. Aún la notaba alterada y sus ojos todavía se mostraban rojos, al igual que sus mejillas–. Y además quería saber si faltaba mucho para el collar. –

–Pues me falta sólo hacerle el agujero y ponerle la cadena–Bulma le dio la espalda para acercarse hacia el lado de la mesa donde se cayó el brazo metálico–. Me van a matar. –

Trunks se acercó y miró lo que había en el suelo. Ella recogió los trozos y los dejó sobre la mesa mientras maldecía airadamente.

–¿Qué era? –curioseó Trunks.

–Están construyendo como un soldado robot o algo así–contestó ella terminando de colocar todas las piezas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo–. Ya teníamos fabricado el brazo, pero ese idiota lo rompió al empujarme. –

Bulma intentó analizar si las piezas habían quedado muy destrozadas, para su suerte sólo encontró rasguños y roturas insignificantes.

–Si me doy prisa puedo arreglarlo hoy mismo–Trunks miró a la mujer que minuciosamente analizaba cada material con detalle.

–Si quieres puedo ayudarte–Bulma alzó una ceja, desviando su atención de los materiales al muchacho–. Así ahorras tiempo. –

–¿Tú sabes de tecnología? –él asintió con orgullo–. No te ofendas, pero no lo hubiera imaginado. –

–No juzgues a un libro por su portada–ella sonrió como contestación–. ¿Dónde están los planos? –

Bulma miró detrás suyo. Dudó unos segundos hasta que pudo encontrar el plano en una caja debajo de una mesa. Le señaló y él fue a buscarlo. Trunks fue a por el papel mientras ella intentaba conectar de nuevo los materiales, según se iba acordando.

Trunks se agachó delante de la mesa y agarró el plano. Lo abrió a la vez que se levantó y analizó la estructura. Lo primero que pensó era que se trataba de Cooler, porque la forma era exactamente igual. Anduvo hasta donde estaba Bulma contemplando cada parte de aquel ciborg.

–Es un robot con la forma de Cooler–Bulma negó al escucharle.

–Es de menor estatura–contestó ella mientras atornillaba–. No es que haya medido a Cooler, pero por el tamaño que ponen esos planos es inferior a él. –

Trunks siguió analizando la estructura. Vio como cada parte tenía señalado un material. Uno de ellos lo reconoció porque era el que fueron a buscar en la misión. Formaba parte del brazo que Bulma intentaba reconstruir.

–Aquí faltan cosas–Bulma dejó el destornillador sobre la mesa y se acercó a Trunks, contemplando el plano que tenía entre sus planos–. ¿Y esta parte en blanco? –

–Pues no lo sé–se encogió ella de hombros–. Hago preguntas todos los días pero nunca me contestan. El clon enano de Cooler no tiene nombre y le faltan partes del cuerpo. –

–¿Y solo te han designado a este proyecto? –ella asintió, sembrando más la duda en el–¿puedo llevarme el plano? –

–Ni de broma–Bulma negó rotundamente–, pero si estás interesado puedes hacer un dibujo y llevártelo. El plano no puede salir de aquí. –

Bulma volvió a su labor mientras Trunks analizaba una y varias veces el plano. Su madre debía trabajar exclusivamente para un soldado, sin nombre, que tenía partes incompletas, igual a Cooler pero de menor tamaño y no podía salir ese croquis de ahí. Todo era un tema tabú, y él empezó a sospechar. El joven miró las cámaras. Había una en cada esquina. ¿Habría alguien vigilando? Era la pregunta que más se repetía.

–Oye–Trunks volvió a mirar a Bulma–¿no me ibas a ayudar? Baja de las nubes. –

–Si, claro–el medio saiyajin se acercó y analizó cada pieza–. ¿Sabes donde está la sala de vigilancia? –

–A dos puertas antes de llegar a la enfermería–Bulma le dio un destornillador y él lo agarró–. Este de aquí va con este otro. Es la parte del codo–Trunks empezó a juntar las piezas–. ¿Por qué quieres saber donde está? –

–Porque nadie debe saber que yo he estado aquí–Bulma frunció el ceño al no enterarse–. Mira… no puedo decirte nada porque no estoy seguro de algunas cosas, pero si es lo que yo pienso… yo no debería estar aquí. –

–Cuanto misterio–la humana veía como él trabajaba con rapidez–. Déjame que sigo yo con esto. Ve a la sala e intenta borrar las grabaciones. –

Trunks la miró en silencio mientras ella intentaba restaurar el brazo. Su madre parecía ajena a lo que podía ocasionar borrar aquellas grabaciones, imaginaba que quería enfocar en ese momento más atención al proyecto que a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–¿Eres consciente de que no quedará prueba de lo que pasó con Turles? –Bulma paró repentinamente. Ciertamente no pensó en ello. Miró a los ojos de Trunks. Se mostraba intranquilo y preocupado.

–Bórralas–ella no lo pidió, lo ordenó. Trunks se esperó un poco antes de salir para saber si realmente estaba de acuerdo. Con una nueva orden se lo dejó claro–¡Hazlo! –

Él asintió, incómodo por la situación. Antes de abandonar la sala, agarró un trozo de papel y, con un lapicero, dibujó la silueta que aparecía en el plano, remarcando las zonas que estaban incompletas. Se guardó el papel y salió del laboratorio tan rápido como pudo, no sin antes decicarle una última mirada a su madre, quien le regaló una sonrisa que no le tranquilizó.

* * *

Trunks corría por los pasillos de la base de manera desesperante. Nunca un camino le pareció tan largo como aquel, y eso que hacía menos de dos minutos que había salido del laboratorio. Empezó a sentir que estaba atrapado en un laberinto sin salida y eso le hizo presión a la hora de controlar su respiración. Su vista empezó a nublarse con cada paso que daba.

No se percató de la presencia que venía en su dirección, con la cual chocó. Trunks apoyó un brazo contra la pared mientras su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada y, poco a poco, la niebla de su campo visual desaparecía.

–Mira por donde vas, mocoso–el chico reconoció la voz de su padre. Le miró casi de forma desesperante y él lo notó–. ¿Qué ocurre? –

–No tengo tiempo para explicarme–la fatiga era visible en el tono de Trunks. Vegeta le miró de arriba abajo, analizando que le ocurría–. Tengo que borrar unas grabaciones. –

–¿Qué? –Trunks se separó de la pared y, sin responder a su pregunta, agarró a su padre por la muñeca y volvió a retomar su camino.

A los pocos segundos le soltó, cerciorándose de que estaba siendo seguido por él. Vegeta miraba a su hijo delante suya con ojo crítico. Su conducta no era normal después de su salida del tanque de recuperación, pero en ese momento era mucho más extraña. No entendía que ocurría, por lo que le iba a exigir una explicación a todo ese escándalo que estaba montando. Le vio girar por un pasillo y él también lo dobló, pero, justamente, el chico detuvo. El Príncipe paró de manera brusca al verle parado en mitad del pasillo. Gruñó molesto y alzó la mirada para ver por su hombro al otro lado, encontrándose a la joven muchacha de cabellos rubios.

–¿Está todo bien? – escuchó su voz preocupada mientras contemplaba a su hijo, quien negó con la cabeza.

–Tengo que borrar una grabación y ahora no puedo perder tiempo, Aloy–Trunks iba a continuar su camino y Vegeta se preparaba para seguirle, pero la joven agarró por la muñeca al medio saiyajin obligándole a parar.

–No puedes entrar ahí. Tienen soldados vigilando la puerta por fuera y posiblemente por dentro también–Trunks dejó escapar un quejido de rabia. Vegeta se puso a su lado con los brazos cruzados, mirando de manera suspicaz a su hijo.

–¿Cómo de urgente es para que tengas que borrar una grabación? –Trunks alzó la mirada hacia las paredes. En los pasillos apenas había cámaras y al estar justo en una esquina la visibilidad era menor.

Trunks metió su mano por uno de los huecos de la blanca armadura, justo a la altura de su torso. De ahí sacó un pequeño papel doblado y se lo extendió a su padre.

–¿Te es familiar? –Vegeta miró el papel unos segundos antes de agarrarlo. Lo abrió y contempló detalladamente, viendo la copia del plano que hizo Trunks.

–¿Cooler? –preguntó alzando la mirada de nuevo a su hijo, quien negó.

–Su tamaño es menor a Cooler y no es un ser vivo, al menos no tiene vida por el momento–Trunks le señaló cada parte, mientras Aloy intentaba ver el dibujo–. Es un prototipo de soldado que están creando, pero estas partes no tienen ningún diseño. –

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Vegeta buscó la mirada de su hijo. Éste suspiró pesadamente y habló.

–Que no parece un invento o una creación porque sí–Trunks agarró el papel y lo volvió a guardar–. Parece un diseño para alguien. –

–¿Para quién? –dudó Aloy mirándole.

Trunks miró a su padre. Podía notar que él estaba intuyendo algo pero no quería precipitarse, al igual que él.

–Para Freezer–aquel nombre rebotó en el interior de Vegeta. Sintió un leve escalofrío y, pasados unos segundos, intentó apartar cualquier pensamiento negativo.

–Está muerto–aclaró el progenitor, no tan convencido como debería–. Yo lo maté. ¿Recuerdas? Te he contado esa historia con orgullo y…–

–No es el mejor sitio para discutirlo–Trunks cortó a su padre. Los nervios seguían latente en él, porque alguien que pasase y les viera en ese momento podría sospechar, y eso sólo les traería problemas con Cooler–. Tengo la teoría de porque Freezer no está muerto. –

El silencio reinó por segundos. Vegeta estaba inquieto y Trunks también. Aloy parecía preocupada y aterrada. No había nacido cuando Freezer gobernaba, pero decían que era peor que Cooler y Cold. Su muerte fue lo mejor que había ocurrido en mucho tiempo.

–¿Y por qué debes ir a esa sala? –preguntó Vegeta, rompiendo el silencio.

–Porque las cámaras han grabado como miraba el plano–Vegeta gruñó al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría–. Si es cierto lo que digo y Cooler se entera de que lo sé, las consecuencias serían graves. –

–Hay que destruir las grabaciones–confirmó Vegeta y Trunks asintió–. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacemos? –

Se quedaron en silencio. Vegeta estaba empezando a impacientarse por culpa de la teoría de su hijo, mientras que Trunks quería ir cuanto antes a la sala de grabaciones. Aloy les contemplaba aterrada por la idea de que Freezer pudiera estar vivo. Cooler era un ser horrible, pero su hermano era mil veces peor. Intentó respirar tranquila y así poder hablar sin temor.

–Yo os ayudo–Aloy rompió el silencio, llamando la atención de padre e hijo–. Cada vez que paso por esa puerta esos hombres se paran a decirme cosas. Puedo intentar atraerlos y apartarlos de la puerta. –

–Arriesgado–apuntó Trunks.

–Acertado–corrigió su padre. Trunks le miró molesto ante su postura–. Esos pervertidos no le harán nada a ella. Los seduce un poco, se apartan de la puerta y cuando tengamos una posición perfecta nos colocamos detrás y los dejamos inconscientes. No se enterarán de nada y ella saldrá ilesa. –

–¿Y si también hay dentro? –Vegeta rodó los ojos.

–Lo mismo–concluyó el Príncipe. Éste si giró y miró a la chica–. No falles. –

Ella sonrió, aceptando el plan rápidamente elaborado por el Príncipe. No lo dudaron más y se pusieron en camino hacia la sala de vigilancia. Estaba a pocos metros de ellos, sólo debían girar un pasillo más y se encontrarían de cara con los dos soldados.

* * *

La noche había llegado y Bulma logró reconstruir el brazo antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo ocurrido. Se fue hacia su habitación y se metió en la ducha por largo tiempo. Intentaba no pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Turles, pero verse desnuda la hacía sentirse incómoda. Nunca pensó que se sentiría mal consigo misma, cuando ella no era culpable de nada. Pasaba la esponja por su piel en repetidas ocasiones, dejando un rastro de espuma que al final se marchaba con el agua. Daba igual las veces que frotase porque al final sentía como el saiyajin la tocaba y pasaba su lengua por su cuello, destruyendo de nuevo su frágil coraza.

Se replanteó durante todo el día si ir a ver a Vegeta. Tenía una lucha interna que la estaba desestabilizando. No sabía si sería capaz de dejar que un hombre coquetease con ella tras lo ocurrido, sinceramente no se veía con fuerzas. Hasta que al final intentó luchar y callar su voz interna que la quebraba. Se arriesgó a ponerse un vestido rojo que le dio Chi Chi, se soltó la melena y con un coraje fingido se fue a buscar al Príncipe.

Trunks fue quien la recibió en el la el área que ocupaban los saiyajins. El muchacho la hacía sentirse más tranquila y segura. Éste le señaló la puerta de su padre, la cual ella ya conocía y delante de ella se quedó quieta. Tras unos segundos de indecisión de si colocaba los mechones detrás de su oreja o lo dejaba a los lados, finalmente lo dejo a ambos lados. Estaba nerviosa, se mordía el labio sin poder evitarlo, tragaba saliva de manera continuada y suspiraba repetidamente. Finalmente, tomó aire y lo dejó escapar con lentitud. Cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó la puerta metálica.

Pasó medio minuto hasta que la compuerta se abrió y ver al Príncipe, que parecía acostumbrado a ir con pantalones cortos por su dormitorio. Éste le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para que entrase, y ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo hizo. La puerta se cerró en el mismo instante que entró.

–Hola–dijo ella un poco nerviosa. Le vio ir hacia la mesita al lado de su cama. Allí tenía una botella de agua de la que bebió–, ya me dijo Trunks que querías verme aquí y de noche. –

–En verdad se lo dije a la chica que va con él–tras dar un sorbo corto dejó la botella en el mismo sitio–. Ahora agradezco que hubiera sido él quien te hiciera llegar el mensaje, porque de lo contrario ella no se hubiese enfrentado a Turles. –

Aquel nombre hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Él notó como se tensó en tan solo un segundo, el tiempo que le llevó nombrar al saiyajin, ese a quien quería ver muerto.

–¿Lo sabes? –preguntó ella con unos nervios diferentes a los que tenía antes, ahora eran de temor.

–Lo vi–Vegeta se puso delante de ella para analizarla. Tenía el cabello húmedo, no había huella de maquillaje en su rostro, su vestido rojo llamaba la atención. Era de manga corta, escote redondo y su falda hasta dos palmos por encima de la rodilla–. Te iba a violar de no ser por Trunks. –

–Sí–asintió ella apartando la mirada.

Vegeta hizo un esfuerzo por no romper su rabia, porque la sentía arder dentro suyo como un fuego que se extendía por un bosque seco.

–Tuve que borrarlo porque mi hijo y posiblemente tú, estabais en peligro–ella se mostró dubitativa. Vegeta se apartó de ella y se sentó sobre la cama–. Trunks tiene la teoría de que jamás maté a Freezer. Que le herí y le envíe al espacio. Al ser de una raza a la que no le afecta estar ahí, es posible que haya sobrevivido y que tu proyecto sean partes que se le instalaran a su cuerpo. –

–No–negó ella, no por llevarle la contraria, sino porque no se lo quería creer.

Bulma se sentó al lado de Vegeta cuando notó que su cuerpo estaba débil. Llevó su mano a su frente y la echó hacia atrás, arrastrando mechones de su cabello.

–Eso no puede ser–siguió repitiendo ella.

–Yo también lo pienso–Vegeta soltó un fuerte suspiro–, pero ¿sabes lo más sorprendente? –Bulma se giró para mirarle–. Que me importa una mierda. –

Vegeta la miró directamente a los ojos, atrayéndola con su ardiente mirada.

–Porque yo solo quiero matar a Turles y no puedo–el corazón de Bulma pareció dar un vuelco–. Ahora no tengo pruebas para que Cooler le haga pagar por ello, y si le mato tampoco tengo con que excusarme. Eso me ha estado repitiendo constantemente mi hijo para frenarme. –

–Vegeta–Bulma colocó una mano sobre la suya–, no cometas una locura por intentar vengarme. No quiero que te pase nada. –

–Solo una cosa–Vegeta cerró los ojos y puso cara de asco–, no todos los saiyajins somos así. Porque cada vez que lo pienso y…–

–¡Vegeta! –el abrió los ojos de golpe–. ¿Te crees que pienso que tú eres como él? Sabes… no puedo negarte que cuando me besaste sentí asco aunque algo en mí parecía que me contradecía–escuchó a la mujer que hablaba con cierto dolor–. Hoy lo he pasado mal porque no paraba de pensar cuando iba a terminar con ese brazo que se había roto, porque quería ir a mi habitación y limpiar todas las zonas que el tocó–se mordió el labio, aguantando su rabia–. Y siento que todavía no estoy limpia. –

–Por eso lo tengo que matar, Bulma–ella negó con la cabeza.

–No quiero que te pongas en peligro, por favor–alzó su mano hacia el rostro de él, para acariciarlo–. ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias en mí? Podrías estar con cualquier mujer y en vez de eso quieres meterte en problemas para protegerme. –

–No me hagas hablar más de la cuenta, mujer–Vegeta se mordía la lengua para no ser sincero y decirle quien era ella, y quien era él.

–¿Por qué os empeñáis todos en ocultarme secretos? Mi vida ahora mismo es como un silencio que intento romper, pero nadie responde a mis preguntas–Bulma se perdía en la mirada azabache del Príncipe, que se dedicaba a contemplar sus ojos azules y sus labios rosados–. Ayúdame, Vegeta. –

Vegeta luchaba contra él mismo. Quería decirla la verdad y hacerla el amor después, siendo la Bulma que él conocía. Podía ser muy impactante, decía varias veces su hijo. Decirle quien era de manera directa, y quienes eran ellos para ella, podía dejarla en un shock traumático.

–¿Por qué querías que viniera hoy? –preguntó ella, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de sus cálidos y ardientes ojos.

El saiyajin apartó la mano de su rostro, pero no la soltó. Contemplaba su piel y recordaba las noches en las que se perdía acariciándola y besándola. Anhelaba algo que tenía tan cerca, pero que tenía una barrera que lo alejaba dolorosamente.

–Tenemos un trato–él apreciaba la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, era dulce y amable–. ¿Qué mejor lugar para seducirte que mi habitación? –

–¿Quieres que nos acostemos? –Vegeta asintió. Ella apartó su mano con brusquedad.

–No de la manera en la que piensas, mujer–él emitió una sonrisa burlona ante su comportamiento–. Quiero que nos acostemos en mi cama para dormir. No veo el problema. –

Bulma intentó ocultar toda emoción que pudiera apreciarse en su rostro. Ella notaba que a Vegeta le gustaba jugar al doble juego de palabras y así confundirla, eso le hacía atrevido, pero también era un punto que le hacía verse atractivo.

–¿Y que tiene de seductor que solo durmamos? –Vegeta notó en ella el interés. No escuchó una negativa a su oferta, solo buscaba flaquezas a su plan para hacer preguntas que ella bien sabía que tenían respuesta.

–Pues el arrepentimiento tuyo de que solo hayamos dormido–el saiyajin alzó su mano hacia su rostro, acariciando el labio inferior de ella con su pulgar. Sintió el escalofrío que la recorrió, escuchó el suspiro que se escapó de su boca y vio el rubor que florecía en sus mejillas–. Cuando despiertes te darás cuenta de tu error, porque amanecerás rodeándome con tus brazos, apoyando tu cabeza sobre mi pecho y cuando notes el calor de mi cuerpo entenderás que perdiste el tiempo durmiendo. –

–¿Por qué haría yo eso? –Vegeta sonrió, ella era insistente a pesar que su voz se escuchaba más baja, con suavidad y arrastrada a su propuesta.

–Porque sé que ese vestido no es tuyo–Bulma se sonrojó más y él amplió su sonrisa al notarlo–. Se lo has pedido a alguien para ponértelo hoy, y hoy me ibas a ver a mí. –

Bulma no supo que contestar, porque él había acertado de pleno. Aquel vestido era uno que tenía bien guardado Chi Chi. Ella le pidió que se lo dejase y en un principio le decía que no y pedía una explicación, sino hubiera sido por Aloy ahora mismo no tendría aquella prenda puesta. Entonces, ¿cómo justificarse?

Ella quería pensar que aquello era una cita y que no estaba dentro de aquella base. Quería olvidar lo ocurrido con Turles y sentirse deseada por alguien que sabía no le haría daño, que la trataría como la mujer que era. Quería verse guapa, quería estar perfecta, y se alegraba de que Vegeta se hubiera dado cuenta.

–Es que yo también quiero seducirte–dijo sin filtros, sólo lo que pasó por su cabeza y que su corazón aprobó. El brillo en sus ojos le mostraban su sinceridad mientras que su cuerpo temblando advertía de sus temores.

Vegeta tenía ganas de reírse y de decirle que perdía el tiempo, porque él ya estaba rendido a ella desde hacía mucho. Había guerras que sabía que no podría ganar, una era con ella. Él no podría vencer a lo que sentía, todo su ego, orgullo y dignidad podían quedar reducidos a cenizas si ella le miraba como lo hacía cuando estaban desnudos en una cama, amándose en la más privada y hermosa intimidad.

–¿Es un reto de quien cae primero? –preguntó él con la ceja alzada–. Porque no los pierdo. –

–No metamos un reto dentro del otro–Bulma intentó sonar como él, segura y sensual. Lo consiguió, porque el vello de los brazos del saiyajin se erizó al instante–. Dormiré contigo, Vegeta. –

Bulma sintió algo en su interior. Mirarle, escucharle e incluso sentir las leves caricias que regalaba hizo que olvidase lo que había pasado hoy. No sabía lo que era, pero sentía que el Príncipe la tenía embrujada. Le gustaba y no lo podía negar. Aquel hombre era especial, se decía a cada rato.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como ya os habréis dado cuenta Turles se ha ganado un puesto como villano. En un principio no tenía intención de que sintiera interés por Bulma, pero creo que es bastante interesante ponerle un obstáculo a Vegeta (otro más, pobrecito xD)**

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	9. Y si

**¡Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo! Espero que os guste :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 8._ **Y si…**

No sabía la hora que era y, sinceramente, tampoco quería moverse para verla, porque eso significaría separarse de él y no quería. Cuando despertó su primera reacción fue sobresaltarse y la segunda, tras un leve recuerdo de la noche anterior, fue maldecirle a él. Bulma abrió los ojos y se encontró con su brazo rodeando el torso del Príncipe y una de sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él. Su cabeza estaba sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba, mientras él dormía plácidamente ajeno al despertar de la mujer.

Su cuerpo, como ya le avisó, era cálido, mientras que el de ella era frío. Pensó que el motivo de la diferencia de temperatura era debido a que ambos eran de distintas razas. Alzó un poco la cabeza para verle dormir. Él estaba boca arriba, con una mano colocada sobre la almohada y la otra rodeándola a ella. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, como nunca antes le vio. Le pareció inofensivo, sin maldad alguna en él, como un niño pequeño que dormía después de horas de juego. Volvió a mirar su cuerpo y se perdió en el relieve de éste.

Con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el cuerpo masculino que tenía a su lado, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en compás de su respiración. Contempló cada herida curada y se preguntó cuáles eran sus historias. Inevitablemente recordó la vida de aquel hombre y pensó en sus desgracias. Su hija lejos de él, su hijo a unos pasos siendo el títere de su enemigo y una mujer que no estaba. Se preguntó cómo sería. Si era una mujer hermosa y fuerte, así como lo era él. No pensó que tuviera celos de alguien que no conocía, pero albergaba en su interior una incomodidad latente que se hacía más y más fuerte cada vez que la pensaba. Si esa mujer apareciese en ese momento ¿seguiría él interesado en seducirla o volvería a los brazos de ella? Pensó en lo segundo. Ella era la madre de sus hijos, fue a ella a quien eligió como compañera de vida. No podía luchar contra eso.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido que rompió por completo el silencio que habitaba en aquel dormitorio. Bulma cerró los ojos con rapidez e intentó relajar su rostro. Pasados unos segundos sintió como él se removía perezosamente. Le escuchó soltar un bostezo y luego una risa sonora. Imaginó que era por descubrir la postura en la que estaba ella. Sintió como el brazo que la rodeaba se extendía y, tras cortos segundos, aquel molesto ruido dejó de sonar.

Volvió a notar como su mano se colocaba en su espalda y la otra sobre su brazo. Él estaba acariciando su piel con delicadeza haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo. Se movió un poco para que él supiera que iba a despertarse. Lentamente abrió los ojos, alzó la cabeza y le contempló. Él la observaba sin dejar de tocarla.

–Acerté–dijo él con voz ronca. Ella sonrió sin evitarlo–. Eres muy mala actriz. –

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Bulma se incorporó, apartándose de él y rompiendo todo contacto con su piel.

–Porque has fingido dormir–ella enmudeció al ser descubierta. Aquel comportamiento solo sirvió para que la teoría de él fuera cierta–. Te has despertado y no te ha extrañado ver que estabas tal y como te dije. –

Bulma rodó los ojos. Tenía razón, no era muy buena en la actuación. Echó un mechón suyo detrás de su oreja y le contempló con vergüenza.

–¿Te has arrepentido de no haber aprovechado esta noche? –ella negó con la cabeza–¿segura? He notado como me tocabas. –

Nuevamente él volvió a silenciarla, provocando una sonrisa de lado al ver su reacción. Se inclinó un poco para estar sentado, como lo estaba ella. Bulma no se había quitado el vestido para dormir, y él tampoco se quitó los pantalones. La vio amanecer como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía años, nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañar tanto una sensación como aquella.

–¿Sabes que eres más agradable cuando duermes? –en ella se notaba la molestia, pero se apreciaba en su voz cierta burla que a él le gustaba–. Sentía curiosidad por tus heridas. –

Vegeta bajó la vista hasta su cuerpo para ver las cicatrices en su piel. A Bulma siempre le gustaba tocarlas y besarlas, era como si de esa forma estuviera sanándole. Parecía que eso en ella no cambiaba, le intrigaban sus marcas de guerra.

–Está fue por una pelea con un lameculos de Freezer–Bulma contempló la cicatriz que él señalaba, estaba en el lateral izquierdo, justo donde las costillas–. En ese momento era más fuerte que yo. Ahora yo soy más poderoso, no me hubiera hecho ni un solo rasguño. –

–¿Por qué te lo hizo? –ella miraba curiosa al Príncipe, que recordaba aquel momento como si fuera único en él, pero que a ella también la concernía.

–Una misión fallida–Vegeta empezó a narrar, esperando que aquella historia le fuera familiar–. Una muchacha que venía con nuestros escuadrón tenía que crear un medicamento para que el Rey tuviera una erección, porque era impotente–sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas–. Era algo que no debería saber nadie, así que ella debía firmar un contrato de confidencialidad que, de romperse, tendría grandes consecuencias. –

–¿Tú que tienes que ver en todo esto? –Vegeta suspiró.

–Que ella y yo ya lo sabíamos antes de que el Rey se lo dijera–Bulma empezó a pensar un momento y él lo apreció. A ella le llamó la atención lo de "ella y yo" cuando Vegeta dijo que además de ellos fue un escuadrón–. Le tendí una trampa al Rey para que todo el mundo viese que no estaba a la altura, Zarbon, que era el lameculos de Freezer, me golpeó hasta que se quedó a gusto. –

–Imagino que fue larga tu recuperación–Vegeta asintió.

–Al principio no me quería meter en un tanque de recuperación–la humana frunció el ceño–. La muchacha se peleó con Zarbon cuando pasó. Así como hiciste tú por Trunks. –

Vegeta esperó por una reacción positiva por su parte. Imaginó que era información suficiente para que recordarse el horrible episodio, en cambio ella divagaba en una teoría diferente.

–¿Era tu mujer? –Vegeta abrió los ojos al escucharla–parecía que hubiese un vínculo entre esa chica y tú. –

Esta vez fue él quien enmudeció de golpe. Era obvio que era su mujer, la misma que estaba haciéndole la pregunta en ese momento. No pensó que fuera esa la reacción que tuviera tras su palabrería. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decir que no o que sí?

–Era ella–confirmó él. Bulma apartó la mirada un poco incómoda.

Vegeta analizó a la humana. Parecía entre contrariada y perdida. Se acercó un poco a ella, la tomó del mentón y la giró para que le viese. Bulma mostraba un gesto confuso.

–Mujer–nombró él mientras se perdía en el tacto de su piel–, no pienses. No te castigues de esa forma. –

–Ella es la madre de tus hijos y yo soy una que está aquí de paso ¿lo entiendes? –Bulma se apartó y se levantó de la cama–. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cómo hablas de ella? ¿De cómo sonríes cada vez que la nombras? –Vegeta miraba atónito a la humana–. Puedo entender que quieras rehacer tu vida, pero con ella en tu cabeza no creo que puedas. –

Bulma se colocó los zapatos, quería irse de allí cuanto antes. Se culpaba de haber ido allí y de aceptar su propuesta. Sentía que algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué cada vez que le veía le latía tan fuerte el corazón? Su razón parecía nublarse por algo que no podía describir, pero sabía que era por su culpa. Apenas le veía, apenas hablaban, y en cambio ahí estaba, soñando con él y aguantando las ganas de besarle.

–A la mierda con eso–Vegeta la giró y la agarró por los brazos. Bulma le contempló sorprendida–. ¿Te crees que yo soy un buen hombre? ¿Te crees que soy mejor que Turles? –aquello la asustó, él relajó su voz–. Hace años era como él, pero mírame, Bulma. ¿Dime que demonios ves? Un hombre intentando seducir a una mujer, cuando antes lo que quería lo tomaba aunque fuese a la fuerza. –

–Me estás asustando, Vegeta–él vio su piel pálida y el brillo desaparecer de sus grandes ojos. La soltó.

Vegeta sentía un dolor a la altura de su pecho. Era una punzada grande que le atravesaba. Quería gritarle que recordase, que hablaba de ella y no de otra mujer, porque no podría haber otra. Su vida la viviría con ella y no con nadie más.

–Veo a un hombre orgulloso, incapaz de hablar sobre sus sentimientos sin sentirse indigno por ello–Bulma se sentó a su lado mientras éste la contemplaba.

–No–negó él apartando la cabeza–. Si vieras con mis ojos entenderías muchas cosas, y dejarías de pensar en esas tonterías que solo incrementan tu inseguridad. –

–¿Inseguridad? –Vegeta volvió a ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Te comparas con alguien de mi vida–dijo él con una sonrisa fingida–, y pierdes la batalla sin siquiera conocerla. Eres insegura, y eso incrementa tu miedo. ¿Sabes lo que provoca tu temor? –Bulma miraba atentamente al hombre–. Que te arrepientas de no hacer las cosas que quieres y dejas paso a un montón de "y si…".–

–¿Y sí…? –repitió ella.

–¿Y si hubiera besado a ese hombre atractivo? –Bulma sonrió, ante el ego de Vegeta que apareció–. ¿Y si me hubiera acostado con él esa noche? –sus ojos azules volvieron a retomar el brillo que a él le encandilaba–. ¿Y si dejara de pensar y me dejase llevar por una maldita vez? –

–¿Tú te haces preguntas así? –él hubiera querido negar, pero asintió. Con ella, en la intimidad, se veía en la obligación.

–¿Y si la hubiera dejado ir? –Bulma tragó saliva, todo su cuerpo temblaba, incluso sentía como titiritaba su interior. Un escalofrío que le congelaba hasta las entrañas mientras se perdía en los ojos negros que fervorosamente la contemplaba.

–Eso quiere decir…–

–Eso quiere decir que no te dejaré ir, mujer–concluyó él–. Si ahora mismo quieres salir por esa puerta hazlo, pero quiero que lo hagas con la idea de que volverás esta y mil noches más. –

–¿Y si no te beso ahora? –Vegeta sonrió de medio lado.

–¿Y si? –ella rio inevitablemente–. La única condición que te pongo es que vuelvas, Bulma. Mi batalla es esa, mi victoria será mucho más que un beso. –

Ella se perdió en sus ojos negros. Estaba tentada a besarle y tenía ganas, ahora que él parecía abierto a decirle lo que sentía, pero no pudo. Porque quería volver por la noche, escucharle una vez más y, si le convencía, besarle hasta que se hiciera de día.

–Hasta la noche–dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

Vegeta la imitó, se acercó al panel y le abrió la puerta. Se miraron una vez más, entre ellos nació el deseo y un calor que se expandía por todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Trunks, sentado sobre su cama, no dejaba de contemplar a la princesa de rubios cabellos que estaba en su habitación. Veía a Aloy doblar la ropa de combate y meterla en la cómoda, a pesar de que él intentase convencerla de no hacer nada de eso, ella se rehusó a hacerle caso. Decía que era el único modo de pagarle el favor de que la hubiera salvado de un futuro desolador, así que ejercía los deberes que tenían las mujeres que eran compradas.

–Aloy–ella se giró para ver al chico sobre la cama pequeña pegada a la pared–, te lo pido por favor. Déjalo ya. –

–Te quiero ayudar–dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, volviendo su atención a la ropa que guardaba en el mueble.

Trunks se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia donde estaba ella. Aloy, al notar su cercana presencia, se giró para observarle a los ojos. Él era alto, al menos le sacaba una cabeza a ella. Podía ver en sus ojos azules una tristeza e incomodidad que parecían perseguirle desde que volvió de aquella horrible misión.

–Eres una princesa–él la tomó con suavidad por las muñecas para que dejase de doblar la ropa y guardarla–. No me puedo permitir que te rebajes a esto y más cuando no me debes nada. Ya haces suficiente haciendo de mensajera, e incluso tienes que aguantar estar en el comedor con esos depravados. No hagas aquí de esclava porque tú no eres propiedad mía –negó con la cabeza, como corrigiéndose de sus palabras–. No eres propiedad de nadie. –

Aloy apartó la mirada, avergonzada de su comportamiento. Él la soltó, sintiendo la calidez de su piel cuando en un momento sus manos se tocaron. Ella acarició su cuello mientras mordía su labio.

–Lo siento–él colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la cabeza y vio al joven que sonreía.

–No te disculpes–dijo él con su dulce sonrisa–. Esto no es culpa tuya. –

–Eres el primer hombre que conozco que no habla de una mujer como si fuera una mercancía–él podía notar la tristeza en su amarga sonrisa–. Desde que nací toda mi vida ha estado planificada. Debía oír, ver y callar. Dejar que los hombres hicieran sus guerras mientras yo tomaba té–Trunks vio la lágrima que se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, que pronto fue acompañada por más–. Mi padre estaba ya preparándome un matrimonio concertado, porque al no tener hijos varones yo no puedo acceder al trono estando soltera. Debo casarme con alguien que tenga un título real. –

–Entonces, si vuelves a tu planeta…–ella se limpió las lágrimas.

–Me tendré que casar con alguien que no conozco–finalizó ella su frase. Trunks se separó, apartando su mano de ella pero sin dejar de mirarla–. Obviamente el final que he tenido no es mejor, pero contigo me siento un poco más libre de lo que alguna vez pude sentirme. Sin títulos y sin obligaciones. –

–Ojalá pudiera hacer más–Trunks desvió la mirada hacia la mesita que había al lado de su cama. Se acercó a ella, abrió el cajón que tenía y sacó un collar que estaba guardado. Éste se lo entregó Bulma la noche anterior, cuando él la invitó a entrar a la sala.

Cerró el cajón y se dio la vuelta. Aloy estaba mirándole desde el mismo sitio en el que estaba. Él se acercó y le extendió la mano, mostrándole el collar de fino colgante plateado con una piedra ovalada amarilla.

–Es un regalo para ti–Aloy sonrió contemplando el collar–, pero… tengo que contarte…–

–Lo sé–ella tomó el collar por la parte de la piedra mientras la contemplaba–. No me siento orgullosa de esto, pero escuché la conversación que tuviste con tu madre acerca de la piedra–alzó la mirada a Trunks, encontrándole sonrojado–. Tú no mataste a esa niña, y esto recordará, no solo que es lo único que queda de ese planeta, sino que tienes un corazón muy grande. –

–Ojalá ver con tus ojos–Aloy se dio la vuelta, agarró su cabello y le pidió a Trunks que le pusiera el collar. Él tomó los laterales de la cadena y los unió. Contempló su cuello y su espalda. Pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo–. Siento que no sea una joya como las que debes tener en tu palacio. –

Aloy se dio la vuelta, soltando su melena y contemplando al guerrero sonrojado.

–Tiraría todas mis joyas para ponerme este collar siempre, Trunks–la joven dio un paso hacia delante, colocó sus manos sobre el rostro de él contemplándole directamente a los ojos azules.

Él emitió una leve sonrisa mientras se perdía en los ojos ámbar que dulcemente le contemplaban. Se dejó llevar por la caricia de su mano sobre su rostro, viendo como se acercaba a él, inclinándose hasta depositar sus labios sobre su mejilla, regalándole un suave beso en ella que ruborizó al medio saiyajin.

* * *

Tarble contemplaba a la niña sentada sobre la hierba, con las manos rodeando sus piernas mientras le sonreía.

–Era muy guapa–dijo la pequeña mientras Tarble se sentaba delante de ella–. Le dio un beso a Trunks como en los cuentos. –

–¿Viste a tu hermano con esa chica? –Bra asintió–. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? –

–Aloy–repitió la pequeña–. Trunks dijo que era una princesa, pero yo nunca la vi en Akrog, porque allí iban muchos amigos del Rey Darek que eran reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas. –

El saiyajin asintió, sin prestar mucha atención a las últimas palabras. El hombre pensó que la niña había tenido una visión de algo que aconteció o hace poco o en el mismo momento en que pasaba. El Rey Cold previno de que sus visiones podían ser también las que ocurrían en el presente.

–Te interesan mucho mis sueños–Tarble miró a la niña, que parecía un poco más cercana a él–. ¿Por qué? –

–Porque cuando uno sueña se olvida pronto de ello–respondió el saiyajin–. A nadie le gusta olvidar, Bra. –

Tarble se levantó de la hierba, y la niña igual. Ambos salieron de aquel jardín para dar el paseo diario. Él estaba ausente mentalmente y no paraba de contemplarla. Recordó a la Reina saiyajin nombrarle y entonces imaginó mil cosas y todas le daban la misma conclusión. Ella era su madre y, por ende, él era de aquella especie. Bra, era la hija del primogénito de la Familia Real de los saiyajins, si seguía con su hipótesis, era su sobrina.

Aquel niño con el que soñó Bra no aparecía por ningún lado, y él siempre fue ajeno a su vida verdadera. Siempre vivió por y para el Rey Cold, ahora se daba cuenta de que era un prisionero como aquella niña. Pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, pensó investigar y dar con la manera de comunicarse con Vegeta. Si alguien en este mundo sabía si él era el hijo de la Reina, ese era su supuesto hermano.

* * *

Tarble volvió a la sala de seguridad. Esta vez decidió usar otro método para que el que estaba en el puesto saliera. Un remedio muy eficaz que era echar laxante en su bebida. Sonrió cuando le vio salir corriendo.

Su búsqueda fue rápida, y para su suerte los resultados saltaron solos. Únicamente introdujo las palabras "Princesa Aloy" y se encontró con el planeta Riolhase. Abrió los archivos recientes y se encontró con un auténtico caos. Era un planeta guerrero, tenía soldados fuertes que siempre quisieron los tiranos como aliados. Su Rey, el monarca Riolhase II, estaba en cama desde hacía tiempo y no había mucha noticia de su estado en la actualidad. Leyó el nombre de un tal Krixus, al parecer era quien estaba al mando en ese momento y había hecho un tratado con Cooler.

–Interesante–siguió leyendo–. ¿Dónde estás, Princesa? –

Tarble encontró un artículo en el que se reflejaba una noticia trágica. La Princesa del planeta fue encontrada muerta en sus aposentos. En el documento aparecía una imagen de la joven, era un retrato real. Una chica, pensó que no era más que una cría, de cabellos largos rubios, ojos penetrantes marrones, bien peinada y maquillada junto con un costoso vestido.

–"Era muy guapa". "Le dio un beso a Trunks como en los cuentos"–repitió Tarble las palabras de Bra–. Si esa chica está muerta, la niña no podía haber visto como le daba un beso a su hermano.–

El saiyajin se puso a investigar ahora con archivos procedentes de la base de Cooler. Inspeccionó la entrada de mujeres en los últimos días, cercanos al artículo de la muerte de la joven. En uno de ellos se encontró con el número de esclavas y su origen. Sonrió al ver a una riolhesiana entre ellas. Abrió las imágenes de las mujeres esclavizadas ese día.

Vio una fila de tres mujeres de frente, con la ropa rota y el rostro ensuciado por las lágrimas. Eran imágenes que luego se enviaban a algunos nobles mujeriegos. Tarble se acercó a la pantalla, amplió un poco la fotografía y observó a la joven que estaba justo en medio. Sin maquillaje, despeinada y sucia, pero la reconoció.

–Princesa Aloy de Riolhase–sonrió triunfante al verla–. Un Rey enfermo, un usurpador que pacta con Cooler y le entrega a su Princesa, para luego fingir su muerte ante el pueblo–enumeró en alto Tarble–. Un planeta cuyos guerreros son poderosos–la sonrisa del hombre se hizo más intensa, como si una bombilla se encendiera en ese momento sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Vegeta había reunido a todos los saiyajins en una de las salas de combate. Fue claro a la hora de dejar su mensaje, debían acudir de inmediato y sin objetar nada, cualquier ausencia conllevaría un castigo. Asistieron todos, eso significaba que Turles también se había personado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El Príncipe tenía ganas de matarlo, luchaba internamente por no lanzarse sobre él y acabar con su insignificante vida. Todavía podía recordar las imágenes que vio, él sobre su mujer, intentando forzarla como si tuviera derecho sobre ella. No contento con ello, Turles no dejaba de mirar a su hijo. Podía leer en aquellos sanguinarios ojos sus intenciones. Mentalmente el saiyajin estaba matando a Trunks, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y ajeno al comportamiento del guerrero.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Paragus. El escuadrón estaba formando un circulo, donde unos estaban más separados que otros.

–La fiesta de los recién llegados va con un poco de retraso–se burló Turles, apartando finalmente la mirada Trunks que lo tenía enfrente. El joven le puso una mueca de desagrado–. ¿Y las mujeres? –

–Lejos de ti, como a ellas les gusta–Raditz, quien todavía no era conocedor de lo ocurrido con Bulma, decidió contestar la broma de Turles con una que le molestase, pero éste sólo se limitó a sonreír, mostrando su dentadura.

–Está reunión tampoco es santo de mi devoción–Vegeta interfirió. Estuvo toda la mañana pensando en si era buena idea realizar aquel encuentro, porque para ello debía tener confianza en los otros guerreros, algo que no tenía–. Antes que nada quiero saber la verdad. ¿Alguno de vosotros pensó en matar a Cooler en algún momento? –

Los saiyajins que vivían allí desde hacía mucho tiempo se miraron unos a otros. Trunks dudó de la pregunta de su padre, pues no la entendía, aunque en general ignoraba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Notó que estaba intranquilo y era algo que llevaba percibiendo desde el día anterior.

–Puede que seamos traidores–Vegeta escuchó a Paragus. Su voz sonaba más vieja que la de los presentes, pero clara y sin mentiras en ella–, pero somos saiyajins. No nos acostumbramos a recibir órdenes de otras especies. –

–Estuvimos a punto de conseguirlo–Kakarotto decidió hablar, siendo el centro de atención–. La única manera es quitarle el chip a Broly. Su ki es inmenso, seguramente superior al de Cooler. –

–Lo es–aseguró el nombrado. Vegeta miraba de arriba abajo a Broly. No paraba de escuchar todo el rato que era un guerrero muy poderoso pero limitado por un aparato interno en su cuerpo.

–Te adelantaste matando a Freezer–Kakarotto siguió hablando tras la interrupción de Broly–. Cooler enfureció y temió que nosotros nos rebelásemos de igual manera. Así que nos castigó cruelmente. –

–Ese no era motivo que os impidiese seguir con vuestro plan–Raditz habló, su voz se teñía de rabia cada vez que le dirigía la palabra a su hermano. A pesar del poder que tenía, no dejaba de verlo débil y una vergüenza para su familia y raza.

–El Rey Cold respalda a su hijo–Turles decidió hablar, dejando de lado la burla–. Cooler nos dio una paliza que estuvimos una semana en un tanque de recuperación y otra en camilla porque le dio la gana. Ese tiempo su querido papá se paseó por la base con su glorioso ejército para que lo viéramos. –

–Sino nos mata Cooler lo hará Cold–concluyó Broly.

Permanecieron en silencio por dos minutos. Vegeta utilizó el tiempo para analizar la situación. Se encontraba con un escuadrón que quería derrocar al tirano, como ellos en su momento, estos saiyajins anhelaban y luchaban por su libertad. Cada vez que repasaba los puntos acababa en el mismo lugar. Broly. Él parecía ser quien pudiera acabar con Cold y Cooler.

–¿A qué viene esta reunión? –preguntó Turles, rompiendo el silencio que ayudaba a pensar.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y se dio el tiempo necesario para pensar si estaba haciendo bien o metía la pata. Podían ser traidores e ir corriendo a contarle a Cooler sobre aquella reunión, pero podían ser ambiciosos en su lucha por la libertad.

–Es posible que Freezer no esté del todo muerto–soltó sin más.

Raditz abrió los ojos de golpe, Trunks miró sorprendido a su padre por haberlo dicho mientras que el resto de saiyajins le analizaban. Buscaban la verdad en sus palabras, pero sólo encontraron la inseguridad de una posible idea.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –Raditz fue el que cuestionó. Vegeta sabía que en él podía confiar, pero no esperaba tener que confesarle aquella hipótesis en compañía de los que le incitaban desconfianza.

–En el laboratorio están trabajando en un prototipo–Trunks tomó la palabra de su padre. Él vio los planos y sabía de lo que estaba hablando–. Era un soldado, uno que será muy fuerte. Su estructura es similar a la de Cooler, pero éste no tendría su tamaño, sino que sería inferior. –

–Freezer era enano–recordó Turles soltando una carcajada–. Enano y puñetero. –

–Pero un robot no es Freezer–Paragus intentó seguir el tema de conversación, siendo el único que parecía interesado.

–Ese es el problema, que no es ningún tipo de androide–los saiyajins, a excepción de Vegeta, miraron al más joven con un gesto de duda–. En el plano venía la figura, partes estaban dibujadas con los materiales que se utilizarían para recrearlas, y otras no tenían nada. Es como si lo que están fabricando fuese como una prótesis para alguien. –

–Para Freezer–zanjó Raditz y el joven lo confirmó con su mirada.

–Ilógico–Turles se jactó de la teoría, mirando con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos vacilones–. Habéis perdido el juicio por un invento de esos lunáticos que trabajan en el laboratorio. Si Freezer estuviese vivo lo sabríamos. –

–¿Entonces porque está creando Cooler ese soldado? –Trunks avanzó un paso hacia adelante, casi desafiando a Turles que no aguantó la risa por su comportamiento.

–Cooler es un puto narcisista y se ha creado una réplica de él robotizada. No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta, muchacho–Turles le señaló. Vegeta frunció el ceño a la par que apretaba sus puños. Su paciencia con ese saiyajin se iba con mucha rapidez.

–Si fuera una réplica tendría su altura y se formarían todas las partes del rompecabezas, inclusive con un único material, un par más si quieres diseñar algo bueno de verdad–Trunks no vacilaba en hablar. Estaba seguro de su teoría porque él fue quien vio el plano–. Una prótesis que llevase un ser vivo necesita de mucho más trabajo y bastantes más recursos. –

–Mira, niñato–Turles avanzó hacia él, quedando ambos cara a cara. Vegeta intentó luchar con las ganas de ir a enfrentarlo, pero se decía que era algo que Trunks sabría resolver. Ya le vio enfrentarse al saiyajin, pensó que no perdería–, te voy a decir por donde te puedes meter tu idea de mierda…–

–Turles, se terminó–Paragus se interpuso entre ambos, sorprendiendo a todos por el comportamiento del más anciano–. Por una vez piensa con la cabeza y deja de ser tan irritante. –

El mayor se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Trunks. En sus ojos había seguridad y sinceridad.

–Puede que te equivoques en tu teoría–Trunks asintió, en acuerdo con la posibilidad de que todo fuera un malentendido–, pero puede que estés en lo cierto. Puede que Freezer viva, pero ¿dónde? Es la cuestión. –

–En un tanque de recuperación–Vegeta miraba a su hijo. Parecía que había estudiado todas las posibilidades acerca de la posible idea de que Freezer siguiera vivo–. Según los planos las partes que no necesitan materiales son casi la mitad del cuerpo y parte de la cabeza. No podría sobrevivir sino estuviera metido en una de esas capsulas. –

–Pero aquí no está–Kakarotto consiguió la atención nuevamente–. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –

–Tanto como que sé donde podría estar su cuerpo–confirmó el joven, esta vez intercambiando miradas con su padre.

* * *

Tarble se presentó ante el Rey Cold. Éste le había pedido información acerca de los sueños que estaba teniendo Bra, y él le comunicaba temas irrelevantes a lo que quería escuchar. El tirano utilizó la palabra "rota" para referirse a la niña, pero siguió con el plan. Repetía constantemente que la paciencia es una virtud, aunque en él no se evidenciara.

–Creo que la niña no tiene visiones porque ya no teme igual que antes. Se ha resignado–dijo el hombre mirando a la enorme bestia sentada sobre su trono–. Ya no se aferra a la idea de que su familia vendrá a rescatarla. –

–¿Quieres que le dé un susto? –Tarble ocultó el asco que sintió ante el sarcasmo del tirano. A él no le importaba nada de lo que sintiera a niña, pero era obvio que tampoco le importaba él, porque le arrebató a su familia y humilló a aquella mujer.

–No, Gran Rey Cold, pienso en otras medidas–Cold hizo un gesto con su mano, para que prosiguiera hablando–. Salir durante un rato de la base. Si la niña fuera a algún sitio donde volver a sentirse igual a antes y después ver que tiene que volver, su instinto de supervivencia y su temor aumentará. –

–Resumiendo–bostezó el ser inmenso–, que quieres llevarla de excursión. –

–Se podría llamar así–vio como el lagarto se rascaba la frente. Su postura era de pasotismo, le importaba poco lo que él dijera o hiciese, sólo quería información útil y no la estaba recibiendo.

–Si crees que dándole un paseo a tu nueva mascota puedes conseguir algo, adelante. Llévala al planeta más próximo–ordenó el tirano con un deje de desprecio.

–Gran Rey Cold–el ser nombrado miró hacia el saiyajin, que se mantenía en una postura de espalda recta y manos atrás–, pensé que sería mejor llevarla a un planeta con unas características similares a Akrog, donde ella nació. Por ejemplo, el planeta Riolhase podría ser de su gusto. –

–Está a un día de viaje–gruñó Cold observando con molestia al saiyajin–. No quiero perder más tiempo por una niña. –

–Le pido que recapacite–Tarble insistió–. En un entorno así la añoranza hará en ella mucho efecto cuando tenga visiones, y, si contamos con el factor tiempo que estará fuera de la base, mayor será el logro. En vez de hacer las cosas precipitadamente y rápido, mejor de esta manera. Evitaremos fallos. –

Vio como la enorme bestia entrecerraba los ojos, contemplándole como si pudiera leerle la mente. Pensó por un momento que sería capaz de ello, porque le notaba desconfiado y alerta ante cualquier mentira.

–Si fallas–le apuntó con el dedo–, pagarás caro el haberme hecho perder el tiempo. –

Tarble asintió, responsabilizándose de cualquier problema que pudiera conllevar. Cold soltó un gruñido fuerte y ronco, mientras se acomodaba mejor en su trono.

–Llévate a esa niña al planeta Riolhase. Tienes suerte de que ahora sea aliado nuestro–Tarble fingió sorpresa, pues hasta que no se documentó no era conocedor del trato de Cooler con el que gobernaba aquel planeta, así que debía recrear una expresión que convenciese a Cold que esa información era nueva para él–. Retírate. –

Tarble reverenció y se dio la vuelta. Con una sonrisa en sus labios abandonó la sala del trono para ir a buscar a la pequeña. Ahora pensaba poner todo en marcha.

* * *

Bulma sacó de la pequeña bolsa marrón una galleta amarilla, la llevó a su boca y le dio un mordisco. Estaba en su habitación, sentada sobre su cama mientras leía un libro que había encontrado en el laboratorio. Era una biografía sobre la vida de Freezer, donde hablaban de él como si fuera una especie de Dios. Sonrió irónicamente cuando en algunos párrafos le daban las gracias por haber salvado la vida de planetas que estaban perdidos en el universo, cuando la realidad era que los mantenía para poder explotar todas sus riquezas.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, se giró y vio aparecer la cabeza de Aloy. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Bulma le hizo un leve movimiento con la mano para que entrase y ella obedeció. Cerró la puerta detrás suya y se acercó hacia la humana, sentándose sobre su cama y quedando justo delante de ella. La científica bajó la mirada hacia el cuello de la joven, sonrió al ver el collar que le dio a Trunks.

–Bonito–señaló Bulma, la chica bajó la mirada, acarició la piedra y suspiró–. No te voy a preguntar quién fue el que te lo regaló, porque me lo intuyo. –

–Sobre todo cuando le ayudaste–la chica miró a Bulma, que le guiñó un ojo como respuesta–. ¿Qué tal te fue anoche? –

–Reunión de chicas–apuntó animada la peliazul. Agarró la bolsa de galletas y se la extendió a Aloy, que amablemente las negó–. Ese tipo… Ese Vegeta es peculiar. –

–¿Peculiar? –Bulma asintió, agarrando una galleta y comiéndosela.

–Parece un hombre solitario, de esos que no quieren que te acerques a él–dejó la bolsa encima de la cama y siguió hablando–, pero conmigo se comporta como si me conociera lo suficiente para confiarme cosas que ni a su propio hijo le diría. –

–Tal vez es porque le gustas–la científica se encogió de hombros.

–¿No es curioso? –Aloy contemplaba con atención a la humana, que tenía una sonrisa que parecía imborrable–. ¿Por qué está tan empeñado en conquistarme? Es un hombre atractivo, podría tener a la que quisiera. –

–Está interesado en ti–se encogió de hombros a la muchacha–. ¿Es eso extraño? –

–Los soldados aquí cuando quieren algo y no es correspondido lo toman a la fuerza–el estómago se le revolvió al recordar a Turles y su brutalidad–. No es cuestión de un hombre, sino que parecen salidos todos de la misma fábrica. –

–Menos Vegeta–apuntó Aloy a lo que Bulma asintió.

–En vez de agarrarme como una bestia resentida por haberle rechazado en su momento ha tomado la decisión de conquistarme, pero sin ser agobiante–Bulma miró a los ojos juveniles de la chica que asentía, entendiendo lo que quería decir–. No quiero arrepentirme, Aloy. Hay algo excitante en todo esto, pero tengo miedo de dejarme llevar porque no le conozco lo suficiente. –

–Te habló sobre su familia y por lo que has visto, y has dicho ahora, no es un hombre peligroso–Bulma suspiró pesadamente mientras Aloy intentaba hacer de celestina–. Sé lo que dices, pero pienso que te frena más el hecho de que tú no te acuerdas de nada de tu vida. –

Bulma se colocó con la espalda pegada a la pared y, a la vez, apoyó su cabeza contra el muro. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y se dejó llevar. No había querido pensar en eso, pero era cierto. Ella aún se preguntaba si había alguien extrañándola, pensó en Vegeta y su familia y sintió envidia. ¿No tenía ella una pareja o un simple amante? ¿No tendría algún hijo o una hija?

"Tiene los mismos ojos que su madre". Bulma podía escuchar la voz de una mujer en su cabeza.

Era una sala blanca con mucha luz, ella estaba sobre una camilla, sudando mientras miraba a la mujer de largas orejas que cargaba un bebé entre sus brazos. Podía escuchar el llanto de aquella pequeña criatura.

"El color del cabello es azul". Siguió diciendo la mujer.

Se acercó a ella y le mostró a la niña. La agarró en brazos y la miró. Dejó de llorar, tenía los ojos grandes y azules, como el mechón de cabello.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se echó hacia delante al sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar. Aloy contempló a Bulma preocupada, tocando su espalda para calmarla. La fatiga estaba invadiéndola, hasta nublar su campo visual y sentir una oleada gélida que se adueñaba de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Bulma? –Aloy recordó la escena que vivió cuando la humana empezó a tener pequeños recuerdos.

–Había una niña–dijo Bulma desviando la mirada a Aloy, pero solo la veía de manera borrosa. La joven podía notar la angustia en sus ojos y un dolor latente en su rostro. Vio como se llevaba la mano a la altura del corazón–. ¿Entiendes? –

–¿El qué? –Aloy esperaba que fuera clara, que dijera lo que ya estaba imaginando.

–Tengo una hija–la ansiedad se apoderó de la científica.

Aloy se levantó de la cama para acomodar a Bulma sobre el colchón, dejándola tumbada boca arriba. Su rostro brillaba por el sudor, sus ojos parecían perdidos, sus labios temblaban, así como tu su cuerpo. No sabía que más hacer. Pensó en salir corriendo y hablar con Trunks, pero lo descartó. Bulma necesitaba compañía. Se sentó a su lado y la agarró de la mano con fuerza, sintió un leve apretón por parte de la humana, como si así pudiera reconfortarse.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Aloy, esperando escuchar el nombre de la hermana de Trunks.

Bulma no respondió. El silencio no habitaba con ellas a causa de su agitada respiración. Cerró de nuevo los ojos, rememorando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella con una niña preciosa en brazos que se parecía mucho a su progenitora. No fue capaz de recordar algo más de lo que ocurrió después.

–No lo sé–contestó al final la humana.

* * *

Bra paseaba en soledad por los pasillos mientras Tarble estaba reunido con Cold. Veía a soldados pasar a su lado, la miraban de arriba abajo y la despreciaban con tan solo una mueca. Ella no hacía caso, pero se sorprendía de que no la hiciesen nada. Estaba alerta y asustada, porque aquellos hombres tenían una apariencia que aterraba a cualquiera, excepto a su padre y su hermano, pensaba en ocasiones.

Sus ojos azules contemplaron el letrero de una de las salas. Era el laboratorio de la base. No pudo evitar recordar a su madre y eso hizo que aquel sueño que tuvo volviera dolorosamente a su mente. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío y se vio tentada a salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Recordaba a su padre decir que ellos eran una raza poderosa que no tenían miedo a nada, y Bra pertenecía a ese linaje. Alzó la cabeza con orgullo y, sin dudar, entró en el laboratorio.

Observó el interior de la sala. Había muchos ordenadores, máquinas y proyectos, pero no encontró a nadie que trabajase allí. Anduvo por el lugar contemplando detenidamente cada cosa. Bra podía ser hija de un guerrero, pero su madre era científica y se decía a si misma que ella también lo podría ser de mayor. Ella sería una mujer fuerte e inteligente, así como su hermano era poderoso y con altos conocimientos en ciencia y tecnología.

El sensible oído saiyajin hizo que Bra escuchase unas voces al fondo de la sala. Con cuidado se acercó hacia una pequeña puerta metálica que estaba entreabierta. Su mirada curiosa se topó con un par de científicos que estaban alrededor de un tubo, del cual emanaba una fuerte e intensa luz brillante. Abrió la boca al ver a un ser parecido a Cold, pero con el cuerpo partido por la mitad, al igual que su cabeza. Su ojo estaba cerrado y sabía que estaba vivo por las burbujas que escapaban de la máscara de oxígeno que tenía colocada en su boca y nariz.

–Impresionante ¿verdad? –Bra se sobresaltó al escuchar una potente voz. Se dio la vuelta y contempló al enorme monstruo que la observaba con los brazos cruzados y la sonrisa triunfante–. Cuando lo encontraron unos soldados pensaban que estaba muerto, pero sorprendentemente aún sigue con vida. Ese tanque ha ayudado durante muchos años. –

Bra no entendía lo que decía, pero tampoco hacía mucho caso. Estaba en estado de pánico, no sabía como reaccionar.

–Ese de ahí es mi hijo, Freezer–sus ojitos azules se abrieron más si podía. Sabía quien era porque la historia de como su padre le mató era algo que todo el mundo conocía en Akrog–. Tu amado padre no le mató, le hirió de gravedad. –

–Eres malo–fue lo único que dijo la niña.

–Ni te imaginas cuanto–la risa de Cold terminó de asustar por completo a la niña.

Bra salió corriendo despavorida hacia su habitación, esperando no volver a ver a ese monstruo. Su corazón latía y todo su interior ardía. A tal punto ya estaba llorando, asustada y pidiendo mentalmente que apareciera su padre aunque fuera solo para darle un abrazo, con eso se conformaba para estar tranquila.

* * *

Bulma se perdía en la oscuridad de los ojos negros del Príncipe. La noche había caído, ella volvió a su habitación y él sonrió orgulloso por ello. No se dijeron nada cuando ella atravesó la puerta de su dormitorio. Podía notar cierta angustia en su mirada azul, y lo entendía porque ya sabía lo que ocurría. Aloy habló con Trunks, y éste le informó sobre lo ocurrido. La humana, su querida humana, había recordado el día que Bra llegó a su vida.

Realmente pensó que no la vería. Creyó que se encerraría en su habitación y se mortificaría con la idea de recordar más y no poder hacerlo. Maldijo a Cooler, deseó buscarle y matarle, pero Bra era demasiado importante y no podía exponerla a la ira de aquellas bestias.

–Volviste–finalmente decidió romper el silencio. Podía sentir el miedo que la invadía y pensó mucho en todo lo que le rondó por la cabeza. Tal vez aquel temor la apartase de él y no lo quería.

–Y no sé ni porqué–dijo con sinceridad–. Ahora sé que había alguien más en mi vida. Una niña de la que no sé nada. –

–¿Has venido a hablarme de ella? –Bulma negó.

–Aunque quisiera no puedo, porque no sé nada de ella–Bulma dio un paso hacia delante, acortando un poco más el espacio entre ella y el saiyajin–. Pero me he replanteado cosas y no paro de hacerme preguntas que no sé si en algún momento podré contestar. –

–Mujer…–ella negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo al hombre.

–No sé si mi hija está viva o muerta–tragó saliva, haciendo que doliera–. Ni siquiera sé si el hombre con quien la tuve está vivo, muerto, me quiere o se fue con otra. No sé nada. –

Aquello dolió en el pecho. Vegeta dio un paso hacia delante y por una vez se vio vencido. Notaba el dolor en ella y no quería que siguiera. No hizo caso a la razón y decidió darle las respuestas que buscaba. Abrió la boca con la intención de hablar.

–Pero…–Vegeta se vio silenciado por ella–hubo un momento en el que cerré los ojos, esperando por una respuesta certera, y no la tuve–ella emitió una sonrisa teñida de tristeza–. Porque te vi a ti en mis pensamientos, haciendo que mis preguntas se esfumasen. –

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Bulma se aproximó a él, hasta quedar a un paso de distancia. Vegeta bajó la mirada a sus labios que humedeció con su lengua.

–Algo me dice que tú tienes las respuestas, Vegeta–internamente él sonrió. Ella dio el paso que cortaba la distancia, haciendo que el espacio fuera muy escaso entre ambos. Sus ojos se contemplaban, sus manos se rozaban disimuladamente y sus cuerpos reaccionaban a una calidez nacida de una tensión que incomodaba–. Yo exijo que me las des. –

Bulma colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, se inclinó hacia delante, cerró los ojos y aproximó sus labios a los de él. Fue cuestión de un segundo que Vegeta se diera cuenta de que ella le estaba besando. Lo hacía con suavidad y delicadeza. Él fue rápido, la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, profundizando así el beso que tanto había anhelado.

El escalofrío que la recorrió le era familiar, sus labios los sintió conocidos y sus manos, que la acariciaban con suavidad, eran como si la hubieran tocado toda la vida. Por mucho que cerrase los ojos, por mucho que incrementara el beso, no fue capaz de reconocer de dónde venían todas esas sensaciones, hasta que finalmente no pensó, solo se dejó llevar.

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 8! Espero que os haya gustado y bueno, ya habéis visto que hay varias cosas, pero que habrá más por llegar. **

**¡Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	10. Dolor

**¡Aquí os dejo con el noveno capítulo! Espero que lo disfrutéis :)**

**Advertencia: Capítulo que contiene poco lime**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 9._ **Dolor.**

Cuando abrió sus ojos azules se encontró con los negros del saiyajin, contemplándola con un deseo que se transmitía también a ella. Tragó saliva por culpa de los nervios, bajó su mirada para observar sus labios y, pronto, los echó en falta. Se estremeció al sentir sus grandes manos sobre su cintura, tocándola con una delicadeza que parecía no corresponder a su ruda apariencia. En ese momento pensó que besaba mucho mejor que en sus sueños, pero que también su comportamiento era diferente a como imaginó. Ella pensó que sería un hombre bruto y demandante, pero la realidad era diferente a sus prejuicios. Vegeta se mostraba más atento a ella que a él mismo.

–Vegeta–él emitió un leve sonido de silencio para que no siguiera hablando.

Él pudo notar como su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus ojos le miraban con curiosidad. Azules y brillantes, como siempre los vio y ahora de nuevo podía volver a apreciarlos. Sintió sus manos descendiendo por sus fuertes brazos y acariciándolos con suavidad, utilizando la yema de sus dedos como navegantes. En ese momento de silencio él solo esperaba que ella fuese capaz de recordarle a él, a sus labios y a sus caricias, pero podía leer en su mirada que no estaba pensando en eso. Ella estaba sonrojada y acalorada, deseaba que lo que comenzó de pie terminase en el colchón.

–Te deseo–dijo ella con un tono bajo pero audible para él. Su rubor se intensificó y sus ojos brillaron como cuando era una adolescente. Para el Príncipe no había imagen más bella en el universo.

Vegeta se aproximó nuevamente a su rostro, acortando la poca distancia que los separaba. Ella, impaciente por volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, se inclinó hacia delante para que el beso tardase menos en llegar. Alzó sus manos hacia su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello de él, mientras el Príncipe intensificaba el beso y descendía sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, haciendo que ambos cuerpos estuvieran más pegados. La temperatura entre los dos fue incrementando de igual forma que lo hacía el beso que, a diferencia del anterior, éste no era dulce o delicado, sino pasional y ardiente.

El Príncipe la arrastró hacia su cama, recostándola sobre el colchón debajo de él y sin despegar sus labios de los de ella. Bulma recorrió con sus uñas la tonificada espalda del saiyajin, mientras él se perdía por las curvas del cuerpo femenino. Embriagados por la palpitante lujuria, el beso incrementó cuando la lengua del guerrero se encontró con la de ella. Bulma gimió al sentir una corriente eléctrica que se centró en su entrepierna. Notaba como su interior era un volcán activo qué él se encargaba de encender, el cual calentaba con su curiosa exploración, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa y apoderándose de su pecho izquierdo. Ella volvió a gemir y, como reacción, flexionó su pierna derecha, haciendo que su rodilla acariciase el duro miembro de él, que también dejó sonar su gruñido ante el contacto.

El beso se iba a romper, pero, antes de perder aquel delicioso contacto, Bulma atrapó con sus dientes el labio inferior de su amante, mordiéndolo con una sensualidad que alentó su deseo por quitarla la ropa y darse al placer de manera inmediata. Se devoraban con tan solo una mirada que podía quemar al otro. Ella tenía la respiración agitada mientras que él tenía su lucha interna por quitarle la ropa de un tirón, pero fue más sensato que su deseo. Había esperado por aquel momento desde que se la cruzó por el pasillo y, ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a estar con él, pensó en disfrutarlo como si fuera la primera vez.

La humana agarró la mano del Príncipe que estaba sobre su pecho, haciendo que éste despertase del embrujo al que estaba sometido, contemplando los ojos azules. Vegeta vio como le guiaba hasta el punto donde ella quería, dejándola en el comienzo de su pantalón. Él alzó una ceja y le mostró una sonrisa ladina como respuesta a la iniciativa de Bulma. No dudó un segundo en meter su mano por dentro de la prenda, incluso por debajo de la ropa interior, decidido a hacer contacto físico con su entrepierna. Ella soltó un gemido más elevado al sentir la yema de sus dedos por los labios de su húmeda entrada. Aquel sonido para él era una melodía de la que no estaba cansado, por lo que se dispuso a volver a escucharla. La acarició lentamente mientras se perdía en la belleza de su rostro. Su mirada brillante, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta.

Ella se aferró a su hombro justo cuando sintió como dos de sus dedos penetraban en su interior. Dijo su nombre en un sensual gemido que lo excitó. Bulma alzó la mirada para comprobar que él estaba contemplándola mientras le daba aquel placer. Se mordió los labio y, en ese momento, volvió a tocar con su rodilla el miembro del saiyajin. Él le mostró su perfecta sonrisa cuando notó el contacto, relamiéndose los labios cuando vio como se mordía el suyo. Vegeta aumentó la velocidad con la que introducía los dedos en ella, haciendo que sus gemidos se volvieran más elevados y sensuales, mientras que ella seguía acariciándole. Ambos tenían la misma expresión de placer y en sus ojos se podía leer las ganas que tenían el uno del otro.

–¡Príncipe Vegeta! –se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta, justo antes de que ésta fuera aporreada.

La pareja se miró unos segundos tras escuchar aquella voz. A Vegeta le cambió la expresión por completo tras la interrupción de Raditz, a quien reconoció rápido. Frunció el ceño y gruñó sonoramente, mientras escuchaba la respiración de Bulma casi a al altura de su oído.

–¡Cooler quiere que vaya de inmediato a verle! –el Príncipe contó hasta diez para no salir y darle una paliza, pero eso ni siquiera le calmó.

–¿A estas horas de la noche? –preguntó Bulma al hombre que estaba sacando la mano de dentro de su pantalón.

–Voy a matarle–ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el evidente enfado de Vegeta. Le tomó del rostro y le depositó un pequeño beso que le supo a poco a ambos–. Voy, escucho a ese lagarto y cuando vuelva te quiero ver desnuda. –

–A la orden, capitán–sonrió ella con picardía. Vegeta se levantó a desgana mientras ella se sentaba sobre la cama–. ¿Puedo utilizar la ducha? Necesito agua fría. –

–Sólo la puedes utilizar conmigo–Bulma frunció el ceño como respuesta, a lo que él le dedicó una sonrisa de lado–. Utilízala con la condición de no secarte, así te encontraré desnuda y mojada. –

Bulma se mordió el labio y le guiñó el ojo. Vio como tecleaba en el panel y salía por la puerta, dejándola sola en aquella habitación. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos. Sonrió al sentir el aroma de aquel saiyajin, haciendo el reciente encuentro la envolviera en pensamientos ardientes.

Abrió los ojos, dejó salir un suspiro y se levantó de la cama con la intención de ir a la ducha, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa picara, esperando a que Vegeta apareciese para volver al punto donde lo dejaron.

* * *

Vegeta pasó todo el camino desde la habitación hasta el lugar de encuentro con Cooler maldiciendo a éste y a Raditz. Pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo hacía escasos minutos y eso le llevó a imaginar lo que en ese momento tendría que estar sucediendo. Él junto con Bulma nuevamente, pero otra vez los habían separado y otra vez por aquel tirano al que deseaba matar, resucitar y volver a destrozar.

Tras un par de minutos se encontró delante de la puerta que le separaba del tirano. Apretó los dientes con rabia y se mentalizó de la mala idea que era matarle. Lo único positivo que podía sacar de aquella espera era la manera de acabar con él de la forma más dolorosa posible, hasta llegar a escucharle clemencia. Finalmente, dio un paso hacia delante. El sensor de movimiento hizo que la puerta se abriera, invitando al saiyajin a su interior.

El Príncipe analizó la sala en la que se encontraba. Allí solamente estaba Cooler. Le pareció extraño no ver a alguno de los soldados que iban con él como una sombra. Ignoró aquello y estudió el pequeño espacio. Había una mesa redonda para reuniones en el centro junto con un par de sillas y, encima de ésta, había un control. Pensó que encendía los grandes monitores que estaban detrás del tirano. Debajo de éstos había una pequeña mesa metálica con pocos botones y un pequeño comunicador.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, mirando de manera desafiante al tirano. Aún no aceptaba el protocolo de tratarle como él pedía, algo que no pasaba desapercibido por Cooler, que mostraba una sonrisa que molestaba al Príncipe.

–Me alegra verte, Vegeta–Cooler puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y, con la cabeza alta, hablaba al Príncipe con tono burlón.

–¿Qué quieres ahora que no puede esperar hasta mañana? –Cooler alzó una ceja, sorprendido ante la manera en la que le hablaba el saiyajin.

–Buenas noches a ti también–Vegeta resopló al notar el teatro del tirano. A éste le encantaba ser protagonista de obras que él mismo creaba. Un circo macabro donde él era el domador y el resto sus animales enjaulados. El saiyajin quería dejarle claro que él no era de los dóciles–. ¿Acaso tienes prisa? –

–Únicamente de dejar de ver esa horrorosa cara–el lagarto asintió con un gesto de sorpresa ante su contestación–. ¿Qué demonios quieres? –

–Entiendo, entiendo–Vegeta vio andar a Cooler hacia la mesa, tomando asiento en la silla más grande y que estaba colocada para presidir–. Es normal que no quieras estar aquí. Tienes mil cosas que hacer. –

Vegeta contempló minuciosamente al tirano. Su expresión de sorpresa fingida y aquel tono de ironía constante le estaban diciendo que debía estar alerta.

–Bueno… en realidad solo una–Cooler mostró un dedo mientras decía la frase–. Meterla en un terreno repleto de minas. –

Vegeta intentó mantener su postura a pesar de que no esperaba aquella contestación. Cooler estiró su brazo por la mesa para agarrar el control que había encima de la mesa. Éste sonreía al Príncipe que se mantenía de brazos cruzados, como si lo que hubiera dicho no le sorprendiera.

–¿Tan difícil es de entender que no debías de acercarte a tu mujer? –Vegeta separó los brazos, colocándolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo–. Te lo advertí. –

Cooler apuntó con el control a uno de los monitores, presionó un botón y lo encendió. Vegeta apartó la mirada del tirano para contemplar la pantalla, encontrándose con una imagen que no hubiera querido ver jamás. El lagarto sonreía sonoramente mientras veía como Bulma era arrastrada al laboratorio por dos soldados que la tenían agarra por las muñecas, mientras ella pataleaba, gritaba y lloraba. El saiyajin sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos mientras la contemplaba, incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquella horrible escena.

–Está a punto de recibir descargas eléctricas–Vegeta escuchaba al lagarto mientras veía como llevaban a su esposa hacia una camilla–. Será como empezar de nuevo. –

–Suéltala–Vegeta fue incapaz de disimular su angustia, alimentando así el cinismo de Cooler–. Ni la toques. –

–¿Eres consciente de que es culpa tuya? –Vegeta apretó los dientes mientras la venenosa voz del lagarto seguía escuchándose en la sala–. Si te hubieras alejado y no hubieses hablado con ella, ahora mismo no estaría ahí. En cambio, decidiste buscarla y la verdad es que de manera descarada–veía a la mujer tumbada en la camilla, mientras intentaban atar sus muñecas y tobillos para que no escapara–. La encontramos en tu habitación. –

–Suéltala y no la buscaré de nuevo–pidió él mientras señalaba a la pantalla–. Ponme en su lugar si quieres, dame una paliza o lo que sacie tu puta mente de psicópata, ¡pero la sueltas ya! –

–¿Sabes lo que más me sorprende? –Vegeta gruñó al ver que Cooler seguía hablando, ignorando sus peticiones–. Que me pides que haga esto y esto para salvar a tu mujer, cuando realmente me quieres matar. ¿Es por tu hija? –el Príncipe le miró con rabia y él le mostró su brillante dentadura–. No somos seres diplomáticos. –

–Pero si crueles, y disfrutarías más viéndome a mí allí–Cooler asintió, afirmando su idea–. ¡Cámbiame de una maldita vez! –

–Es cierto, pero disfruto más viendo tu impotencia–Vegeta contempló a Bulma, estaba tumbada y atada–. No empezarán las descargas hasta que dé la orden. –

–¿Qué más quieres que haga? –aquella pregunta suscitó en Cooler un placer que no imaginó. Miró al Príncipe, con el rostro agotado, el cuerpo acongojado y sin saber que más hacer.

–Sino le doy las descargas, cuando la suelte irá a buscarte–Vegeta se masajeó la frente.

–Te dije que la apartaría–Cooler sonrió, se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba Vegeta. Le tomó del mentón y elevó su cabeza, contemplando sus ojos negros sin vida.

–Mírate, Vegeta–el tirano sonreía mientras hablaba con suavidad–, no eres más que un despojo de saiyajin que vale menos que una furcia. ¿Por una mujer? –

Vegeta agarró la muñeca de Cooler, apartando su mano con brusquedad. El tirano amplió su sádica sonrisa como respuesta. Le dio la espalda y avanzó a la mesa metálica debajo de las pantallas. Pulsó uno de los botones y se acercó al comunicador para que su voz se escuchase por el altavoz del laboratorio.

–Cancelad–ordenó con autoridad.

Vegeta observó por las pantallas como obedecían la orden de Cooler. Liberaron a Bulma de las ataduras para dejarla marchar, ésta no dudó en salir corriendo cuando la soltaron. Tenía el rostro repleto de lágrimas e imaginó el miedo que pudo llegar a pasar en ese momento.

–El problema es que cometiste una falta grave y debe ser castigada–Cooler miró de reojo al saiyajin, aún dándole la espalda.

–Te dije que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras–aquella bestia, alta y fuerte, mostró una sonrisa retorcida.

–Y ya te dije que no hay mejor placer que verte en esa postura de impotencia–aquello sonó como una clara amenaza. Vio a Cooler presionar de nuevo el control entre su mano, haciendo que el segundo monitor se encendiera mostrando otro lugar de la base.

Su expresión de sorpresa pronto se transformo en dolor, poco después fue completamente de ira y odio. Aquella imagen, ubicada en una de las salas de combate, mostraba a su hijo tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, malherido y sangrando. Con él se encontraban cinco soldados que le rodeaban para propinarle patadas mientras se reían de su desgracia. El cuerpo del Príncipe tembló de rabia sin apartar la mirada de su primogénito siendo golpeado brutalmente sin piedad.

–Tu plan nunca fue darle descargas eléctricas a ella–Cooler se dio la vuelta, viendo a un guerrero como nunca antes vio. En él no se mostraba fiereza, sus ojos negros le declaraban la muerte, pero además había un dolor que nacía de la impotencia.

–Si te hubieras puesto altivo sí que hubiera tenido descargas–Cooler volvió a presionar uno de los botones del control, quitando la imagen del laboratorio donde llevaron a Bulma, para mostrarle a su hija en una habitación donde dormía tranquilamente–. Como ves, la niña está bien. –

–El día que te mate lo haré de una manera tan lenta que me suplicarás–el tirano sonrió viendo al Príncipe perdido en la imagen de la pequeña durmiendo–. Porque no lo dudes. Te voy a matar. –

–Ten cuidado, Vegeta–Cooler se puso de nuevo frente al Príncipe, intercambiando la misma mirada de odio–. Hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir. –

* * *

Vegeta abandonó la sala donde estaba con Cooler sin recibir ni pedir orden para ello. Estaba rabiando por dentro y lo único que quería era encontrar a su hijo. Al salir al pasillo vio a Raditz esperándole, estaba apoyado en la pared metálica con los brazos cruzados. Éste pudo percibir enseguida en los ojos del Príncipe un fuego que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y que no había posibilidad de que se extinguiera, pero, a pesar que de todo, no quemaba.

–Se llevaron a Bulma–Raditz esperó para informar. Había visto como se llevaron a la fuerza a la humana, pero él no pudo hacer nada cuando le dijeron que era orden de Cooler.

–Era una trampa–gruñó Vegeta, pasando de largo y comenzando a correr por el pasillo. Raditz dudó con la respuesta y, al mismo paso, siguió el camino de su superior–. Han atacado a Trunks. –

Raditz se sorprendió con aquella información. No había visto al muchacho desde hacía horas, pero tampoco pensó que estuviera en peligro. Quería saber lo que había pasado, pero conocía bien a Vegeta, por lo que no preguntó, únicamente siguió sus pasos, que le llevaron hasta la zona de entrenamiento.

Vegeta se metió dentro de una de las salas junto con Raditz. Allí dentro estaba tirado en el suelo el cuerpo inconsciente de Trunks. Su padre avanzó hacia él y se agachó para analizar su estado. Mostraba heridas graves que debían ser cerradas urgentemente, grandes hematomas y completamente ensangrentado. La parte superior del traje de combate estaba roto y su armadura destrozada estaba esparcida por la zona. El Príncipe colocó el brazo izquierdo de su hijo alrededor de su cuello, mientras que su mano la llevó hasta la cintura del adolescente, de esa manera se levantó y pudo alzarle con él. El melenudo se acercó a ellos e, imitando a su superior, le ayudó a cargar al muchacho.

Ambos salieron de la sala para ir hacia la enfermería. Raditz no dejaba de mirar de arriba abajo a Trunks, contemplando todas sus heridas y pensando si también tendría internas.

–¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? –preguntó sin dejar de contemplar su deplorable estado–. Le han destrozado. –

–Cooler–Vegeta le nombró con asco y odio–. Lo de Bulma era una trampa. Iba a por Trunks. –

–Tenemos que matarlo, Vegeta–el nombrado gruñó y luego apretó los dientes–. Alguna manera habrá de…–

–¡Mientras tengan a Bra no! –Raditz silenció al escuchar a Vegeta. Su rabia era latente y estaba mezclada con el dolor y la dura impotencia. Había visto al Príncipe alguna vez de manera extraña, pero jamás así–. Cuando la recupere me encargaré de que se pudran en el infierno. –

El melenudo prefirió no seguir hablando, sólo continuó caminando junto con el Príncipe mientras cargaban con el muchacho. Raditz, en los últimos años, también había evolucionado de tal manera que apenas quedaba algo del saiyajin que vivió en la base de Freezer. En Akrog todo cambió, así que no fue capaz de echarle en cara a Vegeta su debilidad, porque así le veía. Débil y frágil, como no debería serlo.

Se escucharon unos pasos hacia su dirección. Se toparon de frente, a escasos metros de la enfermería, con la muchacha que iba siempre acompañaba a Trunks. Ésta se mostraba fatigada por la carrera hasta que se encontró con ellos, preocupándose de inmediato por el estado del joven..

–¡Trunks! –Aloy se aceró a ellos aturdida y, a la vez, cansada por correr–. ¿Qué pasó? Iba a hablar con él… Bulma me dijo que intentaron hacerla algo en el laboratorio pero… ¿qué le ha pasado? –

–Ahora no–negó Vegeta con frialdad–. Necesita curarse urgentemente. –

Aloy tardó en reaccionar. Tragó saliva, asintió y siguió a los saiyajins hasta dentro de la enfermería. Vegeta se topó de frente con el mismo médico que días atrás se negó a darle un tanque de recuperación a su hijo.

–A la camilla–señaló el médico a la cama metálica pegada a la pared–. Órdenes del Gran Cooler. –

–Las órdenes te las metes por donde te entren–gruñó el Príncipe, acerándose a un tanque e ignorando al médico.

Vegeta se vio sorprendido por Salza, que estaba apoyado en un tanque de recuperación, de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfante. Se apartó de la maquina y dio un paso hacia el grupo, miro de arriba abajo a Trunks y soltó una carcajada que alimentó la rabia del Príncipe. Pronto imagino que el soldado les estaba esperando allí.

–Órdenes son órdenes–informó Salza con burla–. Tu hijo a la camilla. –

–Esa camilla será para ti si no te quitas–amenazó Vegeta, escuchando una nueva risa de parte del soldado azul.

–La camilla o el otro mundo–la amenaza de Salza fue más sádica–. Eso fue lo que dijo el Gran Cooler por si le contradecías. –

–¿Por qué no vas a lamer el culo de tu Gran Cooler? –Salza alzó una ceja divertido ante el atrevimiento de Vegeta. Podía leer en su mirada las ganas que tenía de matar.

–Parece que no quieres entender, Vegeta–el soldado tocó con el dedo la armadura del Príncipe–. Aquí no mandas. En esta base no cabéis tu dignidad y tú juntos. Uno se tiene que marchar, así que deja de comportarte como si tuvieras poder aquí–Salza sonreía al ver la expresión cada vez más rabiosa del saiyajin–. Si tú hijo no va a la camilla, le matarán a él, le darán descargas a tu mujer hasta que huela a barbacoa y tu hija será esclavizada hasta la edad suficiente para ser vendida como puta. Así que te sugiero ser obediente, porque hay seres perturbados por el universo que les gustan las más pequeñas. –

Vegeta soltó a su hijo, haciendo que Raditz cargase con él. El Príncipe agarró del cuello a Salza, le arrastró hasta que chocase contra el tanque de recuperación, haciendo que el cristal se rompiera. Ese soldado había utilizado las palabras necesarias para provocarle, tenía ganas de matarle en ese momento pero todavía estaba cuerdo. El guerrero azul mostró una sonrisa impregnada de burla al ver como el saiyajin había explotado.

–Vegeta–Raditz intentó detenerle mientras sujetaba el cuerpo herido de Trunks–, tendremos tiempo para acabar con él. –

Vegeta no despegaba su sanguinaria mirada del hombre que tenía delante. Odiaba verse tan doblegado, con cadenas invisibles que le tenían muy bien amarrado. Apretó los dientes y mentalmente se dijo que debía ser más listo y menos impulsivo. Finalmente soltó a Salza hacia el otro lado, haciendo que éste retrocediera dos pasos. El saiyajin agarró a su hijo y, muy a su pesar, le colocó con cuidado sobre la camilla. Fue humillante escuchar al médico y al soldado reír mientras abandonaban la sala.

–El maldito médico se marcha–Raditz habló con rabia–. Panda de malnacidos. –

–Yo puedo atenderle–se escuchó la suave voz de Aloy, quien se acercó al muchacho y le retiró los cabellos que tenía pegado a su rostro ensangrentado–. ¿Por qué le atacaron? –

–Eso no importa ahora–habló Vegeta mirando el malherido cuerpo de su hijo, sintiendo el dolor de la culpabilidad en su interior–. Hay que sanarle cuanto antes. –

Ella asintió y fue corriendo a lavarse las manos para desinfectarlas, para después acercarse al cuerpo del joven y curarlo, todo ante la atenta mirada de ambos saiyajins.

Durante ese procedimiento Vegeta no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Aloy sobre Bulma. Se sintió idiota porque en algo Cooler tenía razón, no fue disimulado y por culpa de eso la había expuesto nuevamente. Podía alegrarse de que estuviera bien, pero el precio que pagó fue caro. Trunks en una camilla. Por mucho que se cuestionaba que debía hacer o como proceder con la humana no encontraba respuestas. No quería volver a arriesgar a su familia, porque aquel monstruo sólo les dañaría a ellos.

* * *

_Dos días después_

Tarble sobrevolaba el Palacio dorado del planeta Riolhase, bajó la mirada solamente unos segundos para encontrarse con la niña contemplándole. Ella estaba un poco confundida por su comportamiento, ya que, desde hacía días, estaba muy extraño. Él le dedicó una sonrisa para que mantuviera la calma a lo que ella respondió asintiendo. Él le pidió que se quedará allí hasta que un soldado viniera, y utilizara algún truco para entretenerle mientras él llevaba a cabo su investigación.

El saiyajin recordaba los pasillos del Palacio cuando ingresaron para conocer al famoso Lord Krixus y, durante el trayecto, se encontraron con una puerta bien custodiada por cuatro soldados. Podría haber sido la sala del trono, pero esa no era, pues Tarble y Bra se presentaron en ella para conocer al hombre que gobernaba aquel planeta y que no era su Rey, así que aquella habitación protegida debía tener lo que él había venido a buscar. Desde a fuera intentó ubicar la zona hasta que encontró un balcón con las cortinas echadas.

Bajó el vuelo mientras recordaba la puerta custodiada y la ubicación le parecía exacta. Se acercó a la puerta del balcón para abrirla pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave. Ejerció fuerza suficiente para romper el pomo, después de todo era un saiyajin. Abrió la puerta, apartó la cortina e ingresó en un lujoso dormitorio.

Todo tenía un toque brillante de oro y plata, pero podía ver como los símbolos de un sol adornaban las paredes e incluso uno gigante el centro del suelo de madera. Alzó la mirada hacia la amplia cama, allí había un hombre tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. En ese momento Tarble se fijó en una de las paredes, allí había un cuadro. Podía ver como habían retratado al hombre que estaba tumbado. Una media melena castaña, una barba prominente y una mirada ámbar penetrante. A su lado una mujer hermosa, de largos cabellos plateados y ojos azules, ambos tenían una mano puesta sobre una tercera, a quien el saiyajin reconoció como la Princesa Aloy.

Apartó la mirada del retrato y volvió su atención al hombre que dormía. Se aproximó hacia él y, cada paso que daba, algo le llamó la atención. En el ambiente había un olor que molestaba por lo fuerte que era. Buscó de donde provenía, encontrando la respuesta en la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Una bandeja de plata con un vaso medio lleno de un líquido verdoso, color conseguido por culpa de una larga planta sin flor que estaba a su lado. Tarble la agarró para aspirar su aroma, en ese momento sintió un punzante mareo.

Volvió a dejar aquella planta donde estaba. Miró el contenido del vaso que aún emanaba un leve vapor. Agua caliente mezclada como si fuera una infusión. En el borde del cristal la marca de unos labios y fue suficiente para saber lo que ocurría.

Llevó su mano hacia el cuello del hombre tumbado para poder sentir su pulso, éste aún tenía pero era bastante leve. Quitó la mano y se aproximó hasta la altura de su oído para poder hablarle.

–Mi Rey–habló con claridad pero con un tono bajo, para que los guardias no pudieran oírle–, le están envenenando con una planta. Sé que puede oírme o, al menos, debería hacerlo. –

Tarble miró el cuerpo del monarca para ver si se movía como alguna reacción, pero no se inmutó.

–Su hija está en la base de Cooler. Ella no está muerta–Tarble metió su mano dentro de su armadura, sacó un pequeño papel y lo colocó debajo de la almohada del Rey–. Sé que me oye. No beba nada de lo que le traigan o morirá de un momento a otro. –

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Tarble retrocediera. Aparecieron cuatro soldados con armadura dorada mientras un quinto hombre se aproximaba. El saiyajin reconoció a Lord Krixus, un tipo con un color de piel muy pálido, con el cabello largo grisáceo peinado hacia atrás y con unos ojos verdes oscuros, maquillados con una sombra negra. Llevaba una túnica azul oscura que llegaba hasta el suelo, con unas mangas anchas, que parecían una cuando él juntaba sus manos a la altura del pecho.

Tarble tragó saliva, pero no apartó su mirada desafiante. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer le costaría caro, no con el hombre que tenía delante, sino con el mismo Rey Cold.

* * *

Trunks estuvo un día inconsciente y el siguiente lo paso casi todo el tiempo dormido por culpa de somníferos. Por el momento llevaba solo media hora despierto, sentado sobre aquella incómoda camilla, con una bandeja repleta de comida entre las piernas. Allí se encontraban Bulma y Aloy, su madre examinaba sus heridas visibles y aprovechaba para cambiar sus vendajes, mientras que la muchacha estaba apoyada a su lado observando como comía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la enfermería.

–Vas a tardar en recuperarte si sigues en esta camilla–dijo Bulma observando una de las heridas cosidas en su brazo derecho–. Y te quedarán más marcas. –

–Estoy bien–dijo Trunks mientras agarraba un trozo de fruta de la bandeja–. ¿Cuándo podré salir de la enfermería? –

–Podrías irte a tu habitación si prometes reposar–Bulma se puso delante de él, con los brazos cruzados casi adoptando su postura de madre que él bien conocía–, pero algo me dice que no cumplirías. –

–Tengo que entrenar–Bulma rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y fue a lavarse las manos.

–Deberías hacer caso–Trunks miró a Aloy que se mostraba preocupada. Agarraba el collar que él le regaló mientras con la otra mano se echaba mechones rubios detrás de su oreja–. Fueron muy brutos contigo. –

–He dicho que estoy bien–Trunks dejó la bandeja sobre la camilla y se levantó–. Enfermaré mucho más si sigo en este lugar. –

–La rabia nunca fue una buena medicina–Bulma se volvió a acercar a ellos, con la mirada severa y la voz firme–. Eres inteligente, Trunks. No te comportes como esos idiotas que sólo piensan en peleas. –

Trunks desvió la mirada. No podía evitar sentir vergüenza tras la brutal paliza. Recordaba como le habían sacado de su dormitorio y le habían llevado arrastras a una sala de entrenamiento. Haciendo un circulo empezaron a empujarle, después a darle puñetazos hasta que cayera al suelo. En ese momento comenzaron las patadas, alguno incluso le lanzaba rayos de ki. Aunque se defendió y pudo golpear a alguno, acabó perdiendo. Cooler mandó a los mejores soldados para darle una paliza que no olvidaría.

–Por una vez estoy de acuerdo en que ser impulsivo no ayuda–Trunks alzó la mirada hacia la puerta, encontrándose con su padre. Inevitablemente observó a su madre, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verle.

Vegeta se acercó a donde estaba su hijo, ignorando a las dos mujeres que allí se encontraban. Podía notar la mirada de Bulma sobre él. No se habían visto desde que Cooler requirió de su presencia y solo sabía de ella por la información que daba Aloy. Sabía que a penas dormía por las noches, pensando que volverían a por ella.

–¿Cómo van tus heridas? –Vegeta se puso delante de su hijo, que se incomodó ante el comportamiento de su padre con su madre.

–Se curan con lentitud–contestó su hijo mientras Vegeta le examinaba–. Padre, no podemos consentir que Cooler siga humillándonos de esta manera y…–

–Te he preguntado por tus heridas. No te he pedido opinión de nada–cortó de manera tajante el Príncipe, acallando al muchacho que asintió pesadamente.

Bulma frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento del saiyajin. Ella no se preocupó de que Vegeta no hubiera ido a buscarla para saber como estaba tras aquel horrible momento que vivió, porque entendía que estuviera preocupado por el estado de su hijo, pero ahora notaba algo diferente. Podía sentir su ignorancia, como si en aquella sala sólo estuviera él con Trunks.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo, Vegeta? –el Príncipe no la miró, simplemente negó con la cabeza–. No lo entiendes. Tenemos que hablar–el saiyajin gruñó y alzó sus ojos negros hacia ella, encontrándola enfadada–. Ahora. –

Trunks sintió un pinchazo que le hizo sentir más incómodo. Se levantó de la camilla y con un leve gesto de cabeza pidió a Aloy que le siguiera. La muchacha, tan tensa como el medio saiyajin, le siguió hasta la salida, dejando a Vegeta y a Bulma solos.

–¿Por qué le hablas así? –Vegeta volvió a apartar su mirada mientras ella hablaba con rabia–. Lo está pasando mal, no necesita de tus sermones. –

–Menos de tus atenciones–Vegeta la enfrentó, encontrándola desencajada. Pronto sintió haber dicho aquellas palabras–. Soy su padre y le educo a mi manera, no te metas en ello. –

A Bulma le costó tiempo reaccionar ante su voz fría y sus palabras distantes. Si quería dañarla lo estaba consiguiendo.

–¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –Bulma finalmente reaccionó al comportamiento del Príncipe.

–Quiero que te apartes de mi hijo–los ojos azules de Bulma se agrandaron ante sus palabras–. No necesita tu compasión. –

–¿Qué? –la humana aún intentaba asimilar las palabras del Príncipe y la frialdad de su tono y postura–. Me preocupo por tu hijo porque me importa, no por compasión. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –

–A mi hijo le han dado una paliza y mi hija está en peligro–Vegeta dio un paso hacia delante de una manera que asustó a Bulma. Podía notar en sus ojos un fuego violento que la estaba quemando dolorosamente–. No te acerques a él y no te acerques a mí. No nos distraigas más. –

–Fuiste tú el que me buscaste a mí–los ojos de Bulma comenzaron a humedecerse.

–No tenía dinero para pagar a una furcia y tú me salías barata–Vegeta vio venir el bofetón incluso antes de terminar la frase. Sonó pero no dolió físicamente, al menos no a él. A ella le tembló la mano, pero supo que no era tanto el dolor como el que debía sentir dentro.

Bulma intentó empujarle con la intención de apartarle y salir de allí, pero no pudo moverle. Le dedicó una última mirada de rabia con sus ojos llorosos antes de marcharse y dejarle allí en la enfermería. Notaba como su interior se iba rompiendo poco a poco mientras las palabras del Príncipe se repetían en un bucle que no podía frenarse.

* * *

El llanto de Bra era desesperado cuando Krixus la agarra con fuerza por el brazo. Él la arrastró hasta la sala del trono, un lugar blanco, con las columnas y el suelo de mármol. Aquel lugar podía emanar paz, pero esa sensación se rompía con la imagen de Tarble tirado sobre la dorada alfombra que atravesaba la mitad de la habitación y que ascendía por los cinco escalones que llegaban al trono de oro, cuyo respaldo era un medio sol con rayos y en el que se había sentado el Lord mientras sostenía a la pequeña.

La sangre de Tarble manchaba aquella costosa alfombra. El culpable era el gran soldado oculto tras la armadura dorada que no dejaba de propinarle patadas y, a ratos, le aplastaba con su enorme pie el pecho. El saiyajin escupía la sangre mientras gemía de dolor por cada golpe que recibía.

–Por última vez–dijo Krixus con voz potente–, ¿qué hacías en la habitación del Rey? –

–Fue una… confusión–Krixus frunció el ceño, no contento con aquella contestación.

–¡Suéltale! –Bra intentó zafarse del hombre, cuyo aspecto le infundía un gran miedo. Krixus apretó su brazo y ella gritó de dolor–¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! –

–Tienes suerte de que no me pueda divertir contigo como lo hago con él–Krixus se levantó del trono, arrastrando a Bra con él. Con un leve gesto de mano, pidió al soldado que cesara con los golpes y se apartase del magullado cuerpo de Tarble. Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, lanzó con brusquedad a la niña, haciendo que cayera al suelo justo al lado del saiyajin–. Informaré al Gran Rey Cold de esto. –

Bra se dio la vuelta para ver a Tarble. Se puso de rodillas ante el hombre tirado en el suelo, acarició su rostro mientras las lágrimas se escapaban.

–¡Largo de mi Palacio! –Krixus volvió a dar orden al soldado, esta vez para que los expulsara–. Estarás muerto en cuanto llegues a su base, mono. –

Tarble miró con rabia al Lord. Ese insulto hacía referencia a la raza a la que pertenecía, aquella que el Rey Cold jamás le informó.

* * *

Aloy tocó en la puerta de la habitación donde dormían Bulma y Chi Chi. Escuchó la voz de la morena invitándola a entrar dentro y así lo hizo. La joven se encontró con una imagen que dolía ver. La peliazul estaba sentada en la cama de su compañera de habitación con ella al lado, quien la estaba abrazando y consolando mientras lloraba incesantemente.

La rubia cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama de Bulma y la contempló. La vio completamente rota, no sabía que pudo haberle dicho el Príncipe pero podía notar su dolor y era muy grande.

–Ya le dije que no podía fiarse de los hombres de esta base–dijo Chi Chi mirando a Aloy mientras acariciaba el azulado cabello de Bulma, quien humedecía su hombro con las lágrimas.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la menor sin dejar de mirar a Bulma.

–Que sólo quería divertirse–aquella frase que soltó Chi Chi hizo que el dolor en Bulma se avivase–. A penas le conocía y está así. No sé qué más hacer. –

–Hay gente que vive algunas cosas con mayor intensidad–Aloy se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de ella, se agachó y apartó mechones que tapaban su enrojecido rostro. Vio como las lágrimas emanaban sin censar–. Esto parecía especial. –

–¡Me creí todas sus jodidas palabras, Aloy! –el tono de Bulma era ronco a causa de su estado. Hablaba con dolor y rabia, sentía que toda su ira salía de las entrañas–. Ni si quiera se preocupó por mí ni por lo que me ocurrió. –

–Entiendo que ahora mismo estés dolida, pero necesitas descansar, Bulma–Aloy tragó saliva mientras miraba sus ojos azules, los cuales mostraban desesperación–. Por favor, vete a dormir. –

–¡No puedo! –Bulma se apartó bruscamente de los brazos de Chi Chi y de golpe se levantó de la cama mientras la rabia la cegaba–. ¡Llevo dos días sin poder dormir! ¡Primero me agarran unos soldados, me llevan a una sala en el que intentaron hacerme algo hasta que esa rata de Cooler anula la orden! ¡Luego lo de Trunks! ¡Y ahora éste idiota me trata así! –

Aloy y Chi Chi veían como se consumía en su dolor. Los ojos los tenía hinchados, las mejillas enrojecidas y los labios no dejaban de temblarle. Se sentó sobre su cama, con los brazos en las rodillas y la cabeza agachada siguió llorando. Lloró durante unos minutos hasta que de pronto su llanto empezó a disminuir. La rubia miró extrañada cuando Bulma alzó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

–Cooler anuló la orden–repitió Bulma–. Anuló una orden que dio a la vez que Trunks recibía una paliza. –

Chi Chi y Aloy se miraron mientras Bulma hablaba, más para si misma que para ellas.

–Cooler llamó a Vegeta para que fuera a verle y a los dos minutos entraron dos soldados y me arrastraron al laboratorio–Bulma apartó un par de mechones de su cabello hacia atrás como un gesto de nerviosismo–. Estaban esperando a recibir órdenes de Cooler para que me hicieran algo pero su voz se escuchó por un altavoz, cancelando aquel mandato, pero Trunks terminó en enfermería, en una camilla, porque ese lagarto quería hacer sufrir a Vegeta. –

–Bulma…–la mujer se puso en pie mientras Aloy intentaba calmarla. –

–¡Fue Cooler el que le dijo a Vegeta que se alejara de mí! –Aloy agarró por los brazos a Bulma para que la mirase a los ojos y así intentar calmar su evidente estado de nervios–. Tengo que ponerme a investigar. –

–¡Puede ser peligroso, Bulma! –Aloy intentó calmar a la mujer. No sabía si era buena idea que se pusiera a investigar, ya que si la descubrían podría costarle caro.

–Voy a ir a hablar con Vegeta–Bulma se apartó pero Aloy fue más rápida. Se colocó en la puerta para impedir que la humana la atravesase.

–Por favor, Bulma, no hagas nada que pueda ponerte en peligro–la joven intentó hacerla recapacitar, pero sólo consiguió una mirada suspicaz de la humana.

–Tú sabes algo–dijo a la vez que la señalaba, haciendo que la angustia la ganase–. ¿Trunks te contó algo? –

Aloy negó con la cabeza mientras se mantenía aún en la puerta. Bulma podía leer en sus ojos la angustia y eso sirvió para que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

–¿Qué sabes? –Bulma se acercó amenazante a la joven que estaba visiblemente nerviosa–. Aloy, si sabes algo deberías decírmelo. Somos amigas y nos debemos ayudar. –

–Porque soy tu amiga te pido que dejes de exponerte a cosas que te pueden dañar–Aloy tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando–. Si quieres hablar con Vegeta yo le haré llegar tu mensaje. –

–¿Cooler me utiliza contra Vegeta? –Bulma intentaba adivinar lo que ocurría mientras la desesperación se visibilizaba en el rostro de la adolescente con cada frase de la humana–. Las piezas encajan. Si no me lo dices tú, lo descubriré por mi propio medio. –

Bulma miró a los ojos de la adolescente. En ella vio un dolor y una preocupación con la que pronto empatizó, era como si hubiera sentido algo así alguna vez.

–Sufres amnesia, Bulma–contestó ALoy–. Trunks dice que si te damos cierta información podrías entrar en estado de shock. –

–Me da igual–Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír. Apartó la mirada de Aloy y se retiró de donde estaba para volver a tomar sitio en su cama.

Las dos mujeres vieron a Bulma mirar a algún punto en el suelo. Allí ella estaba concentrada pensando en miles de hipótesis que necesitaban ser resueltas. Volvió a alzar la mirada, primero se encontró con la de Chi Chi, quien sonreía con tristeza, luego buscó la de Aloy. La adolescente sintió la súplica en su mirada, suspiró pesadamente y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la científica.

–Trunks es tu hijo–confirmó la muchacha.

Bulma se llevó una mano a la boca, pero no pudo reprimir el sonido desgarrador que salió de ella. Su corazón latió fuerte, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara descontroladamente. El aire pareció faltarle y en cuestión de segundos una lágrima emanó de su ojo derecho.

–Bra es tu hija–Bulma apartó la mano con la que cubría su boca. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sólo fue capaz de morderse el labio por los nervios–. Eso significa que tu marido es Vegeta. –

El llanto la ganó y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro. Bulma se tapó la cara con las manos mientras Chi Chi y Aloy la miraban. La mayor miró a la adolescente con reprimenda mientras que ella demostraba arrepentimiento. No sabía que hacer y ante el miedo de que la humana se expusiera a investigar, cedió. Vieron a la científica apartar las manos, dejando que la vieran. Estaba destrozada pero había algo diferente. Una leve sonrisa que no esperaban ver en ese momento en ella.

Bulma hizo contacto visual con Aloy, esperando porque le dijera todo lo que debía saber. La muchacha dudó, pero sabía que ya no valía la pena seguir silenciando más cuando lo importante ya había salido a la luz.

–Vegeta prometió a Cooler que se alejaría de ti y que haría que tú te alejases de él, así estarías a salvo–Bulma asintió mientras escuchaba a Aloy–. Él quería decirte la verdad, pero en cierto modo tu amnesia servía también para que no sufrieras por Trunks y Bra. –

–Quiero verle–demandó la científica.

–Bulma, ahora que sabes la verdad no puedes precipitarte–Bulma suspiró pesadamente–. Tenéis que hacer las cosas bien. –

Bulma cerró los ojos y esperó que, con la información reciente, pudiera recordar algo, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Sólo escuchó la voz de Aloy y recordó las palabras de Vegeta.

–Tienes razón–Bulma abrió los ojos y se quitó las lágrimas–. Recuperaré mi memoria, a mi familia y haré todo lo posible para ver muerto a Cooler. –

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado y perdón por la interrupción de Raditz, pero no le odiéis a él porque es culpa de Cooler xD (mía no, por supuesto). **

**Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado review! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	11. El primero no se olvida

**¡Capítulo 10! Espero que os guste :)**

**AVISO: Este capítulo contiene escena de abuso.**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

_Capítulo 10._ **El primero no se olvida.**

_Tres días después._

Tras la brutal paliza sufrida por Cooler, Trunks iba diariamente a la enfermería para curar sus heridas y cambiarse las vendas. A causa de que los médicos se negaban a atenderle y abandonaban la sala nada más él entraba, Aloy se encargaba de tratarle ya que, tras la discusión con Vegeta, Bulma ya no lo hacía.

Trunks estaba sentado sobre la camilla metálica, con el torso al descubierto mientras la joven se dedicaba a limpiar una herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo. El muchacho no dejaba de mirar a la rubia, quien estaba pasando una gasa con cuidado por el corte. Desde hacía pocos días notaba que Aloy tenía un comportamiento inusual. Evitaba mirarle, sonreía forzosamente o contestaba con monosílabos.

Aloy terminó de curarle, agarró una venda y cubrió su torso nuevamente. Al acabar, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Trunks, quien seguía cuestionándose qué le ocurría a ella. Tragó saliva nerviosa y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, aumentando más las sospechas en él.

–Ya está–se colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja y se apartó. Le quitó la mirada, limpiando las gasas que había encima de la camilla para tirarlas en una pequeña papelera que había al lado de ésta.

–Gracias–Trunks se levantó de la camilla mientras la contemplaba.

El muchacho se colocó la parte superior del traje de combate y los guantes mientras la contemplaba. Ella se dio la vuelta cuando terminó de limpiar y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa que él pudo apreciar que era forzada y nerviosa como la de antes.

–Tengo que ayudar en el comedor–dijo ella a modo de despedida–. Luego nos vemos. –

Aloy se dio la vuelta, con la intención de abandonar la enfermería, pero, a diferencia de los tres días anteriores, Trunks no la dejó marchar. La agarró delicadamente por la muñeca, obligando a que se diera la vuelta y le viera con el ceño fruncido y la mirada analizadora. Ella no le había visto así antes y eso hizo que sus nervios fueran en aumento.

–¿Necesitas algo? –Trunks la soltó mientras ella intentaba mantenerse tranquila, o, al menos, fingirlo.

–Saber qué te ocurre–Aloy era un libro abierto, sus reacciones eran evidente con sólo mirar a su rostro y éste decía que algo callaba.

–¿De… de qué hablas? –huidiza, apartó la mirada de él hacia cualquier lado de la sala, aumentando más las sospechas del medio saiyajin.

–Aloy–Trunks se acercó a ella, consiguiendo de nuevo su atención. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y con un tono suave le habló–, puedes contarme lo que sea. Si te ha pasado algo, si alguien te hizo cualquier cosa o es el recuerdo de tu padre lo que te hace estar así, me lo puedes contar. –

Ella soltó un suspiro lento que por dentro le desgarraba. Miró los ojos de Trunks y se perdió en ellos. Sus iris azules eran iguales que los de su madre, cristalinos y hermosos, al igual que expresivos y compasivos. Solo mirándolos se sentía segura y a la vez notaba como los puñales de la culpabilidad se clavaban en su espalda.

–No quiero que me odies–Aloy bajó la mirada y agarró el collar que Trunks le regaló. Lo acarició con la yema de sus dedos mientras él contemplaba la escena confuso–. Hice algo que estaba mal. –

–¿Qué has hecho? –con una de las manos que tenía sobre los hombros de ella, la llevó hasta su mentón e hizo que elevase la cabeza, para que pudiera contemplar la frustración y el dolor en el rostro de la joven–. Aloy ¿qué ocurre? No voy a odiarte. –

–¿Me lo prometes? –Trunks asintió dubitativo, pues no comprendía aquella actitud en Aloy. La vio tragar saliva, para finalmente hablar–. Tu madre lo sabe. Se lo conté todo. –

Tras su respuesta se hizo un silencio que duró el tiempo necesario para que Trunks repitiera las palabras en su cabeza y las entendiera. Se separó de Aloy, haciendo que el gesto la descolocara y, como reacción, apretó con fuerza el collar, como si así el dolor y el arrepentimiento se pudieran ir.

–Estaba sufriendo mucho y necesitaba saber la verdad–sus ojos empezaron a arderle, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y su labio temblaba. Era un cristal que estaba a punto de romperse y de un momento a otro acabaría explotando su llanto–. Se lo tenía que contar, Trunks. Lo siento. –

El joven se apoyó en la camilla, apartando la mirada de Aloy para mirar a cualquier punto en el suelo. Repetía mentalmente cada palabra que salió de ella y empezó a angustiarse. Tenía miedo de como su madre pudiera afrontar la realidad sin ser capaz de recordar, porque sabía que ella aún se mantenía en un mar de dudas. Si Bulma se hubiera acordado, estaría allí con él, cuidándole como si todavía tuviera siete años.

–Sé que era algo que os correspondía a tu padre y a ti–Trunks contempló a la muchacha enfrente suyo. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha y pronto la seguirían más–. Pero quería evitar que se expusiera al peligro. –

–¿Qué peligro? –Aloy soltó el collar que tenía agarrado con fuerza, como si su angustia se hubiera desvanecido, pero lo único que consiguió es sentirse avergonzada y culpable, algo que aquel accesorio no podría retener.

–Cooler cometió dos errores graves–Trunks se apartó de la camilla esperando por la respuesta de Aloy–. El primero fue liberar a Bulma el día que te golpearon a ti, y, el segundo, subestimar su inteligencia. –

Trunks miraba con curiosidad a la chica. Acercó su mano hacia la enrojecida mejilla y limpió la lágrima que se escapó. Aquel gesto pudo tranquilizarla y reconfortarla.

–Tu madre empezó a intuir que había una relación en todo lo que ocurrió ese día–explicó la muchacha mientras Trunks limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que se escaparon. Al final, la actitud de él la tranquilizó completamente. Su mirada no era acusadora y su postura tampoco era huidiza–. Que se la llevaran cuando Cooler se reunía con Vegeta y a la vez te daban una paliza empezó a hacerla pensar. El remate fue el cambio de actitud de tu padre con ella. –

–Por eso quería investigar–Aloy asintió–. Entiendo. –

–Ella quería hablar con tu padre pero le pedí que recapacitara por ti y por tu hermana, incluso por ella misma–Trunks sonrió levemente mientras la escuchaba–. Me avergonzaba contártelo porque sé que no me correspondía a mi decirle la verdad. –

–Está justificado, Aloy. Lo hiciste por su bien–ella, ante la tranquilidad que sentía y la comprensión de Trunks, sonrió nuevamente. Podía notar como se había quitado un peso de encima y agradecía que él no se lo hubiera echado en cara–. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ir con esa carga. –

El silencio se apoderó de la sala donde solamente se encontraban ellos dos, mirándose el uno al otro mientras él tenía una mano sobre su hombro y otra sobre su mejilla. Trunks contempló sus ojos marrones, brillantes e inocentes y sintió perderse en ellos. La vio relamerse los labios y pronto notó el tacto de sus dedos recorriendo su muñeca.

Se acercó haciendo que su frente chocase con la de ella, entonces notó su cuerpo temblar. Ella estaba nerviosa, pero él también. Con el pulgar acarició su pómulo hasta llegar a la altura de sus humedecidos labios. El tacto suave de ellos le hechizó, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su ser.

–Me gustaría mucho be…–

–Bésame–interrumpió ella al saber lo que él quería decirle. Él sonrió como respuesta y no lo pensó.

Trunks bajó la mano, que tenía colocada en su hombro, hasta su cintura, atraiéndola hacia él y pegando más el cuerpo de ambos. Aloy, por su parte, rodeaba su cuello mientras acariciaba la mano que él tenía sobre su rostro. Cerraron los ojos, él se inclinó, ella se aproximó más y finalmente sus labios se encontraron, creando un primer y dulce beso de los adolescentes.

Aquel beso duró demasiado poco a causa de la inexperiencia. Abrieron los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del otro y emitieron la misma sonrisa de emoción y nervios. Ella podía notar una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, y él sintió el anhelo de lo que, hasta hacía poco, era desconocido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, ella le imitó, y buscó, nuevamente, sus labios.

Se aferraron al otro con deseo, compartiendo un beso que auguraba ser más largo. Trunks se perdía en el sabor de sus labios y ella en la suavidad de los suyos. Pronto lo puro se convirtió en un ardiente deseo que latía en sus interiores, haciendo que la inocencia se convirtiera en una pasión. El beso se intensificaba y arrasaba con su fuego, pidiendo por más.

–Existen habitaciones–la pareja se separó cuando escuchó a un tercero en la sala. Ambos con el rostro enrojecido miraron a Raditz apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, mirada picante y sonrisa ladina–. Traigo una buena noticia. –

Trunks intentó mantener una postura tranquila mientras veía a Raditz acercarse a él. El muchacho estaba nervioso a causa de su primer beso y de la interrupción del saiyajin.

–Puedes entrar en uno de los tanques de recuperación–aquella información le pilló desprevenido al joven–. Cooler nos manda de misión en dos días y quiere que estemos preparados, y si tú aún sigues en ese estado no podrías ir. –

–Es una buena y mala noticia a la vez–Raditz se encogió de hombros–. ¿Y mi padre? –

–Estuvo toda la mañana entrenando con Kakarotto–Raditz no ocultó el tono de desprecio cuando nombró a su hermano–. Ahora creo que está en su habitación. –

–Está intentando alcanzar el poder del Super Saiyajin 2–Trunks suspiró recordando a su padre. Desde lo ocurrido con él y su madre se había propuesto alcanzar aquella transformación, porque sabía que era la única manera de ganar a Cooler.

–Ya lo conseguirá–el melenudo sonrió dándole un golpe en el hombro al muchacho–. Métete en un tanque y, con suerte, en un par de horas estarás fuera. –

Trunks asintió y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Aloy que estaba pendiente de la conversación, pero, al verle, se ruborizó en un segundo.

–¿Quieres que te traiga ropa limpia? –preguntó ella en un tono leve, con un deje de timidez que a él le pareció dulce y hermoso. Le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió–. Ahora vuelvo. –

La joven pasó por al lado de ambos y salió de la sala. Trunks sonrió sin poder evitarlo hasta que se encontró con Raditz, su sonrisa radiante y su ceja alzada.

–Te lo pasas bien ¿eh? –Trunks bufó como respuesta para después darle la espalda y quitarse la ropa. Podía escuchar las risas burlonas de Raditz detrás suyo todavía–. ¿Quieres que te quite las vendas? Te aviso que mis manos no son tan delicadas. –

–Muy gracioso, Raditz–el nombrado empezó a reírse mientras el muchacho, en ropa interior, se quitaba los vendajes y se acercaba a un tanque de recuperación para prepararlo.

–Métete dentro. Yo esperaré aquí–Raditz se apoyó en la camilla y observó a Trunks que había programado la máquina.

Cuando Trunks entró dentro se conectó todos los tubos, se puso la mascarilla y cerró la puerta. El líquido verdoso empezó a subir y el joven poco tardó en caer dormido.

* * *

Desde que sabía toda la verdad sobre su vida, Bulma perdía la concentración con facilidad. Intentaba concentrarse en aquel proyecto que tenía encomendado, porque era la única manera de distracción ante lo frustrante que era para ella el obligarse a recordar algo que le habían borrado de su cabeza. Cuando despertaba o cuando caía la noche, si se encontraba en el comedor o en la ducha, siempre había un momento para pensar que tenía una familia y que ni siquiera recordaba cuando comenzó a formarse.

Además de aquella dolorosa frustración, se obligaba a trabajar para evitar ir a buscar a Vegeta y a Trunks, porque en ese momento lo único que quería era abrazarles. Quería sentir el cariño de su hijo, pensaba que así alguna lucecita de su interior la iluminaría y la haría recordar el momento en el que le tuvo en brazos por primera vez. Por supuesto, anhelaba la presencia del Príncipe. Su último encuentro fue doloroso y le costaba olvidar sus palabras y su voz gélida, pero ahora sabía el motivo y eso quería decírselo. Quería decirle que no estaba solo y que ella estaría con él para que no cargase con todo el peso. Desgraciadamente no podía hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas.

El dolor y la angustia la estaban consumiendo por dentro y en su rostro estaban las marcas de ello. Su piel se volvió pálida, dándole una apariencia de enferma. Las ojeras demostraban cuan poco había podido dormir, si es que en algún momento fue capaz de conciliar el sueño. Su cabello peinado con desgana le daba un aspecto despreocupado. Bulma podía perder la memoria, pero la forma de ser no lo puede cambiar nada ni nadie, y aquella mujer, que le encantaba verse arreglada, en ese momento le daba igual, porque tenía cosas de las que preocuparse.

Trabajaba con el prototipo de una cola metálica y afilada. Para su construcción le bastaba con un mismo material, pero éste era uno de los mejores y más resistentes del Universo. Cooler se replanteó muy bien los recursos necesarios, o al menos eso fue lo que ordenó al cuerpo científico.

–Bulma–la humana, que estaba trabajando en el cableado de la parte interior de aquella prótesis metálica, bajó la mirada hacía Bonnet–, necesito que termines con eso rápido. Tenemos que empezar con la parte del torso. –

–Necesito un día, Bonnet–Bulma sacó la mano rápidamente de aquella pieza, desgarrando parte de ésta y del dedo índice con un afilado alambre–. ¡Mierda! –

El corte que se hizo no era profundo, pero suficiente para que se manchase la mano de sangre. Bonnet bufó mientras ella contemplaba el rasguño que le recorría desde la mano hasta la mitad del dedo.

–No exageres–Bulma frunció el ceño mirando al científico que hablaba con desprecio–. Ve a la enfermería a desinfectarlo y vuelve de inmediato. Tenemos mucho trabajo. –

Bulma prefirió no responderle, simplemente le dio la espalda y salió del laboratorio. Se examinó la bata y la vio un poco manchada de sangre a la altura del abdomen. Aquello, junto con su aspecto, era la apariencia perfecta para que pensaran que algo malo le ocurría.

Anduvo por los pasillos agarrando su mano herida mientras algunos soldados pasaban a su lado. La miraban de arriba abajo y, la mayoría, solían decirle cosas que hubiera deseado contestar con una respuesta mordaz o una simple patada en la entrepierna, pero se tenía que conformar con ignorarlos y bajar la mirada.

Para su suerte el camino no era largo, entró con rapidez en la enfermería que se encontraba vacía, a excepción del saiyajin apoyado en un tanque de recuperación, en el que se encontraba Trunks. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron al contemplar a su hijo dentro de aquella máquina y, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–¿Qué demonios te pasó? –Bulma contempló a Raditz que se apartó de la máquina para acercarse a la humana en cuanto se fijó en su mano ensangrentada.

–Un pequeño rasguño–contestó ella mirando al melenudo. Éste se acercó a ella, intimidándola ante su apariencia. Bulma sabía, por parte de Aloy, que Raditz era un amigo importante de la familia, pero, como todo en aquel momento, no le recordaba. El saiyajin le agarró la muñeca con cuidado y examinó su herida. Un corte nada grave–. He venido para desinfectarlo–él la soltó y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, consiguiendo que de nuevo se sintiera pequeña–. ¿Trunks? –

–Cooler ordenó que entrase porque en dos días marcharemos a una misión–Bulma suspiró tranquila al saber que no habría consecuencias de que el joven estuviera dentro de la máquina, pero no podía conformarse. Trunks no estaba preparado para aquellas misiones del tirano.

–¿Es una misión de purga? –Raditz asintió.

–Debemos buscar más materiales para el laboratorio y tenemos órdenes de destruir el planeta después–Bulma tragó saliva duramente. Sabía para que eran y odiaba trabajar en ello. Sabía lo que estaba fabricando y no quería imaginar el propósito de aquella creación–. Te preocupa el muchacho ¿cierto? –

Bulma asintió sin poder ocultar sus sentimientos. Pasó por delante de Raditz, acercándose a un botiquín que había en la pared y sacó de ahí un bote blanco desinfectante.

–Trunks no va a luchar–dijo Bulma mientras abría el bote y dejaba que las gotas cayeran por su herida. Apretó los ojos y los dientes, gruñendo ante el escozor de la cura–. Pienso en las consecuencias con Cooler. –

–Pareces segura de ello–Bulma abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Raditz a su lado. Tenía un semblante serio, e incluso molesto por las palabras de la humana.

–Lo estoy–cerró el bote y volvió a guardarlo en el botiquín. Se giró para ver a su hijo dentro del tanque. Sonreía al ver al muchacho ahí dentro, era como si estuviera a salvo de todo lo que había a su alrededor–. Trunks tiene un corazón humilde. No haría daño a nadie inocente. –

–La vida de su familia depende de ello–Bulma asintió en acuerdo a lo que Raditz decía.

–¿Crees que él no lo piensa y sufre por ello? –la humana miró a Raditz que intentaba entender lo que quería decir–. Preferiría sufrir él antes que matar a alguien que no lo merece, porque la tortura física se cura más rápido que la mental. –

Raditz no dijo nada, simplemente apartó la mirada y como hacía la humana, contemplaba al muchacho dentro del tanque. Le había visto pelear desde pequeño y tenía potencial, pero tenía algo de lo que carecían los saiyajins y era la piedad. Trunks no se había manchado las manos de sangre y la primera víctima nunca se olvida, sobre todo cuando suele ser un ser inocente.

* * *

Aloy había ido a la habitación de Trunks a por un traje de combate limpio. En la soledad del dormitorio dedicó tiempo a sus sentimientos. Tocó sus labios suavemente, si cerraba los ojos era capaz de recordar el sabor del beso y las caricias de las manos del joven. Inevitablemente soltó una sonrisa y, durante ese tiempo, olvidó donde se encontraba. Por un momento recordó lo que era ser feliz, y agradeció al medio saiyajin de que le ayudará.

Soltó un suspiro cargado de paz y tranquilidad. En lo único que podía pensar era en volver a probar sus labios, porque bastaron dos besos para reconocer su adicción, ya no sólo a su boca, sino a él.

Se acercó a la cómoda de la habitación, abrió el primer cajón y agarró un traje limpio. Fue a la puerta, tecleó la combinación en el panel y salió de la habitación en cuanto la puerta se abrió, cerrándose en el momento en que la cruzó. Salió a la sala común y fue directa a poner la contraseña para salir de allí, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que lo hiciera.

La sonrisa en su rostro se borró cuando vio a dos saiyajins adentrándose en la sala. Podía notar como un aire frío recorría todo su cuerpo al ver a Turles en compañía de Broly. El primero, al ver a la Princesa cargando con la ropa de Trunks, mostró una sonrisa que puso en mayor alerta a la joven.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí? –la voz de Turles era sarcástica y a la vez amenazante. Su tono, junto con su presencia, consiguieron asustar a la muchacha–. La ramera de nuestro amado principito. –

Aloy tragó saliva e intento sacar fuerzas necesarias para ignorarlos, pasar de largo y salir de allí, pero Turles le cerró el camino poniéndose en medio, a lo que ella retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar con la pared.

–Aún no le he pedido el pago a ese mocoso–Turles miró a Broly que estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando de arriba abajo a la chica–. Lo peor de todo es que ese desagradecido, al que le presté mi dinero para esta furcia, ni siquiera la aprovecha para nada. –

–Para llevarle la ropa–Turles rió ante el comentario y volvió la mirada hacia ella.

Turles avanzó hacia la joven que estaba temblando, provocando que se le cayera la ropa al suelo. Sentía como su respiración desaparecía con cada paso que él daba hacia ella, hasta que lo tuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia. El saiyajin levantó su mano hasta el rostro de la muchacha que iba palideciendo en segundos. Mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa frívola. Aloy soltó un gemido de dolor cuando éste apretó sus pómulos con brutalidad.

–Menuda manera de desaprovechar una hembra así–las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la muchacha, alimentando más al monstruo que la sostenía–. Él tiene una deuda conmigo y a la vez una enemistad que finalizará con la muerte de uno o del otro. En vista de que yo soy más fuerte, él morirá–aquella amenaza hizo que el temor se apoderase más de ella–, pero las muertes rápidas no se disfrutan nada. Quiero que sufra y que grite de rabia antes de matarlo. –

Turles la soltó con fuerza, empujándola contra la pared y arrebatándola otro doloroso gemido. Aloy no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas que se tornaron rojizas por la presión que hizo el saiyajin sobre ellas. Quería levantarse y salir corriendo, pero las piernas le flaqueaban y se encontraba en un estado de miedo y pánico que la tenían petrificada.

El saiyajin se apoyó en la pared, justo al lado de Broly. Turles le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a su compañero, que parecía gozar de aquella tortura.

–Es hora de que mi deuda sea pagada–Broly miró a Turles que sonreía ampliamente mientras le hacía un leve gesto con la cabeza, apuntando en dirección a la muchacha. La retorcida sonrisa se contagió al saiyajin de media melena, que empezó a andar hacia donde estaba Aloy–. Como tu querido Trunks no puede pagarme con dinero, tendrás que ser tú quien le avale. –

Aloy escuchó pisadas que de nuevo iban en su dirección. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Broly justo delante de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa que la congeló. Éste se agachó a su altura y acarició la zona enrojecida de sus pómulos con un dedo. Ella se echó hacia atrás ante el contacto, provocando una reacción negativa en el saiyajin, quien llevó su mano hacia la nuca de la muchacha y, tirándola del cabello, la obligó a levantarse del suelo a la vez que él. El grito de la Princesa se escuchó con fuerza, pero fue más ruidoso cuando la empujó contra la pared y utilizó su cuerpo para terminar de aplastarla. Quería empujarle y huir, pero no podía por la diferencia de fuerza.

–Cuando le cuentes esta historia a ese mocoso no seas egoísta y dale todos los detalles–Turles alzó una ceja, sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras veía a Broly arrancarle la parte superior del vestido.

Broly dejó al desnudo su pecho, que todavía estaba desarrollándose. Agarró uno con fiereza mientras que ella seguía luchando por escapar, gritando y rogando porque cesara aquel martirio. La respuesta que recibió fue diferente. El saiyajin lamió su cuello. Aloy no podía describir con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo. Era una mezcla de asco, dolor e impotencia y solo esperaba porque fuera una pesadilla. Descubrió que era el mundo real cuando los dientes afilados del guerrero se clavaron entre su cuello y su hombro, desgarrándole un grito que dolía tanto como lo que le hacía.

La marca de los dientes se podía percibir en su piel, alguno incluso llegó a hacerle algunas heridas. Emanó sangre de ellas y manchó su hombro izquierdo y todo su pecho, llegando a ensuciar la mano con la que Broly tocaba uno de ellos.

Rogó que parasen con aquello, a lo que Turles rió y Broly simplemente se deleitó con el sabor de la sangre que había manchado su pecho. Sintió la lengua de él sobre el que tenía libre y volvió a morderla. Para ese momento él estaba muy excitado y necesitaba escuchar más su quebrada voz.

El saiyajin terminó de romper el vestido, dejándola con su ropa interior cubriendo únicamente la entrepierna. Con la mano que tenía libre la llevó hasta abajó y la metió por debajo de la prenda. No dudó nada y en ese momento introdujo dos dedos en el interior de ella. Fue violento y rápido, consiguiendo que aquel gemido fuera el más alto que se escapase de la boca de la muchacha.

–Te está saliendo sangre–apuntó Turles mirando como sus muslos tenían un río de sangre que emanaba de su entrepierna–. Admito que siento envidia de Broly. –

Broly sonrió, y mientras torturaba su entrepierna, hizo un recorrido con su lengua desde el pecho que estaba mordiendo, hasta su cuello y terminando en su clavícula. Ella movía la cabeza, intentando que no la tocara, pero como reacción a su negativa la penetraba con más violencia y la mano con la que aprisionaba su otro pecho lo apretaba con más fuerza.

Quitó la mano de su entrepierna y agarró su muñeca. Mientras lamía sus lágrimas, obligó a que pusiera su mano sobre su miembro por encima del traje de combate. Aloy cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el asco. Forcejeó con él para apartarse, pero no la dejó.

Tuvieron que pasar dos segundos para que el cuerpo de Broly se separase del de ella. Quedo clavado en la pared de enfrente debido a un ataque que no vio venir. Turles se acercó a él y miró al culpable. El Príncipe se había colocado justo delante de la chica, a espaldas de ella y con la mirada en los saiyajins. De brazos cruzados, con el ceño marcado y la mirada amenazante, Vegeta se interpuso entre ellos y la muchacha.

–El que faltaba–Turles miró de arriba abajo al Príncipe–. Nadie te invitó. Lárgate. –

–No seré yo el primero que abandone esta sala–Vegeta no se inmutó ante Turles. Éste ya no se mostraba como hacía unos segundos. Su actitud burlona y pasota desapareció en cuanto vio que su juego había terminado–. Os largáis vosotros dos. –

–No me lo creo–Turles soltó una risa sarcástica–. El Príncipe Vegeta. No. ¡El Gran Príncipe Vegeta! Haciendo de héroe. Interponiéndose entre un desalmado y una ramera en apuros. ¿Qué es esto, Alteza? –Vegeta marcó más su ceño ante el teatro del saiyajin–. ¿Acaso son sentimientos de un buen samaritano? ¿Acaso es un corazón puro intentando salvar a otro inocente de las garras de un delincuente? –Turles volvió a mostrar su sonrisa característica–. El violador salvando a la víctima. –

–¿Has acabado? –Vegeta dio un paso hacia delante para quedar cerca de Turles. En un movimiento rápido le agarró por el cuello, apretándole con fuerza.

Turles le agarró del brazo, pero antes de empezar con un forcejeo Vegeta se transformó en Super Saiyajin. La fuerza del Príncipe incrementó y, con ella, el agarre. Solo debía forzar un poco más para quebrarle el cuello y matarle, pero decidió empujarle a la vez que volvía a su apariencia normal.

El saiyajin se tocó el cuello mientras tosía dolorosamente. Se podía apreciar en su piel la marca de la mano y los dedos del Príncipe.

–No volveré a advertirte–Turles se levantó mientras que Broly también se recuperaba del ataque–. La próxima vez te mato a ti y a tu perra. –

Advirtió mirando a Broly, quien apretaba sus dientes con fuerza a causa de la rabia.

–Si tu padre te viera te escupiría en la cara–Turles, para apoyar su teoría, escupió, pero cerca de los pies del Príncipe–. Eres la vergüenza de nuestra raza y ya no solo por tus actos, sino por el engendro que tienes por hijo. –

Turles y Broly abandonaron la sala. Vegeta intentó ignorar aquel comentario y se dio la vuelta para ver a Aloy sentada en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Había agarrado la tela más grande que quedó de su vestido para cubrirse a la vez que se abrazaba a si misma. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de cesar, aun cuando su agresor no estaba.

–Debes ir a la enfermería–Vegeta la miró desde arriba, paro en aquel collar que supo fue un regalo de su hijo–. Estas sangrando. –

Aloy alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el Príncipe. Tenía un gesto roto y realmente se sentía así, por dentro y por fuera. Aún podía notar la presión de Broly sobre ella. Notaba su lengua, su aliento y sus dientes, pero lo peor era aquel desgarro que le hizo. Notó como algo en ella dolía y no podía curarlo.

–No puedo andar–dijo con voz rota. No podía sentir las piernas y no sabía si era por el momento en el que Broly la hirió o porque le fallaban por el miedo.

Vegeta gruñó y se agachó a su altura, pasó uno de sus brazos por sus piernas y otro por su espalda. Se levantó con ella en brazos, quien aún se cubría con aquella tela. Temblaba, lloraba y se quejaba por el dolor.

–Gracias–habló con voz temblorosa.

El Príncipe no dijo nada, simplemente se dispuso a salir de la sala y llevar a la muchacha hasta la enfermería.

* * *

Bulma se despidió de Raditz y, antes de salir de la enfermería, miró por última vez a su hijo. No podía decir que estaba del todo tranquila, pero se alegraba de que sus heridas se sanaran en el tanque de recuperación. Se giró hacia la puerta para salir cuando se vio bloqueada por el Príncipe, quien cargaba a Aloy entre sus brazos. La humana miró a la muchacha casi desnuda, cubierta solo por la ropa interior y una tela rajada.

–¡Aloy! –Bulma se aproximó a la muchacha, vio su rostro repleto de lágrimas y una mirada de dolor. La humana alzó la mirada a Vegeta para saber lo que ocurría.

–Está sangrando–informó él, pasando de largo y colocándola en la camilla.

Bulma se aproximó mientras se quitaba la bata y se la entrega a la chica, poniéndosela por encima. Aloy se cubrió con ella mientras tiraba la tela rota. La humana contempló la señal en su cuello. Evidenció que era una marca de dientes. La zona estaba tomando un color morado y la sangre que de ella emanaba se estaba secando.

–¿Qué te pasó? –Bulma acarició el rostro de la chica, esperando por saber la verdad.

Aloy se encontró con la mirada de Bulma, agarró su mano y lloró desconsoladamente, perdiéndose en la suavidad de su piel para reconfortarse del daño recientemente sufrido. La mujer bajó un poco la mirada para ver la sangre que había manchado sus piernas. En ese momento sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y, esperando por reconfortarla, la abrazó con fuerza para que llorase sobre su hombro.

–¿Turles? –Raditz se acercó a donde estaba Vegeta, quien contemplaba la imagen de las dos mujeres, una llorando y otra consolando.

–Broly–respondió Vegeta volviendo su atención al tanque de recuperación donde estaba Trunks–, pero las órdenes venían de Turles. –

–Tenemos que hacer algo con él, porque si pudiera nos mataría–Vegeta frunció el ceño.

–Si matamos a alguien del escuadrón no sabemos como pueda reaccionar Cooler–el Príncipe miró amenazante a Raditz–. Por muchas ganas que tengamos de matarlo, esto podría afectar a Bra. ¿Recuerdas que la tiene Cold y no sabemos donde? No arriesgaré su vida por un idiota como Turles. –

Mientras Vegeta y Raditz hablaban, Bulma consolaba a Aloy, pero a la vez escuchaba la conversación que tenían. Sabía que Turles era peligroso, pero no sabía hasta que punto. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba obsesionado con su hijo y debía hacer todo lo posible para que no cayera en su trampa.

–Aloy–Bulma se separó un poco de la joven para mirarla a los ojos–, voy a revisarte porque estás sangrando. –

–No le dio tiempo–dijo con su tono roto. Bulma miró dubitativa a la chica–. Él intervino antes de que fuera a peor. –

Bulma se giró a ver a Vegeta cuando Aloy le señaló con la mirada. Éste aún hablaba con Raditz sin inmutarse en su presencia. No sabía si era por su postura falsa o porque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por ella. Saber que él apareció antes de que Broly llegase a más hizo que se calmara, y le agradeció mentalmente el gesto.

* * *

Tras cuatro horas, Trunks abandonó el tanque de recuperación. Fue Raditz quien le ayudó a salir y quien le acercó una toalla para secarse. El joven se sentía físicamente mucho mejor. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con su padre de brazos cruzados, mirándole a él con una mirada que le extrañó. Fue en ese momento que se percató de la presencia de su madre y de Aloy en la camilla. La joven estaba tumbada, tapada por una bata blanca.

Trunks tiró la toalla y se acercó hacia Aloy, pero Bulma se puso en medio en un estado nervioso.

–Trunks–puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero él no la miró, sino que se fijó en la chica–, sé que te estarás preguntado que pasa pero necesito que estés tranquilo. –

–¿Tranquilo? –Trunks se apartó ante las palabras de su madre. No dudó en pasar de largo y acercarse a la joven.

–Está dormida–Bulma contemplaba a su hijo, éste, preocupado, no dejaba de examinar el estado de Aloy.

–Acabas de recuperarte–habló Vegeta–. Ve a tu habitación. –

–Acabo de recuperarme y lo primero que veo es a Aloy en una camilla–Trunks contestó de manera brusca a su padre mientras la miraba. Contempló su rostro hasta que algo le llamó la atención en su cuello, tapado por algunos mechones rubios. Apartó el cabello y se fijó en la marca–. ¿Esto qué es? –

Bulma se tapó la boca, al no saber que decir, Raditz no habló y Vegeta contempló el estado de su hijo. Podía notar su ki aumentar y supo que no era buena idea decirle la verdad, porque hasta el momento jamás le vio igual.

–¡¿Qué es?! –gritó mirando a su madre, que se sobresaltó ante su tono de voz.

–Cálmate, por favor–Trunks frunció más el ceño ante aquella contestación.

–Turles–Trunks desvió la mirada hacia Radtiz–. Ordenó a Broly a que la violara para pagar la deuda que tienes. –

–¿Broly le hizo esto? –Trunks se acercó al saiyajin esperando por que confirmase del todo su información–. ¿La ha violado? –

–Trunks–el chico miró a su padre que estaba con una postura amenazante, entonces supo que era cierto.

Apretó los dientes y los puños, se dio la vuelta y agarró el traje de combate que llevaba antes de meterse en el tanque de recuperación. Bulma se acercó con la intención de tranquilizarle y contarle que realmente no llegó a forzarla, pero para ese momento él ya no quería escuchar más.

–¿Dónde crees que vas? –Vegeta se puso delante de su hijo y Trunks le rodeó para seguir con su camino–. Ni se te ocurra hacer una maldita locura. –

–La locura sería que todo esté como ahora–Trunks salió de la enfermería y, sin dudarlo, Vegeta y Raditz marcharon detrás de él.

* * *

Turles estaba en el comedor en compañía de Broly y algunos soldados más. Hablaban de anécdotas vividas en las que se mencionaban asesinatos, violaciones y torturas. Se regodeaban de las desgracias ajenas mientras se llenaban la barriga con comida que servía una esclava y se endulzaban los labios con el alcohol más fuerte que había en la base. Mientras ellos compartían sus batallitas, Trunks entró en la sala buscando con la mirada a ambos hombres.

Su presencia no pasó desapercibida para Turles, que sonrió al saber el motivo que le traía allí. Le dio un golpe en la espalda a Broly para que se fijase en el joven, sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron. No necesitaron hablar, porque Trunks se acercó a gran velocidad, le agarró por la armadura, elevándolo con violencia y lo estampó contra la mesa, rompiéndola y esparciendo por el suelo todo lo que había sobre ella. Los que estaban allí sentados se levantaron y fue cuestión de tiempo que un circulo se formase a su alrededor.

Broly se levantó con rabia al ver al muchacho delante de él, con unas agallas que no creía que tuviera. Se puso en posición de lucha y comenzaron la pelea. Trunks fue el que se abalanzó primero, propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro. El saiyajin le agarró por la muñeca y lo estrelló contra las baldosas. El adolescente tardó poco en recuperarse y, esperando por terminar aquella batalla con rapidez, se transformó.

–¿A qué se debe tanta ira, muchacho? –preguntó Turles, quien estaba en aquel circulo formado por soldados. Trunks no le escuchaba, su atención estaba en el saiyajin que tenía delante–. Espero que aprendas a compartir, porque Broly solo es el primero de una larga lista de tu maldita deuda. –

El saiyajin consiguió su objetivo. Aumentó la rabia de Trunks. Quería ir a por él y hacerle callar, pero debía mantener la cordura y no ser tan impulsivo. Primero debía ir a por Broly, después se encargaría de Turles.

La pelea continuó a pesar de las palabras de Turles para provocar un duelo de dos contra uno. Los soldados comenzaron a vitorear y gritar. En ese momento de excitación por el combate, Vegeta y Raditz entraron al comedor. El Príncipe miró al saiyajin con rabia, ya no solo por su sinceridad, sino por no haber sido claro. Sabía que si hijo actuaba por impulso, algo que él también hubiera hecho. Después de todo, desde que llevó a Aloy a la enfermería, no dejó de cuestionarse que hubiera hecho él en su lugar. Si hacía dieciséis años, cuando vivían él y Bulma en la base de Freezer, si alguien le hubiera hecho algo a ella tampoco hubiera podido quedarse de brazos cruzados dejando que el agresor saliera impune.

Ambos se metieron entre los espectadores hasta acabar en la primera fila y presenciar una pelea muy igualada, a pesar de que su hijo estaba transformado. Pensó que debía estar muy desesperado para recurrir a la transformación.

–Será cuestión de tiempo que Cooler pare la pelea–dijo Raditz contemplando la lucha con interés–. Podemos disfrutar mientras de como Trunks le da una paliza. –

Vegeta dudó, pero tuvo que aceptarla. No quería salir y defender a su hijo, quería que él saliera del lío en el que se metió. Así, de esta manera, podría demostrar que Trunks era fuerte y que, por mucho que lo sufriera, él debía mantenerse al margen con tanto soldado, no se podía permitir que le vieran débil y supieran el motivo.

Trunks sangraba por la ceja derecha y parte de su traje ya estaba roto, mientras que Broly tenía más heridas por la zona de la frente, labio y el abdomen.

–Vas a perder–a pesar de la diferencia de heridas, Trunks se encontraba cansado y Broly parecía tener más energía–. Yo soy un saiyajin puro, tú una mala mezcla de razas. –

–No quiero ser un saiyajin puro como tú–le señaló con rabia–. No quiero ser como tú. –

–Y no lo serás siendo tan débil–Broly dio un paso hacia él–. ¿Se encuentra bien ella? –

Trunks apretó los puños con ira al escuchar la frivolidad de Broly, él sonrió al notar su rabia e impotencia.

–En verdad siento haberte quitado el placer de quitarle la virginidad. Sangró en nada–Vegeta frunció el ceño al notar la provocación del saiyajin–. Dile que volveré a terminar lo que empecé. –

El joven volvió a atacarle. Le dio varios puñetazos en la cara hasta que le propinó una fuerte patada que le tumbó en el suelo. Broly escupió sangre y empezó a reír mientras se levantaba sin dificultad. Con un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de él, le agarró por el cabello y estampó la cabeza del chico contra su dura rodilla. Fueron una, dos, tres, cuatro y tantas más que su rostro estaba repleto de sangre.

–¿Te lo comentó tu padre alguna vez? –susurró Broly en su oído–. Cuando una hembra tiene en su cuello la marca de la mandíbula de un saiyajin significa que ella le pertenece. Es mía, mocoso, por derecho. –

Trunks recordó la marca de los dientes y el tono morado que había adquirido. Sintió dolor por no poder protegerla, porque lo último que vio de ella fue una sonrisa tímida y unos pómulos ruborizados. Tenía miedo de mirar a sus ojos la próxima vez que los viera. Pero pensó que quien realmente estaría aterrorizada sería ella, al recordar lo que ocurrió y al saber que él estaría en la base.

La rabia le siguió ganando y no pudo retenerla. Aquella llama amarilla empezaba a ser electrizante y ardía, sobre todo en su interior. No iba a permitir que sucediera otra vez. No volvería a dejar que Broly se acercara a ella y mucho menos que Turles la utilizara para machacarle.

Vegeta contempló con asombro como el ki de su hijo iba en aumento y como su apariencia cambiaba levemente. Su cabello rubio se elevó más y unos rayos eléctricos le envolvieron junto con aquella aura de luz.

–El Super Saiyajin 2–se escapó de la boca de Raditz, quien estaba tan sorprendido como el Príncipe.

Broly no se impresionó demasiado por ello, simplemente siguió con su lucha, pero, antes de volver a estamparle contra su rodilla, Trunks le agarró de la pierna y le arrastró al suelo con él. Tenía al saiyajin encima suyo y para que no escapara rodeó con un brazo el hombro de él y con el otro rodeó su cuello, haciendo gran presión sobre éste.

El saiyajin intentó zafarse mientras Trunks le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, evitando que se moviera. Siguió apretando su cuello con rabia ante la mirada de todos. Vegeta supo que debía intervenir en ese momento hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Se hizo un silencio que pareció eterno. Broly dejó de luchar en el momento en que soltó su último aliento. Trunks le soltó, volvió a su apariencia, se levantó y contempló el cuerpo sin vida de aquel saiyajin. Estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta, el cuello estaba enrojecido y su ki había desaparecido. Entre el circulo salió alguien para acercarse al saiyajin, se arrodilló y le zarandeó para que despertase. El muchacho reconoció a Paragus y fue como un jarro de agua fría.

–Lo has matado–Paragus miró con rabia a Trunks, que parecía despertar de una pesadilla–. ¡Lo pagarás! –

El silencio se rompió cuando los soldados empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Vegeta abandonó aquel circulo para acercarse a su hijo. Colocó una mano en su hombro y, como si quemara, se apartó bruscamente. Trunks se giró para ver a su padre. El adolescente estaba aterrado, con las manos temblando y con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Lo... lo he matado–la voz le temblaba. Vegeta podía intuir como gritaba auxilio en ese momento–. ¿Qué he hecho, padre? –

–Lo que debiste–Vegeta entendía aquella sensación. Trunks era alguien que creía que la gente cambiaba, después de todo su padre y Raditz lo hicieron, por eso no era capaz de matar. En cambio, ese día lo hizo, mató a alguien por primera vez y era un saiyajin. –

–¿Qué demonios es esto? –Vegeta miró detrás de su hijo, el cual se giró al escuchar aquella voz.

Salza, el fiel soldado de Cooler, entró en el comedor cuando escuchó el barullo. Vegeta volvió a sentir la angustia en ese momento. Una cosa era una pelea y otra diferente una muerte entre soldados, porque el tirano no permitía algo así. Vio al guerrero acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de Broly, le dio con la punta del pie para ver si reaccionaba y resopló.

–¿Quién mató al mono? –gruñó con rabia el soldado azul.

–¡El bastardo! –Salza miró a Paragus que señalaba en una dirección. El soldado se topó con la azulada y asustada mirada de Trunks, lo que le provocó una sonrisa amplia.

–Esto seguro que le encanta al Gran Cooler–Salza le dio la espalda y se puso a caminar en dirección a la salida–. ¡Acompáñame, mocoso! –

Trunks miró a su padre que estaba tan angustiado como él. El joven sintió frío y miedo, algo había calado en su interior y no sabía como hacer que desapareciera. Se despidió de Vegeta con una leve mirada y salió de allí tras los pasos de Salza.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!**

**¿Qué os pareció Trunks y su transformación? A pesar de que él es un chico dulce y atento no deja de ser un saiyajin, y quería demostrarlo pero como veis a quien mata no es a alguien inocente. Por eso quería que él fuera quien se transformase primero en Super Saiyajin 2.**

**En el siguiente capítulo tendrá que darle explicaciones a Cooler.**

**¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


End file.
